Citizen Soldiers
by Relik
Summary: AU, future. B/K. Kenshin is an assassin who sealed off his emotions after an ambush took his mentor, Kamiya, from him. His life and the course of the Rebellion then take a turn after he finds Kamiya's daughter in the thick of a Syndicate operation.
1. Ch 1: Hope

DISCLAIMER (pay attention, you'll only get it once)-- I don't own rights to Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. I just like to play with them a bit.

* * *

_Howdy. So this is my new Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. It's futuristic AU. Kenshin is Battōsai still (because he's just so amazing that way) and he hasn't sworn any no-kill oaths. Nor has he met Tomoe. But, well, you'll find out character relations as you read, I suppose._

_As of right now, I have 11 chapters already written of this. I don't know how long it will actually be, but right now it's 11 and the plot's still going strong._

_I'm going to do something new with this (new to me anyway) and list 5 or so songs at the start of each chapter. These songs are from my playlist that I listened to while writing. The songs either have a melodic 'mood' that matches the story, or they have lyrics that capture some aspect of the story. So._

**Say Goodbye** by See-Saw . hack//sign OST 2

**Lost Northern Star** by Tarja My Winter Storm

**Darkangel **by Vnv NationEmpires

**Anxious Heart Orchestral** by unknown

**Kita no Daikuudou** by Uematsu NobuoFinal Fantasy VII Advent Children Original Soundtrack

_ENJOY! And please review!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER ONE:: HATE**

"**The hitokiri ruled by emotion alone is doomed to die. Emotion can kill logic; **

**emotion can cause mistakes. But in the right hands, emotion becomes one **

**of the strongest weapons available. Strive to temper yourself; weigh **

**your feelings and determine objectively which may assist in the taking **

**of a target. Throw away all others."**

**---Kamiya Koshijirō, to young Kenshin

* * *

  
**

_All Kenshin could hear was his heartbeat, his huffing breath, his stumbling, shuffling step… and the sound of the body he was dragging along with him. Kenshin's own body ached and throbbed in time with his heart and his clothing stuck to him with the unpleasant tacky warmth of blood- his, and that of the man whose arm Kenshin had slung across his own thin shoulders. The man had ceased to make even a token effort at walking himself, and his much larger frame dragged down on Kenshin's diminutive form. Kenshin could feel himself tiring quickly._

_He stumbled slightly, tripping over the uneven concrete of the street as his vision grayed out with exhaustion and pain. Kenshin didn't even bother cursing; he didn't have the breath. He was practically deaf, blind, and dumb. He couldn't even tell if his companion was still alive._

_Kenshin paused, breathing heavily, and looked at his burden. He gave the man a slight shake and tried to blink his eyes into focus._

_"Koshijirō-sama," Kenshin croaked. "Koshijirō-sama?"_

_He had to strain to hear the other man's breathing. It didn't sound good. Koshijirō's breath was weak and it gurgled in his lungs._

_"Kenshin-kun…" his name was spoken almost as an exhalation. Kenshin craned his head to look Koshijirō in the face. Bloody bubbles formed on the man's lips as he laboriously formed the words: "Please… I am finished. Let me go."_

_"No. _No_," Kenshin said- almost growled. "I won't."_

_"Kenshin-kun… I won't… argue. But I will… order. Please." As both Kenshin's _senpai _and _sensei_, Koshijirō could order him to leave, to save himself. But to part on such a bitter note; to have their last conversation be an argument…_

_Swallowing the knot in his throat, Kenshin slowly lowered Koshijirō to the ground. He kneeled next to his comrade and carefully put his hand on Koshijirō's uninjured shoulder- one of the only parts of him that was uninjured._

_"Koshijirō-sama, I could still-"_

_Koshijirō's weak laugh cut Kenshin off. "No, Kenshin-kun. It's too… late for me."_

_He took a moment to breathe, and then continued: "Please… When you… get back. I have… a daughter…"_

_Koshijirō's words dribbled into a gurgle and blood dripped from his mouth. He slumped, and Kenshin braced him, alarmed._

_"Koshi-!" Kenshin stopped when the other man gripped his arm with what felt like the last of his strength. He met Koshijirō's dim eyes, and understood the urgency in them._

_"Promissse," Koshijirō hissed and choked. Before Kenshin could respond, Koshijirō's hand fell and he died._

_Kenshin let out an anguished sound. The mission had failed. Somehow, their target had found out about them and had set a trap. A trap both Kenshin and Koshijirō had missed until it was too late. Too late… too late…_

_The First was dead, the Second badly wounded. The Team was broken. Kenshin- bleeding, broken Kenshin- was left to pick up the pieces. He knew what the protocol was for this situation; he'd read the file, been briefed before heading out._

_Even at just fifteen, he was well trained, highly disciplined. And now he was dismally well experienced._

_All Kenshin could hear was his heartbeat…_

* * *

Kenshin blinked and bowed his head. He felt vaguely surprised to see his legs were incased in black dress slacks and not bloodstained, torn _hakama_. But no… the blood of that night was two weeks washed away. The wounds he'd sustained were beginning to heal under their bandages. It. Was. Over. _Over…_

"Sir, we're here," the driver told Kenshin, pulling him out of his memories. Kenshin's head jerked up, and then to the side, to look out the window. There were a few people in somber black walking past the car, their heads bowed and eyes downcast.

Soundlessly, Kenshin opened the car door and slid out. His tuxedo jacket hung awkwardly on him, bulging out where his left arm, in its cast, was strapped close to his body. The empty left sleeve hung at his side. Kenshin stooped and grabbed a bouquet of white flowers from inside the car with his good hand. Heading against the slow trickle of people, following in reverse the path they walked, he quickly arrived at the gravesite.

The dark stone of the grave marker gleamed with the newness of its polish, and the characters of the name engraved on it were sharp and clear. Kenshin felt the hole inside him tear open a little more as he saw it.

_'Koshijirō-sama, forgive me,'_ he thought dully. _'It was my fault… If I had been better, if I had only been good enough to sense the trap…'_

He didn't want to be there. He didn't deserve to be. But it had been the wish of a dying man. Kenshin looked away from the grave, ashamed, and then caught sight of it. The reason he was there.

The girl stood a few paces away from her father's grave marker, head bowed. She was dressed in black, and her long black hair was unbound, falling around her face like a curtain. Kenshin approached her.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" he questioned. The girl's chin lifted and the hair fell back, and a fragment of Kenshin's mind felt dim surprise at her direct, blue gaze. She wasn't crying, he noticed, but there was a slackness to her features that he recognized. His own face mirrored it, and so he knew, at least a little, of what she felt. Numbness. A grief so sharp it sliced away all other sensations. A feeling of loss, and of being lost. Despair.

She was older than he expected. Koshijirōhadn't ever really mentioned her age, but Kenshin had always pictured her young- five or six, maybe. The girl standing before him was twelve or so. But he couldn't summon any feeling of shock or surprise at the revelation. He felt too tired, in his heart.

Kamiya Kaoru nodded as if in slow motion. Kenshin bowed to her, and then turned and bowed to the grave. He stepped up to it, knelt, and laid the bouquet next to the incense that burned in front of it. He stood, and bowed again. Still facing the grave, he said: "I knew your father. I'm sorry he's gone."

Koshijirō's daughter did not respond. Her eyes were on the bouquet, and after a breath, they slowly rose to Kenshin's face. He faced her and met her gaze.

"I have something that he would have wanted you to have," he said, and reached into his jacket. "Here."

The silver chain contained two items- two rings. Kenshin knew, because he had once asked his late partner in a fit of inexcusable spontaneity, that they were Koshijirō and his wife's wedding bands. Koshijirō had always won the chain around his neck, even (or perhaps especially) on missions. Kenshin had taken it off Koshijirō's body before he'd…

Well. No reason to dwell on that.

Kenshin held the chain and its two unusual pendants out to Koshijirō's daughter. Her hand twitched at her side and then lifted, palm up, to catch the trinket as Kenshin released it. It fell into a silver pool in her small, cupped palm. She stared at it with empty eyes.

Having done what he came to do, Kenshin turned and began walking away. He almost didn't hear the whispered "Thank you" from the girl behind him.

Suddenly, Kenshin hated it. Everything. He hated that the girl's father was dead. Hated that she didn't even know _why _he was dead. Hated that they lied to her, that they lied to everybody. He hated that the urn under Koshijirō-sama's grave marker didn't even contain his ashes, because they hadn't been able to recover his body, because Kenshin had had to destroy it. He hated that he couldn't turn around and offer any real words of consolation. He hated that he just kept walking away.

He hated…

Kenshin's eyes were unfocused as his attention turned inward, so he very nearly ran headlong into the man walking up the path to the gravesite. He just barely twisted to avoid the collision, and ignored the man's murmured "_Sumimasen_" as he continued walking.

At the bottom of the path, Kenshin climbed back into the nondescript black car that was waiting for him, and the driver took him out of the cemetery.

* * *

**---SEVEN YEARS LATER---

* * *

  
**

Kenshin walked into the plush office, and the secretary seated at the desk gave him a pre-packaged smile. She leaned over to her phone, pressed a button and said: "Himura Kenshin is here to see you, sir."

A click and a buzz and then: "Send him in."

Kenshin walked past the secretary without acknowledging her nod or her "Go right on in, Himura-san."

He didn't care. For any of it. He hadn't for seven years. Of course, they didn't need him to care. They just needed him to do his job, and _that_ he did with an almost contemptuous speed and efficiency.

Through the door behind the secretary's desk there was an abrupt change of décor. Katsura-sama's office was sparse and utilitarian. Kenshin bowed to his boss and dropped a black envelope onto Katsura's desk.

"It's done."

Katsura lifted an eyebrow and looked from the envelope to the redhead standing at attention before him.

"Shigekura Jūbei is dead?" he asked Kenshin.

"Yes sir."

Katsura eyed his operative, and gave a little sigh. "Kenshin-kun… Why do you work for us?"

Kenshin didn't even react to the question. He merely responded: "To eliminate those who threaten the Revolution."

"And why do you do this?"

Kenshin was silent a moment and then he asked, perhaps a little sharply: "Are you displeased with my work?"

"No, but that is not the point, Kenshin-kun," Katsura said severely. "What use have I for a sword that is broken? The way you are acting will only end up killing you. If you lose yourself, I will have to order your execution."

"I will not fail you, Katsura-sama," Kenshin said stiffly. His boss sighed again and shook his head.

"This is not about failing me, Kenshin-kun..." He paused and eyed Kenshin once more, taking in the tense posture, the blank expression and hard yellow eyes, and said heavily: "Never mind. Dismissed, Himura."

"Sir," Kenshin bowed and left. Katsura sighed a third time, dryly noting that such exhalations were becoming common during his meetings with his redheaded operative.

"Himura Kenshin," Katsura murmured, staring at the black envelope the youth had dropped on his desk. "Don't you know what you are becoming?"

The vice-commander of what was known simply as the _Shishi_, the "men of high purpose," turned his attention to the neat stack of files on the corner of the desk. Withdrawing Kenshin's, Katsura flicked it open and carefully scribed Shigekura Jūbei's name onto the growing list of targets eliminated by Himura.

Katsura leaned back and scanned the list after he was done.

Going just by Kenshin's file, one could assume that the twenty-two year old _hitokiri_ was in fine form. His medical analysis was perfect; the injuries he'd sustained seven years ago had healed wonderfully, and he hadn't gotten even a scratch since then.

_'Perhaps that could be taken as evidence that he really isn't 'alright.'' _Katsura mused wryly. _'Even the most senior operative will come back from a mission with a few bruises… But not Himura.'_

The psychological evaluation noted that, while he was curt and occasionally impatient, Himura Kenshin was not suffering from any mental maladies. Katsura could only view that diagnosis with extreme skepticism. Only a fool could talk to Kenshin and think nothing wrong with the redhead. But… perhaps grief, even extreme grief, wasn't considered a mental disease. Katsura knew Kenshin still felt pain over the death of his mentor Kamiya Koshijirō. But he also knew that the group's psychologist couldn't really retire Kenshin over such an insignificant thing; the grief did not impede Kenshin's functionality, and he was, without a doubt, their best operative. Putting him on the inactive roster would be unwarranted, and a poor choice, in the eyes of their benefactors. They could withdraw their backing from the _Shishi_. And without their benefactors, those who supported the Rebellion, they wouldn't have the power and success they had now. The patrons were those rich, non-Syndic, Citizens who wanted the Syndicate out of power for some reason or other. They happily supported rebel groups like the _Shishi_… as long as they saw success and the Revolutionaries did not do anything that could compromise that success. Such as retiring their best assassin.

Not that it would help Kenshin, if they could take him off active duty. He had been out for six months immediately following the… incident… and the only thing that had healed during that time had been Kenshin's body. His mind and heart were still bleeding.

Not that people could _tell_. Katsura knew, but that was because he had a vested interest in the redhead and made it his business to know. Maybe the company psychologist suspected, but if the evaluation on file was any indication… Well. Katsura knew, at least.

The rest of the _Shishi _called Kenshin "_Battōsai" _and treated him as if he were a wild animal, unpredictable and terrifyingly deadly. The redhead's propensity to ghost around HQ and thumb out his katana at the slightest provocation helped with that image.

Katsura rubbed his forehead. Even though Kenshin refused to work in a Team, he was still quick and professional in accomplishing his missions. That was indisputable; the list of names in Kenshin's file was testament to it. But there was more to being a _hitokiri _than simply killing or getting information from your targets… or at least, there was for _Shishi hitokiri._ One of the (many) points of contention the _Shishi _had with the current government was that the present leaders saw people as tools. They viewed their soldiers as weapons and not people, considered their casualties as numbers on paper and not as brothers, fathers, sons, mothers, daughters, sisters…

The _Shishi _wanted to depose those corrupt leaders, and wanted to do so without hypocrisy. So they treated their men _as_ men. They still used concepts such as 'acceptable losses' in their tactics and strategies, but each troop killed was mourned and honoured. The _Shishi _dead were sped to the afterlife on the wings of their comrades' gratitude, their sacrifice was mourned reverently. Their names were logged into the Books of the Honoured Dead so that future generations may know they died for a just cause.

But it was hard to think of a man as a man when he did not act as one. It was hard to mourn a man who terrified his comrades as much as he terrified his enemies. And it was hard to value a life when its owner seemed already dead.

Katsura pressed his face into one hand, leaning his elbow on his desk wearily.

"Would that I knew how to save you from yourself, Kenshin-kun."

* * *

Kenshin made his way back to the small apartment he rented in the Black Roof District of the city. It was the worst part of town, true, but that suited him just fine. With all the less-than-lawful goings-on in the district, his comings and goings were insignificant and overlooked. If the government ever tried to find the _Shishi hitokiri _in Black Roof, they wouldn't get far. It would be like trying to find a pin in a pile of swords. Unfruitful and potentially fatal.

Kenshin essentially just used the apartment to sleep, anyway. He was rarely there, and even when he did retire to the privacy of his bedroom, he slept lightly and with a customized security system.

The second rule of the Revolutionaries (the first being to keep your head down and keep the secret): Never trust the tech on the market. The Syndicate standardized everything that made it to the general public (and everything it gave its military, too). You could be sure the government had hidden loopholes installed in all the programs and systems available on the regular markets. Just in case they wanted to drop in and check on you… without your consent or knowledge. The Syndicate found it expedient to ensure they had a back door into each of their citizens' personal files and residencies, rather than trying to bypass each individual security program. With their loopholes programmed into every system that was installed across the City, they had unobstructed access to… well, essentially everything.

_'They know where you sleep, where you get your morning cup of coffee, where you celebrated every birthday you've ever had…' _Kenshin thought grimly. There had been a series of bills proposed before the Syndicate Board of Trustees that suggested other, rather… radical… means of policing. Fortunately, the Board had found the idea of surgically fixing ID chips into every citizen to be "unnecessary." Kenshin, and the rest of the _Shishi _(and the other various revolutionary factions), knew that what they really meant by that was "we think the people would find it too overtly intrusive and would rebel against us if we tried to implement the idea." So they had dropped the idea of tagging the people like cattle, and settled for tracking them like wild prey. Not that the people realized that the government could track them through the chips in their cell phones and PDAs... Anything that sent or received a signal was registered to its owner, and flagged by the Syndics for easy tracking. It was known among the Revolutionaries, and rumoured amongst the regular civilians, that there were vast vaults within the Syndicate Headquarters filled with computers and that all of them were running and filing the data the tracking tabs sent them. There was a file for every citizen. You couldn't sneeze without the Syndics knowing.

Kenshin stopped in front of the door to his apartment, and thumbed the keypad. It hummed thoughtfully at him for a fraction of a second, then flashed green and slid the door open. Kenshin stepped into his dark foyer and the door slid shut behind him. He lifted his chin and said, quietly but clearly: "Tripwire security deactivate. Authorization: 0-6-0-0-4-7-5."

Somewhere in the depths of his apartment, his security system '_queep_'ed at him, accepting the pass code and disarming. It was a tri-level system; if the front door was forced or opened without the thumb-scan clearance, even giving the pass code wouldn't disarm the alarm. Even with thumb-scan clearance, if the pass code were to be given in any voice other than Kenshin's the system would not disarm. So the first level was the thumb-scan, the second was the pass code, and the third was the voice recognition. It was a somewhat simple system, but it was extremely effective nevertheless.

He had never had occasion to see what exactly the system did to intruders, but Kenshin had asked Katsu to make it painful and permanent, so it had to be good. From one point of view, anyway. It was unlikely any intruders would find it 'good.' In fact, they probably wouldn't have enough time to find it anything but "hey, what's that noi- AAIEE!" The only downside to it would be that Kenshin would then have to clean up the leftovers, and find a new residence.

The lights flickered on as Kenshin waved his hand over the switchplate. It was dim, yellowish… the type of lighting common to the Black Roof District. In the higher districts, the light was pure and white, comfortably bright. Kenshin could probably find some of those bulbs on the black market, just as the _Shishi _found many of their supplies from 'underground' sources. Katsura's plush outer-office was furnished entirely with items obtained illegally. But in the case of Kenshin's apartment, it wasn't worth the effort. He didn't stay there long enough to warrant the installation of any luxuries.

The apartment was barren: white walls (blotched with stains of unknown origins) bare, cheap plastic flooring uncovered, and rooms unfurnished. The bathroom was really the only room that showed any evidence of human habitation. Sure, there was a futon folded in one corner of the bedroom, but it was covered with a layer of dust. Kenshin couldn't sleep on it; not that he wanted to. He preferred to sleep seated against the wall, sword resting reassuringly against his shoulder.

Some of the _Shishi_ laughingly called Kenshin paranoid, because of his small habits (such as never eating any food he had not watched be prepared, or prepared himself). Kenshin didn't think it counted as paranoia when there really were people trying to kill him. Then it was survival.

Kenshin went into his bathroom, locked the door, and, assiduously avoiding looking in the mirror, stripped out of his 'uniform.' The clothes weren't exactly required by Katsura or the other _Shishi _leaders, but they were what Kenshin felt most comfortable in when he was… doing what he did. Loose for easy movement. Dark cloth for shadow-walking, and to lessen the appearance of bloodstains. Soft, flexible shoes for silent stalking. _Tekko_ for protecting his hands and arms.

He dropped the garments on the floor without ceremony, and leaned his katana against the wall, within easy reach. He stepped into the shower and cranked up the hot water. The apartment's old pipes creaked and moaned in protest, but soon coughed up the water. The room filled almost immediately with steam, and Kenshin stepped unflinchingly under the showerhead. It felt kind of like the skin of his back would peel off in broiled strips, but Kenshin took the pain quietly, leaning his forehead against the tiled wall.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he held it for a moment before letting it out in a slow, controlled exhalation. The water pounding his back started to work at relaxing the tense muscles in his shoulders. Kenshin would have sworn he heard the muscles click as they unclenched. He lifted his chin and the water started pummeling the crown of his head, running through his hair. Kenshin reached up and pulled out the tie that kept the dark red strands in their high ponytail. They slapped against his back, clinging to his wet skin.

"Shit…" Kenshin sighed, slumping against the wall, suddenly painfully fatigued. The hot water did its work in turning his muscles to pudding, but there was a tightness in his throat and deep in his chest that would not abate.

He had nearly perfected the skill of killing without getting blood on him, but after every hit, he still felt filthy. Moving with a jerky slowness more suited to an elderly arthritic than a youthful master assassin, Kenshin washed himself, scrubbing so hard it pinked his flesh. The spigot squealed in protest when he twisted it shut, and there was a thump from behind the wall as the water ceased flowing through the pipes. Kenshin stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"I… eliminate those… who threaten the Revolution…" he murmured, as he rubbed himself dry. The words seemed stuck in his mind, along with what Katsura had said in reply… _And why do you do this? What use have I for a sword that is broken?_ "I do this because… because…"

Kenshin frowned. "I… cannot stand what the Syndicate does to the people of this city."

There were no longer any citizens who remembered the world before the Cataclysm; there hadn't been for a great many years. Everyone alive today was used to living constrained to the City; caged by the Synthetic Atmosphere Macro-Complex. Born to the city, you stayed in the city; outside of the SAM-C were wastelands and death. Nobody dared venture out there. And even if you dared, you were not allowed. The Syndicate, which had taken power after the Cataclysm by virtue of the fact that it had been their tech that had created the SAM-C, had forbidden all citizens access to the outside almost immediately. Granted, in the beginning, this decision was made wholly for the protection of the remaining populace. The radiation of the Outside could (and, according to the stories, did) cook a human into a twisted, crispy bit of unidentifiable matter. But once the Syndicate realized it had a massive city in the palm of its hand, its true nature came out. Over time- and slowly, oh so craftily slowly- the Syndics had made little changes to its policies, to the laws of the city, to the rights of the people… They changed from the company that had allowed the human race to survive to the godlike entity that ruled of its people with wrath, greed, paranoia, and a measure of uncompromising militarism.

Everything in the City was under the Syndicate's control… or so it would have been had there not been underground groups like the _Shishi_, _Shinsengumi_, and _Sekihōtai_, to name a few. The rebel groups, as a part of their larger plan to completely eliminate Syndicate totalitarianism, provided the people with the means to gain small freedoms. They offered customized tech, uncensored news and information, and black-market goods, among other things.

Kenshin wrapped the towel around his waist, and braced his hands on the edges of the sink. He lifted his eyes, somewhat hesitantly, to stare at himself in the mirror. His hair hung around his face in damp strands; weighed down by the water, it had lost its usual slight scruffy bushiness and now, plastered against his head, it accentuated the thinness of his face, the weary and drawn look of his features. His eyes were blazing gold, changed from their original violet colour by the intensity of his purpose and the chill with which he'd shrouded his soul. Against the pale skin of his cheek, the thin lines of a scar stood out vividly, unfaded even over the passing of years.

The Syndicate did not suffer any threat to its power. If you tried to infringe upon what they considered their territory, they had no qualms about using any and all means at their disposal to shut you down. Early attempts at free press died quickly… sometimes literally. The regulations on travel between certain sectors of the City had been instated slowly, one by one. The power of the Syndicate had been placed lovingly around the collective metaphorical neck of the people like a string of pearls, but little by little that string had been drawn tighter and tighter, until it had become the noose that it was today.

Kenshin saw the suffering the Syndicate caused every day; he lived in one of the poorest areas of the City. He saw starving children on the streets, watched hollow-eyed men and women going through the empty motions of living even though life had long since fled their hearts… It hurt him to see the pain. So he'd decided, long ago, to put a stop to it.

"See, Katsura-sama?" Kenshin whispered to the air. "I have reasons… What more can you ask of me?"

He knew, of course, the answer. But he shied away from it; feeling was dangerous. Feeling opened the door to heartache, and heartache could distract you at inopportune moments.

_'I can't die,' _Kenshin told himself dully. _'I can't die, because I have to do my duty. I can't leave this unfinished.'_

In his heart of hearts, Kenshin knew that he was teetering on a dangerous edge. He knew that the fate Katsura feared would befall him was a legitimate threat and that it loomed all the closer as he shut himself away behind wall after metaphoric wall. But he also knew that, if he gave into his emotions, he would not be able to keep his resolve. The war between the Revolutionaries and the Syndicate had taken too much from him; he had nothing to live for. If he allowed himself to feel again, his depression and grief would destroy him.

And he couldn't die. He had a duty. He had a duty…

Kenshin turned away from the mirror.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**senpai—**__someone who is older and/or more skilled than you. However, more than simple seniority, it implies a relationship with reciprocal obligations, somewhat similar to a mentoring relationship._

_**sensei— **__means teacher, put most simply._

_**hakama—**__wide skirted pants worn over gi or kimono._

_**Sumimasen—**__a word with many different uses in Japanese culture. In the context it is used in this chapter, it would mean 'excuse me (apology).'_

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic. _

_**Hitokiri—**__assassin_. _Man-killer._

_**Battōsai— **__a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._

_**tekko—**__arm guards, hand coverings. Think what Kenshin wore in Samurai X._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists(allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**Shinsengumi—**__a special police force of the late shogunate period. The name means the "newly selected corps" and they were also called the Miburō which meant "ronin of Mibu" and later "wolves of Mibu." They were opponents of the _Ishin Shishi_ and their allies. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._


	2. Ch 2: Despair

_Okey-dokes. Next chapter. Oh! I should explain the quotes that appear at the start of each chapter. Some I made up… mostly the ones that characters in the story 'say.' The others are from historical figures (like Churchill or actual book authors). So. Yeah. Some are real, some aren't. Just FYI._

_Also, if I were to pick one song that would be the 'theme' of this fic, I think it would be The Rasmus' "In the Shadows (Radio Edit)" because the song is just flippin' fantastic and sounds great and has perfect lyrics. It'll show up in the playlist eventually._

_1. Endlessly by: Muse -Absolution-_

_2. See Who I Am by: Within Temptation -The Silent Force-_

_3. Phantom Midnight by: mp -Overclocked Remix (ocremix . org)-_

_4. The Skyscraper of Iron and Steel (from "LAST ORDER FFVII") by: Takeharu Ishimoto -Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- OST-_

_5. Soutetsu by: Fukasawa Hideyuki -Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto OST 1-_

_ENJOY! And please review! Much obliged.

* * *

  
_

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER TWO:: DESPAIR**

"**Hitokiri are creatures of darkness; all that they do, they do from the shadows. **

**They kill from the shadows, keep to the shadows. They are the demons **

**that haunt your mind at night."**

**--- Katsura Kogorō

* * *

  
**

Kaoru stood at the base of SAM-C, shoulder perpendicular to the smooth surface of the diamond-glass shell. The Complex was like a giant overturned bowl, encapsulating the City; at the edges, you could see the gentle slope of the smooth, almost shimmery, material as it rose above your head.

_'Diamond-glass,' _Kaoru thought almost absently. _'Such named because even diamond cannot cut it. When it was first discovered, it was touted as the next generation of glass, because it could do everything glass could, and had many of the same properties. It replaced all commercial glass within five years of its creation. It wasn't until thirty years after its conception that it was discovered that one could integrate other small particles into its matrix without compromising its structural integrity…'_

Diamond-glass was, in some ways, something of a misnomer, however. Even though it could be treated like glass- molded, blown- and had a similar matrix to diamond, it was not transparent like glass or diamonds. And while the structure was high in carbon, there were several other obscure elements thrown in there as well, thus making it different enough from diamond that more anal chemists flinch when they hear it called 'diamond-glass.'

Kaoru's eyes followed the line of the SAM-C's base off toward where it disappeared into the gathering dark of twilight. The smooth wall was opaque, obscuring- from the eyes of the City's people- the Outside. Although no light whatsoever could make it through, the nanobots incorporated into every millimeter of diamond-glass were able to take in the radiation from the Outside and convert it to a light the Syndicate claimed was the exact (with the exception of a few harmful rays here and there, which are omitted) replica of actual sunlight. The nanobots were programmed to holographically mimic real Earth weather (pre-Cataclysm, that is), as well as to increase and decrease the level of luminescence in mock day and night patterns. One could almost forget that it _wasn't _real sky above them… at least until they got too close to the City limits and saw the base of the SAM-C. The illusion didn't hold very well when you could actually physically touch the 'sky.'

_'Pre-Cataclysm writings sometimes speak of gilded cages and golden chains…'_ Kaoru thought. _'And now we have walls of beautiful lies and illusion.'_

She reached out with the hand closest to the SAM-C, and put her palm gently against its surface. The first time she'd come to the border and seen where sky met earth (so to speak), she'd been astonished that one could get so close to the SAM-C as to touch it. She had assumed that the Syndicate would have had fences, blockades, and maybe even living guards protecting the strange bubble that kept them all alive. After thinking about it, Kaoru had to admit that they probably weren't necessary. Even if somebody wanted to break through the SAM-C, they had no way to do so. The material was harder than diamond- impenetrable, in essence.

"_Jou-chan_!"

Kaoru turned, one hand going automatically to the hilt of the concealed blade strapped to her thigh. She'd been trained most… intensively… to react to and neutralize threats quickly. And in her line of business, anybody who laid eyes on her was a threat.

But she checked the impulse, and managed not to knife the rumpled ruffian who approached her with an easy smile. Not for the first time, Kaoru wondered whether Sagara Sanosuke appreciated how close to death he came every time he spoke with her.

"Sagara-san," she greeted, and his face fell comically.

"Aw, c'mon _jou-chan_! I told you not to call me that! Makes me feel old," he affected a small shudder, which Kaoru considered with her head canted to the side.

"Sanosuke-kun?" she tested, deadpan, and was rewarded with an incredulous look.

"You're joking. No way. Just call me Sano, like I told you last time!"

"If you insist," she said. Sano sighed, and it seemed that his levity escaped him along with his breath.

"Kaoru, you need to smile a little. You know, laugh. Think happy thoughts. Be optimistic, for chrissake. You're like a walking, talking corpse, and I really don't like it. You know I consider you a friend, and it's not fun seeing you act like a zombie."

Kaoru was silent for a long moment, her eyes drifting back to the SAM-C. "I'm sorry, Sano. I just… find it difficult. Ever since…"

_Ever since my father died._

She didn't say it. Sano didn't know; he didn't even know her real surname- she'd given him a fake one from the start. She couldn't let him know her real name, or really anything at all about her. She'd pegged him as a rebel from their very first meeting; he'd made no efforts at all to hide his feelings for the Syndicate, and his desires for change. And in subsequent meetings, Kaoru had noticed fight-wounds on the man's lanky form. She'd never asked him directly, but she was certain he was active in the revolution. It then followed that if he knew who her father had been, it was possible that he'd recognize her family name, and he might then try to recruit her, or at least talk to her about the cause her father had fought for. And if he did that… then Kaoru would have to kill him.

_'Damn you,' _she thought bleakly at people who were not present.

"Sorry," Sano apologized awkwardly, as her silence dragged. He knew his friend was full of sorrow and grief, from what exactly he'd never worked out, but he could appreciate her mourning. He'd gone through the same only a few short years ago. "I… I know it's hard to see the bright side sometimes, but… We gotta try, you know?"

This brought no reaction from Kaoru, and Sano sighed again, before visibly bolstering himself with fake cheer. "Hey, you have anything planned for tonight?"

"I have work." Sano thought that she worked as a night janitor at a second-tier company in the City interior. But that was merely her cover.

_'It could be true in some disturbing, metaphorical manner. I clean up the messes my bosses make, and I do it during the night. Usually.'_ The thought was the product of gallows humour, and Kaoru couldn't bring herself to be amused by it.

"Oh," Sano said. "It's just, there's this party going on at the Akabeko, in the Rice District. I thought maybe you could stop by…"

"I have work," Kaoru said again. Belatedly, she added: "Sorry."

"Well, if you happen to get the night off for whatever reason, you might consider coming by. They're great people there, and God knows you need more friends."

_'Killers don't have friends,' _Kaoru thought. _'Killers shouldn't have friends. They might end up offing them, too.'_

She held back the wince that came with memory, but in truth, it cut deep. Her pain may have been outwardly invisible, but it still could- and did- tear through her heart.

"I'll think about it," she muttered, knowing that she wouldn't go anyway.

"Alright!" Sano said enthusiastically, knowing, also, that she wouldn't show. It was a mark of how much they appreciated the each other's company that they went through the same empty motions every time they met. Had Kaoru truly wanted to, she could have avoided that particular stretch of the SAM-C base and never run into Sagara Sanosuke again. A part of her knew that would be the wise thing to do. But… another part of her craved the contact. Craved the friendship of the easy-going hoodlum. And Sano faced a similar choice: to look for Kaoru there or to simply forget about her. But time and again, he decided to approach and speak to her, to continuously offer his hand in friendship.

"Like moths to flame…" Kaoru whispered, so quietly that Sano couldn't hear. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave. Don't want to intrude. I'll see ya, _jou-chan_!" he said, and loped off, with a grin and an upraised hand. Kaoru watched him go, staring at the kanji written on the back of his white jacket.

_Aku._ Evil, wicked, bad. On some days, it made her want to laugh at the irony. He wasn't the bad one; however tough he might act, Kaoru was willing to bet that she had committed worse sins than he. But on other days, like today, it seemed almost an accusation, as if it were there to tell her, personally, what she was.

_'You are just moody today,' _Kaoru scoffed at herself half-heartedly. _'Overly-sensitive! Not everything is so bleak and hopeless as you seem to think.'_

Her cell phone was still ringing, sounding a series of flat tones in a tuneless sequence. It was a horrible, annoying ringtone, Kaoru knew, but she never bothered to change it. Besides, it fit. Nobody she ever _wanted_ to talk to called her cell. Resignedly, she flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"_Sensei_," she said, and listened.

"Kaoru, we have a job for you. Return at once," the voice of her teacher and master was clipped, brusque, but the way he spoke to her was almost intolerably intimate. Kaoru had learned long ago not to argue with him and to just let him call her 'Kaoru.' In the beginning, when she hadn't been so broken, she had repeatedly insisted that he call her –san, or –chan, or something, anything to cut the uncomfortable familiarity he implied in using just her name… But that had not ended well, and she learned to keep her mouth shut.

Her _sensei _hung up without waiting for a reply. Kaoru snapped her phone shut, dropped it into her pocket, and headed for Home.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time she had made it back onto the streets of the City, but that was as it should be. Kaoru moved like a wraith, flickering in and out of shadows so silently and so quickly that she seemed hardly there at all.

_'Hatoshi Sadamu,' _she repeated the name to herself, to ensure that she would remember it. One more life for which she would have to atone. _'Hatoshi Sadamu. I hope you have made peace with your gods…'_

Kaoru's hand crept to her waist, touching the hilt of her _wakizashi _lightly. There would be blood tonight, as there was every night. Such were the times they lived in. People died, blood was spilled, voices were silenced… Every day. It was unavoidable. Even if Kaoru remained at Home, it still would happen. She knew it, but it still did not lessen the guilt she felt. It _could _be some one else wetting their sword with another man's lifeblood, but it _wasn't_.

_'Focus!' _she told herself harshly. She had to succeed. Failure meant death, and not just her own. There were many ways her _sensei _kept her in line, but the device by which he kept her from taking her own life or deliberately failing her missions was by far the most monstrous. The Insurance. Kaoru shook her head, baring her teeth, and snapped again: _'FOCUS, dammit!'_

The night was still; she was in a District where nobody really had reason to be out-of-doors after dark. It made it both easier and harder for her to operate. On one hand, there were very few, if any, pedestrians who could potentially see her. On the other hand, in an empty street, her presence was unusual and obvious. She worked a little harder than usual to flow from shadow to shadow unobtrusively.

When she reached the right building, she turned down the tiny alley next to it. With a slight skipping run, she sprang at one wall, planting her foot firmly and propelling herself backward. She twisted in midair to jump off the opposite wall in the same manner. The maneuver sent her five feet above the ground, and within reach of the folded fire-escape ladder. She snagged the structure with one hand and swung up onto it, silently. The plas-steel platform gave a little under her weight, but was thankfully quieter than its metal counterparts in the older parts of the City.

Kaoru ghosted up the stairs that led to the building's roof, taking care to watch for people at the windows she passed.

_'Don't be seen. If you are… there can be no witnesses.' _She was always extremely careful in that regard. She hated killing armed men; killing innocent people who just happened to look up at the wrong time was almost unthinkable.

With every step she took closer to her target, Kaoru's self was pulling back further and further into the recesses of her mind, leaving just the _hitokiri _in her place. Her face was draining of any expression; if Sano ever saw her like this, he'd never call her other self 'dead-looking.' Any empty look paled in comparison to the bleak, dark stare of Death, and in this form, Kaoru _was _Death.

One of the windows she passed was open a crack and she slipped inside, eeling through the thin crevasse between pane and frame. Inside was dark, but Kaoru navigated through the room to the interior door without mishap. She had memorized the layout of the building beforehand. She silently opened the interior door and slipped through, shutting it behind her.

In the hallway outside her room-of-entry, Kaoru stopped. Pressed into the shadow beside the door and barely breathing, she listened and looked. There were three other doors in that hallway, lined up on the left. Those doors were closed, as the one at her back had been. There were no lights visible under them, nor were any sounds audible through them. They were empty. On the right side of the hall the wall cut away to a stairwell. There were lights on on the floor below her, and as Kaoru strained her ears, she heard faint echoes of voices and the distinctive sound of a _shamisen_.

Her heart gave a heavy thud, and her jaw clenched.

_'He was supposed to be alone!' _

* * *

Kaoru took a knee, tucking herself away in the darkness of the fifth floor of the Katsuyama Building in the Factory District as a dead man partied on the floor below her. The sounds of his joviality burned in her ears as she closed her eyes and focused on listening.

There were three men down there, including Hatoshi, and one _geisha_ (or as close an approximate as Hatoshi could afford) who sat somewhat apart from the men, playing the _shamisen_. The men were drinking _sake _and telling jokes; it seemed as if they were already partially drunk. Kaoru filed the information away in her mind, and continued analyzing the situation.

The _geisha _sat closer to the _shoji_ than the others, who were lined up together on the opposite side of the room. The men's names were Shinuka Abe, Kurogasa Fumio, and (of course) Hatoshi Sadamu. The _geisha_'s name was Chinatsu. There was no mention made of departure times for any of them. Kaoru considered her options.

One: she could go down there and kill- try to- all of them.

Two: she could wait to see if she could somehow get Hatoshi alone.

The problems: Waiting was a gamble. As was trying to take on three men who were surely trained warriors, with the possible addition of a woman trained in defense. Four-on-one were not favourable odds, but… If time grew short, Kaoru would have to risk it. The penalties for failing a mission were severe, so severe that it was worth risking her life in an attempt to succeed.

Kaoru grit her teeth, trying not to focus too much on the memory of innocent brown eyes in a child's face. Inwardly, she cursed her _sensei _for his cruel idea of the Insurance. By tying her life to that of an innocent, he effectively leashed her. If she refused to complete a mission, the Insurance died. If she came back from a mission without eliminating her target, or if she died (either by accident or her own hand) the Insurance died.

"You are valuable, Kaoru," her _sensei _had said. "I put a lot of time and effort into your training. _You _put a lot of time and effort into your training. By killing those who go against us, against the law, you are helping people. You are protecting people, like little Tsubame here."

Fifteen-year-old Kaoru had stared in shock and trepidation as _sensei _had urged forth a girl not much younger than herself, a girl who stared back at Kaoru with bruised, frightened eyes.

"If you refuse a mission, if you come back Home with your target still alive, or if you are killed, Tsubame will die. I have that feeling," _sensei _had continued. With his hand on Tsubame's thin, fragile shoulder, he'd given Kaoru a slow, toothy smile that chilled her even through memory.

_'Calm. Still. Don't lose it, Kamiya,' _she thought, bringing herself back to the present. _'That's not gonna happen. I won't be the cause of Tsubame's death. I won't.'_

So she waited. She crouched in the shadows and listened to the small party below her slowly wind down. It seemed like an eternity before Hatoshi and his companions drank enough to lay themselves out. Talk slowed and halted, and was replaced by snoring and the sigh and chuckle of Chinatsu. The _geisha _stilled her _shamisen_, sighing something about foolish men and hangovers. She rose and Kaoru heard the clinking of ceramic; she was clearing up the _sake _dishes.

_'Definitely not a professional _geisha_,' _Kaoru decided. _'Maybe an entertainer/housekeeper combination? Well, it's… Ah! She's leaving the room…'_

Chinatsu wandered out and the sound of her footsteps faded away from Kaoru.

_'Yesssss!' _hissed the _hitokiri _within Kaoru. _'Now! Now is the time!'_

She rose, and ghosted down the stairs carefully. Just because it _sounded _like Chinatsu had left, didn't mean she had. And now that she had the opportunity to limit her body-count to one, she wasn't going to be careless and potentially ruin it. When she got to the bottom of the steps, there was nobody in sight. About a third of the way down the hall, a door stood open, a light burning within. Kaoru crept along steadily, silently. She could hear one of the men inside snoring. She pressed herself gently against the wall next to the door, and surreptitiously held up her _wakizashi _so that the room was reflected in the blade. The three men were all truly asleep, slumped and sprawled across the floor. Kaoru nodded to herself and paced decisively in. Hatoshi Sadamu was not difficult to identify; she had seen photographs of him and had made sure she could recognize him.

She knelt beside him and looked at his face. He wasn't the snorer, but he was breathing loudly, mouth open. He looked…

_'Mortal. He looks mortal. They always look so mortal, so easily extinguished,' _Kaoru thought. She gently nudged Hatoshi's head back so that his throat was bared, and swiftly drew her _wakizashi _across it. The flesh parted, gaping red. It always appalled Kaoru how easily people bled. But she wasted no time watching in morbid fascination; as his blood gushed and bubbled (she must have hit his trachea as well) she wiped her blade on Hatoshi's clothes, sheathed it, and flew on light feet out of the room, and back up the stairs. She could hear Chinatsu returning as she mounted the last step, and as she was winnowing back through the open window, a scream tore through the air.

_'Too late, too late,' _chanted her mind. _'Two times too late. He's dead already, and I am gone. There is no preventing the past, and no revenge to be had tonight.'_

Her escape from the Factory District was faster than her infiltration, but no less stealthy. The tears that ran down her face were as silent as her footsteps.

* * *

When she returned Home, her _sensei _was waiting for her in the foyer. He was sitting, slightly slouched, in a chair with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked at her with his usual, smug expression when she came in.

"So?" he asked. Kaoru glanced at him. She'd wiped all trace of her tears from her face before coming back, and so the blank look she gave him was dry and apathetic.

"_Hai_," she replied simply, passing him on her way upstairs to her rooms. He stopped her with a hand on her wrist, and stood, pacing deliberately around her so that they stood face-to-face. Kaoru refused to look him in the eye. She focused on a point beyond his shoulder.

"Well done, Kaoru," he said, stroking the back of his hand down her cheek softly. He smirked, and as he walked away, took a parting shot: "Another name for your file."

It was like a blow to her soul, to have him say it aloud. She felt the pen scratch each name into her dossier as if it were carving them into her flesh. And having him say it aloud- _another name for your file_- it was an acknowledgement. He _knew _how she suffered, how much she hated what she did, and yet he kept sending her out. Why not? He had assured that she would never deliberately throw a mission with his Insurance, with his implicit threat to Tsubame. So why not send Kaoru out? She was, after all, a particularly skilled agent. And her pain was like icing on the cake for him. A victim murdered, and the murderer agonized over her actions. So much pain… it was delicious for him.

Just once, Kaoru wanted to slit _his _throat and scream: "What about _now_?! Does _this _please you, as well?"

But when all was said and done, _sensei _was an underling. He was not the head of the organization. If Kaoru killed him, things would not change, the killing would not end. Oh, it would end for Kaoru, as they would most definitely execute her for her transgressions, but really, they would just call up another _sensei _and rebuild the Home and restock its Children.

Kaoru shivered as she finally urged her body up the stairs. Children. No. The metaphors they used when speaking of this place, this organization, were all wrong. The agents, people like Kaoru… They weren't children, and they had never been allowed to _be_ children; they were orphans and abandoned youths who had been snatched up off the streets and brought to a place where they were taught to take orders and kill. Their bosses called them the Children because of how old they had been when they were claimed, but once they had been claimed they had ceased to be human. The Children were property. Assets.

Kaoru gritted her teeth. Some of the other Children had accepted their status and purpose; when she was at Home, she occasionally ran into them in the hallways, and their flat, empty eyes and stoic silence always gave them away. Their training had broken them, though it had failed to break Kaoru.

She sometimes wondered if it was her tenacity, her strength of spirit- that which had saved her from becoming a soulless pawn- that also made her the best assassin they had. Irony. She was really beginning to hate that word.

"Kaoru-san!" Tsubame greeted as Kaoru entered the room they shared. Kaoru slid the _shoji_ shut behind her.

"Hello Tsubame-chan," she said. And then she collapsed, unable to hold on any longer. She curled on the floor and shook fitfully, teeth chattering. Tsubame, who had become used to Kaoru's post-mission distress, put her arms around her friend and stroked her hair.

"I-I- I killed him. I… He's dead. Slash across the neck, splash, gone!" Kaoru was laughing and sobbing at the same time, lost in her guilt and helplessness. No matter how many times she did it, once she got back Home, back in her own quarters, she broke down. They had trained her well; she could and did neutralize her targets with perfect technique… But all their training could not assuage her conscience. She was under no illusions about what she did. "Tsubame… I don't… I don't… I… I can't stand this, I hate myself for this."

"Kaoru-san," Tsubame whispered, tears springing to her brown eyes. She knew better than most what this job cost Kaoru; she had been with Kaoru since nearly the beginning. Kaoru's training had taken three years, and afterwards, the bosses had begun giving her missions. When she refused to carry out her orders, Tsubame had been brought in. For four years after that, she had been a constant companion to Kaoru and had seen the older girl writhing in abject horror and guilt countless times. "Kaoru-san, don't say that. You are a good person; I can see that in everything you do. I… I know that the only reason you obey _sensei _is to keep him from killing me and for that I am thankful and sorry. So very very sorry…"

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Kaoru whispered, after a few hiccupping breaths. "It was my pigheadedness that put you in this situation. If I had just obeyed them at the start, an Insurance would not have been necessary. I could have just pretended to go out on a mission and killed myself once out of the Home. If I had, then so many people would still be alive now, and you would not stay up all night waiting to see whether I would return or you would be sentenced to death…"

"But you don't deserve to die either, Kaoru-san!" Tsubame said, and a few tears escaped her eyes. Kaoru was silent a moment.

"Don't I? How many have I killed these past four years, Tsubame-chan? Too many. Too many to atone for. And I can't stop because it would kill _you_. I am damned if I do and damned if I don't. I can't even wish for one of my targets to turn out to be a better swordsman than I…" she hesitated but went on, in a voice very much subdued. "Sometimes I wonder how anyone could get used to doing this day after day, but then I realize… I already _am_ getting used to it. I haven't vomited after a mission in two years. That scares me. How much longer until I no longer weep for my victims? How much longer until I feel nothing for them?"

She started crying again, but silently. It was the first time she had spoken that particular fear aloud, but certainly not the first time she had thought about it.

"Kaoru-san…" there was nothing Tsubame could think of to say to that. She was a fourteen-year-old girl, not a philosopher. It didn't matter how mature she was, or how intelligent. Nothing could be said that would be both truth and reassuring.

"I'm sorry, Tsubame-chan," Kaoru said at length. "You must be tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay," Tsubame agreed meekly. She rolled out their futons as Kaoru stripped off her uniform and donned a light sleeping _yukata_. Tsubame already wore her own sleepwear, so she lay down and pulled up her blankets. Once Kaoru was finished, she turned out light and lay down on her own futon. She kept her back against the wall behind her, and placed her sheathed _wakizashi _within easy reach. Staring into the darkness of the room, she listened as Tsubame settled herself down a few meters away.

"Good night, Kaoru-san," Tsubame bid her softly.

"Good night, Tsubame-chan," she replied. After a while, she heard Tsubame's breathing slow into slumber. But it was a long time before she joined her young friend in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru woke Tsubame with a gentle shake and a single sentence: "Get dressed for town."

"We're going out?" Tsubame questioned, rubbing her eyes. Kaoru nodded tersely. Tsubame knew this mood; Kaoru needed to get out of the Home, _right now_. Sometimes she got a little stir-crazy, being cooped up in the grim building. Especially after a mission, she often needed to do something normal, like take a walk in one of the shopping districts.

Clad in unobtrusive kimono, the two girls made their way down to the lower levels of the Home. At the mouth of one of the secret tunnels that the organization had created to give the Children perfect escape routes into and out of every district of the City, they were stopped by a guard. The square-jawed man looked them up and down and demanded: "IDs?"

"Kamiya Kaoru and Sanjō Tsubame," Kaoru replied, in her firm 'I am an agent of this organization and can kill you before you blink' voice. "My number is 0-8-8-2-0."

The guard punched in the number to the hand-held computer he carried, and scanned the screen. Kaoru knew what it would say: 'Kamiya Kaoru, agent, Outside Pass, TCI.'

TCI stood for Tracking-Chip Installed. It meant that somewhere in her body, they had inserted a small computer chip by which they could remotely track her movements. Kaoru knew all this, but what she didn't know was where the chip was located. And even if she did, as much as she'd like to rip it out of her, she could do nothing about it. It was one reason why she was so careful about what she did outside, and why she acted so short and aloof with Sanosuke. If she ever did take him up on one of his party offers, she had a nasty feeling that she would be leading her bosses straight to one of the rebels' bases. Oh, it probably wouldn't be outwardly identifiable as a base, but that didn't matter much. Kaoru knew that the organization had intelligence agents check out every place she went on her outings (even with the Insurance, they didn't trust her), and there was no doubt in her mind that they would know a base for what it was.

The guard nodded at the screen, and waved the two of them through.

Kaoru had been surprised at first, when her _sensei _had informed her that she and Tsubame could go outside together, but that was before she knew that they had her tagged like a piece of property.

"Where are we going?' Tsubame asked as they headed down the tunnel that led to the Silk Market District. Kaoru shrugged slightly.

"I thought we could just wander a bit; get a little fresh air. I just needed to get out for a bit, and thought that you'd appreciate an outing as well."

"Yes, maybe we could window-shop a bit," Tsubame agreed. "I like looking at all the pretty kimono they have in the windows of Yatsuo-sama's shop…"

"Okay, we'll head towards that. What street is it on?" Kaoru smiled at the younger girl.

"Showa, I think."

"_Osu!_" Kaoru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "To Showa!"

* * *

As close to noon as it was when they arrived in the Silk Market District, the streets were crowded and bustling. Kaoru and Tsubame slipped from the concealed exit of the tunnel and integrated themselves into the flow of people with no one the wiser.

From the tunnel they had to walk nine blocks to get to Showa Avenue, but they didn't mind the distance. The streets of the Silk Market District were lined with shops boasting colourful, eye-catching window displays. The two girls dropped their worries and became just two more giggling young shoppers, eyes wide and heads turning, trying to drink it all in.

They went to the shop on Showa Avenue that Tsubame wanted to see, and then wandered a little further down the street. After spending a few hours peering into windows and exclaiming over varying articles of clothing, Kaoru announced: "I'm getting hungry! Want to grab a bite?"

"Sure," Tsubame replied. Kaoru shaded her eyes from the sun-bright radiance of the daytime SAM-C and looked up and down the street.

"Any thoughts as to where?" she asked wryly.

"How about there?" Tsubame asked, pointing at a noodle stand on the other side of the road.

"Okay!"

As they ducked through the banner hanging from the awning, a short, scruffy young boy slid out between them, knocking Kaoru's elbow. As Kaoru turned, prepared to deliver a stinging remark regarding the boy's manners, she caught sight of Tsubame's face. The younger girl's eyes were wide with shocked recognition. From where she stood, Kaoru couldn't see the boy's face, but from his slight hesitation she deduced that it held a similar expression to Tsubame's. The boy recovered and darted out of the noodle stand and disappeared into the crowd outside. The whole thing took only a second or two to happen.

Kaoru kept her face carefully neutral, and ordered two bowls of soba for herself and Tsubame. Should she mention the boy? She thought it through. No; it was too risky, at least right at the moment. Who knew who was listening. …Of course, with the way their lives were policed by the organization, it was likely that there would never be a time that was 'safe.'

Tsubame sat quietly, her head bowed so that her face was half-hidden behind her bangs. Kaoru spared a glance after the boy, though he was long gone by then.

_'For your sake, Tsubame, I hope the kid was your friend, and does remember you. Maybe he'll even put in an inquiry at the police station.' _She suppressed a sigh. _'Not that that would _do_ anything. According to the government, neither of us exist. The only way he could help you would be if he were a hacker, a ninja, or a rebel leader. And the chances are slim.'_

The first wasn't as unlikely as the other two; hackers were often much younger than they had any right to be. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure how that worked, but she knew that the average age was somewhere around seventeen… And considering the number of children the Syndicate allowed to be born every year, that was something of a feat.

_'I wonder how they explain the half-dozen children that disappear every year into this program,' _Kaoru mused idly, before mentally bopping herself on the head. _'_Baka_! Of course they don't have to explain anything. They're the Syndicate; who do they have to answer to?'_

Kaoru tried not to wonder just when some poor child would be kidnapped to replace _her_. She didn't know whether she looked forward to that day, or dreaded it. On one hand, it would mean that she was dead and wouldn't have to kill anymore. On the other… It would also mean Tsubame's death, and the suffering of whatever poor kid they claimed off the streets. Which was the lesser evil? She didn't even know anymore.

"Our soba is ready," Tsubame said. Kaoru accepted her bowl wordlessly. After a moment of silent eating, Tsubame whispered hesitantly: "Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even ask if you wanted soba… Is it okay?" Kaoru cut her off, meeting the younger girl's brown eyes and trying to warn her through the look. _You're going to explain the boy. Don't._

"Yes, it's fine. I enjoy soba. Um… I wanted to ask where we were going after we finished eating." Tsubame was nothing if not very quick on the uptake. Kaoru gave her a minute nod of approval.

"Oh, I dunno," she responded. "We'll see how we feel."

"Okay."

* * *

It turned out that they were both too tired to do much more window shopping, so after finishing their soba, Kaoru and Tsubame made their way back to the Home. By that time, it was nearly dusk. When they returned Home, _sensei _was waiting near the stairwell. There was another mission for Kaoru.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**Jou-chan— **__this means 'little miss,' more or less._

_**Sensei—**__teacher, master._

_**Plas-steel—**__a synthetically created plastic which is extremely rigid; in the City, it replaces steel in some structures._

_**Wakizashi--**__ a traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). Worn with the longer katana, it is one of the two swords comprising the samurai daishō._

_**Shamisen—**__a three-stringed instrument played using a plectrum called a bachi._

_**geisha—**__I'm willing to bet many of you already know this one, but just in case… They're traditional, female Japanese entertainers, whose skills include performing various Japanese arts, such as classical music and dance. Contrary to popular belief, geisha are not prostitutes._

_**sake—**__an alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice. There are many sort of 'superstitions'- or perhaps 'meanings' would be a better word- about how/where/with whom you drink it._

_**Shoji—**__sliding doors,_ _made out of wood and paper._

_**hitokiri—**_assassin.

_**yukata—**__a light, robe-like garment (similar to kimono) which can be worn as sleepwear, bathwear, or summerwear._

_**osu—**__an expression often used (often incorrectly, outside of Japan) in martial arts. It's rough, informal speech. It's usually a greeting, but can potentially be used to mean 'let's go!' or 'roger!' If you'd like to learn about it's linguistic origins, proper pronunciation or use, this is a fantastic paper. http(colon)//www(dot)24fightingchickens(dot)com(slash)2005(slash)08(slash)29(slash)appropriate-usage-of-osu(slash)_

_**soba—**__a type of noodle. Quite delicious, I might add._

_**baka—**__idiot._


	3. Ch 3: Determination

_Right then. Next chapter. Um, in case anyone hasn't noticed or is wondering… Yes. This fic DOES have a lot of angst in it. I wanted it to be kinda gritty, kinda dark and, yep, angsty. So be warned._

_**Aura** By:See-Saw -. hack //SIGN OST Vol. 1-_

_**Rune of Punishment** By:Masahiko Kimura -Genso Suikoden IV OST-_

_**Secret Project **By:See-Saw -. hack //SIGN OST 2-_

_**Flickering of Deep Eternity **By:Motoi Sakuraba -Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- OST-_

_**Fire Away (Dante Battle 1)**By:Masato Kouda, Tetsuya Shibata, Satoshi Ise -Devil May Cry OST-_

_Note: anyone who can guess what exactly 'Darwin sticks' are and why I named them that is awesome._

_ENJOY! And please review! Much obliged.

* * *

  
_

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER THREE:: DETERMINATION**

"**War is an environment that will psychologically debilitate 98 percent of all **

**who participate in it for any length of time. And the 2 percent who are not **

**driven insane by war appear to have already been insane- aggressive **

**psychopaths- before coming to the battlefield."**

**---Lt. Colonel Dave Grossman, **_**On Killing:**_

_**The Psychological Cost of Learning to Kill in War and Society

* * *

  
**_

Kenshin pulled his hair back into a tail and twisted a tie around it with practiced efficiency. He could do it without a mirror, though whether this was a cause or effect of the adeptness was up for grabs. He didn't much like looking in mirrors- he saw things that he didn't like in them- and avoided them whenever possible. When he'd first begun shunning them, he (of course) couldn't see whether the quality of his hairstyling was sub-par or acceptable. Maybe the numerous times he'd put his hair up using a mirror had made it so habitual that he could do it blind…. Or maybe his hair had just looked ridiculous until he got used to doing it blind. Either way, the rich red mass was tamed each day into a high tail, with only his bangs and a few shorter stands hanging loose around his face.

Occasionally, usually after it nearly got him killed by flying into his face at inopportune moments during battles, Kenshin considered cutting it all off. But he never followed through. He didn't know why; he just never did.

Kenshin tucked a few knives into various sheathes concealed about his person, and his _wakizashi_ went into a specialized sheath hidden along his thigh, ready to be drawn at-will through the side slit of his _hakama_. Sandwiched between his two layers of kimono was a layer of Fristeig Liquid Armour. It wouldn't stop a bullet at point-blank range, but the day Kenshin allowed anybody with a gun that close to him was the day the SAM-C nanobots started raining _dango_ onto the City. In any case, there were still the clichéd-yet-painfully-effective rooftop snipers to consider, and Kenshin had had to nick his precious, expensive steel katana one too many times, stopping shots he had seen just one second too late for dodging. Pinging the bullet meant to kill you off your sword was a good way to intimidate enemies, but it could still do some serious damage to a blade, and steel wasn't so obtainable as to allow cavalier treatment of a good katana.

Admittedly, the shortage of metal did make it highly unlikely to encounter firearms in battles- even the Syndicate itself wasn't so foolish as to waste metal on guns and bullets… not much, anyway. Enclosed by the SAM-C, the people of the City had no way, really, to get many raw materials. Sure there were some blackmarketeers who stripped bits of metal off abandoned (or not so abandoned) buildings, but these people- nicknamed Skinners- usually sold their gleanings to swordsmiths, not manufacturers of firearms. The gun was fading out of practicality, giving way, ironically, to the sword.

_'Ah, fickle Fate,' _Kenshin thought with wry humour. _'And the turning wheel of time.'_

But there were still guns out there, appearing more and more often in the hands of Syndics, as the poorer rebels ran out of the funds to supply the bullets necessary to make them useful. So much better to just save up for a blade, which one could reuse over and over without worrying about how one was going to afford more ammo. Blades didn't even have to be steel. Ceramic blades were extremely common: Essentially all throwing daggers and _shuriken_ were ceramic. There were three benefits from that: 1) they were cheap and you weren't risking the loss of valuable metal 2) if you missed and they shattered, you didn't have to worry about your enemy using your own weapon against you and 3) they didn't set off metal detectors.

The only weapons that nobody wanted ceramic were the larger swords, the katana_, wakizashi, kodachi, _and the like. Ceramic blades became flimsier the longer they were. Kenshin's katana and _wakizashi _were the best steel available. His shorter knives were ceramic.

Kenshin armed his security device and left his apartment building, armed to the teeth but showing no sign of it.

The first order of business for the day was food. For that, Kenshin had a routine that was almost as familiar as the mirror-less hairstyling. He went two districts over, to the Rice District, via alleys and backways, and ended up in the kitchen of a restaurant owned by an under-the-table rebellion supporter.

Said owner knew Kenshin, at least somewhat personally, and allowed him use of the restaurant's kitchen and pantry to cook his own meals. She didn't even take it amiss when he inspected all the ingredients closely for tampering (i.e. poisoning).

"Oh, good morning Himura-san!" she greeted cheerfully as she caught sight of him slipping in the back door. Nodding his head to her, he returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Tae-san."

She graced him with a parting smile, as she bustled away with some customer's order while simultaneously speaking to four separate kitchen workers in four separate conversations. Kenshin shook his head a bit at the woman's apparent omniscience and omnipresence. It always inspired a bit of awe in him to see Tae so deftly manage every tiny thing occurring in her restaurant.

_'I think she can even _smell _when a customer needs another glass of water,' _he thought in amusement as he went to the well-stocked larder. The price he paid to be able to use the Akabeko's kitchen wasn't great. In fact, he suspected it was cheaper than if he bought his own groceries and appliances. It also gave him the chance to check up on his compatriots in the _Sekihōtai_, as a few members of that group frequented the establishment as well. In fact, the two places he looked when he needed Katsu (AKA Tsukioka Tsunan) to make him some new bit of tech were the Akabeko or the hacker's back-alley tech shop. Kenshin didn't think the guy went anywhere else, which was understandable since the Syndics would dearly love to get their hands on the two-times-ex-convict.

Since Katsu wasn't at the restaurant at that particular moment, Kenshin ate alone, in the kitchen. When he was finished, he cleaned up what small mess he'd made and quietly departed. As he left, a young boy pelted into the kitchen as if his _hakama _were on fire. Kenshin, who'd sensed the youth's bright spike of _ki_ approaching, merely sidestepped to allow the kid to pass.

He caught a glimpse of unruly black hair and wide, joyous brown eyes as the boy streaked through the door, shouting: "Tae! Tae! I found her! I found her, Tae!"

Kenshin spared a brief glance over his shoulder and saw Tae come to the door of her office with a sheaf of receipts in one hand. She must have been doing the accounts. The boy skidded to a halt before her and launched into an energized, whispered conversation. Kenshin turned away and drifted off into the alley, his expression thoughtful.

He didn't generally involve himself with the goings-on at the Akabeko; it was primarily a _Sekihōtai _haunt, and he was _Shishi_. Call it professional courtesy. However, there was something about this situation that gripped Kenshin's mind.

To go missing in an enclosed environment, such as that of the City, one required extensive resources and help. And usually, if you were going to make yourself disappear, you would tell your family and friends not to look for you; it was dangerous, for both parties, for them to search out and find you (going into hiding generally implies you have something to hide _from_, and the most common culprit was the Syndicate).

…Of course, not all who disappear do so of their own accord. The Syndicate had a few methods of silencing dissidents. Sometimes, a warning was all it took. With more dedicated rebels, imprisonment served as a deterrent. In extreme cases, or cases deemed sensitive enough, problematic citizens were silenced via assassinations or 'vanishings.' Sometimes, rebels who had been placed in Syndicate jails vanished from their cells. On the streets, there were rumours that the Vanished were put to work in the labyrinth of mines and quarries which honeycombed the ground beneath the City. Nothing had ever been proven.

_I found her, Tae!_

It was curious. The 'her' the boy had spoken of didn't seem to fit into either category. At least, not with the evidence Kenshin had. First of all, if she had vanished herself, why hadn't she informed the boy, who- from the emotions that had roiled inside his _ki_- had been very close to her? Such an oversight seemed ridiculous, though, Kenshin supposed, it could have been the case. But even so, she would have told _somebody_, and if the boy had been looking for her it was almost certain he would have spoken with those 'in-the-know.' They would have told him to keep his mouth shut and his nose out of the issue. So that led to the possibility that she hadn't vanished of her own choice. But if the Syndicate were to vanish some one, they weren't likely to do such a sloppy job that a half-grow kid could find the victim. At least, not do so and _live._ Bastards as the Syndics were, they were efficient bastards.

_'So what was it?' _Kenshin wondered. _'Did she try to hide herself and fail miserably, or did the Syndicate just drop the ball?'_

He mulled over the question as he made his way to Katsura's office.

* * *

"Kenshin-kun. Good-" Katsura glanced at the clock on his desk "-afternoon. Good God! Is it already lunchtime? Time flies when you're doing paperwork."

The vice-commander straightened in his chair and grimaced at the piles of folders heaped in front of him. Kenshin, not even acknowledging the humour in Katsura's comment, bowed.

"It is after noon, Katsura-sama," he agreed blandly. Katsura stifled a sigh. Humour died a quick death around Kenshin.

_'There are quite a number of things that die around Himura,' _the older man thought sadly. _'And I suspect there are some things dying _inside _him as well.'_

"I have no assignments for you today," he told the redhead. "Take the night off. Perhaps relax a bit; go drinking with the other operatives. A bit of camaraderie has never gone amiss."

"I don't partake of alcohol," Kenshin replied. Katsura fancied he could feel a headache growing. He closed his eyes for a breath.

"Regardless, you have the night off. Try not to do anything work-related, if you would."

"Yes sir," Kenshin replied with a bow. Katsura waved him off.

"Dismissed." Kenshin bowed again and turned to leave. As he stood with his hand on the door, he paused.

"Katsura-sama…"

When the redhead did not go on, Katsura glanced up. Kenshin stood facing the door. "Yes?"

"…" Kenshin paused a moment more. "Have any of the vanished ever… come back?"

Katsura blinked. "I wouldn't know. Certainly none of the Syndicate's _Shishi _prisoners were ever released. I don't know about the other groups, or any of the non-affiliated citizens who have disappeared. Why?"

"I… heard something today. It made me wonder," Kenshin replied cryptically. Katsura watched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"I suppose you could ask our _Oniwabanshū _liaison_. _Or possibly even our _Sekihōtai _and _Shinsengumi _connections. They may be able to get you that information."

"I may do that," Kenshin said. "Thank you Katsura-sama. Good afternoon."

He was through the door and gone before Katsura replied.

_'Perhaps I will go speak with Saitō…' _Kenshin suppressed a grimace as he left the _Shishi _HQ. The _Shinsengumi _captain didn't much care for the redhead, and Kenshin was certain that, were they not on the same side, Saitō would happily try to kill him. But the Wolf had sources, good sources, and there was a chance he might know what Kenshin wanted to know. It was just Kenshin's good-fortune that Saitō also possessed an intense sense of honour (well, of course; he was_ Shinsengumi_). Though he might begrudge Kenshin his existence, Saitō wouldn't refuse to aid his allies. Not if 'aid' meant simply 'give information' that is. Saitō drew the line at throwing his life or the lives of his men away on foolish ventures. If you wanted to go and get _yourself_ killed, that was just fine.

Kenshin left the _Shishi _headquarters by way of the roof. With his soft-soled _jika-tabi_, his steps were light and silent, and he moved adroitly to the edge. He leapt to the next building, coming down on his toes, then heels. He smoothly sank into a crouch, allowing much of the force of his landing to dissipate with the spring-like action of his body. He held the crouch, there on the edge of the second building, and peered down at the street below.

_'Though I suppose the _Oniwabanshū_ would be a better place to start…' _he mused. Katsura had told him not to do anything work-related… but this wasn't… quite. _'It's not about the _Shishi _who have vanished, but the curiosity of this girl who was found. Not work-related.'_

It was a thin disguise, but Kenshin's curiosity was piqued, and he couldn't let it go. He stood and ran lightly across the roof.

* * *

"Himura!" shouted an energetic young girl as she bounced on the balls of her feet and waved frantically. Kenshin gave a slight mental sigh, bracing himself for the whirlwind of the girl's presence, and walked toward her.

"Hello Misao-san," he greeted. The girl huffed and put her fists on her hips.

"Don't sound so morose," she chided. "Jeez, Himura, you're always so gloomy."

Kenshin didn't deign to answer that particular comment. Instead he asked: "Is Okina-san in? I would like to talk to him."

"Sure," Misao said easily. "He's just about to take some tea. He wouldn't mind your joining him, since…"

Here Misao faltered, her smile fading. Her gaze lowered. "Since… Aoshi-sama won't…"

Kenshin appraised the girl's forlorn expression, and said: "Shinomori-san has not taken up his duties as _okashira _again?"

Misao shook her head, braid whipping the air behind her. "No. He's completely renounced the title. Technically, now _I'm _the _okashira_, but… but…"

"But you don't want the title," Kenshin finished. Misao sent him a sheepish look.

"That sounds terrible, doesn't it? But I don't really want to be the leader. Aoshi-sama is the leader. It just seems wrong for him not to be. Well, maybe I'd be able to do it if he were around to advise me, but he's always in the shrine, or going to the shrine, or catching a few minutes of sleep before going back to the shrine."

"Hn." Kenshin couldn't find fault with the former _okashira_. He knew how hard it was to go on living after losing comrades. He had wanted to kill himself after Koshijirō-sama died, but duty had stilled his hand. Aoshi had recently lost four of his ninja- four of his friends and almost-brothers. The grief would be intense, and coupled with the guilt he must feel- he had been, after all, their leader, the one who gave them the mission- it was no wonder he was devoting so much time to meditation.

Misao led Kenshin into the inn, to a room in the back on an upper floor. When she slid the _fusuma _open, Kenshin saw that it was a garden room: The far wall was gone, cut away so that the view of the garden below them was unrestricted. The branches of a maple tree reached into the room slightly. Kenshin took the presence of the tree as the indication of confidence and skill that it was. Any infiltrator would find the tree's boughs and the open room an easy target. It was like having a ladder leading up to an open window. That they had such a thing at the Aoiya spoke of the confidence the _Oniwabanshū _had of their security.

An elderly man with a trim, pale beard sat in the center of the room, a tea set on a low table before him. Okina glanced up at Kenshin.

"Ah, Himura-san. Welcome," the old ninja said amiably. Kenshin bowed slightly at he entered, and settled himself down on the floor opposite Okina. He was so used to wearing concealed blades that he maneuvered his body so that the sheaths did not catch his clothing, and so that his _wakizashi _did not poke him in the side as he sat.

"Misao, if you would pour us tea?" Okina said. "You do not mind, of course, Himura-san?"

"No," Kenshin replied. What he wanted to ask was not sensitive, and besides, Misao might know something of the matter. The petite girl sat down and, with more grace and poise than Kenshin would have expected of her, set out two jade ceramic cups and poured steaming tea into them. The two men picked up their cups.

Kenshin inhaled the fragrant steam appreciatively; the Aoiya was known for its fine tea, and even the _Hitokiri Battōsai_ sometimes enjoyed such pleasantries. He sipped gladly.

"It has been quiet of late," commented Okina after a moment. Kenshin inclined his head.

"The Syndics haven't been particularly active these last few weeks; I've scarcely seen a street patrol, even in the University District." With the SAM-C making discussion of the weather obsolete, small talk about the latest Syndicate actions had become the no-fail social nicety. It was a bit strange, in Kenshin's opinion, but it made some sort of sense: In polite conversation, you usual did not jump right into business; this little back-and-forth was a buffer, and the Syndicate provided an easy topic, as it was a constant element in peoples' lives. Much like weather had been in the pre-Cataclysm world.

"Is that right," Okina replied vaguely.

It was also something of a boon to the rebellion, as it was a safe, innocent source for information about Syndic troop movements. You couldn't be arrested for it, as long as you weren't discussing top-secret information, because it was the way conversations were conducted all across the City. Even Syndic businessmen did it.

They sipped their tea.

"So," Okina set his cup down with a slight _clink_. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Kenshin looked at his cup in his hands, watching his agile fingers deftly turn it. Slowly, he said: "Have you… ever heard of any of the Vanished reappearing?"

Okina's eyebrows rose, but he took a moment to think.

"I… can think of two stories," he replied at length. "One, I am inclined to dismiss, but the other… Well. I'll let you decide for yourself."

He cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and folded his arms. Kenshin recognized the stance as Okina's 'recall' pose; it was the position the old ninja assumed every time he wanted to remember a bit of information, or a story, or a rumour. The _Oniwabanshū _trained their members to recall such things with almost perfect accuracy, and having a neutral 'recall stance' helped them. It focused them, Kenshin supposed. He himself settled into an intense state of attention, as Okina began to speak.

"Four years and three months ago, I heard of a middle-aged couple in the Asano District. The husband had many rebel acquaintances, and was himself a casual rebel; he occasionally helped the rebellion monetarily, and sometimes attended protests in the University District. The wife reported him missing one day, saying that the Syndicate must have been behind his disappearance. Every day after her husband's disappearance, she went to beg his rebel friends to stage a rescue. Then ten days later, he showed up again, sporting a half-healed head wound and naked as the day he was born. The wife maintains that he overpowered his Syndic jailers and escaped their clutches. However, the general consensus among those who know them was that the husband owed money to the wrong person and got behind on his payments. He was a well-known gambler, and there are a few hustlers who will snatch up debtors and rough them up, to instill fear in them and speed up payments." Okina halted. Kenshin considered the story, and decided that, even though he was also inclined to dismiss the wife's tale, he would keep the incident in mind. It would serve to give him something to compare other stories to. And, as improbable as it was, there was the (slightest) possibility that the wife had been right.

_'Better have superfluous information than not enough,' _Kenshin thought.

"The next story," Okina continued. "occurred two years ago. One of our sponsors- a man who procured plastic explosives for us- had a daughter who delivered messages to us under the guise of a courtesan. She disappeared, and wasn't seen for eleven months, despite searches conducted. It was not known for sure whether she had been apprehended or had turnedcoat. Her father was taken under the _Shinsengumi_'s protective custody, to ensure that, in any event, the Syndicate would not get him."

Okina paused. Kenshin, out of the corner of his eye, could see Misao getting paler. In her lap, her hands were clenched into fists; it would appear that the outcome of the story would not be happy.

"When she was seen again, it was in the company of a midlevel Syndicate CEO. Her eyes had been gouged out, and she wore bandages about her head to hide the empty sockets. She was dressed as a courtesan, and the CEO was free with her body. She acted as a puppet, obeying his commands and never arguing or speaking. But she was evidently not as broken as she seemed, because she gave her keepers the slip; they had made the mistake of thinking a blind woman was helpless. She got far enough before Syndic troops ran her down as to leave a coded message for the rebels: 'They have killed me. But I die silently.' It was her way of telling us she had not given them any information."

Okina fell silent, and Kenshin waited a moment in case there was more. But Okina opened his eyes and his shoulders dropped slightly as he came out of recall.

"So…" Kenshin said slowly. "The only reason she had been able to escape was because a greedy Syndic decided he wanted a mistress to parade around?"

"So it would seem," Okina agreed blandly. Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly in hate and disgust. It was times like these when he truly did not regret his decision to join the revolution.

"Do you have any idea how isolated an incident this was? I would assume it is not a frequent occurrence, but there might be other reasons why a Vanished might be brought back…"

"Those are the only two stories I have heard," Okina said. "And that is drawing from the fifty-two years I have been a true rebel."

"I can go on recon," piped up Misao. Her voice was solemn, a tone Kenshin seldom heard from her, but one he nonetheless knew she possessed. She was, after all, the _Okashira_. She would never have been named such if she had not possessed the skills and discipline.

"Good idea, Misao," Okina said. "Himura-san, is there some method by which you would prefer us to contact you with any information we find?"

"Yes, I thank you." Kenshin replied, "If you could have electronic, encrypted reports sent to my superior, that would be best. Head them with my name."

"Very well," Okina replied. He already had Katsura's contact information; the leaders of all the rebel groups kept up a steady flow of information amongst themselves.

The teacups were empty. Kenshin stood, and bowed respectfully toward the two ninja. "I appreciate your help."

"No," demurred Misao. "It's no trouble, and besides… now _I'm_ curious."

* * *

As Kenshin left the Aoiya, he thoughtfully considered his next course of action, and decided shortly that it would be advantageous to do some intel gathering himself. He wasn't generally the one to do such things for the _Shishi_, but Kenshin had some tricks up his sleeves. He knew some of the basic tenets of espionage- it was, after all, very much like assassination- and he now used that knowledge to mask his sharp, coldly-focused assassin's _ki_. The slender, golden-eyed, dangerous-looking young man striding out of the Aoiya suddenly became a meek, grey-blue-eyed, scrawny kid scuffing his way down the street.

_'I should start in the University District,' _Kenshin thought, turning himself in that direction. _'Even though the Syndics closed down the universities, that's still where all the scholars and academics congregate.'_

There hadn't been any schools of higher learning in the City for decades, not since the Syndicate became fearful of the learned population's questions and independent thinking. They'd shut down the schools and banned the teaching of many disciplines, but most of their efforts went into silencing the philosophers and historians, as that was where the majority of the perceived threat lay. Many of the City's greatest minds were imprisoned, or worse. It seemed that the Syndicate believed the people would be easier to enslave, were they not educated.

That did not mean, however, that the educated community was entirely cowed. They were just more careful about their work, subtler, quieter. It might even be possible to say that the professors who escaped the occasional 'school raids' were more dangerous for their experiences, though they had to hide more deeply in the City's 'underground' each time they slipped the Syndic nets. Many of them adopted _noms de guerre _and continued teaching, or writing, or speaking. The black market offered its client base banned books and illegal audio recordings from such scholars, as well as the pre-Cataclysm writings that had been banned.

It made Kenshin warm slightly with approval that people made stands such as that. Even though many of the scholars were pacifists and would not participate in attacks against the Syndicate, they weakened its hold on the City by teaching others to turn against the power. They also provided the rebels with priceless information, which more often than not helped save dozens of lives. The fact that none of those were Syndicate lives was something the pacifistic ones had to reconcile with. And for the most part, they did. The fact that the rebels had been the ones to save them from imprisonment, or worse, kept them firmly on that side of the fence.

There were some, however, that could not quite condone the killing the rebellion engaged in, and so went into their hiding places and ignored what was going on around them, extricating themselves as much as they could from the City and the quietly desperate war that was being waged in its streets. Those people, Kenshin found both exasperating and enviable.

The redheaded assassin sighed slightly in his thoughts, before erasing the regret and sorrow from his posture and summoning a small, shy smile to his lips. A bell tinkled gently as he pushed open the door to a small shop on the main drag of University District. The proprietor looked up from his crossword puzzle, peering at Kenshin from under the grungy sign (Darwin-sticks! Just 14,76 cr per pack!) overhanging the register, and gave the _ki-_masked _hitokiri _a warm greeting.

"Shinta-kun! I haven't seen you in a few weeks. How are you, boy?"

Kenshin privately snorted. _'Boy...'_

But his disguise did not slip as he shuffled up to the register and lounged against it in the time-honoured way of youth. "Good afternoon, Juyan-san. I am well. How has your arthritis been acting?"

"Eh, about as well as one might expect," responded the grey-whiskered man with a perverse amount of good cheer. He wiggled his be-gloved fingers at 'Shinta'. "My old lady knitted me these. They help a bit, but I'm still gettin' to be too old to be runnin' the shop."

"Looking forward to retirement?" Shinta asked, smiling, knowing better to believe the long face Junyan pulled. As expected, the old man's face split in a grin.

"You can bet your last credit! I don't care if it's not respectable to look forward to it; I can't wait to be another grey-haired, napping, farting, pestilence on society!"

Shinta laughed along with the old shopkeeper, but in truth there was a little flare of anger at the oldster's words. Not directed toward Junyan, but at the Syndicate, whose view of the elderly was very much what Junyan had just described. They weren't useful to the Syndicate, so the Syndicate tended to hold them in bleak regard.

"Napping? I'd imagine you would be too busy stirring up trouble!" he joked.

"Only a bit," replied Junyan with fake innocence. Then he grinned and asked: "So what was it that brought you to my humble establishment, Shinta-kun?"

"I needed a new chip for my cell," Shinta replied, digging a small, battered phone out of his pocket and sliding it across the counter. Junyan picked it up and inspected it. Even though Junyan only stocked chips that still had the Syndics' Trojan features intact on them (his shop was, after all, not a Black Market post, and merely civilian) Kenshin wasn't concerned. The phone was not his, and he wouldn't even keep it on him for more than five minutes once he stepped out of the shop. He would find some dumpster and toss it.

"Huh. An RE886, eh? I think I got a couple of those here somewhere…" Junyan turned and began rummaging through the many drawers that lined the wall behind him. Shinta lounged comfortably against the register, lazily spinning the chime that hung from the ceiling nearby.

"Hey, have you heard of that girl who showed up recently? Rumour has it she Vanished a while back… but now she's back," Shinta said absently, diffidently.

"Eh?" said the back of Junyan's head as he bent over a basket overflowing with wires and varying sizes of computer chips. "No, I haven't. What's the rumour?"

_'Damn,' _thought Kenshin, from inside the guise of Shinta.

"I dunno," he replied aloud. "I just heard some whispers that a girl who'd been Vanished was seen back on the streets again. I'd hoped you'd heard something more."

"I wish I had," admitted the old man. "There haven't been many good rumours flying around lately. I could use some nice juicy gossip."

"You old woman," Shinta teased. Junyan wagged a finger under his nose.

"Don't knock it 'til you're old, my boy! Then you'll be hanging onto every little rumour you can! We grey-beards may not be able to go off an have fun like you young-uns, but we can live vicariously through your rumours!

"Anyway, here's the chip. That'll be 800 credits."

"Aw, c'mon Junyan-san! Are you trying to make a beggar out of me?" Shinta whined, but he dug in his pocket for the money anyway. It wasn't really all that much, but for someone like Shinta- a young man of the poorer Districts- it was. Junyan snorted.

"You! What about _me_? I gotta support both me and the missus!"

Shinta heaved a theatrical sigh, pulled out a wrinkled wad of paper credits, counted them out, and went back to his pockets to count out the remaining two credits in coins. "You cleaned me out, old man."

"You're young, you'll survive," Junyan deadpanned.

"What kind of logic is that?" demanded Shinta, picking up his phone and jimmying the back open. He pulled out the old chip and replaced it with the new. He waved the old chip under Junyan's nose. "Y'want this one?"

"Certainly," replied the old man. He would melt it down for the aluminum and silicon in it, and sell the raw materials on the black market. Kenshin- or rather, Shinta- knew that Junyan kept a large bin of old, broken or otherwise unwanted, chips and microprocessors in the back for such a thing. Shinta tossed him the phone chip.

"Thanks, Junyan-san. I have to be going now. If I don't see you, good luck on your retirement!"

"You're welcome and thank you, Shinta-kun! Have nice day…"

With a last wave, Shinta stepped from the shop and shuffled off unconcernedly. From behind the façade, Kenshin mulled over things. _'I would have thought Junyan would have at least heard something… he gossips like a bored housewife… Oh well. Perhaps one of my other sources have heard something.'_

Keeping up his unremarkable disguise as the youth Shinta, Kenshin ambled down the streets toward his next location…

* * *

_'Damn it once and damn it twice!' _Kenshin growled to himself. _'You would think that there would be a least a couple rumours circulating about Vanished who reappear.'_

He glared at the plan wall of his kitchen- the only room in his apartment that had a chair, in which he currently slouched- and folded his arms across his chest. _'Unless I am wrong in my prediction that some of those prisoners are able to slip through the cracks… But I thought it through several times. No prison is inescapable and the very nature of those who are Vanished lend to the possibility of escapes. Most are rebels, and we are survivors, resourceful. And those civilians who disappear are often our most generous benefactors, and we would assuredly attempt to rescue them. But I can find nothing, outside of what Okina told me, about any reappearances. The implications that has for the _Shishi _prisoners…'_

The folding chair creaked as he shifted. _'I really don't think I'm wrong. I just have this feeling…'_

Not that that was helpful, in any way. A 'feeling' would not get him _Shishi_ support; it wouldn't even get him Katsura-sama's approval. While the vice-commander trusted Kenshin, he also valued him highly. Too highly to allow him to risk himself on just a 'feeling.'

"Give me some sort of evidence, some trail to follow," Kenshin murmured to the silent room. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he gave a mirthless chuckle. Katsura-sama would be most displeased if he knew how Kenshin had spent his 'day off.'

_'Intel gathering until nightfall, and then an insomniac tea party until three in the morning…' _Kenshin gave a dead smirk to the cold tea sitting in front of him on the table. His _daishō _was lying next to the plain ceramic cup. The expression dropped away almost immediately. _'I really should sleep. At least a little.'_

But he couldn't seem to bother his legs to stand up. So morning found the red-haired _hitokiri _staring into his untouched tea, eyes distant as his thoughts chased each other around inside his head. After a brief struggle, he determined that he would broach the subject with Tae-san of the Akabeko.

_'It is possible that what I overheard yesterday involved a Vanished person. And even if it didn't, it wouldn't hurt to ask.' _Kenshin sighed. _'Although this means I'll have to ask the _Sekihōtai _permission to interrogate her. The Akabeko _is_ their territory… And they'll want to know why I need to question Tae-san. While that might get me some more leads, there is the possibility that I'm wrong and will just be getting people's hopes up… or worse, I will be spreading this interest too wide, and the Syndicate will hear of the suspicion and tighten their defenses.'_

But there was nothing for it. He had this inexplicable, intense curiosity that would not loosen its grip on his mind. He _had _to know if any of the Vanished ever truly came back. This matter with Tae-san and the boy in the Akabeko was as close to cold, hard evidence as Kenshin had gotten thus far. The tales Okina had spun for him did not count as they were mere words- well respected words from a dependable source, but words all the same.

"I have enough time to go to the _Sekihōtai _base before reporting in to Katsura-sama," Kenshin murmured after a glance at the clock. "And maybe if there are no targets for me tonight, I can go see Tae-san later on."

* * *

**TERMS**

_**wakizaki-- **__a traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). Worn with the longer katana, it is one of the two swords comprising the samurai daishō._

_**Fristeig Liquid Armour—**__I made up the Fristeig part (damn the fact that 'Kevlar' was already taken… it just sounds too cool to top). But there is a liquid armour undergoing testing. It's liquid until it's struck by a ballistic, whereupon the particles in it stiffen and prevent penetration. The upside to it is that it's thin, light, and flexible in normal ranges of motion._

_**hakama-- **__wide skirted pants worn over gi or kimono._

_**dango-- **__a Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour). Different types are sold at different times of the year._

_**Shuriken—**__AKA throwing stars._

_**kodachi—**__short sword, about 2 feet in length. Aoshi uses this type of blade._

_**ki—**__in Chinese culture it is 'qi'. It's an active principle forming part of any living thing. It's like an energy flow._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic. _

_**jika-tabi**__—a modification of the split-toed tabi socks, these are heavier footwear with rubber soles. The name means 'tabi that contact the ground.'_

_**hitokiri—**__assassin._

_**Oniwabanshū-- **__ a group of ninja and onmitsu established by the 8th Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune. Rarely were involved in assassinations. Their missions were based on gathering intel or capturing criminals. As with the other groups, I've taken liberties with them in this fic._

_**okashira—**__the leader of the Oniwabanshū._

_**Battōsai— **__a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._

_**daishō—**__the two swords that were the trademark of samurai. Comprised of the katana and wakizashi._


	4. Ch 4: Curiosity

_Haha, everyone seems a bit irked at Kenshin for not protecting Kaoru after her father died. I might point out that Kamiya-sama said "When you get back" "I have a daughter" and "promise." He never quite told Kenshin he wanted Kenshin to be her bodyguard. There are other reasons why Kenshin didn't immediately take Kaoru under his protection, not the least of which the guilt he feels at Koshijirō's death, but they're explained in a later chapter. The reason why the Syndicate managed to snatch Kaoru is also suggested. Hang tight till then, okay?_

_This chapter's playlist_

**Fear **By:See-saw //SIGN OST Vol. 1-

**Encounter** By: Kawamori Keiji -Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST-

**Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata - Adagio** By: Jenö Jandó -A to Z of Classical Music-

**Sing For Absolution** By: Muse -Absolution-

**Gothic Sandy** By: Mazedude -ocremix .org-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR:: CURIOSITY**

"**There is a pre-Cataclysm saying: Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts **

**absolutely. I believe the Syndicate is the most fitting, and the most painful, **

**example of this. And it is fallen to us to prevent the corruption **

**from destroying the City from the inside out."**

**--Katsura Kogorō, after his promotion to **

**vice-commander of the **_**Shishi

* * *

  
**_

As it turned out, Kenshin was able to both acquire permission to question Tae _and _visit her in the time he had before he needed to report to the _Shishi _headquarters. He had gone first to the _Sekihōtai _base in the bowels of the Black Roof District, and been told that the leader, Sagara Sōzō, was at the Akabeko.

Kenshin stepped into the restaurant by way of the front entrance- not his usual path- and paused by the door, scanning the dining area with sharp eyes. He knew what Sagara-_taichō _looked like, and easily picked him out of the small crowd. The red-haired assassin made his way toward the _Sekihōtai _leader, absently noting that his progress was followed surreptitiously by several pairs of eyes. As Kenshin drew even nearer to Sagara-_taichō _he also picked up a shadow- a tall shadow possessing the lanky, wildcat grace of a street-fighter.

Kenshin stopped a few feet away from Sōzō, and bowed calmly. "Sagara-sama. Might I have a word with you?"

The _Sekihōtai _captain regarded him with clever brown eyes. His hand, resting on his knee, gave a small flick of the fingers… and Kenshin's watchers turned their attention away from the red-headed interloper.

"Himura Kenshin, isn't it? Katsura-sama's prodigy?" asked Sagara in a light voice. Like Katsura, he exuded confidence and that unique charisma that called loyal men to him like moths to a lamp.

"I don't know about prodigy," Kenshin replied easily, aware that his shadow was still lurking behind him, "but Katsura-sama does hold my allegiance."

Sagara smiled at him, and gestured for him to sit at the low table. Kenshin did so, as Sagara said: "There is nothing to worry about, Sanosuke, but if you are so concerned, you may join us if Himura-san has no objections."

Kenshin looked toward the man Sagara addressed, his erstwhile shadow. His first assessment had been correct. This Sanosuke was tall- at least a head and shoulders taller than Kenshin, though he didn't seem any older than the redhead- and he had the build of a fist-fighter as well as the wrapped knuckles. Kenshin met Sanosuke's dark eyes with his own amber ones. "I have no objections."

"Hn," Sanosuke snorted, his hands tucked behind his head and a fishbone clenched between his teeth. "I don't need your permission to guard my captain."

"Sano…" sighed Sagara.

Kenshin, instead of becoming irritated by the brash fighter, found his lips quirking in a small smile. Perhaps it was because Sagara Sōzō reminded him so much of Katsura, and he was glad to see he had such a stalwart subordinate… "No, of course not. But it was still polite of Sagara-sama to ask, and I appreciate that."

He inclined his head to the _Sekihōtai_'s leader, who nodded back.

"What would you speak to me of, Himura-san?" asked Sōzō, after a cup of tea had been hastily poured for Kenshin and other pleasantries had been disposed of.

"I humbly request your permission to question Sekihara Tae on certain non-hostile topics," Kenshin responded, placing his fists on the floor and bowing a few degrees forward. Sagara rocked back slightly, and Sanosuke made an exclamation.

"Might you be able to elaborate on these 'non-hostile topics'?" Sōzō inquired. Kenshin looked up.

"I wish to inquire as to the where-abouts of a certain person."

"Hmm…" Sagara said, his eyes raking Kenshin's face. "Well, then…"

Keshin waited. He was not let down.

"Very well," Sagara said at length, picking up his own tea.

"What?" sputtered Sanosuke. "Sagara-_taichō_!"

"We owe at least this small favour to our _Shishi_ brothers," Sagara told his soldier. Kenshin could see Sanosuke grit his teeth before the fist-fighter turned his brown eyes to the redhead.

"If you upset Tae-san in any way, I'll break your face," he growled, displaying his clearly protective nature.

"I'm not planning on causing Tae-san any distress," Kenshin assured him.

"Hmph. You can't fool me. I _know _you're _Hitokiri Battōsai_! Do you really care if you upset her?"

Kenshin felt his eyes lighten to bright gold and he graced Sanosuke with a small cold smile. "I _have_ been called that, but I am hardly as merciless as they make me out to be. Tae-san has been kind to me, and I do not wish to reciprocate with pain, be it physical or emotional."

The chilly yellow look clearly unsettled Sanosuke, but he merely shifted uncomfortably and didn't let up with his warning glare. Points in his favour. Kenshin glanced at Sagara, who looked mildly horrified and rather vexed at his subordinate's behaviour.

"Your soldier has a good heart and a strong will," Kenshin told him. Sagara acknowledged the compliment, but said in exasperation:

"He is also my adoptive son. I _tried _to raise him to be polite as well as honourable, but it hasn't seemed to stick."

Kenshin glanced between the two. Sōzō could not have been more than twelve years older than Sanosuke. Sōzō saw the glance and understood its meaning. He smiled. "To be fair, our relationship is most often like brothers, but I more or less raised him from childhood, thus 'father' and 'son'."

"Ah," Kenshin replied, not knowing what else to say. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy for Sanosuke. His own family had died when he was very small, and he was currently estranged from the man who had raised him in his own childhood…

_'This is not the time to dwell on such a thing,' _he berated himself. He bowed to Sōzō and Sanosuke once more and then stood.

"I thank you for your assistance, Sagara-sama. I have to take my leave now; I'm on a tight schedule."

"It was no trouble, Himura-san. Please give my regards to Katsura-sama," the _Sekihōtai _captain replied. One more bow, and Kenshin disappeared into the kitchen to seek Tae.

* * *

The intrepid restaurant owner was rattling off orders like a drill sergeant, making her kitchen staff twist their faces into grimaces of varying magnitude. Tae clapped her hands once.

"Come on, now, everyone! We have a full house and a stack of orders! Lets get moving!" she watched her employees explode into frantic motion with her hands on her hips.

"Tae-san," Kenshin said, coming up beside her. She turned with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Himura-san! How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. Could you spare a moment? I'd like to talk to you…" Kenshin said politely. Tae's gaze focused, sharpened, and the smile faded a bit. But nonetheless, she responded in the affirmative, and led Kenshin to her office.

"Please, sit," she said when they were both in the small room. "Can I offer you tea?"

"No, thank you," he replied solemnly as he sat. Tae faltered a moment; Kenshin wondered how much it threw her to not be serving someone something, when she'd made her life's work to be just that. Presently she sat, her smile entirely gone by now.

"What can I help you with, Himura-san?" she asked in equal solemnity.

"I am… curious…" Kenshin began slowly. "I overheard something in your restaurant yesterday and it has stuck with me. I find myself needing to know… Do you know of some one who had Vanished but has now reappeared?"

Tae reared back slightly, her eyes widening. "Oh. Oh, you overheard Yahiko…"

She fell silent, staring at her desk. Kenshin could see that she was thinking, and waited. After a while, she responded: "Yes, I do know some one like that. I grew up with another girl my age. We were sisters in all but blood. She and her husband were staunch supporters of the rebellion, and it got them killed. Their deaths left my godchild alone at the age of ten. She was supposed to come live with me, but before I could collect her, she disappeared."

Tae paused to draw breath. Her hands were clenched together on the top of her desk. Her knuckles were turning red and white with the strength of her grip. "I had the _Sekihōtai _search for her, but they couldn't turn up anything. Not even her documents in the Syndic system. It was as if she had never existed. I did all I could to look for her… but after four years of no luck, I was growing discouraged. And then, out of the blue, Yahiko comes in shouting that he'd found her."

Kenshin leaned forward and, before Tae slipped further into the memory, asked: "Her records were not in the Syndic system?"

Tae blinked, and her eyes refocused on him. "No. At least, none of the hackers I hired could find them."

"How many hackers? And which ones?"

"Well, Yahiko is a talented hacker in his own right…" Tae started, and Kenshin held up a hand.

"Forgive the interruption, but quickly- Who is Yahiko?"

"Oh! Myōjin Yahiko. He was my goddaughter's childhood friend, and an orphan who had been taken in by the _Sekihōtai_ when his father died," Tae said.

"His father had been a member?" Kenshin asked, and Tae nodded. "Alright. Sorry, please continue. The hackers?"

"Well, as I said, Yahiko tried. Then I asked the other _Sekihōtai _hackers to try, and finally I contacted a couple freelance rebel hackers. I believe their names were Sawagejō Chō and Tsukuyama Yūtarō'. In any case, nobody was able to locate my goddaughter's records."

_'Perhaps they were erased… but why? And by whom? I would assume the Syndicate, but an outside hacker could do it, too. If it had been the Syndicate, what would they gain from erasing, essentially, the girl's existence? The same question applies to outside hackers. Why? Well, it would possibly keep the girl under the Syndicate's radar; they can't keep tabs on some one who doesn't exist. But if that was the case, why did she not contact Tae and warn her?'_

"Tae-san," he said absently. "Where was your goddaughter found?"

"Yahiko said he saw her in a noodle stand in the Silk Market District," Tae responded. "It was a small place on Showa. He nearly ran into her as he left the shop and she entered. He said she recognized him but pretended not to. And she was in the company of another girl, though Yahiko couldn't remember anything about her."

"I see," Kenshin murmured. "Could I speak with Yahiko at some point?"

"Of course," Tae replied. Then she hesitated. "What… what did you plan to do with this information?"

"I'm not sure," Kenshin admitted. "I was mostly interested in it because of the suggestion that Vanished people can reappear on the streets. I wanted to know the circumstances of their returns. Perhaps we can speak to those who have returned, and learn how to save more of the Vanished."

"Ah," Tae said. "Himura-san can I… can I ask you a favour?"

Kenshin tilted his head inquiringly at her. She studiously avoided direct eye contact and whispered: "If you… see my goddaughter, could you tell her… that we never gave up on her?"

"Yes," Kenshin replied gravely. He rose and bowed. "Thank you, Tae-san, for your time and your confidence. I appreciate all you have told me."

"Your welcome," she replied. "And thank _you_."

Kenshin turned to leave, and then asked, over his shoulder: "What is your goddaughter's name?"

"Sanjō Tsubame."

Kenshin nodded and left.

* * *

"It would seem you disobeyed my orders, Kenshin-kun," said Katsura, his tone deceptively light. Kenshin could see the disapproval in his boss's eyes when the older man glanced up from his paperwork. Kenshin should have known Katsura would find out about his little outing; _Shishi _spies were stationed in almost every District, and they would have noticed him.

"Respectfully, sir, I did not. Your orders were to not engage in any _Shishi _related activities. I did not." Kenshin replied stiffly. Katsura bent a Look upon him.

"My agents told me they noticed your presence in the University District. Visiting some of your usual informants. This wasn't about _Shishi _business?"

"No, sir."

Katsura swept Kenshin's face with his too-sharp eyes. One eyebrow lifted. "I see… Then, whatever the reason you went to them, was it possible for it to _become Shishi _business?"

Kenshin couldn't help the flash of chagrin that showed briefly in his face. "…Yes sir. There was that possibility."

"You are worse than every teenage son in this City combined," muttered Katsura. "Because you were _trained_ to be sneaky and subtle."

Then louder, he said: "You can give me a report on what you found when next you are on duty. Which will _not _be tonight. I want you to take tonight off… _for real_, this time. You need a break, whether or not you think so, and I will _personally _stuff you in a closet bound and gagged if that's what it takes."

Face impassive, Kenshin took in the ridiculous admonishment stoically. He knew Katsura well enough to understand that when he became that informal, he really meant what he was saying. Not literally, of course, but if he threatened to do something as silly as locking Kenshin in a closet, he _really_ meantthat he wanted Kenshin to _take some time off._

"I will follow your orders completely this time, Katsura-sama. And I apologize form my insubordination yesterday," the redhead said. Katsura arched an eyebrow and picked up his pen again.

"Just make sure that next time you remember that I mean for both the letter _and _the spirit of my orders to be followed. Dismissed."

Kenshin bowed and left.

* * *

Kaoru, crouched on the parapet of what had once been a church, hugged her knees and shivered slightly. She wasn't physically cold, because thanks to the SAM-C the City was kept at a constant comfortable temperature, but she couldn't help the tremor. Not when she was on target.

And not _this_ target…

Kaoru had killed women before; the ranks of the rebels were only slightly tipped in the favour of males. About forty percent of the rebels were women… but _young_ women. The general age for female rebels was around twenty to twenty-eight. They weren't married, or hadn't been married long. They had no children.

Again, not _this _target…

_'Oh-one-twenty-three hours and… fifty-eight seconds. Almost showtime,' _Kaoru thought with morbid humour. According to her briefing, her target left her work at the same time every night.

_'Which makes it easy for me… but I wish she would have not made herself such an easy target. I don't want to kill this woman.'_

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut a moment and then opened them to glance toward the building from which her target would emerge in… she checked her watch… two-point-oh-eight seconds. Ah, there she was. Right on time, as reported.

The woman was slender, and tall, with a head of perfectly coiffed blonde hair. The honey-coloured locks shone in the bright streetlights of the district, and Kaoru felt a pang of regret, that the pretty strands would soon be dulled in death.

_'_Baka_.' _she growled at herself. _'That pretty head of hair will be nothing but ash once the 'cleaners' get through with it.'_

Her target was walking at a pretty good clip, so Kaoru sped herself forward to catch up. She remained on the roofs, jumping from building to building as the target proceeded through the streets. She was fortunate that the District was one of those whose buildings were all about the same size; it facilitated roof-jumping, but it also ensured that nobody would glance out their window and see her running around on the roofs below them.

The district was one of the more affluent ones; in fact, it was where many of the companies comprising the Syndicate had their offices. As such, it had relatively abundant streetlights, and police cruisers made rounds at night. Kaoru knew the cops' patrol routes, and knew that her target lived in an adjacent, poorer district… one without police and streetlights. She would follow the target there, and strike then.

She kept pace with the blonde woman, looking down on her from several stories up, noticing small details as she had been trained.

The woman walked quickly, with purpose, and she kept her head on a swivel. Alert, and watching for any threats. One of her hands stayed buried in her purse. Did she have a weapon hidden there?

_'Don't let her see you,' _Kaoru thought to herself. _'Just drop down there, slit her throat, and leave. Drop, slit, leave. Don't think about it beyond that.'_

They were drawing closer to the border of the neighboring district; Kaoru could tell because the number and quality of the streetlights were waning. She started running closer to street level- instead of on the roofs, she was on the fire-escapes.

_'Drop-slit-leave. Drop-slit-leave. There!' _The street ahead was dark and empty. The nearest streetlight was a block away, its dull glow barely enough to gild things with an orange edge.

Kaoru jumped to the street silently, right behind the woman. Almost as silently, she drew her _wakizashi _from its _saya_. Unfortunately, the slight whisper of metal was enough to alert the blonde woman. She started to turn, her hand coming out of her purse.

_'IdontTHINKso!' _sped across Kaoru's mind, and she ducked under the woman's arm.

Striking simultaneously, Kaoru's free hand went out… _open-palm_ _strike_, and whatever was in the woman's hand went clattering away… and a _swift jerk of the sword_ _arm_… her blade flashed, once.

The woman was only half-turned, but her momentum was enough that her body twisted all the way around as it collapsed. Kaoru caught a glimpse of wide, surprised eyes that were aware… and then suddenly _not_. Blood glistened black on the woman's chest and neck, and when her lips parted slightly to expel her last breath, blood dribbled over them, too.

Kaoru stood over the body, somewhat frozen in place. There was some slight shock as she tried to process the events that had just occurred; it had happened so quickly, she hadn't quite had time to think... Her training had taken over before she could realize it… and now the woman was dead. Just like that.

_'Don't linger…' _that training said now. But she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the cooling body.

The woman's hands were slender and graceful. On the left one, a wedding band glinted with an orange spark from the distant streetlight. Kaoru's _hitokiri_-sharp eyes could pick out the folds in her dress-suit, and the small ridge where the skirt had been torn and carefully mended. On the poorer side of the population, but proud enough to take care of her appearance, analyzed Kaoru's mind.

An old, battered Taser lay on the ground where it had fallen after Kaoru had knocked it from the woman's hand.

A cautious woman as well, then, for all that she was foolish (_or brave_, whispered Kaoru's mind) enough to play spy for the rebellion. Cautious, at least, in the threat of _one _form of attack. A Taser would fell an average mugger, but it would do nothing against Syndicate trooper armour (_or a skilled assassin…_). Perhaps she hadn't believed the Syndics would kill her for her crime. Perhaps she was one of those who believed the Syndicate, while oppressive, would play by the rules and arrest her first. Naïve… Why would they?

Kaoru felt her lip tremble slightly as she continued to stare at the body. _'Why? Why would you risk this?'_

She would never know; _Sensei _wouldn't tell her, not if it wasn't necessary information for the completion of the mission, and the woman wouldn't be telling anyone anything ever again. But she could guess. Someone the woman loved had been killed by the Syndicate. Or perhaps her husband was a covert rebel. Or even just that the woman resented the Syndicate rule of the City. But still…

_'You had a child! Why did you risk everything to spy on just one mid-level company?!' _Kaoru wanted to scream at the woman. _'Your actions killed you, _and _him!'_

She really only knew that the woman had had a child because _Sensei _had wanted to give her both missions- kill the mother and the son. Likely it would have been yet another attempt to break Kaoru's spirit, in the hope that killing a child would shatter her where killing adults had not. But the higher-ups had ordered _Sensei _to give the easier target to one of their newer _hitokiri_. So Kaoru got the mother.

Against her will, her imagination conjured up how it would have felt to have assassinated a five-year-old child.

_'Oh… God…' _she thought in a sob. _'No…'_

Kaoru tightened her jaw and her hands curled into fists at her sides. A part of her noted that the cleaners would come soon, and that she should leave. But she couldn't seem to find the will to move.

…Was it just the dim lighting, or was the honey-gold hair, splayed across the concrete, already dulled?

Had her child the same bright, beautiful locks? Were they, too, dulled and tipped in dark blood?

Kaoru made a small, distressed noise in the back of her throat and fell to her hands and knees, retching. When she was finished, she sat back on her haunches, wiping her mouth on the shoulder of her uniform.

_'I threw up,' _she thought. There was relief mixed in with the surprise. _'I threw up. I'd told Tsubame I was afraid I was losing myself, because I didn't throw up after missions anymore. But… I threw up…'_

Kaoru was trembling now, eyes pricking with tears. Maybe… maybe she wasn't so far gone_. _Did murderers vomit after killing?

"Thank you," she whispered to the body in front of her. She was well aware of the perversity of the words, in that situation. She killed the woman, and then thanked her? But Kaoru felt that something precious to her had been returned, and it had been the compassion and grief evoked by the woman's death that had done it. So. "I am indebted to you. And I am sorry."

She closed her eyes for a heartbeat. _'I really should leave now. The cleaners will come any second, and… even _they _aren't allowed to know who we are.'_

Her eyes opened, and solemnly she bowed to the body lying before her. Finally, she turned away and disappeared into the dark City.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic. _

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**taichō—**__ commanding officer. This has been translated to mean a variety of ranks, including 'commander' 'captain' and 'general.'_

_**Hitokiri—**__assassin._

_**Battōsai—**__ a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names. _

_**Baka—**__idiot._

_**wakizaki-- **__a traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). Worn with the longer katana, it is one of the two swords comprising the samurai daishō._

_**saya**_**—**_sheath._


	5. Ch 5: Surprise

_Aha!! The big meeting! Dun dun dun! So yeah. Moving right along here, I guess. But I'm stuck with writer's block on Chapter 12. Bugger. Oh well. Please read and review, bitte! Danke!_

_Chapter playlist_

_**Perfect Enemy**__ By: T.A.T.U.-Dangerous and Moving-_

_**Above the Rising Falls **__By: sephfire-ocremix .org-_

_**It's The Fear**__ By: Within Temptation-The Silent Force-_

_**Time of Dying **__By: Three Days Grace-One-X-_

**Flame** By: Taku Iwasaki-Witch Hunter Robin OST-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE:: SURPRISE**

"**The shaft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes. **

**We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction."**

**--Aesop, **_**The Eagle and the Arrow

* * *

  
**_

When Kaoru first came to the Home, it was with only the clothes on her back and whatever small possessions she had had on her at the time. Namely, a hair ribbon of indigo silk, and a chain with two rings hanging from it.

She kept the ribbon bound tightly to the _saya _of her katana, like some unconventional ornamental _sageo_. She hadn't known quite what else to do with it; _hitokiri_, and _hitokiri_-in-training, didn't wear such frivolous things in their hair. It served her well enough- she was able to pretend to some independence and individualism by having the splash of colour against her uniform.

And the rings… The rings she kept on her person always. When she was in uniform, they were sandwiched between her arm and her _tekko_, the chain wrapped around her wrist to ensure that they wouldn't slide and fall out. When she was out of uniform, they were tucked inside her _obi_, or cleverly braided into her hair and out of sight. The only person she had allowed to see the rings aside from herself was Tsubame; Kaoru had suffered too much at the hands of her _sensei _to risk him deciding to take them away. The rings were one of the three things that kept Kaoru from insanity.

So it was no surprise that once Kaoru returned from her mission, she fished the rings from her _tekko_ and rubbed them in her fingers. They were both made of smooth white-gold, although the one for her mother was logically much thinner and smaller— to better fit a woman's more delicate hand. Their design was of three interwoven threads, fused together to form the overall ring. Kaoru knew every curve and dimple in each one. She knew that her father's had a few scratches in its surface, that her mother's was bent slightly out of its perfect circle.

Her affair with the rings was a patchy one. Sometimes, they comforted her, and other times they shamed her. But always they made her feel human. Or as human as she could manage. Kaoru didn't think she had felt completely human since before her father's death. When she thought of those times, it was as if she looked at them through a sheer veil. They were slightly blurred, muffled, not quite real. In a way, they seemed almost like a fairy tale to her. A pretty story, but not true. But something you nevertheless wished for.

"Tsubame," Kaoru said softly as they lay on their futons in the dark. She could hear the sad longing in her voice. "Do you think we'll ever be free of this place?"

She held the rings in her hand, fisted lightly over her heart. Staring blindly at the ceiling, she waited for an answer. The younger girl was quiet for so long, Kaoru thought she had fallen asleep. But…

"Yes." Tsubame spoke in a half-asleep mumble, but she sounded certain. "Yes. We'll be gone from the Home sometime… Sometime, maybe soon."

"Soon…" Kaoru repeated, whispering. Her hand tightened on the rings and she gave herself over to dreams that were a sad mix of despair and hope.

* * *

"Madaren has been killed," was how Katsura greeted Kenshin the next day when the redhead reported in for duty.

_'Madaren?' _Kenshin's eyes flashed. He remembered meeting the woman a couple times; she'd been very kind to him, almost motherly. And that wasn't something Kenshin experienced often. He found himself angered by her death. And actually… _'Didn't she have a-?"_

"There was also an attempt made on her son," Katsura continued, confirming Kenshin's vague memory. "But luckily Madaren used a babysitter who also happens to be one of our people; she was able to injure the assassin and drive him away. We've taken custody of Madaren's boy… He's an orphan now."

It was the policy of all the rebel groups to take care of their own, and that included the under-aged orphans of their soldiers. Madaren's boy would be put up with another rebel family, who would be given financial aid by the _Shishi_.

"Unfortunately, the loss of Madaren leaves us with a gap in our network. She was spying on the activities and intra-Syndicate deals of one of the mid-level companies, giving us names of rising CEOs and giving us a sense of the powershifts… But I suppose we will have to do without that information until we can infiltrate another company," mused the _Shishi _vice-commander. He fell silent, seemingly forgetting Kenshin was there.

"Sir? Do we know who took her out?" the redhead asked. Katsura started.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, we got a blood sample from the knifeblade of the babysitter, but a search of the databanks came up with nothing. Whoever the assassin was, he doesn't exist."

Kenshin blinked, _'Hn… Another deleted file from the databanks…'_

"Katsura-sama," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "Are the Vanished deleted from the databanks?"

"No," the older man replied. "What would that accomplish? The Syndicate can't deny the existence of those people, because many of them still have family in the City, or comrades in the rebellion. They only erase those from the 'banks whose existence they want to keep hidden, like their covert operatives. Their assassins."

_'Was Sanjō Tsubame a Syndic agent?' _Kenshin wondered. _'Or just… claimed by them?'_

"Kenshin-kun? Why do you want to know these things?" Kenshin met Katsura's curious gaze, and decided to tell him.

"It was recently brought to my attention that a young girl who had Vanished a few years ago has been spotted in the City. She was an orphan but she had had a Godmother who had planned on taking her in. The girl disappeared before that could occur, and her files were deleted from the 'banks," Kenshin said. "I am… curious as to what happened in this situation."

"Do you think she is a Syndic assassin?" Katsura asked, gaze sharpening. Kenshin shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I know nothing of the girl's character. I just know she went missing," he admitted. "However, I have the name of a boy who had been friends with her before her disappearance. He was actually the one who had discovered her. I was planning on questioning him."

"Hmmm…" Katsura tapped his chin. "Right. Curious. I'd like to know if you turn up anything interesting in that, but unfortunately, the commander and our patrons still have missions for you. Once you complete the _Shishi _work, you can pursue your own."

"Understood," Kenshin replied, expressionlessly. He hadn't really expected anything less—he'd known his little personal mission would have to come second to his other work.

"Although, don't hesitate to use our _Shishi _contacts and resources to help you, should you need them. I'll admit you've piqued my curiosity with your questions," Katsura told the _hitokiri. _Kenshin bowed.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"As for now…" Katsura continued, after nodding in response to the bow, "Here's your assignment for tonight."

He handed the redhead a black envelope, and Kenshin took it calmly. He'd long before steeled his heart against reaction to the sight of the hated things.

* * *

The darkness made Kenshin's red hair black, and turned his grey _hakama _and navy kimono into dim shadows. Coupled with his catlike grace and silent step, his appearance made him seem like a mere figment of the imagination. He faded in and out of sight as he wove through the shadows; the tiny flickers of motion he left in his wake were all that would warn of his presence, and even were one to take note of them, it would already be too late.

The reasons _hitokiri _chose the night for their activities were obvious. The darkness, and the fact that most citizens were asleep, afforded the assassins a certain measure of stealth and security beyond that which their skills provided. And although Kenshin was already incredibly skilled in stealth, speed, and efficiency, he was wise enough to know that good _hitokiri _(or _hitokiri _who wished to live past their first few missions) always utilized every advantage available to them.

_'According to the intel,' _he thought, _'the target should pass by this corner in the next two hours.'_

The redhead melted back into the shadows of the building that stood at the corner. Finding a niche in the building's elaborately carved façade, he settled himself for a wait.

It was a constant struggle for the rebels to acquire the information necessary for their _hitokiri _to be effective-- hackers were caught and arrested, or they burned out from too much work; spies were caught and killed or they were compromised and recalled. But despite all the difficulties in finding what they needed for a target, somehow they always managed to turn out quality information.

Kenshin's target ambled around the corner with forty-eight-point-three minutes to spare. And, true to the dossier Kenshin had read on the man, he brought with him two bodyguards. It was a common practice among some of the higher-ranking (or more paranoid) Syndics. In the end, it made no matter.

The target and his guards passed Kenshin's shadowed niche, and the redhead stepped out silently. His hands went to the hilts of his _daishō_. Without conscious thought, he timed his draws so that any sound his blades made against their _saya _was lost in the noise of the doomed men's footfalls.

It was quick work; Kenshin took out one guard and was upon the next just as the other man was reacting to his comrade's death. He managed to draw his own sword and get it under Kenshin's katana, but he wasn't fast enough to block Kenshin's left hand and the _wakizashi _therein. The Syndic was just beginning to gibber as the body of his second- and last- bodyguard hit the ground.

"Y-Y-You!" He fumbled for his sword, but choked as Kenshin gracefully drove nineteen inches of steel into his mouth. The blade pierced through the roof of his mouth and slid into his brain. The blade come free easily, as the man fell. Kenshin made sure of the death with a decapitating blow delivered by his katana. Arterial blood sprayed, but not a drop struck the _hitokiri_.

The golden-eyed killer flicked his blades in _chiburi_, then, balancing them in one hand, pulled synthpaper from inside his kimono and cleaned away the remaining blood and grey matter that stuck to the weapons. He dropped the paper onto the bodies; the rebels who dealt with the bodies would take care of it as well.

Kenshin sheathed his _daishō_, and, twitching his sleeves to fall correctly once more, walked away.

* * *

He was a block away from his apartment building when he paused and narrowed his eyes.

_'Something is wrong here…' _he thought vaguely, straining every sense to its limit. He couldn't hear anything, there was nothing out of place from what he could see, and the only thing he could smell was the familiar odour of the Black Roof District. But… Kenshin opened his mouth and inhaled deeply, clicking his tongue softly against his palate…

_'I can taste gunpowder on the air,' _he thought, tensing. _'And oiled metal. There are Syndic troops nearby.'_

Kenshin was no fool. He hadn't survived so long as the rebels' infamous _Battōsai _by being unobservant or rash. As soon as he came to the conclusion that there were Syndic troops within a block of his apartment, he assumed the worst, and turned right around and used all of his stealth and speed to get himself to the _Shishi _HQ.

The building that housed the group's main hub of information and activity also had several sections of living quarters, enough to sleep a full company of soldiers. Kenshin knew that Katsura lived in one of the rooms, which had been converted from a mere barrack room to a viable living space for the vice-commander's use. After passing through two checkpoints and verifying his identity to the guard at the door leading to the living quarters, Kenshin stood before the entrance to Katsura's apartment.

He knocked on the door firmly, and waited. A few minutes later, there was the sound of a deadbolt being drawn back, and his boss opened the door.

"Sir," Kenshin bowed, politely ignoring the fact that Katsura was wearing just his light sleeping _yukata_. "My apartment has been compromised."

Katsura blinked at him once, and then said: "Give me a moment to change, and meet me in my office."

He shut the door as Kenshin gave a quick, shallow bow. The redhead turned and made his way to the office without pause.

"Now," Katsura said once he'd settled himself (freshly clad in more formal clothes) behind his desk, "What has happened?"

Kenshin took a breath. "I was returning to my personal quarters in the three-hundred section of the Black Roof District when I became aware of the presence of Syndicate troops within two hundred feet of my building. I am unsure as of now what their exact purpose was, as I did not risk lingering in that location; I do, however, assume that they were waiting for me, either to arrest me or kill me. Upon discerning their presence, I came immediately here."

"You weren't followed?" asked Katsura in a tone that made it more statement than question—he was familiar with Kenshin's thoroughness and good sense, and knew the redhead would have made sure to keep the headquarters' location secure.

Kenshin, for his part, knew that, as the vice-commander and the one responsible for keeping those at the base safe, Katsura had to ask. He did not take offense. He merely nodded.

"_So ka_…" Katsura sighed, drumming his fingers on his thigh, impatient with this new problem. "I will send a couple of our reconnaissance people out to have a look. I wonder…"

Katsura did not expand upon just what he wondered, but he did send out two reconners. In their unobtrusive disguises, the two made asymmetrical sweeps of the area around Kenshin's apartment building and then reported back to HQ in what seemed to Kenshin to be quick order.

"They've got the whole building closed down," said one reconner, a young man with the scruffy hair and clothes of a homeless man. "And troops tucked into the lobby, hidden anywhere they could fit, completely focused toward the door. Anyone who goes in there would be pounced on."

"And God help you if you run," put in the second reconner, a slender woman with the rounded, softened eyes of a _gaijin_. "They had snipers on top of a couple of the surrounding buildings."

Kenshin had never been gladder that he returned from missions via a shadowed and secret path than he was now. Had he taken the normal street path, he would have been either arrested or (more likely, he thought) killed. He could probably dodge or block two snipers, but according to the reconners, there were at least five. It was by now clear that they had been waiting for Kenshin personally. Who else would have excited such a response and 'welcoming' from the Syndics? Surely nobody else in Kenshin's apartment building; he'd run, when he'd first moved in, basic background checks on all the residents—there was no use being incautious in that regard—and had not noticed anything suspicious or abnormal. At least, not abnormal or suspicious enough to be an acceptable explanation for the Syndic death squad camped out around the building.

After they received the full report for both reconners, Katsura returned with Kenshin to his office. The vice-commander looked grim.

"Well," he said. "It seems as if we will have to investigate the reason behind this. We can't assume the Syndics just got lucky."

"I understand, sir," Kenshin said. "We are going to proceed as if we know there is a leak?"

"Yes. That is the best way. Whether we actually have a spy or traitor among us will be determined. In the meantime, it is safest to assume we do until it is proven otherwise." Katsura narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, before giving his head a slight shake and looking up at Kenshin, who stood before his desk as usual. "You, obviously, cannot return to your apartment. There will be a room set aside here for you. Was there anything important left in your apartment?"

"No, sir. There was nothing." And even if there were, it would be destroyed if the Syndics set off Kenshin's security system. Without the password or vocal recognition, the system would engage a rather modest explosive charge in the apartment and immolate anything (or anyone) inside. Kenshin made a mental note to thank Tsunan…

"Right." Katsura said. He was paging through a file on his desk. "I will keep you updated on the process of this investigation… Until then, you're off active duty. We can't afford to put you at such risk."

"Understood, Katsura-sama."

* * *

Just two days later, Kenshin was called to Katsura's office, and the vice-commander told him, in a hard, angry voice: "We have a traitor. Yatsuhidori Iizuka. It would appear that he delivered information on your location and appearance to the Syndicate."

"Yatsuhidori… Iizuka…" Kenshin said slowly, trying to place the name.

"He did some work with the clean-up crews, but he had some small skills with computers and wanted to join our tech branch. Those skills were what enabled him to access your files. From the metadata we have of his hacking, yours were the only files he managed to look at, or bothered to look at. Even so, we would like to silence him before he spills too much information on us and our methods," Katsura informed the redhead. Kenshin locked his bright, sharp gaze on Katsura.

"Sir, please allow me to take on this mission."

"I'm not sure that is entirely…" Katsura started, looking doubtful. And then his expression turned to one of resignation. "Of course, if I could trust anyone to keep this not personal, it would be you."

Kenshin said nothing, as Katsura sighed and closed his eyes, continuing: "In fact, it is probably best if you take it. There is danger, of course, but… You are our best, and I don't believe Iizuka or the Syndics will anticipate _you_ coming. Iizuka knows how we work; he will assume that we will keep you off duty and safe until we have another _hitokiri _eliminate the threat. No indeed, they will not expect you…"

Katsura's tone became thoughtful near the end, and when he opened his eyes he gave Kenshin a weary sort of smile. "Very well, Kenshin-kun. You may have this mission. But please take care."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," Kenshin bowed.

* * *

"Kaoru," smiled _sensei_. Kaoru felt her stomach clench at the cruel expression. That look could only mean one thing… "There is a mission for you."

Of course. Kaoru bowed her head in acknowledgement, and composed herself. "Yes, _sensei_. What is my task?"

"One of our informants, a spy in a rebel group, recently gave us what was considered an important bit of intel. However, his information proved misleading; when Syndicate troops attempted to enter the address provided by the informant, an explosion killed several of them." _Sensei _had given her a toothy smile. "We believe his loyalty may be compromised. If you could take care of this little problem, it would be greatly appreciated."

Such mockery, putting the order in the form of a polite request. Kaoru gritted her teeth.

"Understood, _sensei_. Will you please tell me who and where and when?"

"Of course, my dear Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru blinked and took in a deep breath of the City air. She could still smell the distinctive scent of Syndic troops, though she'd left them behind several blocks back. Gunpowder and metal; her nose twitched a bit. Their presence was strange; she was certain there was something to this mission that she wasn't being told.

_"There will be a squad of soldiers waiting in the bottom of the building where your target is located. He has some equipment in his rooms that we'd like you to try to keep intact. The troops are there to take care of those things once you're finished with the man. You'll go in first, alone, and radio the troops once you complete your mission. Then you'll let them take over," sensei _had told her.

As an apparent double-crosser, this informant probably had some information stored on his personal computer or PDA or what-have-you that the Syndicate didn't want leaking out to the rebels. But she was unsure. She didn't necessarily trust everything her _sensei _told her, so maybe there was something else. A chill thought crossed her mind: What if this guy hadn't betrayed the Syndicate? What if he really was just an informant, and the explosion wasn't his fault… if it had happened at all. What if he was just being killed because the Syndicate didn't view him as useful and didn't trust him as somebody who had already turned traitor once? She wouldn't put it past them.

The smell of the troops was fading, as the artificial airflow of the City altered slightly.

Kaoru contemplated the building her target was currently ensconced in. It was a tall and narrow affair, plain as a box. It was slightly creepy in its sparseness, its unrelieved utilitarianism. She gave it a glum look. _'One fire escape ladder running the length of the east side of the building. Two interior staircases, one on each opposing corner- the northeast and the southwest. Each floor had a hallway like the capital Roman letter H, with rooms lined up along each long leg. The target it in the second from the left, orientating yourself at the northeast stairwell. There are also two elevators, located on the inside of the building like twin spines. They are noisy and slow; don't use them.'_

Right then. Kaoru ghosted to the alley flanking the building and hopped onto the fire escape, and moved quickly and quietly up it.

_'Eleventh floor…' _She stopped on the right level, and un-strapped the window-cutter from her side. She carved a wide circle in the plastic window of one of the dark rooms she knew would be empty. Popping out the cut plastic and setting it carefully aside, she swung herself lithely through the opening. _'His room is at the end of this leg of the hall.'_

She moved soundlessly, pausing after each step to listen for any other noise. There were none. She reached the target's room and withdrew the replica doorkey the Syndicate had made up. Waving in front of the sensor, Kaoru heard the soft whir as the electronic lock disengaged. She listened a moment with her ear to the door, but still heard nothing to indicate the man inside had noticed her approach. She eased the door open and slipped inside, her hand creeping to her katana.

In the thin light filtering through the shadeless window, she could see the outline of the target laying on a futon on the floor. She slid like a shadow across the floor to stand over him. She was about to draw her blade when she realized…

_'He's already dead!' _The blood on the body gleamed stickily in the dimness, but it was unmistakable. She could even smell it, now, on the air. _'Shit! Where's-?'_

Kaoru threw herself backwards as a knife came whizzing at her from the darkness in that obscured the corners of the room. Her heart mimicked the movement and leapt into her throat. She felt it thunder with panicked adrenaline.

_'Shitshitshit! The killer's still here!' _She ducked and rolled as another attack came, this time in the form of a shadowed, sword-wielding assailant. Popping to her feet, she parried one swipe of the unknown swordman's blade before shooting toward the door. She squeezed through it before it had finished opening, catching her shoulder on the frame. Her momentum caused her to collide with the wall, and something against her chest let out a protesting bleep. The radio. The little radio they'd fixed to her uniform front so that she'd be able to call the Syndic troops up when she was finished. Had she broken it? It was one of the thin, lightweight ones… perhaps she'd crushed it with the force with which she'd hit the wall…

_'Not important!' _her mind screamed. _'Move! Now!'_

The other assassin was behind her, she knew. Kaoru pelted for the stairwell. The door banged as she hit it, and then she was in the stairwell.

It was unfinished, the walls and steps unrelieved beige-grey concrete. The red-orange paint on the plas-steel railings was flaking and peeling, leaving bits of colour on the concrete floor. It had a cold, industrial feel.

Kaoru leapt the first three stairs, used the railing to slingshot herself around, and quick-stepped down the next bank of five. She could hear the other assassin pursuing. He was fast, she could sense him gaining on her even though she couldn't hear his footsteps over her pounding heart. She pushed herself to go faster. The other guy sped up in response. She continued zipping down the stairs as fast as she could, her shoulder beginning to hurt where she kept wrenching it around by using the railing as a fulcrum to whip around the corners quickly.

She made no sound of panting, and her footsteps were softened and muffled by her cloth footwear. Just listening, you would never have guessed there was a death chase going on in that stairwell.

A ceramic throwing knife passed over Kaoru's head and shattered against the wall. She tried to speed up without tripping. But it was useless. Whoever this other assassin was, he was faster than her, if only just barely. She knew he was gaining.

_'No, no, no!' _she thought desperately. _'I can't die here! That would mean…'_

Ah! That pounding, that clattering! The squad of Syndic troops that had come with her! They were in the building, in the stairwell! Her radio must have sent some signal to theirs… If she could just reach them…

_'Behind!' _A split-second's warning was all she got from her _hitokiri_ sixth sense of motion and intent.

Kaoru threw herself forward down the next bank of stairs, which was unfortunately one of the longer banks. As she careened forward, she felt the assassin's sword pass through the air where her body had just been. She felt a moment of triumph before the agonized anticipation of pain came over her.

She hit the stairs in as best a position as she could manage, after having thrown herself face-first down them. The first bounce took a layer of skin off her forearm and dinged a knee. The second bounce twisted her around and caused an explosion of pain in her side where it hit the edge of a stair. She lost track of the number of times she hit the unforgiving corners and hard surface of the stairs- the pain made things dim and blindingly bright in disorienting turns- but she knew that it ended with her feebly attempting to curl into a ball to protect herself as the wall loomed. She hit it hard, cracking her head against the concrete in the process, and crumpled limply to the floor. She was dazed for a moment, and then the pain announced itself anew, and she knew she shouldn't even try to move. That left leg was likely broken, and probably a couple ribs… And she must have done some damage to her skull, because her vision was doubled and uncertain, not to mention the ringing in her ears…

The assassin who had been pursuing her came down the stair she now lay at the bottom of at a more leisurely pace. She was facing the stairs now, and could watch as the dim, wavering figure paced deliberately toward her.

_'Oh no. Oh no, no! No! If I die, then they'll… they'll kill…'_

As Kaoru's pain-shocked mind slipped into the defensive mode of unconsciousness, her lips moved weakly.

* * *

Kenshin froze in the act of lifting his sword for the killing blow, gripped by two things. First, he recognized this girl. With her body twisted at the bottom of the stair and her face tilted to the light, he could see her features clearly. He _knew _her, even if they'd met only briefly.

_'She is Koshijirō-sama's daughter… She's…' _his mind stuttered. Then it got stuck on the next thought as well.

"Tsu-ba-me…" the Kamiya girl whispered in broken horror and regret, just before succumbing to unconsciousness.

_'Tsubame… That was the name of the girl who had reappeared… Tae-san's Goddaughter… What… Why was that name on her lips?' _ Kenshin felt his confusion like handcuffs on his swordarm. He couldn't kill her. Not now, not after having seen her face, heard that name spoken in such anguish and… apology? _'What is going on?'_

Kenshin would have liked nothing better than to shake the girl awake and demand answers, but… he could hear the pounding of boots echoing up the stairwell, and he knew for certain that he wouldn't want to meet whoever the footsteps belonged to. Mentally swearing, Kenshin span and sped, surefooted, up the stairs and away.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**saya—**__sheath, scabbard._

_**sageo—**__the cord made of silk or cotton that is used to tie a sword's saya to the obi of a samurai or ninja in ancient Japan. There are a number of different methods for wrapping and tying the sageo on the saya for display purposes._

_**tekko—**__arm guards, hand coverings. Think Kenshin in Samurai X._

_**obi—**__the 'belt' used to secure kimono. There are different styles for men and women._

_**hakama—**__pleated, wide-skirted pant-like article of clothing._

_**daishō—**__the two swords that were the trademark of samurai. Comprised of the katana and wakizashi._

_**wakizaki-- **__a traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). Worn with the longer katana, it is one of the two swords comprising the samurai daishō._

_**chiburi—**__the motion in which blood is flicked/shaken from the swordblade._

_**synthpaper—**__well, with (essentially) no trees and no rice plants to spare, they've had to find a synthetic way of making paper. It's essentially all chemicals, and every scrap is recycled._

_**Battōsai—**__ a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic. _

_**gaijin—**__this pretty much means 'foreigner.' This is often considered a derogatory term, but in this story, I imagined that it would have become a lot more accepted after the City was closed off by the SAM-C. A closed gene pool, starting off with only a few foreign individuals, would not see that much diversity. There wouldn't be many people to resent being called _gaijin_. And no reason to not use it._

_**yukata—**__the lighter kimono-like garment worn during the summer, or for sleep._

_**so ka—**__Japanese. It's sometimes translated as "Is that so?" "I see" or "Really?" In the context I used it in this chapter, I utilize the "I see" meaning._

_**Sensei—**__teacher, master._

_**Plas-steel—**__a synthetically created plastic which is extremely rigid; in the City, it replaces steel in some structures._


	6. Ch 6: Confusion

_Okay here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for their favs and reviews and all! Very much appreciated._

_Chapter playlist_

**Hand Of Sorrow** By:Within Temptation -The Heart Of Everything-

**Icarus **By:Mythos -Purity-

**Autoreiv Contagion **By:Yoshihiro Ike -Ergo Proxy Soundtrack Opus I-

**Nightvision** By: Daft Punk -Discovery-

**Sakebi to Okori no Mukukata He** By:Kajiura Yuki and Toshihiko Sakahashi -Gundam SEED DESTINY OST-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SIX:: CONFUSION**

"**It is easy to live by the code of **_**Aku Soku Zan**_**. What is not easy is living **

**by it **_**correctly**_**. Can you definitively say what is evil? The Syndicate, assuredly. But**

**every secretary in their employ? The children of the CEOs? Life as a wolf**

**is not so simple as the fools on the outside might think."**

**--Saitō Hajime, in a speech to**

**new **_**Shinsengumi **_**recruits

* * *

  
**

When Kaoru woke, it was to complete disorientation. Having not even considered the possibility that she might awaken _alive_, waking to a lingering haze of pain, bright lights, and the vague feeling of containment was nearly more than she could handle. She struggled, a bit, unmindful of the burning agony the movement awakened in her body.

"Quite thrashing around; you'll ruin all my hard work," snapped a harried voice near her as a pair of firm hands pressed her back down into a lying position. Kaoru, blinking wildly in an attempt to make her eyes adapt faster to the light, finally could see enough to make out the hospital room she was in and the doctor leaning over her. She quieted immediately, but her eyes continued to dart around, taking stock of her surroundings in the quick, efficient manner of a military-trained individual. She licked her lips nervously.

The room she was in was a single-bed typical hospital affair, with plain walls, a small, square window, and a rather alarming number of screens and machines lined up near the bed. The door was diagonally across from the bed; she would be able to see anyone who entered quite easily from her vantage point. Not that she would be able to do anything, if the visitor proved hostile. She was as bandaged as a burn victim; they'd obviously put her left leg in stasis, her torso was fairly swathed in white linen and gauze, and her arms were plastered with adhesive bandages and strapped to the bed with an IV trailing from the right one.

The doctor, a very pretty young woman with long dark hair and eyes a lovely shade of reddish brown, followed Kaoru's gaze to the straps.

"We had to tie you down because you kept pulling out the IV," she sniffed. "After the fifth time, _I _would have just let you suffer without one, but your husband was adamant that you recover as quickly as possible and besides, there's that pesky oath I took when they gave me my doctorate."

"I assume you're referring to the Hippocratic Oath," Kaoru croaked; for all the fluids they were pumping into her via the IV, her mouth and throat were still dry and scratchy. She had to wonder, though, about this 'husband' business. Who would have been so presumptuous as to give himself that title?

"Ah, so you _can _speak." The doctor's eyes brightened a bit with mischief, and relief. "That head wound gave us a bit of concern, but we did anticipate you making a full recovery. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Ka- Kaoru. Shide Kaoru," replied the battered and somewhat bewildered girl. She felt a little appalled at herself; she'd almost given her real name, Kamiya, and not the fake one assigned her by the Syndicate.

"Mmhm," said the doctor as she took Kaoru's face in one hand, seemingly oblivious to the hurried correction- but then, it may have seemed that she had merely stumbled over her first name… "Can you tell me where you live?"

The doctor produced a penlight from her pocket and clicked it on. Kaoru eyed it distrustfully, but answered: "I live at 2017 Matsuri, apartment 5063 C."

She just barely checked the flinch as the light was shone in her eyes. Spots danced across her vision, as the doctor released her chin and clicked the penlight off.

"Well, Kaoru-san," she said. "You seem to be coming along nicely. I think that concussion won't be giving you too much trouble anymore, though it'll be a little while until it is fully healed. Until then, I'd lay off the stair-diving."

"Stair-diving?" Kaoru echoed, confused.

"When he brought you in, your husband said you had fallen down a couple flights of stairs." The doctor replied. "You may not recall details of your accident, since you did quite a number on your head."

The stairs. The mission. The other assassin. Oh. _Oh_.

"I… I remember," Kaoru whispered. "Falling down the stairs."

_'Worry about that later,' _she told herself. _'Right now, worry about why you can't move your leg.'_

"What… what exactly is wrong with me?" Kaoru asked. "Why's my leg frozen?"

"Ah," the doctor said. "We put your leg in stasis because we didn't want you moving it around much as the MINies went to work. You shattered both your tibia and fibula, you know."

"Oh," Kaoru breathed. MINies. Medical Intravenous Nanobots. Tiny machines that were injected into the body to heal up injuries quickly and efficiently, the MINies (as they were commonly called) were a pricey procedure. But they were, for those who could afford them, the highest level of medical treatment available. However… "Why does it hurt so much?"

"You're still in pain?" the doctor asked, frowning. "I _told _him he should let us give you painkillers, but no, of course he wouldn't let us…"

"Excuse me? Who did what?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Your husband," bit out the lady doctor, "told us not to give you any painkillers. Usually we wouldn't do something so ridiculous, but he had all the appropriate papers entitling him to make decisions on your treatment in the case when you couldn't yourself. And of course, you were unconscious, so his decisions were final."

Kaoru was beginning to have a sneaky suspicion as to who her 'husband' was. Somebody who had the clout to get her the best treatment. Somebody who knew who she was. Somebody who didn't want her potentially blurting out Syndicate secrets while under the influence of painkillers.

"If I'm awake now, does that mean I can decide whether I get painkillers or not?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you want them?" the lady doctor asked back, looking at Kaoru.

"No. No," Kaoru murmured. "I just… wondered."

"Hm. Well, yes. Now that you are aware, you can make decisions pertaining to your treatment."

The doctor turned to leave, and Kaoru blurted: "Wait!"

When the doctor paused and looked back at her, Kaoru glanced away and said: "_Sumimasen_… What is your name?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I didn't introduce myself, did I? I am Doctor Takani Megumi," the lady doctor said, turning around and bowing a fraction of an inch forward.

Kaoru was going to reply, but at that moment an RN opened the door. "_Gomen_, Dr Takani. Shide-san, your husband is here."

And that was all the warning Kaoru had before her 'husband' himself walked through the door.

Even with her suspicions, she could quite reign in all of her reaction as her _sensei _walked in. He had a smile on his face that probably looked perfectly normal to anyone else, but to Kaoru it looked maleficent and cruel.

She bit back a gasp, and tried to wipe the terror from her face. She wasn't sure how successful she was, as the frightened thoughts continued to run through her head: _'Why is _sensei _here? Why him and not someone else? Is he here to discipline me? He never leaves the Home for this sort of thing… Does he… know? He can't. But he'll ask… he'll want to know how I got injured. Thank the gods I didn't suffer any swordwounds.'_

"Kaoru," he said, putting an inflection on her name that made her want to shower. He walked toward her where she lay trapped on the bed, and reached out to stroke her cheek gently. Involuntarily, Kaoru's eyes flashed to Dr Takani's.

The lady doctor stood halfway out the door, watching the interaction with hawk-like intensity. She caught Kaoru's shocked, almost pleading, glance, and storm clouds gathered on her brow. Squaring her shoulders, the doctor paced up to the bedside, extending her hand.

"Shide-san," she greeted _sensei_. "It is good to see you again. I'm happy to say your wife will be released fairly soon. I'd say another day or so."

_Sensei _took the pro-offered hand and gave it a brief shake. "Thank you, doctor. I am glad that my Kaoru has made such progress under your expert care."

Takani nodded in curt recognition of the compliment and continued: "I am pleased how strong she has been with the treatments. However, if I could talk to you about a few things in my office…?"

The Syndicate's assassin trainer didn't miss a beat. "Certainly. If you'll excuse us, love?"

Kaoru manage to nod sickly. Takani glanced back at her as she escorted Kaoru's _sensei _out. The injured girl saw the question in the doctor's eyes, but gave no outward response. Takani closed the door after her. Kaoru breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

* * *

Megumi felt her tense muscles relax as soon as Shide Daiichi left her office. She'd never had such a response to the man's too-nice attitude; she'd always thought that he was one of those bland, Mister-Society-Conformer types. Perfectly polite, perfectly dutiful. She hadn't really considered that all the nicey-nice was just an act. But… She had _seen _the split second of fear flash across that girl's face when her husband came in the door. It was as if the memory of that terror-stricken face had followed Megumi and Shide-san into the doctor's office, hanging over the man's head like the Sword of Damocles.

It threw all sorts of shadows across the man's actions, and his wife's injuries. You can break bones and bruise skin falling down stairs, yes… but those are also injuries often seen in abuse cases.

Megumi was no stranger to abuse. When she had been younger, before medical school, she had been a victim herself. That, along with a few other variables, made _this _particular situation all the more distressing.

The lady doctor gave a long sigh, and rested her forehead against the surface of her desk.

"Something wrong, _kitsune-onna_?"

Megumi paused. Without lifting her head, she said calmly: "I thought I told you not to bother me at work, Sanosuke."

"Since when have I ever listened to what you told me?" he asked. She could just _hear _the grin in his voice.

"Never," Megumi groused. "Fine. Come in."

"I'm already in." Sanosuke replied. Then his voice dropped a little of its mischief. "So, what's wrong? Is it one of your cases?"

"Patient confidentiality, _tori-atama_," she snapped.

"Oh come on, Megumi. What will it matter if you tell me?" Sano cajoled.

Megumi felt half like killing him and half like hugging him. She did really want to talk about the situation, to say the words out loud sometimes helped her to think, and this was just one of those cases that she just really wanted to get off her chest.

_'I wonder if he knows what he's doing?' _she thought. She decided it didn't really matter, and sighed again.

"Close the door."

Sano complied, with a widening of his grin. "So, what's up?"

"One of my cases is a young woman with a concussion, a broken leg, broken ribs, and various lacerations and contusions. She's been unconscious for about six hours. Her husband was the one to bring her in; he said she fell down some stairs. Well, at the time, it was completely believable. But when she woke up today, there was this… this _look _she got when she saw her husband. It was only a flash, but I _saw _it. She was afraid of him. Terrified."

Megumi ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "And with that fear, her injuries look less like an accident and more like… Well. Less like an accident. But I _can't _request an investigation because the husband got her MINie treatment, and a single-occupancy room. He's got _money_. And everyone knows what that means, even if they won't say it out loud. Syndicate. I can't investigate him. But it's just… I saw her face, Sano! I saw it… And I feel so helpless now."

Sano had known, had pursued, Megumi for long enough to recognize and know how to react to her moods. More to show that he was listening than in an actual desire to know, he asked: "So what's her name?"

Megumi was rubbing her temples gently. She murmured: "Shide Kaoru."

There was a long silence, and then Sano was whipping Megumi around in her swivel chair, hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him. His eyes were wide.

"_What did you say?!_" he demanded. Megumi blinked at him.

"What?"

"What was the name?" Sano repeated. His fingers bit into her shoulders.

"Why?" Megumi asked, beginning to become irritated. She wiggled a bit in his grasp. His grip let up but didn't release.

"Because, if you said Shide Kaoru," he said, "then I know her."

"What?" Megumi gasped. "You know her? How? From where? Do you know anything about her husband?"

Sano abruptly let go of her and wheeled around, pacing the length (short as it was) of her office once before responding. "No. I didn't even know she was married. We met randomly, on the streets. Can I see her?"

The last question made Megumi fumble a bit. "I… oh… Well. Visiting hours are over-"

She stopped at the look on Sano's face.

"Perhaps that is all for the better," he said. "Her husband isn't likely to be with her then, right?"

Sometimes, Megumi reflected, no matter how long she's known him, Sanosuke still managed to surprise her.

* * *

Kaoru lie on her hospital bed and felt miserable. Doctor Takani had managed to distract _sensei _for a substantial portion of the day's visiting hours, but there had still been enough time in the end for him to lean down, and under the pretense of kissing her cheek, whisper some veiled threats.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little lapse in expression. Take care not to blow your cover, _wife_. Tsubame is anxiously awaiting your return, and it would be such a pity if you were… unable… to do so." As the ice of his words froze her, he had brushed his lips against her jaw and added: "Also, I would dearly love to hear _every little thing _about what happened to you. Nod now, and wish me a good night."

Swallowing thickly, Kaoru had forced a smile onto her face and had obeyed.

And now, after he had left, she fretted over his words. Technically, she hadn't _failed_. The target was dead, and if they didn't know what had happened, if they didn't know there had been another assassin, then… Maybe she could convince them that she had completed the mission. Maybe she could convince them that her injuries hadn't been caused by the presence of another _hitokiri_, that the other _hitokiri _had not looked down on her and seen her face. If she persuaded them that she hadn't failed and her identity hadn't been compromised, then maybe they'd let Tsubame and her live.

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse…

_"Jou-chan!"_

Kaoru's head snapped up and she stared incredulously at the figure in the doorway.

"S-Sano?" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? You've gotta be kidding me! You can't ask _me_ that, not when _you're_ the one sprawled across a gurney!" Sanosuke stalked into the room, and to Kaoru's surprise, the lady doctor followed. "And- Hey! That's the first time you've called me 'Sano'!"

"I…I…" Kaoru floundered. She felt panic rising in her chest. She was stuck, trapped in a situation she was most assuredly not prepared for.

_'Easy, calm. Connect to your story. You are Shide Kaoru, not Kamiya Kaoru.' _ She breathed. She glanced at Dr Takani. The lady doctor was perfectly calm; she must know Sanosuke. A thought struck Kaoru.

"But visiting hours are over," she said, imbuing the observation with some surprise and confusion. It brought Sano up short.

"Er…" he said, turning red. "Well, y'see…"

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly with one hand, leaning back slightly. "It's that I know Megumi, here, and I was visiting her and she mentioned you. And I wanted to see you."

"She… Wait, what about patient confidentiality?" Kaoru was gratified with a blush from the doctor. Maybe this encounter wouldn't be so bad… Maybe she could bluff her way out of this…

"I am sorry about that, Shide-san. I-" Takani started, but Kaoru took pity on her and interrupted.

"It's alright, Takani-san. I know how Sanosuke-san is."

"How I- Hey!" Sano protested. Megumi smiled.

"Thank you for your graciousness, Shide-san," she told Kaoru. Sano plopped down into the chair near Kaoru's bed. He was so tall, with his legs bent, his knees were higher than the seat. He stretched them out.

"So, _jou-chan_," he said, with less mock sternness and more concern, "what happened? Why are you so banged up?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. How embarrassing to have to say she fell down! Her pride, nearly none-existent since being crushed by her slavery to the Syndicate, gave a faint twinge. She said, "I fell down some stairs."

There was a silence, and Kaoru glanced toward him, in time to notice the significant look that passed between Sanosuke and Megumi. She felt ice down her back. _'Do they suspect?'_

"You know, Kaoru," Sano said slowly. "You never told me you were married. Who is your husband?"

"It never came up in conversation, and I don't go around introducing myself as 'married Kaoru'," she said a little grouchily. "I don't see how it matters."

"I… well…" Sano said haltingly. He paused, clearly somewhat uncomfortable.

"What Sano is trying to say, Kaoru-san," Megumi said with an impatient look at the guy, "is that we're slightly concerned about your husband and… his treatment of you."

Kaoru blinked.

"It's not really my business, but… I saw the fear on your face when he walked into the room today, and when taken in conjunction with your injuries…" Megumi hesitated and realization hit Kaoru. They thought that _sensei_, her 'husband'…

"Does he beat, you Kaoru-san?" asked the doctor bluntly. "You don't have to be afraid to answer us. I can get you into a program where you'll be protected."

_'If only it were that easy,' _Kaoru thought bitterly, but with some relief. Abused! They just thought she was abused. That was good… Or, well; that was better than if they'd suspected her of being an assassin.

"No, my husband didn't give me these injuries," Kaoru said, entirely truthfully. Her emotional injuries, and the psychological trauma she suffered? Yes, he caused those. The injuries she'd sustained during training? Yes. A stinging cheek from the occasional slaps she received these days? Yes. But he wouldn't hurt her in anyway that might detract from her ability to accomplish her missions.

"Okay," said Megumi, not entirely convinced. "I will say that I believe you for now… But please remember, just in case, that I can help you. If you need it. I… know what it is like to be a victim."

Kaoru was startled into meeting the doctor's lovely red-brown eyes- they reminded her of cinnamon, or one of those other rare spices. A warm colour… At the moment, they were darkened with the faded pain of old memories, and with concern. Briefly, Kaoru felt bad about lying to the doctor… But it was for the best.

"I… You…" she said, surprised. Softly: "I am sorry for what you suffered in your past, Takani-san. But my husband would not beat me. Please do not worry about that."

Megumi searched Kaoru's face before nodding slowly.

"Well, good," Sano said gruffly, still very much awkward with the topic. "I was wondering if I'd have to leave you a widow, _jou-chan_."

"Thank you, Sanosuke-san, for your concern," Kaoru said, forcing her lips into a smile- albeit a small one- even though she felt sick at the implication of the words, "But I would rather you did not turn murderer for my sake."

"But you're my friend," he responded. "And what happened to 'Sano'?! I really thought we were turning a corner here."

Kaoru's smile turned enigmatic, and she didn't respond. Megumi touched Sano on the shoulder.

"Come on, _tori-atama_. Visiting hours are long over, and Shide-san still needs rest."

"Fine, fine," he said. "Take care of yourself, _jou-chan_! I don't want to see you in here again!"

Kaoru nodded as the two left. As soon as the door closed behind them, she allowed herself the tiniest sigh of relief.

Outside, as Megumi walked with Sano to the front hospital entrance, Sano looked to the lady doctor and raised an eyebrow. Megumi lifted one of hers in response. "She's hiding something?"

"She's hiding something," Sano concurred. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I don't know what… she seemed to be telling the truth that her husband didn't beat her…"

"Well," Megumi said, impatiently. "What, then? And how do we find out?"

"Leave it to me," Sano said, jerking a thumb at himself and grinning. Megumi's eyes darkened with worry and she hesitated. She knew what Sanosuke did, who he was- how could she not? She was the one who patched him up whenever things went wrong- and while she did not appreciate the Syndicate in any way, she still hated that Sanosuke fought. Not that she would ever admit it to him.

"Right," she murmured, hiding her worry in sarcasm. "I guess I have no choice but to trust you. Don't mess this up, _tori-atama_."

"Hey," Sanosuke stopped at the doorway and looked injured. "You don't trust me?"

"Hm. Lets just say you don't have the best track record with me," Megumi said.

"What?! Why not?"

Megumi gave him a wry look. "Last time I had to patch up your hand again because you ignored my instructions and used it before it had the chance to heal. And the time before that, you tore out my stitches. And the time before that-"

"Okay, okay. I get the point," Sano hurriedly cut in.

"Be careful, Sanosuke," Megumi ordered sternly. Sano gave her a crooked grin.

"What, worried about me, _kitsune-onna_?"

"I don't want to have to waste my precious time and energy on a fool," she replied, sniffing delicately. There was no real venom in the words, and there was a corresponding humour in Sano's theatrical hand-to-the-heart response.

"Waste! But, Dr Takani, you're the only one I trust to treat me," he said, hamming it up. Megumi would have rolled her eyes, had she not been too sophisticated for such a gesture.

"Sure Sanosuke. Just please keep my directions in mind this time?"

"Will do, _kitsune-onna_."

* * *

Kenshin was brooding. He usually did not ascribe that term to his mood, but in this instance it was wholly applicable.

Why, in the name of all things holy and some that weren't, was Kamiya Kaoru fighting for the Syndicate? Kenshin kept trying to reconcile the image of the grieving young girl standing by the gravesite of her father with the newer image of the _daishō_-wielding assassin who had faced him in Iizuka's hideout.

There was no reason to wonder about _why _she was there; the Syndicate had sent her, obviously. The paranoia of the all-powerful entity made the fact that they were assassinating one of their own spies completely believable. Iizuka had given the Syndicate information on the _Hitokiri Battōsai_. When that information failed to result in the elimination of one of the Syndicate's greatest irritants, and in fact resulted in the deaths of a fair few Syndic troops (compliments of Kenshin's home security system… he would have to thank Tsunan…), the Syndicate decided that Iizuka's usefulness was at an end and so they sent an assassin. Elementary.

But _why _was she with the Syndicate in the first place? And why had she whispered _that _name before passing out? A coincidence? Perhaps. But it was too great of one to dismiss it out-of-hand.

Kenshin scowled, as the memory of the girl- woman now, really- lying broken on that stairwell landing, clad in a Syndicate uniform, drifted into his mind yet again. She hadn't seen him, he knew. While she had been looking in his direction, before she'd lost consciousness, he had seen the unfocused look in her eyes. She'd been all but knocked out by that crack to the skull she'd taken. He could have easily killed her then.

But she had to go and whisper that name! And in such a… horrified way. Why?

At his sides, Kenshin's hands curled into fists. A look at the Syndicate databanks had yielded nothing. Kamiya Kaoru's files had been erased, just like a Vanished… just like a covert Syndicate operative. He had no idea when that had occurred. He berated himself for not keeping an eye on the girl; surely that would have been part of what Koshijirō-sama had meant when he'd said 'promise.' But no…

He glared at the table in front of him. He was at the Akabeko, waiting for the boy Yahiko to arrive. He had asked Tae to request that the boy speak with him. As he waited, he was going over and over the memories and the information he had pertaining to the situation.

Things had gotten abruptly more complicated since last night. He wasn't even sure what to think, what to do, anymore.

The boy was approaching. Kenshin lifted his head to meet the dark brown eyes of the kid.

"Tae-san said you wanted to talk to me?" the boy said brashly, stopping in a crossed-arm, wide-legged stance. He seemed defensive. Very.

"Yes," Kenshin replied. "Please, sit."

The boy Yahiko eyed Kenshin for a heartbeat, and then uncrossed his arms and sat. "So what do you want to know?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about Sanjō Tsubame." Kenshin saw the boy tense subtly. "What was she like, when you knew her?"

Yahiko paused warily before responding: "She was very quiet, shy. She wouldn't even talk to me the first few times we met. But after a while we got to be friends, though she still didn't speak much. She was soft-spoken. She hated violence. She spent her time playing with dolls. Her favourite colour was lavender. Anything else?"

"She hated violence?" Kenshin murmured, half to himself. Then it wasn't very likely she had joined the Syndicate, who ruled using threats and fear. Or, really, the rebellion, who fought against the Syndicate and killed. So then, what reason was there for her to Vanish? There was something here that Kenshin was missing.

"What did she seem like when you rediscovered her recently?" the redhead asked absently.

"Well…" Yahiko said, "Quiet. And shy. She recognized me, I know it. She saw me and blushed, and tried to pretend she didn't know me."

"Do you know why she pretended not to recognize you?"

Yahiko shrugged. "I dunno. There was this other girl with her; maybe she didn't want her to find out."

Kenshin's head came up. He'd forgotten about that bit. "What other girl? Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Er…" Yahiko looked vaguely startled. "No… I don't, sorry."

"No matter," Kenshin mumbled, thinking quickly. What if the other girl had been the Kamiya? The fact that she had whispered the name 'Tsubame' suggested a connection… But why was the Sanjō girl associating with a Syndicate assassin? Perhaps she didn't know… But then, why pretend not to know Yahiko? And again, why Vanish?

Too many questions, and not enough answers. Kenshin needed to establish some knowns in this mystery. What connections did the two girls have? Well, they both didn't exist, according to the Syndic databanks. And they were both orphans.

…Wait.

Something clicked in his mind, and Kenshin's head snapped around to pin Yahiko, who had been getting fidgety in the silence, with a sharp look. "Tae-san mentioned that you are an orphan."

"Yeah, that's right. My mother died when I was born. My father died doing his duty as a member of the _Sekihōtai_."

"And the _Sekihōtai _took you in after?" Kenshin pressed. Yahiko nodded. "Immediately after?"

"I was already living in the _Sekihōtai _base with my father when he died," Yahiko responded, blinking. "Why? I thought you wanted to know about Tsubame, not me."

"You've been living with the _Sekihōtai _since losing your father? You've never left, never been on your own?" Kenshin didn't even really hear Yahiko's inquiries. His thoughts roared in his head. The kid huffed.

"No, I've been adopted, more-or-less, by the Captain. I have no reason to leave."

"And no one has ever approached you about leaving?" The red-haired assassin's gaze was intense.

"No! And even if someone _did_, I wouldn't!" Yahiko snapped. "What kind of questions are these?!"

"_Gomen_. They are important," Kenshin replied rather unrepentantly. He thought briefly, before pulling out his cell phone. Equipped with a signal-scrambler and encryption device, the connections the phone made were secured against Syndic tapping and tracing. Kenshin used it now to call his boss.

"Katsura here," the vice-commander answered.

"Katsura-sama," Kenshin said, pitching his voice so that it carried through the phone but was inaudible to those around him in the Akabeko, "I have a few questions."

"Himura? Alright, let's hear them."

"First, does the Syndicate acknowledge Godparents as legitimate relations? And second, did the _Shishi _ever keep an eye on Koshijirō-sama's daughter after his death?" Kenshin asked.

"No, the Syndicate has never acknowledged Godparents. That is a mostly spiritual, non-blood, non-law relationship. The Syndicate doesn't believe it to be legally binding. Godparents have no legal rights regarding the medical treatment, criminal punishment, or social care of their Godchildren. They aren't even denoted in the 'banks," Katsura paused. "As for the Kamiya girl… I do believe there was an agent assigned to check in on her from time to time. She was of an age that we couldn't just claim her and bring her to HQ, but the offer of assistance was extended… I can check the files, if it's important."

"Yes, please, sir," Kenshin replied. There was a long pause from Katsura.

"Do you still need me, or what?" grumbled Yahiko. Kenshin held up a hand: Wait.

"Hm… That is… interesting," Katsura finally murmured.

"Katsura-sama?" Kenshin said.

"There was an agent assigned to the Kamiya girl, but… I recognize the name; he was killed. Right before the funeral, he was on a mission and was killed. How did he get assigned to this? And why didn't we catch it when no reports of the girl were brought in?" Katsura sounded angry and puzzled.

"We… did just eliminate a spy recently," Kenshin offered.

"Iizuka? That is possible… He could hack your files, so perhaps he engineered this oversight. But we may not ever know for sure… Kenshin-kun. Was there a reason you asked me these questions? Has something happened to Kamiya Kaoru?"

"I… am not sure, sir," Kenshin prevaricated. Katsura paused.

"I suppose I will just have to trust you on this," he finally said, resignedly. "Take care of her, Kenshin-kun. The _Shishi _do not abandon their own."

"Yes, sir." But what if she _wasn't_ one of them? Kenshin snapped the phone shut deftly, eyes flicking to the surly boy seated across from him. "Yahiko-kun-"

"Do _not_ call me kun!" snarled the kid. Kenshin held up a placating hand.

"Very well. Yahiko-san. Thank you for you information. If I find anything more of Sanjō Tsubame, I will inform you and Tae-san."

"Well, great," mumbled Yahiko, as Kenshin stood and strode quickly away. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when Tae had informed him that a _Shishi _had wanted to speak with him, but it definitely hadn't been a brusque, _strange_, red-haired guy with questions that bounced everywhere. He blinked after the redhead.

* * *

_'This may be important… If what I think is happening is happening, then…' _Kenshin clenched his teeth and then forcibly relaxed his jaw. _'I _would _search the 'banks for any un-Vanished orphans, but… I think that there wouldn't be any… Though that result would point toward my theory being correct… Damn! I wish I could speak to Sanjō, or Kamiya…'_

"Hey! Himura, wasn't it?"

Kenshin glanced up at the call from across the street. Ah. The _Sekihōtai _member… "Sanosuke-san."

"Gawd, why does everyone call me that?" the rough-and-tumble young man said in slight exasperation before plunging on: "Hey, do you do intel gathering? I've got this job…"

"No." Kenshin replied curtly. Sanosuke scowled.

"You didn't even let me finish! I got this friend of mine in the hospital with a bunch of injuries, says she fell down some stairs. Well, me and Megumi- that's the doctor- think she might be lying. But my friend's husband looks to be some Syndic big-shot so we can't request an investigation through the normal ways…" Sano missed the way Kenshin's shoulders had tensed, and in an attempt to get the whole story out before the redhead could refuse again, prattled on: "I told Megumi I'd get some info on the guy… Kaoru- my friend- she's really beat up. I'd like-"

Sano was abruptly looking down several inches of steel at a pair of blazing gold eyes.

"What did you say the name was?" the _hitokiri _bit out.

"Ah… Kaoru?"

"Kamiya Kaoru?" Kenshin asked sharply. Sano shook his head as much as he dared.

"No, her name's Shide Kaoru. She's at the General Hospital in the Western District… Broken leg, concussion, bunch of other broken bones…"

The _Sekihōtai _fighter was relieved as the blade was removed from under his nose, but that didn't mean a chill didn't skirl down his back at the _Shishi hitokiri_'s tone.

"Tell me everything you know of this… Shide Kaoru."

* * *

**TERMS**

_**Aku Soku Zan—**__the motto Saitō lives by. I extended this in the fic to be the whole of the Shinsengumi's motto._

_**sumimasen—**__excuse me, or sorry._

_**gomen—**__from 'gomennasai' meaning I'm sorry. Polite._

_**sensei—**__teacher._

_**kitsune-onna—**__"fox woman." Sanosuke's nickname for Megumi._

_**tori-atama—**__Megumi's nickname for Sano, is usually translated 'rooster head.'_

_**Jou-chan— **__this means 'little miss,' more or less._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**daishō—**__the two swords that were the trademark of samurai. Comprised of the katana and wakizashi._

_**hitokiri—**__assassin._

_**Battōsai—**__ a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._


	7. Ch 7: Memory

_First of all, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter, especially since ffnet was all like 'no logging in! Bwahaha!' Y'all rock my striped socks. That's all. Oh wait. No. One more thing: we're coming up fast on chapter 12, which I'm still having trouble writing. Life and writers' block have conspired against this fic. So, once I run out of prewritten chapters, updates might slow. I'm sorry. Anyway, that really is all for now. Please R&R!_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. New Pulse** By:Yoshihiro Ike -Ergo Proxy Soundtrack Opus I-

**2. Kanashimi no Shi** By:Fukasawa Hideyuki -Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto OST-

**3. Last Order - Crisis Mix (from "LAST ORDER FFVII") **By:Takeharu Ishimoto -Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- OST-

**4. Heaven's Not Enough (Steve Conte) -**Wolf's Rain OST 2-

**5. Centzontotochtin** By: Yoshihiro Ike-Ergo Proxy Soundtrack Opus I-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:: MEMORY**

"**It is always important to remember that your enemies are as human**

**as your allies. You do not need to love them, but respect them as living, breathing**

**people. If you forget this, you lose your own humanity."**

**-- Sagara Sōzō

* * *

  
**

Sleeping in the hospital was a difficult venture for Kaoru, now that she had regained consciousness. Every instinct and trained response in her was screaming for her to get the hell outta there. There were too many people around, too many people with unrestricted access to her room, and not enough motion allowed her by her injuries. She would have stayed awake the whole night, but with the MINies and her own body burning through her energy reserves like wildfires in order to heal her, she found herself nodding off. The naps were short, and light, and she invariably snapped awake at the slightest provocation, but the fact that she kept dozing off made her edgy.

For the nth time, Kaoru jerked in her bed, eyes flying open, ears straining to hear whatever it had been that had awakened her. In the darkness, her irises were black, though they glinted blue where they caught the dim light from the bedside monitor. She scanned the room, holding her breath so that she might hear any slight sound. But there was nothing. Kaoru exhaled.

_'I wish my leg were healed!' _she thought fervently. _'One more day…'_

She'd asked the nurse to help her lever her bed up so that she could be reclining more than lying flat, and he'd complied readily enough, so at least she could actually look around the room with relative ease. That helped bring down her hackles, so to speak. She wasn't having to strain to lift her head and sweep the room. Her bandages, and that damn stasis-deadened leg, were making any sort of movement difficult, even one so small as that. Kaoru huffed and whacked her head back against her pillow.

Glaring at the ceiling, she wondered: _'Is Tsubame alright? Did they tell her I'm in the hospital, or did they just leave her to sit and wait in growing fear? That sounds like what _sensei _would do.'_

Her eyes closed._ 'Damn the man. Gah. 'Husband'…'_

With a grimace, she opened her eyes.

There was a figure at the foot of her bed.

* * *

As soon as Sanosuke had mentioned a girl in a hospital with injuries claimed to have resulted from a fall down the stairs, Kenshin had had his suspicions. The added information of a possible Syndicate connection through a husband, and the name Kaoru, had nearly clinched it. He was almost completely certain who she was. And he wasn't going to let the chance go to waste.

Kenshin entered the hospital in true assassinfashion- silently and with no witnesses. He moved quickly through the halls, hiding from the few nightshift nurses and doctors, carefully opening and shutting doors… He knew what he was about, and was all but invisible.

The directions Sanosuke had given him to Kamiya Kaoru's (or rather, Shide Kaoru's) room were convoluted and imprecise, so Kenshin dismissed them within seconds of entering the building, relying instead on the room number he'd received and the signage of the hospital. He found it easily.

Kenshin slipped inside the darkened room, pausing in the deep shadows by the door to allow his eyes to adjust. Information about the room's setup and contents flooded his mind in a steady stream. There were no other people in the room beside himself and the girl in the bed. Good.

The girl was lying half-propped up, her head slightly tipped back and her eyes closed. The pale light from the glowing screen of the monitor by her bedside lined her face in dim blue-white. Kenshin couldn't help but trace her features with his eyes for a moment. Yes, there was a distinct resemblance to her father, but what had been strong on the man had been softened in his daughter, what had been handsome had become striking. Koshijirō had had wide, almost _gaijin_-like, eyes and if Kenshin remembered correctly, his daughter's were even larger, wider, and were a vivid blue. Those eyes were currently closed, and she looked almost as if she were sleeping. But Kenshin could hear her breathing, and saw her heartbeat on the monitor screen. She was awake.

Even as he thought this, a grimace passed over her face, and her eyes opened. She saw him right away, as he would have expected from an assassin. She reacted instinctively, and Kenshin knew that, had she not been hampered by her injuries, she would have thrown herself to the side in a rolling dodge, to come up in a low ready position. As it was, her body jerked, and frustration and fear suffused her _ki_ at the ineffectiveness of the movement.

Would she call out? Were there Syndic guards nearby? Kenshin didn't chance it; he moved so quickly to subdue her that he seemed to vanish for the space of one blink. He pinned her arms to her sides and immobilized her shoulders, covering her mouth with one hand. She immediately struggled. It was in vain, though. The disparity between their states and abilities at that moment was too great for her to succeed. Kenshin kept her pinned, and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Do not struggle, and do not scream," he whispered at her. She froze, to Kenshin's somewhat-surprised pleasure. He whispered again: "If I remove my hand, will you call out?"

There was a wary pause, and then she shook her head minutely. Kenshin slowly withdrew his hand, prepared to slap it right back over her mouth if she so much as breathed loudly. He was very aware of the warmth of her breath across his palm.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked, whispering as well. She kept her eyes staring straight ahead, though Kenshin stood more-or-less at the edge of her peripheral vision. Her instincts and training must have been clamouring at her, but she displayed remarkable self-discipline in restraining herself from twisting to face the threat he represented.

Kenshin wasn't about to let her take control of the situation by answering her question, so he replied with one of his own. "Are you Kamiya Kaoru?"

She didn't respond outwardly, and offered another question: "Who are you?"

"Who is Sanjō Tsubame to you?" Kenshin fired back. This time, there was a response, albeit a very faint, very subtle one. She stiffened ever so slightly.

_'Aha,' _Kenshin thought. _'Got you.'_

She evidently knew it, too, because she gave an actual reply, though it was evasive and reluctant. "She is a friend."

"I find it hard to believe," Kenshin said, eyes narrowing slightly, "that a girl described as quiet, shy, and disliking of violence would be friends with a Syndicate assassin."

He saw Kamiya's jaw tense and release. "There was not much choice in the matter."

What an odd response… "On whose part, the girl's or yours?"

Why had he asked that? _'What am I doing? She is a Syndic! She did not deny that. Why haven't I simply killed her?'_

"Both," she whispered presently, to his question. "Both."

There was a sudden flurry of silent motion, in which she twisted herself around as much as was allowed by her bandages, and seized his kimono front. In the same instant, Kenshin grabbed her wrist and drew his _wakizashi_, placing the blade at her throat.

"Please," she whispered, ignoring the weapon pressed against her carotid artery. There was real desperation and pleading in her voice. "_Please_. You are from the rebellion; you must be. Please, help me save her. If I bring her to you, will you help her, will you take her away and hide her from them?"

Kenshin stared at her in shock, almost missing the words for his focus on the sharp blade menacing her pale throat. If this had been a usual encounter, he would have already slit her throat in reaction. But _again_ he'd refrained from taking her life; he'd stopped unconsciously, automatically. Why? Out of the hope that his mentor's daughter wasn't betraying her father's memory? Or was it that the feel of her _ki _against his was affecting him? He'd sensed her depression from the moment he'd entered the room, though he hadn't put a name to the feeling at first. It was… an emotion he could relate to.

But… She. Was. A. Syndic! He kept forgetting that; how could he keep forgetting? Just because their _ki _were- Kenshin swallowed thickly- reaching out to each other and intermingling as if for comfort, he could not just dismiss what she'd done up to now. Dammit all! She could very well have been the one to kill Madaren-san! And here he was, hesitating to eliminate her.

There were, however, some valid points to his hesitation. He acknowledged that, but he couldn't understand it. It frustrated him, angered him. His head ached.

"What are you saying?" he growled. "What game are you playing?"

"Game?" she whispered, seemingly confused. "No game. Tsubame is in danger because of me, because of what I am. I don't want her to die because of that. But the Syndics won't help- They _are _the danger!- so I need help from the rebels… Even though I… even though…"

Her voice seemed to fail her there, and she blinked rapidly against the tears that welled in her eyes. She took a couple ragged breaths, gasping: "If she is saved, then I can finally-!"

She snapped her mouth shut, apparently unwilling to finish that statement. After regaining some of her composure, she murmured: "Nevermind."

Kenshin didn't pay much attention to her half-finished sentences, her senseless mutterings. His grip on his _wakizashi _tightened to the point that his knuckles creaked in protest. _'She wants to save Tsubame?'_

Was Sanjō Tsubame not a Syndicate member? Kenshin had been almost completely certain of that before, from what information he'd had on the girl, and Kamiya Kaoru's words now seemed to clinch the fact. But who was she, then? Why did the Syndicate represent a danger to her? Why had she Vanished, and why were her files erased? Kenshin's previous theory had been that the Syndics were stealing and using the orphans of the City to further their own ends, but if that were true, why was Sanjō in danger from them? _'You ask that, when they obviously sent one of their assassins to off one of their own spies scarcely a day ago?'_

But… That sort of thing was unlike in the case of Sanjō Tsubame, wasn't it? Why would the Syndicate have placed a quiet and shy girl who disliked violence into any sort of position where they might eventually want to kill her? Going from what he'd been told of the girl's character, Kenshin didn't imagine she could have been at all successful at espionage or assassination. So then what use had the Syndicate for her? And why were they a danger to her now? Unless all Kenshin's theories were wrong… But Kamiya Kaoru didn't seem much enamoured with her job, and if Kenshin's theories were incorrect then she would have had to become a Syndic assassin by her own will.

_'You became an assassin on your own decision, and you hate it,' _reminded his subconscious. Kenshin fought back a furious growl, though his lips twitched into a slight snarl and his nostrils flared. _'But this makes no sense! Not with _her_! She was the daughter of a _Shishi _rebel! The Syndicate killed her father! Why would she join them? I don't understand!'_

He ripped himself away from her, with a near imperceptible huff of frustrated fury. He put his back against the wall and leaned back into the shadows. Kamiya Kaoru stared after him with confusion, fear, and painful hope. The recognition of those emotions in her night-dark eyes only increased Kenshin's headache. He had the sudden and uncharacteristic desire to just run. Flee from the incredibly perplexing young woman and the incomprehensible mystery that had woven itself around them both.

But he'd promised Tae-san and Yahiko that he'd help Tsubame if he could. Such an easy promise to make at the time, but now he had the shameful wish that he hadn't so sworn, because it had trapped him in this place now. It was almost physically painful to be in the same room with Kamiya Kaoru, because he felt almost personally injured by her apparent betrayal of the rebels in her becoming a Syndic assassin, and because he felt… guilty… at her becoming a Syndic assassin. _'If I had kept watch on her these past seven years, would things have been different? Had Koshijirō-sama meant for me to, when he'd choked out the word 'promise' that night? At his funeral it had been all I could stand just to give her those rings; I never considered watching over her, protecting her. Ah, Koshijirō-sama, have I failed you again in this?'_

His roiling emotions were tearing him apart, making him lose some of his iron-control of the darker aspects of his soul. His eyes were glinting a cold, horrible golden colour and his voice was dark and grim. His insecurity made him cruel.

"If you are lying-" he repeated the admonition when the Kamiya's chin raised indignantly, "If you are lying, I will kill you. But we _will _have Sanjō Tsubame back from you. Ask the girl where Yahiko would first look for her, and be there in seventy hours' time. Just you and her. If you bring anyone else, I will know. That is not a threat, it is a promise. Mark it well, Syndic."

That said, Kenshin finally gave into his desire and fled the hospital with all his considerable speed.

* * *

_"Mark it well, Syndic." _The clear accusation stung, but Kaoru couldn't really deny it, could she? She killed for the Syndicate, though unwillingly, and was now only alive and healing because of its power to give her MINie-treatment. And in any case, she would gladly bear any insult as long as it meant that Tsubame would have a chance at salvation.

_'Oh. Oh. I may have just saved her…' _the realization struck Kaoru and made her eyes overflow with astonishing immediacy. _'Tsubame… I may have just… oh thank you. Thank you!'_

Had the rebel been there still, Kaoru would have embraced him, death threats none-withstanding. She smiled waveringly, fighting the urge to laugh aloud. Who had the rebel been? Was he that boy from the noodle stand in the Silk Market District? Or did he know the boy? It didn't matter. Tsubame would be saved!

_'Hopefully,' _Kaoru amended hurriedly, unwilling to tempt fate. _'Hopefully what just occurred will save Tsubame.'_

She controlled herself, and listened to the soft noises of the hospital. Almost as quickly as the joy had manifested, fear and depression gripped her. In the dark, quiet night, in this calm, untouched setting, she could barely believe what had just happened. In fact, she wondered if it had occurred at all. Had it all just been a dream? Had there really been a rebel assassin here in the room with her?

Kaoru shivered, feeling fatigue and depression weigh down on her and trying to fight them to stay awake. She was afraid what reality she would wake to if she were to sleep. In the end, though, it was a losing battle. She drifted into a restless slumber until the morning.

Her joy at being released from the hospital in the morning was somewhat diminished by her worry. _'Was it real? Will I be able to get out of the Home with Tsubame in time? Will I be able to find the rebel? Will he be able to hide Tsubame from the Syndics?'_

She kept an impression of outward normalcy, thanking Dr Takani with a smile, greeting her _sensei_ with the perfect wife impersonation, exclaiming over how amazing it was her injuries were healed so quickly. _Sensei _finally took her back to the Home in a very polished electric car- really the only type of car found in the City- giving Kaoru a smug, pleased look.

"Your acting is getting better, Kaoru," he said in his usual condescending, cruel tone. "You don't know how… happy… this makes me."

"I am pleased you approve, _sensei,_" Kaoru said dully. For the first time, she was glad that being near him never failed to make her feel a grey mix of suicidal and homicidal; it made it easier for her to act normal with him. He did not suspect.

"Oh now, Kaoru love," he chuckled, stroking her cheek with a mere whisper of touch. The gesture was his favourite with her, and it was more effective at cowing her than any more forceful sort; the gentleness of it terrified her. She gulped and turned her face away and down. _Sensei _laughed lowly and dropped his hand.

She was incredibly grateful when she finally got out of the car and away from him, even though it meant she was back at the Home.

In a surprising appearance, Tsubame was waiting in the foyer of the Home for Kaoru to return. Typically, the fourteen-year-old stayed shut away in Kaoru's rooms; she wasn't bothered by the other Children or the adults running the Home when she was there. It was only rarely that she put herself at the mercy of the others by leaving the rooms. Kaoru was touched that Tsubame had braved the deranged, amoral inhabitants of the Home just to welcome her back a few moments earlier than if she'd just waited out of sight.

Tsubame gave a small cry "Kaoru-san!" and threw herself at the older girl, wrapping her arms around her. Kaoru hugged back, feeling a jolt of excitement at the reminder that Tsubame might be delivered from the hands of the Syndics and protected by the rebellion in just two days' time.

"It's alright," she murmured into Tsubame's bobbed brown hair. "I'm alright. It's going to be okay…"

"Kaoru," broke in the voice of _sensei_. "I will need to see you in my office for your debriefing."

She nodded reluctantly, and sent Tsubame back to their rooms with a whispered: "I'll speak to you later."

* * *

"The first order of business, I suppose, is to return to you your uniform," _sensei _said once Kaoru was sitting _seiza _before him and his office door was closed. He produced said uniform from behind his desk, and Kaoru blanched. Of course. They would have had to change her out of the telltale assassin garb before taking her to the hospital. She felt faint relief that she had been unconscious for that venture, with her broken leg and ribs it would have been very painful. However, that they had changed her clothes without her knowing…

"Ah," _sensei _said with malicious pleasure. "You are doubtless wondering who changed you out of the uniform. Don't worry, it was one of our women operatives."

Kaoru found enough moisture in her mouth to respond: "Actually, _sensei_, I was more disturbed that I didn't notice before now…"

"Hm," he replied, looking no less amused. "That is likely due to the injury to your head. Speaking of which, I would like to know just how you came by it."

_'And so it begins,' _Kaoru thought, settling herself in preparation for the questioning that would doubtless come.

"I don't remember too much about it," she said carefully. The verbal cues _sensei _was giving led her to conclude that lying about the presence of the other assassin would be a bad idea. So she'd tell the truth, albeit slightly edited. Wasn't it said that the most effective lie was one that was close to truth? "I remember going to eliminate the target, but he was already dead. I immediately began to leave the area, but I was attacked from behind, presumably by the other assassin. The transmitter I was given to call the troops was damaged in the exchange. I managed to drive away the other assassin, but I was clumsy with haste and fell. That is all I remember, until I woke in the hospital."

"Did this other assassin see you?"

"No," Kaoru lied. "I made sure of it."

"Oh?" _Sensei _lifted an eyebrow. Kaoru gave him her best blank look.

"_Sensei,_ you taught me yourself how to avoid being seen. Was I not a good pupil?" He gave her a toothy smile that was more warning than amiability.

"Clever, Kaoru. Yes, you were my best student, but you have not been the most cooperative."

She said nothing in return, but kept up the blank expression. _Sensei _leveled a gaze at her that was just a little too perceptive for her comfort.

_'Perhaps I should not risk saying anything aloud to Tsubame about the rescue. Not when it is possible for there to be listeners…' _Kaoru thought with private worry. _'I'm so close… I can't be reckless.'_

"Did _you_ see this other assassin?" He watched her with intent eyes.

"No, _sensei_. I was too busy trying not to be seen myself," Kaoru replied. Actually, she'd been too busy trying not to be _killed_, but the end result had been the same: She hadn't seen him.

"Pity," said _sensei_. "If you had, we might have been able to ID him… or her… and eliminated another of those irritating rebels."

"I am sorry for my failure in that regard," Kaoru said, not sorry at all.

"I cannot fault you too much," _sensei _said in a mockingly gracious tone. "Since you did not make the mistake of allowing him to see your face."

_'Why,' _Kaoru thought, a trickle of cold running down her spine, _'do all his comments sound like he knows full well what happened? Does he, or am I just being paranoid? This is driving me crazy… I hope he dismisses me soon…'_

"Tsubame seemed very happy to see you," the leader of the Home stated casually. Kaoru blinked at him, a little surprised by the change in topic.

"Um, yes. I expect she was glad to know she wouldn't be dying any time soon," Kaoru replied, only marginally provocatively. Even though back-talking was a rather risky venture, sometimes Kaoru just couldn't help it.

Sure enough, _sensei _shifted ever so slightly and said in a deceptively mild tone: "Manners, Kaoru."

He left it there, but Kaoru was properly cowed. She'd already experienced what would happen if she persisted, back when she hadn't known the true extent of the man's cruelty.

_Sensei_ pulled out a folder from a drawer in his desk and set it on the surface, flicking it open deftly with his thumb. From where Kaoru was sitting she could see that the top paper was an electrocardiogram. It was probably hers from the hospital.

"I have one last question before I let you go," he said. "This is your EKG print out from the hospital. I see your heartrate got a little high here, at about 0200 hours this morning. Would you care to venture a guess as to why your bpm spiked?"

_'Clumsy Kaoru! Clumsy!' _Kaoru thought at herself, furiously. She was able to control her vitals to some extent; it was foolish of her to have slipped up in this way and allowed herself to react to her excitement and hope. She struggled to keep her reaction now, to her anger at herself and her fear, under control.

"Nightmares," she told _sensei _shortly, meeting his eyes fully. He held her gaze for a little while, but when she didn't flinch away, he dropped it.

"Of course," he said, and then he was waving her away. "You're off active duty until I deem otherwise. Now, go on."

Kaoru stood deliberately slowly and walked out of the office with an outward calm she didn't feel.

* * *

As soon as she entered her rooms, Tsubame was clinging to her, radiating relief and concern.

"Kaoru-san! I was so worried! I thought… I thought…" the younger girl trailed off, sniffling a little. Kaoru returned the embrace.

"You were afraid I might be dead?" she said. "No. Did they tell you anything about what had happened?"

Tsubame shook her head, releasing her friend and wiping at her tears. "They only told me today that you were returning. Before then, they didn't say anything, and after you didn't come back, I was too afraid to leave the rooms in order to ask."

"That's alright, it's probably better you didn't." Kaoru paused. "I was injured in my last assignment. I was in the hospital."

"Oh!" Tsubame's eyes widened and she raked Kaoru's body with a concerned stare. Kaoru waved her off.

"I'm fine now. It was just a couple broken bones, that's all. They injected MINies, and they healed me right up," she reassured the girl.

"I'm glad," the brunette said quietly. "And not just because of what it means for me."

Kaoru gave her a gentle look. "I never thought for a moment you only cared about that. But I was very worried. Another assassin got to the target before me. I was afraid they'd consider that a failure on my part; I was afraid they'd kill you for it. But I should have known they wouldn't waste the power they have over me by killing you for such a thing."

The blue-eyed assassin morosely concluded her statement with a slight slumping of the shoulders. She dropped her gaze to the floor. A change of subject was in order, or else she might go mad. She forced herself to look at Tsubame and smile. "I won't be sent on any missions for a little while. I think we should have a day out on the town, so to speak. What do you say?"

"O-okay," Tsubame said. She hadn't missed Kaoru's brief dip into depression, and had been taken somewhat by surprise by the abrupt smile. "Where will we go?"

"Oh, I dunno," Kaoru said, faking nonchalance. _'Now how can I ward this so I don't give anything away?' _"Hey, do you remember what we saw the last time we went into the Silk Market District? Where do you think we could see something like that again?"

She locked eyes with Tsubame as she spoke, willing the younger girl to understand. Tsubame looked puzzled until Kaoru covertly mimed a few gestures at her. Then shocked understanding grew in her face. The brunette hesitate a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure, but I think there is a place that has the same things in the Sakura District," she told Kaoru.

"Great! I don't think I'll be quite up for going today, or tomorrow… but maybe the next day."

"Okay…" Tsubame's gaze was obviously questioning, but Kaoru was too paranoid to speak any more for fear of giving the game away. _Sensei_'s comments had been a little too pointed for her comfort, and after all: Better safe than sorry. If she didn't speak of it aloud, then no one could possibly overhear.

Kaoru shook out the bundle of clothes _sensei _had given her, and a chain with two rings on it fell to the floor. Kaoru stared at it in surprise. She hadn't even thought about her mother and father's wedding bands since waking in the hospital. She took it up and draped it over her head with shaking hands. How could she have forgotten?

_'Head injury, excitement, fear…' _she thought. _'Poor excuses, but excuses all the same…'_

She pressed the rings to her lips. She was somewhat surprised that they had been returned to her… but wasn't going to question it. She was just glad that she hadn't remembered them before they'd been returned; if she had discovered they were missing without knowing _sensei _had taken them, it was possible she would have had a mental break down. She wasn't joking when she said the rings were a part of her sanity.

_'Like Tsubame… something which keeps me sane…' _Kaoru glanced at the fourteen-year-old.

* * *

Kaoru woke with start, panting for breath, her heart pounding. It seemed that the nightmares she had claimed to have had yesterday decided to make an appearance today. She sat up, her blanket falling around her waist. Kaoru covered her eyes with the heels of her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees, breathing deeply and evenly to control the rapid pants of fear.

She remembered the dream; it was one she used to have very often when she'd first come to the Home, but had since either grown out of or managed to repress. It was a dream of the death of her father, the sort where she was kept paralysed on the sideline, unable to help, unable to scream, a helpless spectator. Even though she hadn't seen the manner of her father's death in real life, her imagination seemed more than up to the task. It changed every time, but it was often in brutal and painful ways. Kaoru recognized some of them as stemming from her intimate knowledge of the Syndicate's punishments and tactics. There was something indescribably horrible about watching her father be tortured to death, be disemboweled alive, be dismembered slowly and methodically…

Kaoru shivered and stood up. Scooping up her _daishō_, she quietly left the room. There was a dojo on the first floor; she would be able to work off some steam there. Maybe she would even wear herself out enough that when she managed to get back to sleep, she wouldn't dream.

The dojo was, unsurprisingly, empty. It was a large room, suitable for a dozen swordsmen to practice all at once, if they were working full-motion swings and forms. It could probably fit a dozen-and-a-half if they were practicing constrained hand-to-hand. Two of the four walls were covered in full-length mirrors, and a section in the back of the room had mats on the floor and an array of weight machines lining the walls. Kaoru bowed at the door and moved to the far end of the oblong space, her bare feet making no noise on the polished wood floor.

The dojo was the most expensive room she had ever seen, because of that wood. As could be expected, true-wood was a rare and pricey luxury in the City. The only place they could really grow the number of trees needed to supply the amount of wood in demand was the Sub-City. With the help of various technologies, they'd been able to hollow out caverns beneath the City and set up relatively efficient farms within them. Space was still a problem, however, as they couldn't delve too deep or else they might disrupt the mining tunnels, which supplied the other too-rare necessity of metal-ore. So wood production, along with fresh produce, was limited. Much of the food in the City was synthetically created using nanobots to form the nutrients, minerals, and vitamins from basic atoms.

Nanobots also created and cleaned the air in the City, Kaoru recalled as she sat _seiza _on the floor and took a deep preparatory breath. Her _daishō _were set before her. Kaoru breathed slowly and evenly, emptying her mind. After a few long minutes of meditation, she moved.

In a blur of cloth and long black hair, she came to one knee, snatched her katana off the floor and unsheathed it. The blade flashed through the air in a swift arc. Tossing the _saya _off to the side, Kaoru surged to both feet, sword cutting glittering patterns in the air.

She advanced through the space, focused and aware of her surroundings. Reaching the end of the drive forward, she span and cut to the side, then span again for a vicious thrust in the other direction. Kaoru turned into a whirling vision of Death as she imagined a group of enemies surrounding her. The Home taught its Children several forms of combat, and a couple were how to deal with multiple opponents, even though they were all assassins and by definition avoided facing too many enemies at once.

Going down in a controlled fall, Kaoru grabbed her _wakizashi_ from where it lie on the floor and began adding to her motions the forms that included simultaneous use of the short sword and her katana. Her _wakizashi _was still sheathed, and formed the defensive aspect of the technique, blocking as the katana struck. Kaoru's movements were graceful yet powerful, a product of years of training.

She was in the middle of a complicated form when she sense the _ki _of another person enter the dojo. She drew the form to a premature close, and turned to face her _sensei_.

"Well this is certainly unprecedented," he drawled, dragging his eyes up her form. Kaoru refused to be provoked, and coolly tucked her _yukata _more securely closed. She paced over to where her _saya _lay and picked it up, elegantly sheathing her katana. "I don't often see you practice, Kaoru love."

"I attend the practices during the week," she replied.

"Of course you attend the mandatory practices, but it is not often I see you practicing on your own," _sensei _retorted. "So I'm a little curious as to why you are now. Especially at this time of night. I'll admit that when the house security detected someone entering the dojo, I did not expect it to be you."

"I don't see how it is surprising," Kaoru replied. "I had a scare: I was injured. I was worried it would affect my performance, so I couldn't sleep well. I came down here to test myself in privacy."

"You were worried about your performance?" echoed _sensei_ with a tilt of the eyebrow that indicated doubt. Kaoru's expression chilled even more.

"I can't fail in my duty. I can't let an injury risk that," she in a brittle voice. He of all people should know that, and know why. And from his growing smirk, Kaoru knew he was well aware of it.

"Oh yes," he purred. "That's right. We appreciate your dedication."

Kaoru clenched her jaw against the furious words that swelled in her throat. She jerked a quick bow to him and bit out: "If you'll excuse me, sir. I think I'll return to bed now; I have reassured myself of my abilities."

She stalked out of the dojo, trying not to turn around and gut the hated man.

* * *

"Kamiya Kaoru and Sanjō Tsubame. My number is 0-8-8-2-0. I have outside clearance," Kaoru said, and waited with hidden impatience as the guard punched in her ID. Tsubame stood in her shadow.

"Going somewhere, Kaoru?" said a voice before the guard could wave the two girls on.

_'No. Oh no, please!' _Kaoru thought, experiencing a moment of panic. _Sensei_. She turned to face him, controlling her expression tightly.

"Yes, _sensei_," she replied. "Is this a problem?"

The Home leader looked between her and Tsubame with all-too-shrewd eyes. With an utter lack of concern, he said: "No. No problem."

And Kaoru felt a numbing chill wash over her. She looked him in the eye and saw what was there. _'So. That is how it is to be. Very well. It still leaves me an opening, though I'll have to play it perfectly.'_

"Alright," she replied, putting a hand on Tsubame's back and ushering the shrinking girl on through the guardstop into the tunnel to the City. "By your leave, then."

"Until later," said _sensei_. Kaoru didn't respond to the dark threat in his voice. She was too busy working out how to adapt to the new situation. This would be her only chance to get Tsubame to safety. If she played it right, only one of them would die today.

Very, very faintly, she could sense the _ki _of the man _sensei _had sent to follow them in the tunnel behind them.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**gaijin—**__this pretty much means 'foreigner.' This is often considered a derogatory term, but in this story, I imagined that it would have become a lot more accepted after the City was closed off by the SAM-C. A closed gene pool, starting off with only a few foreign individuals, would not see that much diversity. There wouldn't be many people to resent being called _gaijin_. And no reason to not use it._

_**ki-**_-_ in Chinese culture it is 'qi'. It's an active principle forming part of any living thing. It's like an energy flow_

_**Hitokiri—**__assassin_

_**Battōsai-- **__a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._

_**wakizaki-- **__a traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). Worn with the longer katana, it is one of the two swords comprising the samurai daishō._

_**seiza—**__traditional seated position. Legs are folded beneath you, and you sit pretty much on top of your heels, with the top of your foot against the floor._

_**daishō—**__ the two swords that were the trademark of samurai. Comprised of the katana and wakizashi._

_**saya—**__sheath._

_**yukata-**__- the lighter kimono-like garment worn during the summer, or for sleep._


	8. Ch 8: Sacrifice

_Hey y'all. Welcome to chapter eight. We're truckin' right along. There are really no notes this week, so let's get on with it, eh? Please R&R! Muchas gracias. Vielen dank. Spasiba. Arigatō. Cheers._

_**WARNING! CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE. NOT FOR THOSE OF DELICATE CONSTITUTION, OR THE VERY YOUNG.**  
_

_Chapter playlist_

**Due Fiumi** By:Miki Higashino-Genso Suikoden II Original Game Soundtrack-

**Amaranth** By:Nightwish-Dark Passion Play-

**Black Water **By:Uematsu Nobuo-Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST-

**Fight Tune "Arms of Shinra"** By:Masashi Hamauzu -DIRGE of CERBERUS -FINAL FANTASY VII- OST-

**VII. Lacrymosa - Larghetto **By:Quartetto Aglàia-Mozart: Requiem (transcription for string quartet)-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:: SACRIFICE**

"**In war as in life, it is often necessary when some cherished scheme has failed, **

**to take up the best alternative open, and if so, it is folly **

**not to work for it with all your might."**

**--Winston Churchill

* * *

  
**

Kaoru didn't relax as she and Tsubame emerged from the tunnel into the light of SAM-C day. There was no sense of slight release, of the gaining of a tiny measure of freedom, as there usually was. While it was true that her movements in the City were always watched by her tracking chip, she usually wasn't actively watched by Syndicate assets. She usually had some sense- however small- of being free. But this time, she could sense at her periphery the presence of a handful of watchers, not including the man following them out from the tunnel.

This would be more difficult than she'd thought.

"So," she said with false lightness. "Where was that place you mentioned the other day?"

Tsubame looked up at her and responded n her usual, soft voice: "It's a small park in the Sakura District. It's beautiful; it's one of the parks the district was named for."

"Ooh, that sounds lovely," Kaoru said. "Will the trees be blooming?"

"Yes, they should be," Tsubame replied. Kaoru could hardly believe her luck.

_'Excellent. That means there will be crowds… Thank the gods for that small blessing. Now lets just hope the rebel is there… and that I can get Tsubame to him without giving us all away.'_

* * *

Kenshin was having troubles. He was conflicted with the situation with Kamiya Kaoru, unable to put away his instinctual desire to trust the daughter of his mentor and yet unwilling to believe in a Syndicate assassin; he wondered in turns whether he should request a contingent of _Shishi _covert agents to shadow him at this meeting. Was it possible she would lead him into a trap?

Yes, of course it was possible. Willingly or unwillingly, it was possible for her to deliver him to the Syndics. The question was, was that outcome probable? And was it probable enough to warrant reinforcements?

Kenshin didn't want to scare the young woman off by showing up with a small army behind him. She seemed genuinely desirous of getting Sanjō Tsubame to the rebels… and Kenshin wanted to fulfill his pledge to help the girl.

The redheaded assassin finally decided on a compromise. Kamiya Kaoru knew Sagara Sanosuke, and he was _Sekihōtai_; taking him along would both provide Kenshin an ally and (hopefully) keep Kamiya calm. To smooth the interaction with the girl, Tsubame, Kenshin was inclined to bring Yahiko… but he was so young. Kenshin hesitated to take the kid into a potentially dangerous situation, even though he himself had been in worse situations at the same age. Or maybe that was _why_ he hesitated. In any case, though he hesitated, it seemed almost impossible not to take Yahiko with him. The boy would know where the meeting spot was, and would provide reassurance to Sanjō, who would likely be too wary to simply walk off with a stranger, even one who claimed to be _Shishi_. Yes, it would be wisest to take Yahiko and Sanosuke; they would help make this encounter run smoothly.

Kenshin went to the Akabeko to collect his companions, finding them easily among the crowds of the lunch-rush.

"Yahiko, Sagara-san," he greeted them with a nod.

"It's Sano, or Sanosuke," said the tall fighter. "Sagara-san is too polite for a hooligan like me to use."

Kenshin's eyebrows rose, but he didn't comment. He looked to Yahiko, the sloe-eyed boy watching the _Shishi hitokiri _with a certain sharpness of attention. Kenshin recalled that Tae had said the boy was a skilled hacker, implying a high level of intelligence that was now reflected in the kid's gaze.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said. "If you were to set up a meeting with Sanjō Tsubame without specifying a rendezvous point, where would she go?"

"You've found her?" asked Yahiko, face brightening. His eyes searched Kenshin's face. "You have! You've found her!"

"I arranged for a meeting, but I don't know where it is to take place. Only you and Sanjō Tsubame know the exact location," the redhead told him. "To that end, I would like you and Sanosuke to accompany me."

"I get why you'd ask Yahiko, but why me?" questioned Sano bluntly. "Do you want a fighter? Are you expecting trouble?"

"I don't think there will be much trouble, but yes, that is part of why I ask you. The other part is that I believe you know the person who will be delivering Sanjō Tsubame to us."

Sano blinked blankly for a moment and then his eyes widened. "You can't mean _jou-chan_!"

"Your Shide Kaoru," Kenshin said, "is really a Syndicate assassin named Kamiya Kaoru."

"K-" Sano choked. He recognized the name; unsurprising, because Koshijirō had, at one time, been the _Shishi _liaison to the other rebel groups and with Sanosuke's connection to the _Sekihōtai_'s leader, he would have heard of the man. "Kamiya?! Isn't that-?"

"Yes, like Kamiya Koshijirō, the _Shishi _operative. She is his daughter."

"How the _hell_ did his daughter end up a Syndic?" Sano asked, sounding appalled by the very thought.

"I don't know," Kenshin replied, his eyes narrowing and sparking bright yellow. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

The Koi Pool Park in the Sakura District was massively crowded. People packed themselves onto the fake grass lawns, spreading blankets and food out in patchwork squares; people and merchant carts hawking food and trinkets plugged up the paved paths that wound through the park, knotting in the small pavilions that dotted the way.

"This might work to our advantage," Kenshin murmured. Although there were cons to being in such a crowd, for what Kenshin was there to do it was nearly perfect. The noise of the crowd would make it difficult to overhear them, and the press of people would obscure them from view. But even with his approval of the location, he had to make sure; Kenshin turned to Yahiko: "Are you certain this is where she'd come?"

"Yeah," said the boy, his eyes eagerly racking the crowd. "This is where I-"

He bit off the rest of his sentence quickly, and blushed. Sano laughed.

"Quit cackling, you over-grown rooster!" snapped the embarrassed teen. Sano's laughter was already fading, but the insult did nothing to lessen his grin. "Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll-"

"Enough," Kenshin said softly. Yahiko fell silent immediately, though he gave Sano one last deathglare as Kenshin told them: "Start searching the crowd for them. Be subtle."

"Right," Sano murmured, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Leaning against the side of a nearby lamppost and his brown eyes lazily flickering across the faces of the crowd, something in and about his shifted and suddenly he was no longer a scruffy young hooligan. Displaying a somewhat surprising skill at subtle disguise, Sano became just a casual, young people-watcher. Taking up the older _Sekihōtai_ soldier's lead, Yahiko adopted an expression of youthful eagerness and slid into a mimicry of Sano's posture, looking for all the world like an adoring younger brother trying to be 'cool' like his _ani-ue._

Kenshin felt a wash of approval for his _Sekihōtai _counterparts, and took up his own disguise. He could feel very faintly several _ki _that niggled at the back of his mind unpleasantly… Syndics, filled with hostile intent. But it wasn't directed toward him…

_'Perhaps they have another target here today,' _Kenshin thought. _'If I lay low, keep up my disguise, I can probably stay beneath their notice.'_

But he kept a part of his attention on them. No sense being careless.

* * *

Kaoru was beginning to feel the strain of her nerves. It was good that there were large crowds; it made her plan more likely to work… But the press of people made her nervous as well. Any of them could be Syndic agents…

She and Tsubame wandered around the park like any of the other sakura blossom viewers. Kaoru barely avoided jumping when Tsubame tugged gently on her sleeve, pointing to a particularly beautiful tree. The younger girl stretched to put her mouth near Kaoru's ear. Under the pretense of commenting on the picturesque fall of pale pink petals, she whispered: "Kaoru-san, is there a reason you asked me about Yahiko?"

"It is lovely," Kaoru responded evasively, loud enough to be heard by the closest people in the crowd. Not even now would she allow anything to be said of the rescue. If Kaoru's plan were to work, not even Tsubame could know about it until it was sprung into action. Tsubame looked briefly put-out, but she hid it quickly.

_'That's my Tsubame-chan,' _Kaoru thought with pride as the other girl disguised her emotions. _'You are a lot smarter and craftier than you let on.'_

Smiling a bright, fake smile, Kaoru scanned the crowd quickly, searching… She'd been doing so for the past twenty minutes. She was beginning to get anxious about the time; the appointed hour had already passed, and nobody had approached them.

_'What if he doesn't come? Or what if he does come, can't find us, and thinks that I lied?' _she fretted.

She shouldn't have wasted her energy. A few moments later, she spotted a familiar black-haired kid winding his way casually through the crowd. Though he acted nonchalant, she could tell his attention was focused on Tsubame.

The shock and relief nearly stopped her heart. _'This is really happening! Now! Do it, Kamiya. No regrets.'_

She glanced down at Tsubame and gave the girl a small smile. She took Tsubame's hand in hers, pressing something into the other's girls' palm. "Sorry, Tsubame-chan. This'll be goodbye. Don't forget to warn them of the tracking chips."

And with that, she began fluidly weaving through the crush of people. Smaller, more timid Tsubame was rapidly left behind. Kaoru had one split-second to register the surprise and horror on Tsubame's face before she lost sight.

"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san!" she heard the younger girl cry weakly over the noise of the festival. "Wait!"

Kaoru felt her throat knot. But she kept going. She needed to get as far from Tsubame as possible; _sensei _had known that she would try something on this outing. There would be Syndic agents in place; where exactly she didn't know, but they would be around. They'd probably be mobilizing right about now. Kaoru knew they would concentrate their efforts on subduing her; she was the more valuable one, the one who would constitute a bigger threat were she to escape. It was her hope that by maximizing the distance between her and Tsubame, the younger girl would be able to give the Syndics the slip, with the help of the rebels who'd come to receive her.

The blue-eyed _hitokiri_ slid and shimmied her way through the crowd quickly. She didn't realize how much ground she'd been able to cover in such a short period until she suddenly broke free of the crowd and came out into the startling openness of the sidewalk outside the park.

Almost immediately, hands seized her arms and hustled her to a car that stopped abruptly at the curb in front of her. She offered no resistance.

* * *

Tsubame felt her heart kick in panic as she watched her protector and friend disappear into the milling mass of people. She'd called after her, anxiously, but the older girl hadn't responded.

_"Sorry Tsubame. This'll be goodbye." _What did that mean? Where was Kaoru going? What did she want Tsubame to do? What _could _Tsubame do, alone in the City? She opened her hand to see Kaoru's thin necklace- the one with her parents' wedding rings threaded on it- resting in her palm. Kaoru! She wouldn't…

"Tsubame?" asked a strained voice behind her. She stopped trying to winnow her way through the crowd, and spun around with a gasp. Her hands rose to her mouth, and tears to her eyes.

"Y-Yahiko-kun?"

She was suddenly enveloped in a crushing embrace, as the black-haired child of the _Sekihōtai _exclaimed with joy: "It is you! You're alive!"

In a completely uncharacteristic display of intimacy, Tsubame gripped the back of his kimonotightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Yahiko, abruptly becoming aware of the awkwardness of their position, patted her awkwardly on the back.

"It's okay now, Tsubame. We'll take care of you. You're safe now…" he murmured.

"You have her, good," said Kenshin as he came upon them. He'd spotted the Kamiya and the petite Sanjō and had sent Yahiko to confront them. He hadn't exactly expected Kamiya to drop Sanjō and run like that… It bothered him. Not just that she'd dropped and run, but that as soon as she had, he'd sensed the hostile _ki _he'd been keeping an eye on immediately follow her, angling to intercept. It was odd, since they were Syndics also…

But they had the girl, and even though the Syndics seemed to have overlooked the three rebels, Kenshin knew that they couldn't linger. It would be foolish to do so. Kenshin hustled the intertwined young teens through the crowd to where Sanosuke waited. Together, the two older rebels managed to direct Tsubame- wracked by tears- and Yahiko- arms full of weeping girl- to the entrance of a nearby shop. The owner was a rebel sympathizer, and he let them without a word into the back room of his store. Once there, they had a moment to breath before the next phase of the extraction.

As he patted his pockets and searched himself for the small piece of tech he knew he had somewhere, Kenshin's sharp eyes surveyed Sanjō Tsubame's shaking form. She was saying something, but the words were muffled by Yahiko's kimono and distorted by her sobs. As Sanosuke peered surreptitiously out the frosted-synthglass window, Kenshin finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out his nullifier, switched it on, and passed it over the air around Tsubame's slight form. The device would deactivate (permanently) any signal-receiving or –sending object present on the girl's person. It wasn't that Kenshin didn't trust her, but he knew that the Syndics sometimes put tracking devices on their prisoners and allowed them to 'escape', thereby getting the oblivious rebel to lead them to sects of other rebels. It was only safe. And besides, the action brought him close enough to Tsubame to hear what the girl was muttering.

"It's not okay, it's not okay," she wept, a broken repetition that was punctuated by inquiries of: "What about Kaoru-san?"

Kenshin put away his nullifier, feeling a little uneasy. _'This whole thing keeps feeling worse and worse…'_

He took Tsubame's arm gently in his hand and turned her to face him. She met his eyes with her tearful brown ones. Kenshin was immediately stuck by her gaze: _'She's really an innocent. Not a Syndic, not a rebel, not… anything. Just a child. Why was she with…?'_

"Tell me," he said gently, but with a new steely determination in his heart, "everything you know about Kamiya Kaoru."

* * *

"This is… extremely disappointing, Kaoru," said _sensei _solemnly. He paced around her, shaking his head. Kaoru tried to follow him, but her neck felt like a limp noodle; she couldn't seem to support the weight of her own head, not to mention the fact that one of her eyes was swollen shut and she kept having to blink blood out of the other.

_Sensei _hadn't tortured her himself; he hadn't even come in to see her until they'd worked her over for the first time. It had taken two hours. She'd started screaming within the first forty minutes.

She hadn't meant to scream- hadn't wanted to- but the intense pain had overridden any conscious choice in the matter. Her will had lasted until they'd threaded a thin wire under the skin of her left arm, attached a heat source, and made it burn. It had felt as if her blood had turned to magma and was consuming her from the inside out.

When they'd taken her off the street in the Sakura District, Kaoru hadn't known where they would take her. She figured it would be somewhere where they could 'discipline' her; it could have been the Home, thought that was unlikely. The Home was the barracks for the Children; it wasn't equipped for the sort of things they did to prisoners or traitors.

Kaoru had chosen her fate, she had known that suffering and death would be her only prospects when she'd decided upon her plan to save Tsubame. She knew that her continued silence would be vital, and had spent the car ride locking away the majority of her self away in the deepest depths of her mind. So when they had taken her from the car, she had been limp and unresisting. When they'd stripped her bare, she had closed her eyes and hadn't protested. When they'd strapped her onto the board, she hadn't fought. And when the torture had started, she had ignored the pain until it had grown too great.

It was difficult for her to keep herself locked behind her mental walls; the pain kept creeping through and whispering: _if you tell them about the rebel who took Tsubame, maybe they'll stop hurting you_.

But… It was all for Tsubame that she did this. If she told, they would hurt- kill- the younger girl. And that was to be avoided at all costs. Even if the cost was Kaoru's own life. So she kept her secrets, though her body screamed at her. She closed her eyes and tried to clamp down harder on the locks in her mind.

And she had endured, this time, and now lay weak and limp and throbbing with the echo of agony on the stretch-board. She had screamed, yes… but she hadn't given in to her _sensei_.

"Yes… so disappointing," the man murmured presently. Kaoru did not answer. As if she could have; pain and screaming had stolen her voice. She concentrated as best she could on breathing evenly, her tongue clumsily flicking out to moisten her cracked lips. At least they had spared her face; the swollen eye and sliced brow were her own doing, though they had been involuntary. They'd clamped her head down using a band of plas-steel across her brow, but it had been bare, unpolished with sharp edges, and the pain they'd wreaked upon her had made her jerk in her bindings. Slamming against the plas-steel repeatedly had unfortunate effects on her head.

"You were so talented," sighed _sensei_. "It seems a pity to let you go to waste… But you were not a very obedient Child, and children should obey their elders. I'm going to send you to bed without supper, now. We'll talk about this again tomorrow."

You could tell he was getting a kick out of his metaphors; he had his typical skin-crawlingly sinister smirk splashed across his face and his eyes were bright with dark humour and cruelty.

Kaoru passed out before they un-strapped her, but when she came to the next day, she found that they had healed most of her injuries and dumped her in a holding cell. She was confused, at first, at why they would have healed her of the damage they had quite happily inflicted. But then she realized their reason. It lengthened the time they could hurt her.

_'It was worth it,' _she thought. _'Tsubame got away.'_

Her plan had banked on the fact that the Syndics would have trouble keeping precise watch on her and Tsubame in the crowd. She knew that she had a tracking chip, which would make it easier to keep tabs on her, but she wasn't sure about Tsubame. Kaoru was the more valuable one; she knew more than Tsubame, was more highly trained in the operations of the Syndicate. Kaoru had assumed that if she and Tsubame were separated and both tried to escape, the Syndics would go after her first because of her value to them. They could always get another helpless child to use as Insurance, if they needed to. And if they'd put a tracking chip on Tsubame, then all they'd have to do is follow it. Kaoru hoped that, by telling Tsubame to warn the rebels of the tracking chip, that threat would have been eliminated. It apparently had worked.

She knew this because they hadn't taunted her with her failure; if they had caught Tsubame, they would have a) told her, flaunted it in her face that her efforts had been in vain, and b) killed Tsubame in front of her as punishment. They would have no reason to keep the girl alive now that Kaoru had proven herself disloyal. But they hadn't, so she was still alive and out there, free of the Syndicate's clutches. The rebels would keep her safe. Kaoru trusted the rebels. Her father, though he'd never actually admitted anything to her, had been one.

_'It was worth it… It was worth it,' _she kept the mantra going as she heard the door of her cell open. It was time for pain again.

They didn't have to use much force to get her out of her cell; though they had healed her and her body bore no marks from their tender mercies, she was sapped for strength. She felt like a ragdoll, limp and unable to even lift her arm herself. They brought her to the same room as before, and the same cold, cruel-looking stretch-board sat waiting. They strapped her down and began.

This time, _sensei _was there, not as an active participant, but as a voice drifting through the haze of agony. He asked her questions, and when she refused to answer, he signaled the two torture-masters to do their work.

Kaoru refused every time.

"Who were the rebels helping you?"

"How did you contact them?"

"Where did they hole up? Where is their base?"

Kaoru kept her eyes closed, a litany of moralizing thoughts running through her head, as a sort of word boundary that sequestered her consciousness away again. She didn't even open her mouth to respond. The pain, when it came, made her clench her jaw until she could hear the stress squeak in her ears. She wouldn't open her mouth… she wouldn't open her mouth…

She was afraid that if she did open her mouth, what would come out would be betrayal. Kaoru knew that there was still a danger of that, even with most of her self locked away in her mind. With pain casting veils of incoherent haze against the rest of her mind, and pounding at her defenses with dagger-hammers, she might lose herself and say something she would regret. She knew the name of the boy who had come to meet Tsubame in the Sakura District; if she told the Syndics that, they might be able to run a search and find out exactly who he was and where he came from. And that could lead them to the rebels, and Tsubame. Kaoru wouldn't betray them. She wouldn't let herself betray them.

After a series of silent refusals, and the agonizing response from the torture-masters, _sensei _paced forward and touched her gently, brushing her lips with the tips of his fingers. She'd bit one bloody in her efforts to stay mute.

"Come now, Kaoru love, don't you want to tell me? It would make me happy, and if I'm happy, you'll hurt less," he murmured to her. She just trembled.

The mantra she'd had on loop in her head had been shredded, and each time there was a lull in the waves of fresh pain, she mentally scrambled to pick up the pieces. But her grip on coherency and the conscious world was unraveling. She couldn't piece the thoughts together. After a while, she had completely lost her sense of self in the wash of agony and existed only as a creature of instinct. Her mind fixated on the pain it was perceiving.

_Pain!PainpainpainGetawayGetawayGogogogogogoPainDefense!GoDefenddefenddefend_

She did eventually open her mouth, but what came out weren't words. By that time, all she could do was shriek horrible screams that were so forceful they tore her throat.

After what seemed like an eternity, the torture-masters had hit the limit for the day's 'fun.' Because they wanted to keep her alive for as long as possible, they stopped before they did any truly lasting harm to her, physically. Kaoru came back into herself when no new upsurges of agony came upon her for several long moments, and the first thing she noticed was the cool touch of gloved hands and sterilized plastic on her broken and bruised skin. She knew immediately what that meant: They were healing her again. The thought was far from comforting.

While it would be nice to not feel her wounds throbbing in time with her heartbeat, Kaoru knew that they were only healing her so they could torture her again tomorrow. It would continue like that for days… they would keep tearing her apart, piecing her back together, tearing her apart, piecing her together, until they tired of it and killed her or until her mind and soul broke under the strain.

Words were beyond her, but thought had returned. She had time to form one clumsy, weary thought before the medicines they'd given her began to put her out.

_'Not again… oh please, not again… please, please.'_

* * *

Kenshin paced restlessly in Katsura's outer office, waiting until the _Shishi _vice-commander was finished speaking with Sanjō Tsubame. Besides the secretary, who was quietly working away at her computer with headphones on, there was a female _Shishi _operative waiting with him, to escort the girl to her temporary safe quarters within the HQ. She sat in the corner by the door and ignored him as he stalked back and forth across the floor. He was agitated, his eyes flashing and his body moving with the same dangerous, liquid grace of the Pre-Cataclysm jungle cats you could see in the old vids and books. After hearing Tsubame's story, her description of what the Syndicate had been using her for, Kenshin was filled with guilt and fury.

He needed to go save Kamiya Kaoru.

Kenshin's fists clenched. He'd sensed that there was something off about the whole situation… and hadn't his instincts told him to trust her? But he had foolishly put the feelings aside because he feared they had been born of the irrelevant fact that she was Koshijirō's daughter. He should have trusted his instincts; they hadn't failed him yet.

_'She isn't a Syndic. Not in the real sense. She kills for them, yes, but only because they force her…' _Kenshin remembered the horror and burning fury he'd felt when Tsubame had first told him of Kaoru's enslavement. Because it _was _enslavement. The girl- woman- wasn't treated as human. She was a tool, an asset. While that wasn't much of a surprise coming from the Syndicate, the fact that they were taking orphans off the street and turning them into those broken, obedient husks of people was a new atrocity. _'Dammit! I should have taken care of her from the start. I should have swallowed my self-loathing at Koshijirō-sama's death and stayed with her…'_

"Himura!" Kenshin's head jerked around at the sound of his name being called. Misao, from the _Oniwabanshū_, was moving toward him. He blinked.

"Misao-san, what are you doing here?"

"I know, I know, you told me to send electronic reports. But this is really important. I didn't want to send it as a file and have it get lost somewhere or something…" she responded in her usual rapid clip. Her arms waved expressively. "It's crazy! You're not going to believe it, but the Syndicate has some insane program where they steal orphans and unwanted children off the streets and stick them into this place called the Home. It's all very hush-hush. I was lucky I even got the name of the place, but I managed to er…'overhear' some bigwig Syndic rollo talking about how his daughter got pregnant by her boyfriend and how he got rid of the kid when it was born by giving it to the Home."

"I knew about the disappearing orphans," Kenshin said. "But do you know what they do at this 'Home'?"

"Oh," Misao looked a little disappointed that he knew about her big find (or at least part of it) but she recovered immediately. "Well, here's what I could find out about the Home: They only take young kids, early teens at the most. That's because they find it easiest to mold the young, impressionable orphans into what they want. Anyway, they take the kids and they train 'em up- teach 'em how to fight. The Syndic bastard who'd sold his grandson to them made some joke about how the kid was 'at least going to some use serving the Syndicate.' I think he meant that the kid was going to be made into a soldier. The thoughtlessly-obedient, scary kind."

"It's their assassin academy…" Kenshin murmured. Behind him, he heard Katsura's door open. "I'd wondered if that was what they did with the orphans, but I didn't think they had a whole system and program for it. Misao-san, did you happen to find out where the Home is located, who's in charge?"

"Sorry Himura," Misao said regretfully, "I didn't. None of my sources knew themselves. Like I said, it's very hush-hush."

"That's fine Misao-san. You did well," Kenshin shook his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps I could call in a few favours…"

"She won't be there."

Kenshin turned to face Tsubame, whom he had sensed approaching a few seconds before. The girl stood looking at him with sad brown eyes.

"Kaoru-san won't be at the Home, Tsubame-san?" Kenshin asked as reaffirmation. The girl shook her head.

"No. The Home is only for the Children. They know what Kaoru did; she betrayed them. She's a traitor. So she won't be at the Home. They'll take her somewhere else."

"Intelligence may have the locations of some of the Syndicate jails…" the redheaded _hitokiri _murmured thoughtfully.

"Himura-san?" Katsura said as he walked to his office door. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes sir," Kenshin replied, turning to the older man. "If it is acceptable to you, I would like Misao-san to join us."

"Me?" squeaked the ninja. Katsura blinked as he moved his gaze to the petite rebel.

"Ah, Makimachi-san, so good to see you," the _Shishi _vice-commander said with a slight bow. "I certainly have no objections to your presence."

The three of them went into Katsura's office, with Kenshin giving a nod to Tsubame: _Thank you, you can go. _The female _Shishi _in the corner was standing, waiting unobtrusively. As Kenshin turned away, he saw the woman step up to Tsubame and gently take the girl's hand with a small smile.

Inside Katsura's office, with the door closed, Kenshin and Misao stood before the vice-commander's desk in respective states of barely restrained aggravation and unease. Misao didn't seem to be used to having audience with the ranking officials of the other rebel groups, to judge from her slight fidgeting.

"I imagine that this has something to do with the story I was just told by Tsubame-chan?" Katsura said after a beat of silence.

"Yes, sir," Kenshin replied calmly. "I believe that what Sanjō Tsubame says is true. In actuality, I had suspected it before hearing her story, and with her experience I have come to the conclusion that my theories are correct. The Syndicate is Vanishing orphans off the streets of the City and enrolling them in a program to mould them into _hitokiri_. Misao-san has just come to me with information she has gathered regarding this."

At that prompting, Misao stiffened at his side and blurted: "Yes! Er… yes, I do have information regarding what the Syndics refer to as the 'Home.' They take young children, those who would not be missed by anyone, off the streets and they take them to an undisclosed location where they train them to fight as assassins. I have this information from an Operations Manager at one of the higher-tier companies of the Syndicate. I have no reason to believe he was lying."

"I see. And do we have information on where the base might be, where these _hitokiri _are trained?" Katsura asked, as Kenshin had.

"No," Misao replied, red-faced. "I don't have that information as yet."

"I see," Katsura said again. He turned his attention back to Kenshin. "And what do you want us to do about this information, Himura-san?"

Kenshin paused and met his leader's gaze. "Katsura-sama. I believe that efforts should be made to extricate Kamiya Kaoru from Syndicate hands. She would be a vital source of information on the working of this program, and the locations and identities of those involved. Not only that, but it would appear that she would also be willing to give us this information; there would be no need to draw it from her."

Katsura was quiet a moment before he said softly: "Tsubame-chan knows many vital pieces of information regarding the program as well."

It wasn't hard to understand his meaning. Kenshin's eyes chilled.

"Sir-" he started. Katsura held up a hand.

"Kenshin-kun, I understand your desire to rescue Kamiya Kaoru, but it's not possible."

"Sir," Kenshin said, ice creeping into his tone, "It is not like the _Shishi _to give up on one of their own."

"But if Tsubame-chan's story is true, Kamiya Kaoru has been fighting against us. Viewed objectively, this implies that she is not _Shishi_. She may not have enjoyed it, but the fact remains that she's killed rebels at the behest of the Syndicate. In some eyes, that makes her indisputably a Syndic."

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply hotly, but he met Katsura's gaze, paused, and continued in a more moderate manner: "You… you don't see it that way."

It was an observation, not a question. Katsura shook his head. "No, I don't. But I am trying to demonstrate that it's not just my opinion that matters. The higher-ups and our patrons will never condone this rescue mission. They will see everything that I have told you. They will make those same arguments, and you won't win against them."

"Sir…"

"They will see you, Koshijirō-san's student, and think that you are attempting this rescue out of some misplaced belief that you can bring back your mentor by saving his daughter. They won't take you seriously," Katsura continued grimly, pinning Kenshin with a level stare. He may well have been the only who could out-stare the _Battōsai_.

Kenshin closed his eyes briefly, thinking. Misao was looking uncomfortably back and forth between the two _Shishi_ men. The redhead lifted his chin to meet his leader's eyes once more.

"Katsura-sama," he said solemnly, "you know that I respect you greatly, but I _will _save Kamiya Kaoru. With or without _Shishi _support."

The vice-commander sighed and thought to himself, deprecatingly: _'Well, you _did_ want him to find something besides his duty to worry about. It seems this girl is it. So deal.'_

"Kenshin-kun, it is-" he started, but the spirited young _Oniwaban okashira, _whose presence had been forgotten by the two men, interrupted.

"We'll help!" Misao told Kenshin. "The _Oniwabanshū _will help you rescue Kamiya-san. We're ninja; we're skilled at infiltration and stealth. I think we could do it, if they haven't got her under max security."

Kenshin nodded gravely, but did not take his eyes off Katsura. "Thank you, Misao-san."

There was a moment of silence in which the two men simply stared at each other; Katsura seeing something both frightening and heartening in Kenshin's gaze, Kenshin seeing something resigned and hopeful in Katsura's. Finally, the _Shishi _vice-commander sighed minutely.

"Himura-san," he said then, formally, straightening in his seat, "understand that I cannot give you _Shishi _backing in this endeavor. But that doesn't mean I can't help. If you have any questions or need any advice…"

"I understand," Kenshin said, his eyes warming fractionally. He gave a small bow. "Thank you, Katsura-sama."

"Go well, Kenshin-kun. Makimachi-san, I place my trust in you to bring my subordinate back safely."

"I give my word as _okashira _that I will do everything in my power to keep him from harm, Katsura-san," replied the girl in somber tones utterly uncharacteristic to her. The two bowed to each other, and then Kenshin and Misao were turning and leaving.

"So what now, Himura?" asked Misao once they'd gotten into the hallway outside the office. Kenshin thought a moment before replying.

"Now? Now we visit the _Sekihōtai_."

* * *

**TERMS**

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**jou-chan**__-- this means 'little miss,' more or less._

_**ani-ue**__—older brother. Honourable term._

_**ki**__-- in Chinese culture it is 'qi'. It's an active principle forming part of any living thing. It's like an energy flow._

_**Plas-steel—**__a synthetically created plastic which is extremely rigid; in the City, it replaces steel in some structures._

_**rollo—**__a slang term I made up for this fic. Derogatory word implying a fat, rich, immoral businessman._

_**Oniwabanshū-- **__ a group of ninja and onmitsu established by the 8th Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune. Rarely were involved in assassinations. Their missions were based on gathering intel or capturing criminals. As with the other groups, I've taken liberties with them in this fic._

_**okashira—**__the leader of the Oniwabanshū._


	9. Ch 9: Salvation

_Oops. A tiny bit late. Hope you forgive me. And I also hope you get used to it. _ I know, I know. It sucks having to wait for new chapters. Believe me, I feel your pain. But I'm still effing stuck on chapter 12 of this, so… yeah. Once we hit my roadblock, all bets are off. I probably won't be able to update every week. I'm sorry, but that's the sad truth._

_Chapter playlist_

**1. ****調和 oto～with reflection～**By:KOKIA-愛のメロディー / 調和oto～with reflection～-

**2. Seven Sirens and a Silver Tear**By:Sirenia-An Elixir for Existence-

**3. Kyrie II**By:Yoshihisa Hirano-アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**4. Silence (Featuring Sarah McLachlan)**By:Delerium-BounceSoundtrack-

**5. Storm -T.M. Mix-** By:Yoshida Brothers-Yoshida Brothers-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER NINE:: SALVATION**

"**Nations customarily measure the 'costs of war' in dollars, lost production,**

**or the number of soldiers killed or wounded. Rarely do military establishments**

**attempt to measure the costs of war in terms of individual human suffering. **

**Psychiatric breakdown remains on of the most costly items of war **

**when expressed in human terms."**

**--Richard Gabriel,**_** No More Heroes

* * *

  
**_

"So?" demanded Sanosuke as soon as he spotted Kenshin inside the _Sekihōtai_'s HQ. His brown eyes flicked curiously over Misao, who stood behind the redhead, but he didn't verbally acknowledge her presence. "What's the deal?"

Kenshin had anticipated that this would be his greeting. Sano had heard Tsubame's story just as Kenshin had, and had reacted in much the same manner… albeit with many more expletives. When they had parted to return to their respective bases, Kenshin had had to impress the need for patience and discretion onto Sanosuke rather forcefully. The man had not taken it well when Kenshin had told him they needed to wait to get more information, more of a plan, and possibly more backing before they could do anything about Kamiya Kaoru. But now…

"We're going to rescue Kamiya Kaoru from the Syndics," Kenshin said bluntly. Sanosuke brought his gaze back to Kenshin and gave a wolfish grin.

"Excellent. So is this a _Shishi _operation?"

"Actually, it's under the _Oniwabanshū_," Kenshin admitted; he gestured toward Misao. "This is the _Oniwaban_ _okashira_, Makimachi Misao."

"Ah," Sano said, diplomatically refraining from commenting on her apparent youth despite the fact that the thought radiated from his look: _Aren't you a little young to be _okashira_? _"What happened to Shinomori?"

"He's taken a leave of absence," Kenshin said before Misao could open her mouth. "Now, do you want a part in this?"

"Hell yeah!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"Alright," Kenshin gave a decisive nod. "We have to act quickly. It is possible they won't leave her alive for long-"

Sanosuke mumbled something, but Kenshin couldn't quite catch it, so he ignored the tall fistfighter.

"-So are you available now to start the operation?"

Sanosuke's eyebrows rose slightly at the abruptness of it, but he nodded. "I'm good to go. What's first?"

"First," Misao piped up, "We go to the hackers."

"Go to the hackers? That's not really necessary; I mean, Yahiko is around here somewhere… We could ask him to help," Sano said.

"Actually, no, we can't," Kenshin corrected, and when Sano gave him a confused look, explained: "Katsura-sama is going to ask Yahiko-san for his help in guarding Tsubame-san, because his presence will help settle her. So Yahiko will be busy."

"Don't worry," Misao said cheerily, as Sano scowled, "I know the perfect guy for this!"

* * *

"Hello Seta-san!" the petite _okashira _sang as she danced into the freelance hacker's backroom office. Kenshin and Sano followed her more sedately. The redhead scanned the room quickly as he entered.

It was a typical hacker's lair, with various makes and models of computers (functional and not), scattered computer parts, and other objects of obscure purpose and origin lining the walls and cluttering every inch of free surface space. A dark head popped up from behind a half-gutted computer at Misao's greeting.

"Good morning, Misao-san," replied the teen cheerfully. He was smiling, a little absently, the expression holding the shadow of something deranged. Kenshin knew, from the _Shishi _dossier on the young hacker, that the boy was a little peculiar in terms of psyche. The ever-so-slightly-'off' smile and courtesy the boy ceaselessly exhibited had led a few psychologists to postulate that Seta Sōjirō had some sort of disorder. If they had access to his extended files, they probably would have been certain of their tentative diagnoses. Seta Sōjirō was a Syndicate Class Six Criminal (_Hitokiri Battōsai _topped the list as a Class Seven), a title of dubious honour since it meant that he had to remain hidden and eternally vigilant. Not only did the boy have the mental strain constant paranoia caused pressing on his mind, but there was the little matter of _how _he'd earned the classification to consider. Seta Sōjirō had killed his parents, who had both been board-members of a high-level Syndicate company, at the age of nine. The murder weapon had been a vicious poison the boy had distilled himself; he was indisputably a genius, but also as indisputably unhinged.

After killing his parents, he had hacked into the Syndicate mainframe and deleted himself, and then he'd gone 'underground,' so to speak. Seta displayed an aptitude for evasion that challenged Kenshin's. All alone, the boy had avoided every capture attempt that the Syndicate had made in the eight years after his disappearing act, while still wreaking havoc on the Syndic computer systems. He'd made quite a name for himself in the hacker community, as well as in the rebellion. He was widely considered the most skilled hacker, but because of his need for secrecy and safety, he was very difficult to find. It was actually somewhat surprising that Misao knew him well enough that they called each other by name- it implied that they'd dealt with each other before, several times. Not many could boast that.

Kenshin read the boy's _ki_, noting silently that the hacker showed flickering signs of being a warrior as well as a tech-genius. Swords, Kenshin thought. But that wasn't terribly important. What really mattered was what Kenshin could divine regarding the boy's trustworthiness. After a few moments' analyzation, he decided that Seta was a true anti-Syndicate. Despite his oddness, he could be trusted.

"And who are your companions, if I might ask?" Sōjirō was asking presently of Misao. The girl made a vague gesture.

"Oh, this is Himura Kenshin of the _Shishi_, and Sagara Sanosuke of the _Sekihōtai_. We'd like to engage your services."

"Ah," Sōjirō said, twirling a screwdriver in one hand as he watched Kenshin and Sano closely. "What exactly would you like me to do? I can hack the 'banks relatively easily, or alter with credit accounts. Do you need information, or disruption? I have a virus I've just recently finished writing… if you'd like to buy it from me, I could be persuaded to part with it."

"We'd like you to hack into the security networks of the covert Syndic jails, get us a live feed on the observation cameras of all the cells," Kenshin replied.

"I can do that," Sōjirō nodded. "It shouldn't take me long, if you don't mind waiting just a few minutes."

"That will be fine," Kenshin said.

Sōjirō nodded and shoved away from the desk he was sitting at, his chair rolling smoothly across the floor to another shelf of computers. There was one that was running, its screen cycling several image feeds and a few oscillating graphs in a series of pop-up windows. Sōjirō cleared the screen with a keystroke, brought up a new text window and began typing in code in rapid succession.

"Which jails should I start with? Do you have a preference?"

"Start with the Mugetsu Block," Kenshin replied.

"You don't think she's at one of the larger prisons?" Sanosuke asked as they all leaned in a little closer to the computer. Kenshin shook his head.

"No. They can't put her in any of the public jails. They'll have her in one of the smaller, secret places."

"Makes sense," murmured Sanosuke as he watched Sōjirō's hand fly over the keyboard.

"You're looking for someone in particular?" asked the hacker as he worked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"I might be able to narrow the search down if I can run a cross reference on her name," Sōjirō offered.

"I considered that, but she's not in the 'banks, or any of the Syndicate systems. She doesn't exist according to their files, so it wouldn't work."

"I see…" said Sōjirō thoughtfully. "Hmm… maybe if I…"

He pulled up another window and started typing afresh. As he did, he spoke absently over his shoulder: "Even though they won't use the names or any other identifying information when they talk about Vanished people, they still need to keep some record of what they do with them when they have them. The Syndicate likes to try to record everything that happens in the City. They'll have used certain code words to refer to your person, and the codes will stick out a bit within the other files. I'm running a program that will pick out any inco… Ah! Here we go."

A long series of words and sentence fragments scrolled down the screen. Sōjirō made a few keystrokes, and about a quarter of them disappeared. "Here are our likely candidates. Hm. Interesting. All of the records these incongruities came from are from the small, secret jails. We may be on to something."

"Are these from recent records?" Kenshin asked as he read the list.

"They're going back a year," Sōjirō replied.

"Pull up those that have occurred in the last week." Kenshin watched as Sōjirō did so, and quickly read the resultant list.

"Look at that, just a couple days ago, the Endoshi Block reported a pipe leak in one of their corridors," said Sanosuke. Kenshin nodded.

"Yes, I saw that as well. I believe that may be what we're looking for. Seta-san, can you pull up the security feeds from that corridor?"

"Yes. Just a moment."

Almost immediately, to Kenshin's pleased surprise, several windows popped up on Sōjirō's computer screen. They showed the dim interiors of what appeared to be a jail cells. One specific window caught Kenshin's gaze. Despite the lack of decent lighting in the tiny room, the image was crisp. Clean enough for Kenshin, Sano, Misao, and Sōjirō to see the face of the young woman laid out on the small bed below the camera.

"_Jou-chan_!" Sano said quietly. It was indeed Kamiya Kaoru. Kenshin thumped Sōjirō's shoulder with a murmured 'good job.' The hacker closed out the other windows and enlarged the one.

The young woman was asleep, or unconscious, and seemed to be naked under the sheet that covered her up to the shoulders. Kenshin could tell from the way her body lay that she hadn't laid down on the bed under her own power; she had been placed there by some other party.

"I can't see any wounds," Misao remarked hesitantly, hopefully. "Does that mean they haven't tortured her?"

"No." Kenshin's voice was flat. "Not all torture leaves a mark, but beside that, it's common for them to heal their victims between sessions. It's most probable that they _have _tortured her."

"Oh," the young ninja said in a small voice. Kenshin ignored the girl's distress for the moment, leaning in closer to the screen.

"Where is this, exactly? Can you pull up a map of the surrounding area, and floorplans of the building?" he asked Sōjirō. The young blue-eyed hacker looked at the _hitokiri _curiously.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied, and did so.

"We are going in for her, right?" asked Sano, who had been grimly quiet since his initial reaction to seeing his friend on the screen. The tall rebel moved his intense gaze from the computer to Kenshin's face. He didn't look like he'd appreciate anything other than an affirmative answer.

"Yes," Kenshin replied. _I am just as devoted to this rescue as you, _his tone said. Sanosuke nodded, once.

"Here, I've pulled up a 3-D diagram of the building. The yellow is the cell with your girl," Sōjirō said after a while. Kenshin inspected it, committing it to memory.

"Thank you, Seta-san," the redhead said sincerely. "What sort of payment would you like?"

Sōjirō's eyes lit up. Kenshin was startled by how much more human the expression made him; it took away the twisted shadow behind the teen's smile. "Could you bring me some new books?"

The question was asked with a small measure of wistfulness and hope. Of course. The hacker would have been unable to go out unprotected into the streets, not with the Syndicate price on his head. What he got from the world outside his secret shelters would have to come only from those who visited him. He must be half-starved for new entertainment, despite the tech-shops-worth of hardware in the room. Even a computer genius could only stomach so many chips and motherboards before it all got stale.

"I will," Kenshin promised. Sōjirō's smile grew minutely.

"Great." Then he paused. "Are you planning on staging a rescue for this girl?"

Kenshin nodded. Sōjirō tilted his head, birdlike.

"I'll help you get past the security if you bring me some Pre-Cataclysm movies, too," he offered. And then he got a little more serious. "But if I do mess with the security, I'm also going to need to move my safe-house. Will the rebels protect me if I do that?"

"I can say with certainty that the _Shishi_ would," Kenshin replied. "But are you certain you want to risk capture this way? Rewriting or infecting the security of Syndic systems gets hackers caught more often than any other trespass."

"Oh it's about as risky as you can get," Sōjirō admitted, "because you have to establish more of a connection to the Syndic computers than if you're just information-fishing. But I would enjoy a challenge, and it's about time for a change of scenery anyway."

"If you are certain you wouldn't mind the risk, we would appreciate your help," Kenshin said.

"Great," Sōjirō said again, and spun around once in his chair. "I've been wanting to prank the Syndics with this code I wrote a while ago…"

Kenshin listened attentively as the young hacker described the program in detail, and when he was finished, the redheaded _hitokiri _quietly held a conference with his two accomplices. The plan they developed was fairly solid; as many variables were accounted for as possible. It would take a bit of luck to pull off, but Kenshin had always found that his instincts were a fair substitute for luck.

* * *

It was slightly harder for Kenshin to infiltrate the Endoshi Block building than those buildings he'd snuck into during his missions for the simple reason that the Endoshi Block had more security. And Sōjirō's clever program wouldn't help for the first stage of infiltration.

However, the _Battōsai _was the best. Eventually, he got to where he needed to be.

Crouched at the base of a wall on the other side of which rested the main systems control for the building's security, Kenshin slid the small device Sōjirō had given him out of his hakama ties. Opening the small flip-top box, Kenshin pressed and held the button inside, counting slowly to ten before releasing it. Sōjirō had told him that it only took five seconds for the ultrasonic soundwaves from the device to be picked up by the security system, but Kenshin wanted to be certain that the signal would register with the sensors and activate the program the hacker had slipped into the security system.

After tucking the signal device back away, Kenshin held his crouch and listened intently. Even though Sōjirō had told him that there would be no outward sign that the program had activated, if the program had failed and been detected, an alarm would have conceivably gone off and the Block would have gone into lock-down.

Nothing happened, and Kenshin felt distant relief. The program had worked. Presumably, he would be able to walk right through the corridors and doors without setting anything off.

Kenshin carefully slid around a corner, continuing on into the building, following the map he had memorized from Sōjirō's computer screen. The _hitokiri_ knew that once Sōjirō detected his program's activation he would have signaled Misao and Sano to go in after Kenshin, so the redhead kept half an ear tuned toward listening for them.

It was surprisingly easy to slip through the corridors without any alarms or warnings being tripped; although a couple guards had crossed Kenshin's path, the redhead had been able to quickly subdue them without much fuss. He had the element of surprise, so they didn't much have the chance to defend themselves, let alone attack. Even though Kenshin was himself very skilled at stealth and had made a name for himself as an efficient and elegant assassin, he marveled at the ease with which this operation was progressing.

That wasn't to say he let himself become complacent, however. He knew better than most just how quickly an operation could go south.

And it was lucky he kept on his toes, because around the next corner, he could sense a group of Syndics… Five of them, and not just guards, but soldiers. Trained and armed. He spared half a thought to wonder what they were doing in the prison building, but since the answer didn't change the fact that they _were _there, Kenshin dismissed the question. Now was the time to act, not think. He could ponder their purpose after he eliminated them.

But there were too many of them for him to be confident taking them on by himself. Considering the restraints posed by the narrow corridor, their number, and their armaments, it was unlikely he would be able to neutralize all of them before one of them either drew a bead on him or raised an alarm. And neither of those would work to his advantage. If they remained stationary, he could wait until Sano and Misao caught up with him… or if they moved, and moved away from him, he could just continue on without confronting them. But if they started to move toward him… There weren't many places to hide in the small hallway, and Kenshin didn't much like the idea of retreating down any of the side corridors. He'd picked his path specifically to be the shortest distance to the jail area; if he deviated from it, it was likely his chances of meeting up with more Syndic guards would increase. The longer he spent in the building saw a corresponding increase in that chance, after all. And besides, if he did go down a different path, Misao and Sano would still continue down this one, and Kenshin wasn't sure if they were able to sense _ki _as strongly as he could. He couldn't just leave them to walk right into a squad of Syndic soldiers.

_'So waiting it is, then,' _he thought grimly.

It was when he just felt Misao and Sano coming down the hall toward him that the first thing went wrong.

He felt the tickle of his comrades' _ki _just as he felt the Syndics' _ki _begin to move toward him. The choice was before him again, only more pressing this time. He could flee down one of the other corridors, leaving Sano and Misao to face the five Syndics themselves, or he could engage the enemy preemptively. There wasn't much time to debate; Sano and Misao were coming rapidly, as were the Syndics. It looked like they would clash before either could turn down another hall… there was no chance to avoid a confrontation.

Kenshin drew his sword and sprinted at the Syndicate soldiers head-on, making no noise except the slight _shush_ of air passing his ears- and that was only perceived by him. The Syndics didn't know what was happening until Kenshin was among them, the first laying dead on the floor. But they reacted with commendable speed.

Already in motion, they simply adjusted their movements to form up and spread out (at least as much was possible in the narrow corridor). Weapons (blades; the guns Kenshin saw hanging from two enemies' belts weren't wise for such combat) came to hands and bodies slid to stances.

_'Damn,' _Kenshin thought, seeing and recognizing the unit designation badges on the Syndics' uniform sleeves. The Fifth Squad- known as the Oni. They were the elite. Why were they here? _'Is this a trap?'_

It didn't feel like a trap; and Kenshin trusted his feeling. Most likely this was just a product of chance… of bad luck. Well, something had to go wrong at some point.

Kenshin ducked under the swing of one Oni's katana, tucking a rolling to bring him out of the range of a second's downward thrust. The redhead made a _shuriken _appear in his free hand, and a deft flick of his fingers made it blur across the corridor. The Syndic it had been aimed at knocked it from the air with a crescent sweep of his short sword.

There had been five, but Kenshin had killed one using the surprise of his attack, leaving four. Still, four on one was not the best of situations, especially when the opposing four were so very well trained, and used to working together. Against all of them, Kenshin barely had time to breathe between attacks and defenses. He had to call on all of his speed and agility to evade or block the joint attacks that the Oni pulled; they would come at him singly, but most often they came in pairs, triples, and occasionally all at once, and from all directions. One particularly close call split the cloth of Kenshin's _hakama _at the ankle; the slash had been aimed to try to hamstring him.

The fight had really only been going on for a handful of seconds when Kenshin, to his relief, managed to tangle two of this opponents together and dispatch one.

_'Good. But that took too long. It won't be long before they realize they should raise the alarm!' _the _Shishi hitokiri _thought as he withdrew his sword. The remaining two Syndics went on the attack almost before their comrade's body hit the floor, driving Kenshin back with the force and rapidity of their blows. Kenshin winced as a sword got under his guard and sliced a bloody line across his side, at his ribs.

But then Sano and Misao appeared, and, without missing a beat, charged the Oni. After a brief skirmish, the Syndics were all dead. Kenshin flicked his blade in _chiburi_, wiped it swiftly on the body of one Oni, and sheathed it. He opened his mouth to thank Sano and Misao and to order them on, but… at that moment… The second thing went wrong.

Kenshin tensed as the wail skrilled down the corridor; some one had caught on to their presence and set off the alarm. It was time for a small change of plans. They would have to move up their timetable if they wanted to get out of the Endoshi Block alive… or at all. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he considered the options.

"Sano!" Kenshin snapped, "You and Misao break off and go down Route C as determined; try to attract as much attention as possible before looping around to the escape point. I'll get the objective."

"Okay," Sano said firmly, spinning and catching Misao's arm as he hustled away.

"What? I'm just a diversion now?!" Kenshin heard Misao complain as the three parted ways. The redhead took off running, flying down the corridors toward the prison cells he knew would be close by.

Evidently, Sōjirō's program was still up and running, because Kamiya's cell door opened immediately when Kenshin hit the keypad. The _hitokiri _stepped in slowly, eyes adjusting to the soft light of the inside. It was the same cell as he'd seen in through the vid-feed on the hacker's computer, which was good. It meant he was in the right place.

The young woman was on the small cot, sitting up and leaning her shoulder against the wall. She was hugging her knees, and her head was leaning against the wall as well. She was naked, and shivering, though the cell wasn't really cold at all. As Kenshin stepped closer, he saw that her eyes were open and she was staring blankly ahead.

"Kamiya-san?" Kenshin asked quietly, as he untucked his outer kimono from his _hakama_ and pulled it off. She did not stir or respond in any way. Kenshin slowly leaned closer, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible, and draped the kimono over her thin shoulders. Her fingers twitched around to hold the fabric as Kenshin tried to wrap the garment around her.

"Kaoru?" he asked, dipping his head so that his face was in her line of vision. He watched as she slowly blinked and focused on him. Recognition brightened her gaze momentarily.

"I… know you…" she told him hoarsely. And then, as if a switch had been thrown, all the awareness fled her eyes and she subsided into blank, staring silence.

"Yes," Kenshin murmured. He passed his nullifier over her body swiftly. "It's time to go, Kamiya-dono."

He wrapped his kimono tighter around her body, and gathered her in his arms. It was fortunate she was just as small (or perhaps a touch smaller) than he, but she was heavier than she looked, likely because her training had left her with well-toned muscles.

_'Sanosuke and Misao should be heading toward the room that houses the mainframe… The Syndics should be distracted by that, so the way out for _us-_' _he glanced down at his burden _'-should be open.'_

He went as fast as he could manage with the practically comatose girl in his arms. It was still fast… but not quite fast enough. There were a couple Syndic guards on their tail as he got out of the building onto the streets. He tried to lose them in the usual way- side-streets, back-ways, roof-walking, and doubling back- but it didn't work. They kept gaining on him. He would have to stop them.

"Sorry Kamiya-dono," Kenshin said softly to her as he set her down in a dark corner of the alley he'd stopped in. "I'll try to be as fast as possible."

She didn't answer, of course. Her mind was still retreated. Kenshin straightened and unsheathed his katana, walking decisively out to meet their pursuers.

It was dark, as it usually was whenever an operation went down, but the drawn and brandished swords gleamed almost with an unnatural light. They threw cold sparks as they clashed- silent but for the ring of steel on steel. And then it was over, and there was only a darkness-shrouded _Shishi hitokiri _standing in a momentary lull. Two more Syndicate guards came to meet the same fate as the first, and at the end there was just Kenshin standing over three bodies, and Kaoru sitting propped in the shadows. Kenshin cleaned and sheathed his sword and went back to the girl.

He picked her up again and continued on, but several blocks later, he sensed the _ki _of a few Syndics approaching. They didn't seem to be specifically after he and Kaoru, but rather they seemed to be running a sweep. Still… it was dangerous on the streets.

_'We need to go to ground,' _Kenshin thought. _'And soon. I don't want to be wandering around the City much longer… especially with Kamiya-dono as she is…'_

He glanced down a little worriedly at her. Her dark head had fallen to his shoulder and bounced a little with each step he took. At some point, she'd closed her eyes and either fallen asleep or unconscious.

The environment in the City was controlled and kept at a relatively steady temperature, but in just a single-layer kimono, Kaoru was slightly chilled. Kenshin would need to get her inside and properly clothed soon… There were many pressures to find somewhere to hole up. But where was safe? Kenshin gave his surroundings a cursory glance.

The Syndicate pursuit and the patrols Kenshin had sensed had forced him onto a different path than the one he'd intended, so they hadn't ended up where he'd planned. In fact, if he was right, they were in the entirely wrong district… This looked to be the Sumai District.

_'Sumai…' _a corner of Kenshin's mind whispered. _'You know where you could go in Sumai that would be safe…'_

He bit back a wince. _'Safe for Kamiya-dono, maybe… but me?'_

There wasn't much choice, though. He really needed to get them both off the streets. Kenshin let out a nearly imperceptible sigh. So be it.

* * *

No one answered the first bout of knocking, so after an appropriate delay, Kenshin raised his fist, carefully juggling Kaoru, and pounded again.

This time, he heard some shuffling and grumbling on the other side of the door. Then the offending obstacle was wrenched open. Kenshin looked up solemnly.

"Hello, _shishou._"

Hiko Seijūrō glared down at the much-shorter redhead, surprise and irritation (and some curiosity) clear in his gaze. The brawny master swordsman took in the sight of his young once-apprentice, noting the boy's somewhat disheveled appearance, and the barely-clad, insensate girl in his arms.

One black eyebrow rose, and a hand- _sake _bottle dangling negligently from it- gestured toward Kaoru.

"She pregnant?"

Hiko watched as two distinct expressions flitted across Kenshin's face as the redhead realized the implications of the question. First came a wide-eyed shock, followed immediately by eyebrow-furrowing disgruntlement. "_Shishou_! No."

"No?" Hiko grunted. "So then what brings you to darken my doorstep?"

"Please, _shishou_," Kenshin said, in earnest supplication. "I just took her from a Syndicate jail. I needed a safe place to go, since the Syndic pursuit forced me from my intended path."

"What, so you led the Syndics _here_?"

"No!" Kenshin protested hurriedly. His fear that Hiko might turn his fallen-from-grace apprentice made his '_Battōsai_'mask slip slightly. "No, I… They're not following us directly anymore, but there are Syndic patrols out, and I couldn't be wandering the streets all night, not with Kamiya-dono in such a-"

"What did you call her?" Hiko's voice went flat. Kenshin paused and backtracked through his thoughts.

"Kamiya-dono?" Kenshin repeated, clearly not seeing the importance. But Hiko did, and he stared at his redheaded apprentice a moment before standing aside to let him in.

"Alright, come in." Kenshin hesitated, truthfully somewhat surprised.

"Why are you-?"

"Because that's the first time you've ever called any one 'dono' since leaving here nine years ago. And as much as it pains me to admit it, that has to mean you haven't sank as far as I thought you had."

Hiko's dry tone was familiar to Kenshin; after being essentially raised from birth by the impressive swordsman, the redhead was well aware of Hiko's wit and edged-tongue.

Yet, Kenshin still hesitated at the threshold, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Slowly, the he said: "_Shishou_… How do you know I haven't called anyone 'dono' in nine years?"

"Did you think I wouldn't keep updated on what my _baka deshi _did after abandoning his studies? I had to make sure you didn't give me a bad name," the master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū _snorted. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"But when I left, you said-" he said, surprised. Hiko gave him a Look, silencing him.

"I know what I said, and I still stand by it. But you were still my _baka deshi_, and still connected to my name and I wasn't about to just drop you like-" the older man cut himself off and sighed. "You know, never mind. Look, are you coming in or not? I'd really rather not loiter out here especially not if there are going to be Syndics out looking for you and your jailbird there."

Had Kenshin been the thirteen-year-old who had left him those years ago, Hiko thought that the indirect reprimand would have made the boy blush. As it was, he dropped his gaze in a subtle show of shame.

"Thank you, _Shishou_," Kenshin murmured as he stepped inside. Hiko shut the door behind him and herded his errant one-time-apprentice into the main room. There was a couch along one wall, and Kenshin made for it, clearly intent on laying Kaoru down. Hiko folded his arms and watched as the redhead gently arrayed the girl on the worn cushions.

"I think there may be some of your old practice clothes in the trunk in the storage room. They may fit your girl," he told Kenshin. The boy nodded and disappeared down the hall to retrieve the clothes. Hiko stared after him thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to ponder the girl.

To his surprise, her eyes were open. Or more aptly, her eyes were slitted open, revealing the smallest sliver of blue iris. Hiko lifted his eyebrows.

"Are you aware?" he asked. There was no response, and after a few breaths, the dark eyelashes fluttered down, obscuring the tiny glimmer of blue. Hiko allowed one eyebrow to lower. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Then adopting a more serious expression, he dragged his gaze down her body. She didn't appear to have any visible injuries… But the fact that she was naked but for his _baka deshi_'s outer kimono, and not to mention her insensate state, made Hiko wary. He could think of only two reasons why she would be thusly indisposed. And neither spelled out anything good.

He heard Kenshin returning, and glanced back at the boy. The redhead was holding an armful of cloth and shuttering his eyes in a dark expression. Hiko frowned. His _baka deshi _wore 'brooding' a little too well.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hiko asked Kenshin. The boy seemed to ignore him, shaking out the clothing he'd brought from the other room and kneeling beside the unconscious girl. Hiko took a swig of _sake _and wisely waited. He watched his _deshi _carefully push the girl's limp limbs into the fresh _hakama _and kimono, making sure that she was covered modestly at all times. The tenderness with which Kenshin handled her surprised Hiko somewhat, and the swordmaster eyed the boy speculatively.

_'She is something important to him,' _he recognized immediately. He took a meditative drink as Kenshin tied the _hakama _securely. The redhead stood, gazing down at the girl's dark head for a moment before answering Hiko's previous question as if no time had elapsed.

"Yes," he said. "But not here. I want to let her rest."

Kenshin led the way to Hiko's kitchen and knelt at the low table, gesturing at the opposite seat as if it were his house and Hiko the guest.

"Much obliged," Hiko said with heavy irony. Kenshin didn't react to the tone. He stared at the tabletop wordlessly for a few long moments. Hiko took another swig of _sake_. Finally, Kenshin lifted his gaze and looked at his former master.

"How much do you know of what happened to me after I left?" the boy asked.

"I know you joined the _Shishi_, starting out like any other of their _hitokiri_. I know that you moved very quickly through the ranks to become their top assassin. I know that you were on a Team with Kamiya Koshijirō until he was killed in action. I know that that was the turning point. That was when you became _Battōsai_," Hiko said bluntly. Kenshin nodded absently.

"Yes. Yes, that is all true…" he sighed, his eyes- darkened to amber- flicked toward the door to the other room. "Koshijirō-sama was killed when our mission failed. Just before he died, he said 'I have a daughter' and 'promise.' I thought he was making me promise to tell the girl of her father's death, to pass on his and his wife's wedding rings to the girl. I wonder now if it hadn't been that he wanted me to watch over her, protect her…"

"Let me guess, that girl is Kamiya's daughter," Hiko said. Kenshin stared at the wall as if he could see through it to the unconscious girl on the other side.

"I didn't think… I can't believe I didn't realize…It's so clear _now _what he meant…" Kenshin muttered, seemingly to himself. Then he shook his head almost violently, and said aloud: "She was taken off the streets by the Syndicate soon after her father's death. Out from under our noses, thanks to a traitor in our ranks. He's dead, now, but… They forced her to become a _hitokiri_."

"Forced her?"

"They had another girl, younger, whom they kept hostage along with Kaoru-dono. They threatened to harm or kill her if Kaoru-dono did not obey them," Kenshin explained. Hiko grunted as if to say 'well, that's the Syndicate for you.' Kenshin's hands clenched in his lap. "Kaoru-dono was clever, though. She got the other girl out to the rebels, and used herself as a decoy so the girl could be sure to escape. The Syndics knew what she'd done, though, and put her into the Endoshi Block. It was from there that I took her, and why I came to your door with Syndics looking for us."

There was a small pause and then Hiko said, dryly: "I'm going to assume that was the abridged version of the events. But nevermind that. Kamiya Koshijirō's daughter, huh? The daughter of your Teammate… I suppose it was that connection that made you save her?"

"Koshijirō-sama asked me to watch over her, I just didn't realize it until too late," Kenshin said, not actually answering the question. A little part of his mind was whispering memories of how her _ki _had felt against his, and of the brief connection they'd had at her father's gravesite, but Kenshin mentally waved them away.

Hiko eyed Kenshin like he could read the redhead's mind. _'Oh, you are not fooling anyone, _baka_. There is much more than that drawing you to her.'_

Though prickly and anti-social, Hiko still wasn't any man's fool. He had worded his question shrewdly in the attempt to either get Kenshin to admit to his feelings or to get the idiot boy to simply realize them himself. Hiko knew much more of people and human nature than he let on, and could read his _deshi_'s current expression like a book. But he also could read the situation, and knew better than to call the redhead out on it. So instead, he took another long pull at his _sake _bottle.

"How long are you planning on hiding out here?" he asked then.

"I don't know, _Shishou_," Kenshin murmured. "I don't want to move her until she regains consciousness. She isn't physically injured any more, but… I am not sure what her condition is mentally."

"Hn," Hiko grunted, not missing the 'any more' in the statement. _'So she was tortured… I hope she wakes up sane, if only for Kenshin's sake. The boy will tear himself up if she's broken, thinking it was his fault.'_

Sometimes, Hiko really hated how selfless and protective his _baka deshi _was.

"I guess that means you'll want a room to sleep in," Hiko sighed in exaggerated irritation, bracing himself to rise to his feet. He stopped and lifted an eyebrow as Kenshin shook his head.

"No, that's not necessary. I will stay near Kaoru-dono."

"Is that the way of it, then?" grumbled Hiko, as if he wasn't perfectly aware of Kenshin's regard for the girl. The charade was for Kenshin's benefit, even though the redhead wasn't even aware it was needed. "Suit yourself."

Hiko stood. "I'm turning in, though. Don't do anything stupid while I'm asleep."

"Of course not, _Shishou_," Kenshin said, a little coolly. There was a pause and then in a gentler tone of voice, he added, as Hiko walked away: "_Shishou_?"

Hiko turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

"Thank you."

* * *

**TERMS**

_**jou-chan**__-- this means 'little miss,' more or less._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**Oniwabanshū-- **__ a group of ninja and onmitsu established by the 8th Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune. Rarely were involved in assassinations. Their missions were based on gathering intel or capturing criminals. As with the other groups, I've taken liberties with them in this fic._

_**okashira—**__leader of the Oniwabanshū._

_**Hitokiri—**__assassin_

_**Battōsai-- **__a compounding of Battō which means 'sword drawing' and refers to the martial art of Battōjutsu (a technique which requires unsheathing and striking with a sword in one fluid motion) and the suffix –sai which is added to pen names or professional working names._

_**Shishi-- **__"men of high purpose." A term used to describe Japanese political activists of the late Edo period. While it is usually applied to the anti-shogunate, pro-sonnō jōi ("Revere the Emperor, Expel the Barbarian[s]") samurai primarily from the southwestern clans of Satsuma, Chōshū, and Tosa, the term "shishi" is also used by some with reference to supporters of the shogunate who held similar sonnō jōi views. This is the historical info on them, but it's not necessarily how I use the term in this fic._

_**shuriken—**__throwing star_

_**chiburi—**__the motion used to flick/shake blood off a blade._

_**shishou—**__master. What Kenshin calls Hiko._

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū-- **__lit. "Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style." Kenshin and Hiko's swordstyle. Focuses on speed and seems well suited for the taking on of multiple opponents. It is best used by those of muscular build (Kenshin can't use the ultimate technique too frequently as it puts too much stress on his slighter form)._

_**baka deshi—**__idiot apprentice. Hiko's favourite nickname for Kenshin._

_**sake—**__rice wine._


	10. Ch 10: Recovery

_Sorry for the slight lateness again; I'm on vacation in Denver and didn't have internet access for a while. Anyway, here we go with the next chapter. Thanks to all y'all reviewing, favouriting, alerting… I appreciate it. ^_^_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. L no Nakama** By:Taniuchi Hideki -アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**2. The Price of Freedom** By: Takeharu Ishimoto-Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- OST-

**3. Cadence of Her Last Breath** By: Nightwish -Dark Passion Play-

**4. Dreaming** By: BT-Dreaming-

**5. Theme of CRISIS CORE "Dreams and Pride"** By:Takeharu Ishimoto -Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- OST-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER TEN:: RECOVERY**

"**What atonement is there for blood spilt upon the earth?"**

**--Aeschylus

* * *

  
**

Kenshin watched as Kaoru slept, running his golden eyes along the slopes and planes of her face, peaceful in repose. He wondered if she would sleep much longer, and if he was really so ready for her to wake. What if she had been broken mentally? He didn't have much upon which to base any diagnoses. She had spoken coherently in her cell- "I know you"- but that had been once, and she had promptly passed out afterwards, which did not bode well.

…The blank staring hadn't boded well, either.

Kenshin's jaw clenched.

_'Please,' _he thought fiercely, _'Please be alright. Please…'_

Without his mind's approval, his hand rose and drifted across Kaoru's face, gently brushing fingertips across one cheekbone.

The touch invoked a response wholly unexpected from the girl.

* * *

Kaoru swam thickly through the syrup sleep and pain had dumped in her mind, wondering if she would ever manage to wake. If she even wanted to. Right now the only things floating around her brain were memories of blades and fire and needles and ice and fists against her skin… and she knew on some level that to wake would be to return to that. But for some reason she still moved toward awareness, almost as if it wasn't her choice, she just had to keep going.

She woke finally to a light touch across her face. Though it was as soft as the brush of silk, her nerves reacted badly. Her body had been abused, made to feel the maximum amount of pain possible time and again, overly-stimulated by the screaming of every inherent defense mechanism coded deeply into her genetic make-up. Now, upon waking, it anticipated the return of that agony, and so for that moment of horrible anticipation it was as if every nerve end in her body was raw and hyper-sensitive. The gentle caress felt like the lash of a whip.

Kaoru made a half-gulping, half-coughing sound- the sound of someone who would scream but did not wish or dare to do so- and convulsed. Her shoulders and feet dug into the cushions beneath her as her whole body arched like a strung bow, quivering with the tension of her muscles.

* * *

Kenshin shot to his feet the second she moved, staring in helpless inaction as she opened her mouth in a soundless scream and screwed her eyes shut. He didn't know what to do, how to help. He would have gathered her in his arms, held her against himself, lent strength and warmth to her… But it had been his touch that had elicited the reaction, so he hesitated to reach out again. Then too, he was better suited for killing than healing. The only medical aid he knew was what little first-aid would keep him from bleeding to death on a mission before he could get proper treatment. He did not know how to deal with… this.

As Kenshin hovered, clenching his teeth and fisting his hands in powerless anger, Hiko appeared suddenly at the doorway. In a flash, the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū _master was across the room, shouldering Kenshin aside and bending over Kaoru. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders, gave her a small shake, like a misbehaving child, and barked, in a voice Kenshin recognized from his long days of training: "Girl! Control yourself!"

Just as Kenshin gathered himself to knock his _Shishou_'s hands from Kaoru's body, she fell surprisingly limp. Kenshin froze. He hadn't expected that to work; it had seemed to him that Kaoru had been trapped in her body's reaction, unable to stop it herself. He hadn't thought even Hiko's command-voice would have gotten through to her.

But she lay limp now, panting and shivering on the couch like a frightened animal. Her eyes were just barely slitted open. Kenshin could see her blue irises flickering around. Could she see anything? Was she conscious, coherent? He took a step forward.

* * *

For a terrifying moment, all Kaoru could think about was how her body wouldn't respond to her brain, and how frightened she was of the pain to come. She hadn't broken yet, but would she last another day? No. No! She _wouldn't _break. There was no way she would give in to the pain, no matter what. She wouldn't let the Syndics win. Not in this.

Mind over matter was easier said than done, however. Her nerve-receptors seemed to be locked in a feedback loop. The anticipation of torture tensed her muscles, which caused pain, which caused her muscles to tense… She floundered in the reactions…

But… the blurred, dreamlike memories-_ kimono… gentle arms… 'kaoru-dono'-_ that were filtering through the cracks in her mental breakdown were slowly feeding her trapped consciousness power, so that when the barked order- _'Girl! Control yourself!'_ – wriggled its way to her coherent mind, and she automatically obeyed the authority in the voice, her body obeyed as well, settling into more normal biorhythms, coming down form the hyper-reactive, taut state it had been in.

She panted and shivered with the lingering reaction, her mind racing as much as her heart.

The hazy memories sprinting through her mind left her with the vague impression of gentleness and… _'Red?'_

Red. She became aware that the corner of her vision held the colour, and she turned her face to it. _'Red hair… X-shaped scar…gold eyes…'_

"I… know you," she croaked, in an unconscious echo of her reaction in her cell. She settled even more, her heart beating less rapidly. This was safety; she did not have to hide herself behind locked doors in her mind. She coughed a little and cleared her throat. "You were at my father's funeral."

"Yes," Kenshin murmured. "I was there."

Kaoru's eyes drifted around the room, lingering on Hiko, who had released her and stepped back as soon as she had gone limp.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"I am Hiko Seijūrō," he said gruffly. "It's my home you're in."

"O-oh," Kaoru said, eyes flickering around again, taking stock. Her _hitokiri _training had given her the capability to adapt to new situations well, and quickly. She pulled on that now. "I…um…"

Her eyes went to Kenshin. "You took me from my cell?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

Her brows contracted and her expression changed to one of thoughtfulness, as if she were trying to remember something. Kenshin had a dark feeling he knew what she was trying to summon from her memory. His other previous interactions with her weren't really something he wanted her to think about; he'd already hurt her enough, without adding in the pain of remembered insults and rough handling.

_'Distract her.'_ He took a step forward: "Are you alright?"

She blinked at him, and considered. "I'm okay."

She paused, as Kenshin pondered the truthfulness behind the statement. At least she seemed coherent and undamaged, now. "I…don't… um, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but… Why have you done this?"

Kenshin's jaw muscles twitched; he would have preferred it if she hadn't asked that. He considered what to tell her. Slowly, he replied: "Considering what Tsubame told us of your situation, we decided you shouldn't be left to the mercies of the Syndics."

"Tsubame is safe?" Kaoru blurted before the implications of his statement made it to her mind. Then she gasped, realization widening her eyes. "_You_! You were the rebel in my hospital room! The rebel who helped me save Tsubame!"

She looked between Kenshin and Hiko. "Why have you been so kind? Why have you helped me so? I don't understand. You knew I was Syndicate."

"Well," Hiko said, a little smugly, clapping Kenshin on the shoulder, "I'll let you field that one. I need a drink."

Kenshin rocked with the force of the friendly thump, and would have shot Hiko a Look if he had been able to look away from Kaoru's blue eyes. His _shishou _walked out of the room.

"Tsubame is safe. She is hidden in the _Shishi _headquarters, having been reunited with her godmother," Kenshin said quietly. Kaoru let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"I'm glad," she said. There was another long stretch of silence and Kenshin thought about what to say and Kaoru waited for him to say it.

"You said you recognized me from your father's funeral," he said finally. "Do you know why I was there?"

She thought a moment. "No…"

Kenshin sighed. "I was his Second, his Teammate. I was there when he… died. His last words were of you. He wanted me to watch over you. I failed in that. I am sorry."

"Watch… over… me?" Kaoru repeated, blinking. Kenshin's hands curled into fists, his short nails biting into his palms. Guilt pricked at him.

"I failed miserably at protecting you; I wasn't there to stop the Syndics taking you, as I should have been," Kenshin said, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on the floor before him, bowing low and formal. "Please forgive this one."

He heard her take a sharp breath, and heard the rustle of cloth as she moved… He lifted his head just in time to catch her as she tried to stand and found that her legs would not support her. She fell against him helplessly, her eyes almost comically surprised. But Kenshin was not laughing, and neither was she. As soon as she recovered, she was speaking, rapidly.

"No! Don't you dare blame yourself! You couldn't have known what would happen; you couldn't have known what the Syndicate was doing. You saved Tsubame, you saved me. I'm safe now, away from the Syndicate, because of you! I don't want your guilt, your apologies. No one should feel sorry for me," she said vehemently. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she braced herself against him. He cradled her carefully, worried about the way her muscles were twitching all down her back and legs.

"You're not well," he said.

"Do you pity me?" she hissed, eyes narrowing. She ignored his attempts to direct her back to the couch. She glared fully into his face. "Do you?"

"No…" he replied softly.

"Good. Do not. I had a choice, to die or to kill. I chose to kill. Many rebels lost their lives to my swords; I do not deserve pity."

"Please, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, unable to take her shivering and shaking any longer, "Lie back on the couch. Please. You aren't well."

She allowed him to lay her back on the cushions, letting her abused body relax slightly into the softness. She kept her hand fisted firmly in his sleeve, however. She locked gazes with him. "I don't want pity. I am alive; I can at least _try _to atone for what I've done. My victims don't have that chance. Pity _them_, if you must."

Kenshin paused. "You… think that it is possible for a _hitokiri _to atone?"

_'He's a _hitokiri_, too,' _Kaoru recalled suddenly. She heard the careful lack of emotion in his question and reconsidered what she knew about the man beside her. She replied in a more moderately-toned voice: "Yes. I believe that regret… sorrow… the moral need for forgiveness… I believe that these things may set us on the path to atonement."

"Smart girl," said Hiko as he paced deliberately back into the room, _sake_ bottle in one hand, _sakazuki _in the other. He looked at Kenshin and nodded toward Kaoru: "You might want to keep this one."

"_Shishou_…" growled Kenshin, un-amused. Hiko unconcernedly poured himself some liquor.

"Although… Girl, if you want him to actually listen to what you're saying, you'll have to repeat it another twenty-seven times, in different ways. And even then, it's up-for-grabs whether he'll catch on."

There were a couple beats of silence, Kenshin's posture going rigid as he attempted to ignore the jibes. Kaoru looked between the two men with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Please excuse my _shishou_," Kenshin said finally, stiffly. "I'm afraid he does not have much in the way of 'people-skills.'"

"_Deshi_," Hiko said commandingly, "You haven't much moved from your spot on the floor for the past twelve hours, and I know you haven't washed since before your little rescue mission. Go and shower, and eat something. Now."

Kenshin jerked around, eyes flashing, as if he would refuse, but Hiko held his gaze sternly. After a moment, Kenshin stood and stalked from the room. Hiko looked down at Kaoru from his impressive height.

"Please excuse my _deshi_," he drawled, echoing Kenshin with his finely-honed sense of irony and sarcasm, "I'm afraid he can be a little dense at times."

"He's the _Battōsai_, isn't he?"

Had he not been Hiko Seijūrō, the Fifty-seventh Master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū_, he would have spewed his _sake _in astonishment. What a delivery! She sounded completely at ease with the idea that the man who had helped her- the man who had saved her erstwhile rebel-killing Syndicate-chained self- was the infamous _Shishi _assassin.

_'Ah…' _Hiko thought wryly. _'My _baka deshi _will never know what hit him. Perhaps I will stick around, if only to watch the fun.'_

Aloud, he replied, nonchalantly: "Yes. He is."

"I thought so," she murmured, almost to herself. "He matches the description… And I have seen him in action."

"Hm," Hiko said. "And you lived to tell the tale? Boy must like you."

As she jerked her eyes- wide and startled- to his face, he took advantage of her surprised silence and changed the subject. "You were held in the Syndicate's Endoshi Block. That place has a bit of a reputation. Are you injured?"

He waited as she visibly collected herself. She took a breath. "If by that you mean 'was I tortured' then the answer is yes. But they took the time to heal me afterward."

"So they could do it again the next session," Hiko said, not asking.

"So they could do it again," Kaoru agreed.

"How many times did they work you over?" It wasn't that Hiko was sadistic and liked hearing about such things, but the particulars of her treatment might later become important. She seemed well enough now, but problems could arise as she re-attained her previous levels of activity.

"I don't remember," she admitted quietly.

"I see," Hiko said. "But you didn't break."

"No." He was pleased to see fire in her eyes as she responded. "I didn't break when they trained me, I didn't break when they made me kill for them, and I would have been _damned_ if I broke while they punished me for getting one up on them. I would have taken their torture until they let me die, but I wasn't going to tell them what they wanted to know. Nor was I going to give them the satisfaction of hearing me plead for death."

Hiko gave a short bark of laughter. "You have spirit, girl."

She gave him a small, tight smile and then turned the conversation. "If you're his _shishou_, are you also _Shishi _then?"

Hiko poured himself a _sakazuki_ full of _sake_ and knocked it back before responding: "No. I am a free rebel."

Kaoru knew, naturally, what he meant by that. The soldiers of the revolution were generally classed into two over-arching groups: the 'free' rebels, and the 'pledged' rebels. The pledged rebels were those such as Kenshin, who worked within an organized group. The free rebels were the lone wolves, so to speak.

"Oh," Kaoru said. She didn't ask anything further, though Hiko sensed the desire to do so. Graciously, he deigned to elaborate a little more on the subject.

"I was a pledged rebel once, but after a while I saw how it poisoned me- you become less yourself when you begin walking a directed path- and so I went to my superiors and formally withdrew from their army. I was fortunate that they were understanding." Hiko drank another serving of _sake_. "I told them I felt my skills would better be put to use as a free rebel, and that I had realized that my morals and my beliefs would be best upheld when I could decide my own actions, my own way of fighting, instead of when I was given a name and a sharpened sword. As a pledged-sword I was merely a tool."

Kaoru hesitated before breaking in: "But I thought that the rebels didn't-"

"Certainly the rebels view their soldiers as breathing, thinking, human tools, but they are tools all the same. You can't avoid that in war. It's the nature of the beast. If it were otherwise, we would have already lost," Hiko answered. "As a pledged-sword I was expected to kill who I was told to kill, fight when I was told to fight, retreat when I was told to retreat… even when those things meant the loss of our own men and women. At first, I thought it was all a part of duty; that I had to accept those things so that we could make victories. Then I realized that there was another, better path. My own."

Kaoru was silent after he finished, and they sat there quietly for a long moment, Hiko drinking, Kaoru thinking. That was when Kenshin walked in.

His hair was a few shades darker, still damp from his shower, but his eyes were a few shades lighter. The effect was rather striking, so that Kaoru found it difficult to look away from him. His appearance was eye-catching, but what really trapped her was his _ki_, which had an almost magnetism to it, drawing her in. As soon as she realized she was leaning toward him, she shook it off and sat back into the couch pillows. She raked her eyes over him once more, before focusing on her hands folded in her lap.

_'It's sort of surprising that someone with such a… memorable appearance could be the _Hitokiri Battōsai_,' _she thought, as she tested the functionality of each finger by bending and wiggling it. _'Although… In the dark, red does turn to black faster than any other colour, so I suppose the hair wouldn't be that much of a problem. But his eyes… they're clearly _hitokiri _eyes. How does he hide them during the day?'_

"Now that you're awake, I should check in to see whether my companions made it out of the Endoshi Block safely," Kenshin said. "You'll stay here for a while longer, though. I'll need to find a safe place for you before I risk taking you out into the City again."

Hiko's eyebrows rose. This was the first _he _had heard of the girl's staying…

"Why can't I go to the _Shishi _headquarters?" the girl in question asked.

"You aren't well enough to move yet," Kenshin said. "And don't argue; you were practically incoherent when I took you from your cell."

"That was from fatigue," she protested, cheeks pinking, "Not from a delicate constitution. I'm fine now!"

"I did not expect you to have a delicate constitution," Kenshin told her. "But I know that you were tortured."

"I was healed."

"Even so," Kenshin replied. "Healing would have fixed the physical damage, but your mind and body remember what happened, and will be weak from that and from the healing. You stay here."

"Fine…" she muttered in capitulation.

"My house isn't a damned hotel!" Hiko growled at Kenshin, not truly upset, but acting the crotchety hermit anyway. "I thought I remember teaching you manners."

"Respect, _shishou_, is not the same as manners," Kenshin said with the barest hint of a smile. "Please, she still needs rest. I don't want to move her to another location yet."

"Yes, yes. Fine. But you'll owe me even more now, with all the favours I'm doing you."

Kenshin gave a small bow. "Of course. I'm in your debt."

"Um_…_" Kaoru said. The two men turned to her. She looked at Kenshin with some confusion. Once she saw she had his attention she asked: "You said you had companions with you when you rescued me… Who were they? Were they _Shishi_? Friends of my father?"

"They didn't know your father as I did," Kenshin responded. "But one of them did know you. Makimachi Misao of the _Oniwabanshū _and Sagara Sanosuke of the _Sekihōtai_ assisted me."

"Sano?" Kaoru gasped. Kenshin nodded.

"_Deshi_," Hiko said, seeing Kaoru's determined emotion-check waver as liquid gathered at the corners of her eyes, "Come with me. There should be some clothes around here that would fit you. I don't think you want to go waltzing through the daylight City in your assassin-garb."

They left Kaoru to shed her tears in privacy. When they came back a couple minutes later, she was dry-eyed and calm, her gaze unfocused and introverted, her expression intense. She snapped out of her deep thought as soon as they entered the room.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, going over to stand by her. "I'm going now. It shouldn't take me too long to do what I have to do, and then I'll come back."

She nodded her understanding and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said suddenly, catching his wrist in her hand. She dropped it almost immediately and averted her face. "You know my name, but I…"

"Himura Kenshin," he told her quietly.

"Kenshin…" she repeated. "Thank you."

He nodded and left, this time without interruption. Hiko followed him to the door.

"Don't waste time," Hiko told the younger man. "This girl is important; I can see that. She'll be alright here for a while, but get her a real safe house as soon as possible."

"I know," Kenshin replied. "I'll try."

"Right then," Hiko said. They stood staring at each other for an awkward minute. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Thank you again for helping us," Kenshin said with a bow. He started to walk away and the paused. "_Shishou_? I heard what you said to her. Everything. I know it was what you tried to tell me before I left."

"Hn," Hiko said noncommittally. It didn't surprise him that the redhead had listened in. In fact, Hiko had anticipated it. It was one reason why he'd said everything he had, beside the fact that he believed the girl Kaoru could have benefited from it as well.

"I… I understand what you were trying to say," Kenshin offered. Hiko snorted.

"I had nine years to polish that speech," he said. "I should hope you understood it this time."

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I mean… I thought about it for a long time, what you said to me before I left, nine years ago. I… I just didn't understand until later. Koshijirō-sama also made me think, like you did. I get it. Joining a group means putting aside your individual self; even though the _Shishi _are more sensitive to the humanity of their fighters than the Syndics, it is still true that to be an effective soldier one must occasionally set aside one's morals and follow orders. One must occasionally kill those whom one might not otherwise wish to kill."

"But you still work as a pledged rebel," Hiko noted, straight-faced.

"I have a duty that I swore to," Kenshin replied solemnly. "If I leave, I believe that more _Shishi _will die. And… I don't think I am strong enough to live as a free rebel. Fighting freelance lets you walk your own path, but… If you're alone, then there's no one there to make sure you don't lose your direction."

That said, Kenshin turned around and was gone before Hiko could formulate a response.

_'Hnh,' _Hiko grunted._'The _baka _may be smarter than I thought.'_

* * *

Kenshin moved quickly through the City, trying to decide whether he should go to the _Oniwabanshū _and _Sekihōtai _headquarters to look for Sano and Misao or if he should go to the rendezvous point they had predetermined for the rescue mission.

_'If I go asking for them at the HQs and they haven't returned yet, it might cause problems, unnecessary worry. I'll check the rendezvous first,' _Kenshin decided, and turned down the street that would take him there.

Once he gave the passcodes and the security system let him into the small apartment that served as a meet-point and sometime-base-camp for the _Sekihōtai_, Sanosuke charged toward him with a thunderous scowl.

"Kenshin! Where the _hell _have you been?! You didn't contact us, didn't show up! We had no idea if you were alive or dead, or captured… What happened to Kaoru? Did you get her? Where is she?" Sano barraged him with questions.

Kenshin slid away from the irate _Sekihōtai _soldier, and glanced at Misao, who was sitting on the tiny apartment's kitchen counter, eating a bowl of instant ramen. Both she and Sano seemed uninjured, for the most-part. Sano sported a few bandages on his face and arms, but Misao looked untouched. She slurped up the last of her broth and hopped down.

"So Himura, what's the deal?" she asked.

"Kaoru-dono is in a safe place for now, but she can't stay there for much longer. We'll have to find a better place," Kenshin told them both.

"The _Oniwabanshū _have a few small safe-houses," Misao said, "I could see what's available…"

Kenshin nodded and looked toward Sano. The taller man shrugged: "I'd have to talk with Sagara-_taichō_. That's not my section."

"Alright. Misao-san, look into what your people have. Sanosuke-san, call Sagara-sama," Kenshin ordered. "We shouldn't waste time; I want Kaoru-dono established in a safe-house come nightfall today."

Sano's eyebrows rose, and apparently he decided to ignore the redhead's 'no questions' expression, because he said suspiciously: "You seem awfully sensitive about this… What is it exactly that you have with _jou-chan_?"

Brave or suicidal, Sano met Kenshin glare-for-glare, until the _Shishi _soldier scowled and said: "I have to protect her."

"That doesn't answer me," Sano retorted. "I want _jou-chan _safe because she's a friend. Why are _you _doing this?"

"I said I would protect her, so I am," Kenshin repeated. "That answers your question."

"I think what Sano really wanted to know," Misao drawled, her green eyes sparking mischievously, "is the reason why you've sworn to protect her."

"This is not the time to discuss my motivations," Kenshin said coldly. "Now, if we could get started?"

Misao smirked, Sano glared, and they went to look for a safe-house for Kaoru.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**shishou—**__master._

_**kenjutsu—**__"the art of the sword." Term for classical Japanese sword arts._

_**(baka) deshi—**__(idiot) apprentice._

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū-- **__lit. "Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style." Kenshin and Hiko's swordstyle. Focuses on speed and seems well suited for the taking on of multiple opponents. It is best used by those of muscular build (Kenshin can't use the ultimate technique too frequently as it puts too much stress on his slighter form)._

_**sake—**__rice wine._

_**sakazuki—**__saucer-like cup for drinking _sake.

_**Oniwabanshū-- **__ a group of ninja and onmitsu established by the 8th Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune. Rarely were involved in assassinations. Their missions were based on gathering intel or capturing criminals. As with the other groups, I've taken liberties with them in this fic._

_**Sekihōtai— **__this was a group of Japanese political extremists (allied with the _Ishin Shishi_) in the Bakumatsu, the Japanese civil war in the 1860's. They were shafted by the Meiji government and denounced. Members from the First Unit were arrested and executed. This is the historical info; I have taken liberties with the group in this fic._

_**taichō—**__ commanding officer. This has been translated to mean a variety of ranks, including 'commander' 'captain' and 'general.'_


	11. Ch 11: Will

_AGH! I'm so late, and so sorry! Please forgive me._

_Update on the next chapter… It is not written yet. I've been stuck on it for so long it's really depressing. But I think I've figured out how to go about doing what needs to be done, so… Hopefully it will be forthcoming. And hopefully it won't be as late as this chapter…_

_Anyway, please read and review! Much obliged._

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Am I Not Merciful** By: Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard-Gladiator Soundtrack-

**2. Somewhere **By: Within Temptation-The Silent Force-

**3. Wasteland Nostalgia** By: Yoshihiro Ike-Ergo Proxy Soundtrack Opus I-

**4. Epitaph ~Hidden Shadow~ **By: Taro Iwashiro-Kenshin OST-

**5. Beyond The Wasteland** By: Uematsu Nobuo-Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST-

**6. Exaelitus **By: 菅野よう子 & ORIGA –CM Yoko-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:: WILL**

"**There is no better way to ensure an action is taken than to forbid it."**

**-- Kamiya Koshijirō

* * *

  
**

Kaoru sat on her couch and inspected herself inch-by-inch, testing each joint and flexing each muscle. She noted that she had been changed into some slightly-worn clothes, presumably by either Kenshin or Hiko. Most likely Kenshin.

She blushed a little at the thought, but she was a practical sort, and understood the reasons why they would have clothed her. And in any case, she trusted Kenshin to have treated her with nothing but respect.

That made her pause.

_'Our interactions have been limited to one short meeting seven years ago, his more recent attempt at killing me, a meeting in my hospital room, and this rescue,' _Kaoru thought uneasily, rolling her shoulders. _'And somehow I trust him completely.'_

If the Syndicate had taught her anything it was that she couldn't take anything at face value. Kaoru hadn't even trusted Tsubame immediately upon meeting her; it had taken a few months before she felt at ease enough to confide in the girl. And yet…

_'Why do I trust him so easily? Is it because of the connection I feel with him? I don't even understand _that_. How can this man affect me so strongly?'_

The way their _ki _interacted was an indication of the strong effect they had on each other. Kaoru was used to the way her _ki _had reacted to Tsubame's gentle civilian _ki_. But the way her _ki _interacted with Kenshin's was… more aggressive. They'd twined together as if… as if they were trying to merge. Was it just because they were both _hitokiri_, and their _ki _were just that similar? No… Kaoru had never experienced this strong an interaction, and she'd lived in the Home, which was full of _hitokiri_. Was it because they were connected through Kaoru's father? They had both been close to him, had both suffered when he died… But in fact, that was one reason why Kaoru was so disturbed by her immediate trust in Kenshin. What if she only trusted him because she was using him to feel closer to her dead father?

_'Is my trust true or do I only trust Kenshin because I _want _to?' _Kaoru swung her legs off the side of the couch and sat up, her brow furrowed. At least she knew that her trust in Kenshin wasn't because of his good-looks. It wasn't that Kenshin was ugly- far from it, actually- but… _Sensei _had also been handsome. Kaoru knew that good looks didn't always foretell a good heart.

_'Time to shut up,' _she thought, shaking her head. Kaoru was very much concerned about the matter, but she had one other concern that she was placing above all else. Tsubame. She hadn't dared imagine that she would be able to see the girl again after freeing her, but now that she had the chance… There was nothing in the City that could stop her going to Tsubame now.

Kaoru stood carefully.

"And where might you be off to?" asked a dry voice behind her, nearly making her lose her tenuous balance. She managed to get herself turned, though, and faced Hiko as he stood lounging against the doorway.

Kaoru's jaw tightened. "I'm going to see Tsubame."

"Mmhm. Right," Hiko said in a tone that indicated disbelief. "I seem to remember my _deshi _telling you to stay put. I also remember his reason being particularly sound. Something about you recovering from some sort of trauma?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm fine now."

Hiko's eyes drifted down her body, his silence and his look speaking for him. Kaoru brushed a hand down her borrowed _hakama_.

"I will admit that I am a little shaky on my feet," Kaoru said, "but I'm not an invalid. I could make it to the _Shishi _headquarters."

"Do you even know where the HQ is?" Hiko asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Kaoru admitted. "But the Syndicate knew that there are many rebels in the Black Roof District. If I go there and ask around, I could get in contact with the _Shishi_."

"You actually think some one will just _tell _you where the headquarters of the _Shishi _are? Are you an idiot?"

"No," Kaoru retorted with a fierce scowl. "I think that if I start inquiring about the _Shishi_, it will attract attention to me and some one will approach me. They aren't likely to just outright kill me for asking questions, as the Syndicate might if you make yourself an annoyance. No, it's more likely that they'll send some one to ascertain my purpose. Then I can persuade them to bring me to the HQ."

"Or they could just ignore you," Hiko pointed out.

"That's not likely. If they just let me keep wandering around asking questions, it might draw the Syndicate's attention. That's dangerous, so they won't let that happen," Kaoru said assuredly. Hiko nodded.

"You've got a decent head on your shoulders," he said. "Alright. I'll bring you to the _Shishi_. But first, you shower. And eat. My _baka deshi _will be grumpy that I've let you out of the house, but he won't complain as much if you've been properly cared for."

"I… You…What? I don't understand," Kaoru said. Her indignation faltered and faded into confusion and wariness.

"Haven't you ever heard of playing Devil's advocate? You actually put some thought behind your action, so I figure I might as well go along with it. Besides, I need to speak with Katsura."

"So you don't… You don't think I should obey Kenshin-san?" Kaoru asked, still a little suspicious. Hiko snorted.

"The boy could do with a little shaking up," he said. Kaoru stared at him for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Okay." Becoming aware of the way she smelled of old sweat and fear, she admitted: "A shower _would _be welcome."

"I imagine so," Hiko replied. "The clothes you're wearing are the only ones I have that will fit you. My _deshi _took the others with him."

"That's fine."

"Then the bathroom is right this way," Hiko led her to the door, and found her a fresh towel. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Kaoru said, closing the door firmly. She wasn't accustomed to long showers; they were a luxury she hadn't been allowed to have. She washed up quickly, and put back on what she had been wearing once she'd dried off. Returning to the room with the couch, she found Hiko seated on a cushion on the floor, a steaming bowl of noodles in his hands. There was a second bowl set before a cushion next to him.

"Sit. Eat," he told her brusquely. She sat, and took up the chopsticks that were laid across the rim of the bowl. She sniffed the steam cautiously.

_'What if he drugged it? He might be tricking you into thinking he'll bring you to the _Shishi_. What if he's just going to make you sleep 'til Kenshin gets back?'_

"There's nothing in there," Hiko said, sounding a little annoyed. She couldn't smell anything, either, if there was anything to smell. Hopefully, it wasn't one of the scentless drugs.

_'Oh well. I get the feeling he won't take me if I don't eat, so… _itadakimasu_.'_

Once the first bite of hot food hit her stomach, Kaoru's appetite woke with a vengeance. It roared: _moremoremoremoremore! _ Kaoru finished off the bowl as fast as its temperature would allow.

"There's more in the kitchen," Hiko grunted, still working on his first bowl. Kaoru set her bowl down, thoughtfully tracing the waves in its ceramic glaze with a fingertip.

"Were you in the _Shishi_? When you were a pledged-rebel, I mean," she asked.

"Eh? No. The rebel group I was in was disbanded. The members all went to different places," Hiko replied.

"Oh. Then how do you know where the headquarters are? And… and you referred to the leader informally. Do you know him personally?"

"It's because of my _baka deshi_. I kept tabs on him when he ran away. I knew he went to the _Shishi_, so it was a simple thing to approach their leader," Hiko said, over the rim of his bowl.

"Simple?" Kaoru repeated. The leaders of the rebel groups were often tightly guarded. It was not 'simple' to approach them, if you weren't a member of the group. And sometimes, even if you were.

"Hn," Hiko said. "Well. Simple for me."

Kaoru stared at him a while. Finally, she blurted: "Who are you? I mean, I would have thought the Syndicate would know of you, because of your strength and skill. You're the teacher of the _Battōsai_. How have I not heard of you?"

"I keep a low profile, and I always use a _nom de guerre_, and never the same one. I've never let the Syndics ID me."

Kaoru made a noise of understanding and surprise, wondering how many of the names on the Syndic "Kill on Sight" list were actually the same man, were actually Hiko. She probably wouldn't ever know. And it didn't really matter.

"So you spy on Kenshin."

"I prefer to think of it as making sure he doesn't do something _overwhelmingly _stupid," Hiko corrected dryly.

"You speak of him as if he were an idiot child," she noted, confused, "but he's _Hitokiri Battōsai_, and lauded as the most skilled assassin to oppose the Syndicate, ever. People call him a demon, or a god."

"They didn't know him when he was a snot-nosed brat," Hiko grunted.

"Was he really all that different?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes… Yes, he was," Hiko murmured quietly. Kaoru caught the emotion behind the quiet tone, and fell silent. After a moment, she stood to get more noodles.

* * *

Kenshin and Sano followed Misao as the petite _okashira _trotted down a sidewalk in the University District, humming to herself. They were heading from the rendezvous across the City to the _Oniwabanshū _HQ in the Tea House District, to collect the agent who would show them to the safe-house Misao had secured for Kamiya Kaoru. It was mid-afternoon, so the schools had just let out and the streets were filled with students.

While it was true that the Syndicate closed down the high-level universities and private schools, they kept the schools for general education open, though completely under Syndic control. They still wanted their potential employees to learn how to read, write, and calculate, after all. The children of the City, from ages 6 to 16 went to the regulated schools. After that, if they were hired by the Syndicate, they received more specialized training in whatever subject the Syndics deemed necessary. Or course, if you were the child of Revolutionaries, or were one yourself, you received special tutoring.

Kenshin was not particularly involved with this aspect of the City, so he was moderately surprised (though he hid it well) when he hear his name being called from behind a knot of giggling pre-teen girls.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin stopped, his thoughts touching briefly on which of his weapons he could reach most easily, and turned slightly to the side to face the one calling him. Sano and Misao paused, too, their eyes flicking to Kenshin to gauge his reaction and act accordingly.

"Sōta," Kenshin said, using the hacker's preferred alias (as Seta had informed him of at their last meeting) as the hacker trotted up to him. Sōjirō was wearing a typical school uniform, dark slacks and a jacket over a crisp white button-up shirt and a gray-striped tie. A school crest was emblazoned on the breast pocket, and the Syndicate logo on the right shoulder. Even though Sōjirō was eighteen, he was slight enough and boyish enough to pass easily for a student. He blended very easily into the crowd. Still, it was exceedingly dangerous for the hacker to be out.

"Should you be up and about?" Kenshin asked meaningfully. "You are still getting over that cold."

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," Sōjirō said, bowing slightly as he reached the redhead. "I needed to speak with you about my piano lessons."

Their conversation would have sounded entirely normal to an outsider, but since they both knew who each other was, the words took on completely different meanings. They didn't have a code, as such, since they didn't deal with each other enough to need one (not that one was necessary, as all of Sōjirō's business was conducted behind closed doors anyway), but the inference was understood. Sōjirō needed to talk to him. He just invented a plausible reason why he would need to, in case people were listening.

"Alright," Kenshin replied. "Are you busy right now? I am late for a meeting, but you could join me. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," he agreed. "But I can't stay for long."

Meaning the information was very important and shouldn't be left untold for long.

Kenshin nodded, glanced at his other companions, and started walking again… at a slightly faster clip.

_'I want to get Kaoru-dono to this safe-house as soon as possible, but Sōjirō sounds very serious about this… Well, she's at _shishou's _so she'll be safe for a little longer…' _Kenshin reluctantly admitted. He didn't feel comfortable at the prospect of being away from Kaoru's side for even longer, but he swallowed his dislike of the situation and simply did what he could to hurry along.

Once they'd gotten to the _Oniwabanshū_'s Aoiya, Kenshin had requested a private room in which he and Sōjirō could speak. The hacker did not forbid the presence of Misao and Sano, so they too attended.

"You remember the program I uploaded into the Endoshi Block's security in order to spike their system?" Sōjirō paused as the others nodded. His young face looked drawn, despite the calm tone of his voice and the slight smile lingering on his lips. "Well, as a part of that program, I created a backdoor into the Syndicate's network. After you three accomplished your mission, I accessed it and I found something I think might be of great interest to the Revolutionaries."

"Isn't that, like, really dangerous?" Misao asked cautiously. Sōjirō looked at her. Smiled widely.

"Oh yes. I was sure to be caught. But I was already going to have to move because of the Endoshi break-in, so I figured I might as well. I made a copy of the files I found, shut down shop, and here I am." He sounded unconcerned in regard to the danger to his self.

"Misao-san," Kenshin said softly as the young girl beside him looked like she was about to explode. She swallowed her irritated words with apparent difficulty. Kenshin gestured for Sōjirō to continue.

"I found some files that detail what happens to the Vanished."

The statement was like a sledgehammer- there was no way to deliver it lightly. Kenshin, Sano, and Misao stood staring incredulously at the hacker for a beat. Then, en masse, they took a step forward toward Sōjirō, gazes sharpening.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked for them, his voice soft and intense.

"The files I uncovered are lists of Vanished and what the Syndicate has done with them," Sōjirō reiterated.

"Well?" Sano demanded when the young hacker didn't elaborate. "What _do_ they do with them?"

"It varies," Sōjirō replied. "And some of the sentences… you would not believe me if I told you. So."

The smiling youth produced some datachips from his pocket, and held them up for display. "I copied all the files onto these. There is one for each of your organizations. You can see the data for yourselves."

They took them, looked at them with varying degrees of curiosity, secured them in pockets or folds in clothing.

"Misao-san," Kenshin said quietly. "I am afraid I won't be able to accompany your agent in picking up Kaoru-dono. If I tell you the address, can your person find it?"

"Yes," Misao said, without asking any questions.

"Right." Kenshin met Sōjirō's eyes for a brief moment, and then turned. "Let's get that done, Misao-san. I need to get this information to Katsura-sama quickly."

* * *

The vice-commander of the _Shishi _peered at Kaoru with the most unsettlingly sharp gaze. Pinned under that look, it was easy to imagine that he could see into your soul. Kaoru fought not to fidget; she's told him nothing but the truth, and hopefully he would know that. Somehow.

"Kamiya Koshijirō's daughter…" Katsura sighed finally, seeming to sink a little further into his seat as he relaxed. "Kaoru-chan, I want to apologize personally for the death of your father."

Ignoring the childish honourific he'd addressed her with- for some reason, it seemed natural for him to use it, as if he were a favoured uncle or something- Kaoru clenched her hands behind her back and dropped her eyes

"I don't understand why people keep apologizing to me for that," she said softly. "It makes me feel like I should be angry that he is dead. I am not. I am sad, yes. I wish he were still alive, yes. But he died for what he believed in. He died fighting the Syndicate. I am proud of that, and I will not diminish his sacrifice by hating the rebels, by hating those who sent him on missions."

There was a slight pause, and when Kaoru chanced a glance up at Katsura, she saw that he had a nearly imperceptible smile hovering at his lips. He said: "You are very much your father's daughter."

Kaoru flushed happily at the pronouncement, feeling joy swell in her chest. She smiled, blinked a little rapidly against the tears prickling in her eyes, and said: "Thank you, Katsura-sama."

A minute nod, and a changing of subject: "Did you know that your father was Himura Kenshin's mentor in the _Shishi_?"

"Yes. Kenshin…san… mentioned that," she added the honourific a little belatedly, and blushed a bit at her hastily-amended boldness. Addressing someone by their first name with no honourific implied an intimacy on level with very close friends, siblings, or lovers. None of which she and Kenshin were. Still… there was a familiarity to him, to the sense of his _ki_,that made Kaoru forget this bit of etiquette momentarily. She automatically referred to him as just 'Kenshin.'

_'As if the thought of blindly trusting him wasn't bad enough…'_

By the sudden gleam of interest in Katsura's eyes, he hadn't missed the stumble, but he refrained from comment.

"Did he?" was all the vice-commander said. "I was not sure what you knew of your father's involvement with us."

"I knew he was a rebel," Kaoru replied, her blush cooling. "But he never told me any details, or names."

She remembered how put-out the Syndics were when they found that out… She recalled the marathon of bone-breakingly difficult training sessions that had followed. They'd evidently believed that if they ran her to the point of passing out, she'd somehow become more knowledgeable as to the rebel operations. Logical the Syndicate was not. At least in such affairs.

"Ah. Well, your father was one of our finest. His skills made him a versatile operative; he could work as a _hitokiri_, as he did in his Team with Kenshin-kun, or he could function as a liaison to the other rebel groups. He was a fine mentor for our new recruits, but I don't believe he took to anyone as well as he took to Kenshin-kun. Kamiya-san took him under his wing like a son. It crushed Kenshin-kun when he died."

Kaoru was quiet, assimilating this information. She had suspected that her father had trusted and liked Kenshin, going from the fact that he had entrusted his wedding bands to the younger _Shishi_ operative, and asked him to watch over her. It hadn't occurred to her that he might've considered Kenshin his son.

Suddenly, her unreserved trust in Kenshin seemed entirely understandable. It became almost ridiculous to fear it, to question it.

"Thank you for telling me," Kaoru whispered.

"Of course," Katsura said kindly. "Now. I believe you wished to see Tsubame-chan?"

Kaoru jerked her eyes up, her ears almost visibly perking. "Oh, yes!"

Katsura smiled slightly, and keyed his secretary's intercom. "Could you send Tsubame-chan in now, please?"

Kaoru turned eagerly to face the door, watching avidly as it opened. She barely was able to restrain herself long enough for the younger girl to have time to step inside before she rushed toward her with a cry.

Tsubame jumped in surprise as she was abruptly wrapped in an embrace, and when she realized who it was hugging her, her eyes grew wide and teary. "K-Kaoru-san?"

"I knew you were safe! I knew it! I knew it!" Kaoru said, her own eyes becoming wet. Tsubame hugged her back fiercely.

"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san!" she sobbed.

It took a few moments before they calmed enough to talk, and when they finally separated to look each other over, they found that Katsura had considerately vacated the office to give them privacy.

Kaoru took a breath and wiped the traces of her tears from her face, happily taking in the sight of Tsubame standing in front of her. The younger girl was looking much more vital now than she ever had in the Home. There was colour in her cheeks and life in her eyes. Kaoru smiled.

"They've been taking good care of you."

Tsubame nodded. "They brought Yahiko-kun and my godmother in to see me. I can't go live with them yet, but the rebels gave me a room here and it's very nice. Everyone is really nice."

"Good," Kaoru whispered, and then impulsively hugged her again.

"Kaoru-san, I was so worried! Did Kenshin-san save you like he said he would?" Tsubame asked. Kaoru felt a little tingle of warmth in her chest at the implication of the question. It was nice to have someone care, if only because of who her father had been.

"Yes. He did. He brought me to his old teacher, who brought me here," Kaoru replied.

"Is his teacher that tall, scary man waiting in the outer office?" Tsubame asked hesitantly after a small pause. Kaoru blinked.

"He's still here?" she said, a little surprised. Then: "Oh. That's right, he mentioned something about having to speak with Katsura-sama… Um. Maybe we should let him have his office back."

"Yeah," Tsubame giggled a little. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kaoru-san!"

"I'm glad you're okay too, Tsubame," Kaoru said, hugging the girl who was like her sister. They smiled at each other and then opened the door to the vice-commander's outer office.

"Please excuse us, Katsura-sama, for driving you out of your office…" Kaoru said, and she and Tsubame gave the man slight bows. He was standing with Hiko, listening attentively to the larger man as he spoke quietly. They both broke off and turned as the girls walked out.

"No need to apologize, Kaoru-chan, Tsubame-chan. I am-" Katsura started, but at that moment, the outer door opened and Kenshin stepped in.

Kaoru was in his immediately line of sight, and was facing him when he came in. She saw him freeze at the sight of her, and watched as his eyes faded to a bright, bright gold. Then suddenly, he was across the room, standing right in front of her, grasping her upper-arms in his hands. She noticed that his grip was gentle, for all of the intensity in his stare.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I told you stay with Hiko-_shishou_! You should not be wandering across the City! It isn't safe!"

She stared back at him, surprised by the frustration and concern layered in his voice. She just gaped, and Hiko took the moment to loudly clear his throat.

"What, you don't trust me to care for her, _baka deshi_?"

Kenshin's head jerked around to direct his burning stare at his teacher. "_Shishou_! You _let _her _leave_? Knowing what had happened to her? Knowing what danger she was in?"

Hiko crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. _Who do you think you're talking to? _asked his expression.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, before anything could be said that they would all regret, "it's okay. I'm fine. Hiko-san fed me and was careful to make sure I wasn't tiring on the way over here. But I _had _to come. I had to see Tsubame. Can you understand this?"

Her voice seemed to snap Kenshin out of his upset, and he turned back to her, his eyes warming slightly to a deep, almost saffron-y, gold. He apparently became abruptly aware of his grip on her, and released her hurriedly.

"Forgive me," he said a little stiffly. "I think I can understand. I was simply concerned that you risked yourself unnecessarily. But I see that wasn't so. My apologies."

"Um… not at all," Kaoru said, noting uncomfortably how Hiko and Katsura were staring at Kenshin as if they had never seen him before. As she watched them from the corner of her eye, she saw them exchange a Look. There was surprise there, and hope, which perplexed Kaoru. But then Kenshin turned rapidly and said:

"Katsura-sama. I have some information of extreme importance."

Attentions and attitudes shifted. Everyone suddenly became grim and intensely focused. Katsura fixed his eyes on his subordinate's face. "Information of what nature, Kenshin-kun?"

"The hacker Seta Sōjirō, alias Sōta, has uncovered some files in the Syndicate's highest-level encryption archives. Information about the Vanished, and their fates." Kenshin said flatly. Much as when Sōjirō had made a similar announcement, the listeners stood in shocked silence.

Katsura's gaze became, if possible, sharper. "Let us return to my office."

Kenshin followed his superior into the office, with Hiko close behind. Kaoru glanced at Tsubame. "You don't have to come with, but I want to hear this."

Tsubame grabbed Kaoru's sleeve and clutched it- _I'm not letting go just yet_, her expression said silently. _Not when I just got you back, sister_.

Kaoru nodded and they followed the others into Katsura's office.

Kenshin didn't even bat an eye at her presence, but Katsura looked at her and said: "You don't need to concern yourselves with this, Kaoru-chan, Tsubame-chan. It's _Shishi _business, and you are noncombatants."

"If you'll excuse me, sir," Kaoru said. "I might be able to help with any situation that comes up. And besides, if you think I'm just going to sit out now that I've gotten away from the Syndicate, you've got another thing coming. Sir. I have more reason than most to fight for the Rebellion, and I'm going to do just that."

The corner of Katsura's mouth twitched as if he might smile, but the gravity of the situation- Kenshin's pronouncement was looming over them all- prevented the expression from fully coming into being. He said: "I suppose I should have expected that, right, Kamiya Kaoru?"

Kaoru gave a miniscule bow.

"What about you, Hiko-san?" Katsura turned then to the free rebel. "You are notorious for not getting mixed up in the affairs of the rebel organizations. Are you sure you want to be here?"

"I'm a rebel, you're a rebel," Hiko said, deadpan, "I don't see a problem. Besides, I seem to have been dragged into this whole affair anyway."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at his old teacher. "Don't feel you have to stay on my account, _Shishou_. I know how you hate being bound."

"Your account?" snorted Hiko. "It's not just for _you _I stay. I stay because of everything you've brought to my attention. Some of my old comrades might be among those Vanished. I should help free them, if I can. And I should probably keep an eye on you two…"

He eyed Kenshin and Kaoru, who both bristled. "Keep an eye on us? What for?"

"You're clearly both self-destructive," Hiko stated. "Kogorō sees it as well."

"'Kogorō'?" repeated Kenshin with a suspicious spark in his eye. "Do you know each other, then?"

"Known him for the past seven years," Hiko said blithely. Kenshin's eyes flamed.

"You-" he started.

"Now is not the time, Kenshin-kun," Katsura reminded the irritated redhead. Kenshin visibly reined himself in, and brought something out from the folds of his kimono. It was a datachip.

"Right. This is the data Sōjirō-san gleaned from the Syndic system." Kenshin inserted it into the chip-port in Katsura's desk computer, and opened a few files. He turned the monitor toward the others. "You can see that there's a list of the names of the Vanished, going back fifty years."

"Just fifty years?" asked Katsura. Kenshin nodded.

"Anything beyond that, nothing. There are no files older than fifty years, but that isn't because there weren't Vanished back then. It's because the files are not needed." Everyone's eyes narrowed then at the implications. Kenshin continued: "There is metadata, three layers buried, in the system, of old files that have been deleted."

"What are the designations next to the names?" Hiko asked after a pause, gesturing at the list on the computer screen.

"What level and sector of the mines the individuals were sent to," Kenshin said quietly.

"Mines?" Hiko said, his eyebrows rising. "You mean to say those rumours are true?"

"It would seem so," Kenshin replied.

"But I thought there were robotic miners to do that work?" Kaoru said in confusion.

"The Syndics apparently believed that it was more efficient to use their most dangerous prisoners as slave labour than to worry about the upkeep of the machines. Plus it gets the Vanished out of their way… for good."

"For… good?" Tsubame whispered fearfully.

"There was a reason robotics were used at first, instead of opening those positions for workers," Kenshin said. "It's because the mines below a certain level, and especially where they stretch beyond the cover of the SAM-C, are toxic environments. A human miner dies within a month in the worse areas, if they don't receive treatments for the radiation and poisons. The Syndicate sees fit to make sure the miners can give at least a good ten years of hard labour in stripping the useful materials from the earth, before they stop treatments and let them die."

"That is…" Kaoru choked in horror, and was unable to finish.

"So the Syndics take our people, send them to these mines where the poisons of the Cataclysm have seeped into the air and rock, force them to harvest resources for the Syndicate's factories, let them linger in a life of suffering until it is determined they've been useful enough, and then let them die?" Katsura questioned in a very cold, very calm voice. The look in his eyes was death.

Kenshin met his eyes. "Yes, sir, that's about it."

"How do they make them mine?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, to make me kill for them, they threatened Tsubame. The people the Syndics toss down there could just refuse to mine ore for them, choke off the Syndicate's resource supply. They have nothing to lose, it seems, they're slated for death anyway. So what is making the Vanished actually do this work?"

"That isn't in the data, but there are a few possible explanations," Kenshin replied. "Perhaps they are threatened as you were. Perhaps they were tortured before being sent down there, and are not sane enough anymore to make cognitive decisions. Maybe they've been broken so thoroughly all they can do is follow orders…"

"Those mines are part of the City's lifeline. Without what comes from them, we wouldn't have the metals to make all of our technology, to fix our pre-existing technology. The air processors and cyclers. Medical technology. Without the mines, the City, and all the inhabitants, would die. Maybe the Vanished realize this, and so don't dare refuse," Hiko said. They were all silent, processing that.

"That would be the Syndicate's style," Kaoru said bleakly after a moment. "They enjoy forcing you to do their bidding in such a way that makes you question your self, your morals, while at the same time giving you no other option. Catch-22s. They love them."

"I find myself inclined to agree with you," Katsura said grimly. He looked at Kenshin. "Tell me more about the mines."

"There are several levels to the Subterranean," Kenshin said. "We all know of the first three; they are the levels dedicated to agriculture, the caverns dug by machines and lined by nanobots to facilitate crop growth. The levels that feed the City. These are safe enough; the SAM-C extends a mile into the earth and helps shield them, along with secondary nets of nanobots. But below that are the nine levels of the mines, some of which extend far out from the limits of the SAM-C. It is these from which we get what few metals we can. To a lesser extent, we also get rough matter from the mines from which the more advanced nanobots can synthesize rarer materials. But that tech is not yet completely developed, and the call for the rough matter is small."

Kenshin paused a moment, his eyes straying to the list of Vanished that still glowed on the computer screen. His irises were palest gold.

"These levels are not as well insulated from the scourges of the Cataclysm. Humans down there suffer radiation sickness, those who don't die from the poison gases that have seeped into the shafts. Only continual treatments of MINies, vaccines, and other drug cocktails can hope to keep a person alive. Any materials sent up from the mines have to undergo extensive treatments as well, to make them safe for use."

"It is the grimmest death sentence to be sent down there," Katsura said.

"The Citizens don't know that humans are used to mine there, just as we did not know." Hiko put in. "So it is naturally the ideal place to send people you want to disappear."

"And since the whole environment is so toxic, I imagine the security that seals off the mines is tighter than anything any of us have encountered. The security encrypting this data was certainly of the highest level," Kenshin said. "Sōjirō-san has placed himself at the top of many Syndicate lists by hacking it."

"Is he in a safe place now?" Katsura asked.

"I had him placed in the safe-house that was put aside for Yamagata-sama," Kenshin said. All the highest ranking rebel leaders had special safe-houses at the ready in case the need arose for them to disappear from the Syndicate radar. Yamagata Aritomo, the commander to Katsura's vice-commander, wouldn't begrudge Sōjirō the use of his.

Katsura nodded understanding, and said: "We'll have to thank him. This information is… It changes things greatly."

"We could use this information to get a lot of the apathetic Citizens to support the Revolutionaries," Hiko agreed. "It might shift power in our favour."

"But first we have to save these people," Kaoru said. "We have to get them out of the mines before they die!"

"Yes. But that will have to be a collaborative effort from all the rebel groups; there is no way a single organization will be able to succeed alone," Katsura mused. "I'll also have to bring this to the attention of Yamagata-sama… and the patrons. We'll need extra funding to back this endeavour…"

"What do you want me to do, sir?" asked Kenshin as the vice-commander trailed off in thought. Katsura blinked and looked at his subordinate.

"Do the other rebel groups know of this?" he asked. At Kenshin's nod, he continued: "Good. Then the first thing we do is reach out to them to propose a joint operation. They'll agree. There is no reason why they wouldn't."

"Yes sir."

"Kenshin-kun, if you could go to the _Oniwabanshū_ and the _Shinsengumi_? I will contact Sagara-san of the _Sekihōtai _myself. Oh, and take Kaoru-chan with you," Katsura said, coming around his desk to reach into a drawer to pull out a phone. Kaoru startled.

"Me? Should I be going out on the streets?" she asked.

"The Syndicate will have been alerted that a hacker breeched this file; they'll be more concerned with that than with finding you. While you are a risk, this is an even bigger threat. They won't be actively searching for you," Katsura explained. "Exercise a bit of caution and you will be safe enough, especially if you're with Kenshin-kun. He is most able. Hiko-san? You know what to do."

"I- oh. Okay…" she managed, as Katsura dialed a number deftly and put his phone to his ear. Kenshin put a hand under her elbow and ushered her from the room, with Tsubame and Hiko following.

"We should leave immediately," Kenshin told Kaoru. She nodded, perhaps a little dazedly.

"Oh, um. Tsubame?"

"I understand. I'll be here Kaoru-san, when you come back," the younger girl reassured her almost-sister as Kenshin hustled Kaoru toward the door. Hiko swept down the halls with them as they headed out.

"_Shishou_, what will you do now?" Kenshin asked, maybe a little hesitantly.

"I will go round up as many free rebels as I can," the taller, broader man replied. "You two try not to die. I've now put effort into keeping you both alive and I don't want you ruining that."

"Good luck to you, too, Hiko-san," Kaoru said with a weak little smile. Hiko quirked an eyebrow, and split off from them to head his own way.

"Are we heading to the _Oniwabanshū _first?" Kaoru asked Kenshin then.

"We are," he conceded.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**ki**__-- in Chinese culture it is 'qi'. It's an active principle forming part of any living thing. It's like an energy flow._

_**(baka) deshi—**__(idiot) apprentice._

_**itadakimasu—**__"I will receive." The phrase spoken before eating._

_**nom de guerre— **__"war name" a false name a person will use in certain situations, like fighting._


	12. Ch 12: Alliances

_Eheheh… Yeah, so this chapter was evil. Actually, to be specific, Aoshi was evil. I could not for the life of me write him! And I'm still not really happy with this chapter. But since this is something like the 20__th__ version, I figured I'd better just bite the bullet and post the damn thing._

_Also, please note __**I'll be out of the country for the next two weeks, so no updates for a while.**__ I'm not gonna have access to my computer, and thus this story. Sorry, I know I'm being really bad with the updating, and I apologise profusely._

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Haiiro no Tenshi-Fallen Angel **By:??? -Rurouni Kenshin OST-

**2. Apocalypse Please** By:Muse -Absolution-

**3. Rape of a Planet** By:mp -Overclocked Remix . org-

**4. Duel** By:Bond -Born-

**5. Lock & Load Original** By:Masami Ueda -Devil May Cry OST-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:: ALLIANCES**

"**He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious. **

**He who understands how to use both large and small forces will be victorious. **

**He whose ranks are united in purpose will be victorious."**

**---Sun Tzu, **_**The Art of War

* * *

**_

Though Kaoru understood, conceptually, that going to see the _Oniwabanshū _meant going inside the ninja group's HQ, she hadn't really considered the full implication of that particular undertaking. In her defense, she was still rather dizzy from the sudden rapid turning of events in her life. So much had changed and so quickly; there was an almost dreamlike quality to everything, because her mind still hadn't completely caught up with it all. Maybe if she had some time to wrap her head around things, she'd realize what was going on. Maybe she'd then also realize what a bad idea it was for her to be in the _Oniwabanshū_'s base… though she was already beginning to understand that, if her unease was any indication.

The group was the smallest rebel faction, because of the nature of its activity. The _Oniwabanshū _was intelligence-based; they weren't as devoted to armed conflict as some of the other groups. So there weren't many of them, and their leaders were different from Katsura, who had sworn to put aside his sword in order to better organize his men. The _Oniwaban okashira _went on missions with his people, was their comrade as well as their leader. This meant he took it very, very personally when his people were killed. Especially when he was the one leading them on a particular mission and they gave their lives to save his. Leaders are supposed to keep their men alive.

Kaoru had heard of Shinomori Aoshi, naturally, while she had still been at the Home. He was one of the most fearsome enemies the Children had, almost on level with the _Battōsai_. He was on the Syndicate's black list along with the _Shishi _rebel, though Kenshin was higher priority for neutralization. Still, Kaoru had heard of a trap that had been set and sprung for Shinomori, the trap that had killed a handful of his top operatives right in front of his eyes. He'd survived, and had more or less disappeared from the rebel scene after that. Kaoru had always found that somewhat disconcerting. It seemed to her that a guy as integrated into his group, as close to his subordinates and comrades, as the _Oniwaban okashira _wouldn't just toss in the towel like that. She'd always felt it was more of a 'ticking-time-bomb' sort of silence, not a 'you-got-me-I-give-up' sort. Everything she'd heard about Shinomori Aoshi told her that he was not one to give in, not one to forgive and forget. He hated the Syndicate, and after losing his men like that and abdicating his position as _okashira_, he was a wild card. He wouldn't act in a moderated fashion when he finally broke his silence.

Kaoru hadn't counted on being around when that happened, which just goes to show you can't predict what'll happen in your life.

The _Oniwabanshū _headquarters turned out to be inside a teahouse/inn called the Aoiya. That in itself did not surprise Kaoru- many rebel groups had a front or some pre-existing restaurant/inn/teahouse/store that they utilized as a base of operations. What surprised Kaoru about the Aoiya was that it seemed that every waiter, waitress, cook, maid, host, and hostess there was also an _Oniwaban _operative. That was unusual; it seemed a little risky to Kaoru. If your entire rebel group were in one place at one time, it made for an opportunity the Syndicate would slaver over, if they ever knew about it. But, apparently, the _Oniwabanshū _was good enough at acting innocent that their front attracted no suspicion.

Kaoru did have to admit, the woman who had greeted them at the front gate had acted so perfectly in the persona of a waitress/hostess that Kaoru hadn't even suspected she was an _onmitsu _until Kenshin, perhaps sensing her obliviousness, had told her she was. If all the _Oniwabanshū _was as good at hiding their true calling, then it was no surprise the Syndicate didn't know the truth about the Aoiya.

In any case, the _onmitsu_ showed Kenshin and Kaoru to a private back room in the teahouse, informed them that Okina-sama and Misao-sama would be with them shortly, and bowed herself out. True to word, the two _Oniwabanshū '_officers' joined them in a few short moments. Kaoru was slightly surprised by their appearances; she hadn't expected the new _okashira _to be a petite girl a couple years younger than herself. And she had been surprised to learn that the old man Okina had been the previous _okashira _before Shinomori Aoshi; she hadn't thought many rebel leaders lived long enough to retire.

"Hey Himura," Misao greeted the redhead before turning to Kaoru. "You must be Kamiya Kaoru-san. Pleased to meet you. I'm glad you seem none the worse for wear…"

"You were one of the companions Kenshin mentioned helped break me out of Endoshi?" Kaoru asked. "Thank you; I'm in your debt."

"No, no, not at all," Misao said. Kenshin shifted, calling attention to him. He watched Misao intently.

"Is there something wrong, Misao-san?"

"Noticed the lack of energy, did you, Himura?" asked Okina, with a wan sort of smile. Misao turned her eyes down, looking rather downcast.

"What's happened?" Kenshin asked.

"You know the data Seta-san gave us? Yeah? When I looked at it, I found something, and I'm… I'm not sure what to do," Misao said.

"She found the names of some of our supposed 'dead' comrades on the list of mineworkers. They are some of the operatives that had 'died' in that trap the Syndics set for Aoshi," Okina said, as Misao struggled visibly with the words.

"Ah," Kenshin said. "And you don't know if you should inform Aoshi-san."

"He hasn't done anything but meditate after that incident. But I don't think he's come to grips with it at all… I'm afraid if I tell him about Beshimi and Hannya he'll leave. He doesn't have any ties to the _Oniwabanshū _anymore… he cut them when he abdicated. I'm afraid he'll throw his life away, trying to save them," Misao admitted. Kaoru could see from the look in the younger girl's eyes that she was truly distressed by the situation.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kenshin assured the ninja. "We're here as an envoy from the _Shishi_. We're proposing a joint mission to all the rebel groups; we feel it would be in the best interest of the Revolution to act immediately on the information Seta-san has provided."

Misao's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Oh, that's _perfect_!"

She darted toward the door, jerked to a stop, darted back to them, and bounced a little agitatedly in front of Kenshin and Kaoru. "Come on, come on! Let's _go_!"

"I-wha-?" Kaoru managed before the suddenly-energetic girl seized her wrist and Kenshin's and began drawing them out of the room. She checked her impulse to toss the girl, allowing herself to be tugged along, though a little reluctantly. Kenshin, she noticed, was submitting to the pulling with surprising grace. The famed _Hitokiri Battōsai _was being led around by the hand, like a child.

As humourous as the thought was, Kaoru was far from amused. She shot a glance behind them, where Okina was following at a more moderate pace, and then swiveled her head to take in their surroundings. She tugged back a little on grip Misao had on her arm. "Where are we going?"

Misao turned her head a little, so that Kaoru just saw a glint of blue-green eye. "We're going to tell Aoshi-sama about this!"

"_What_?" Kaoru said, voice snapping. She stopped dead, her wrist jerking out of Misao's hand. Misao stopped, too, and blinked back at Kaoru.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru was shaking her head. "Have you forgotten? I'm ex-Syndicate; I can't do this!"

"I didn't for- Oh." Misao paused, realizing Kaoru's meaning. "Don't worry, Kaoru-san. Aoshi-sama won't attack you just for being ex-Syndicate."

"You won't be harmed," Kenshin put in, and Kaoru was afraid to look at him, for his tone was significantly different from Misao's.

"It's not just that," Kaoru said. "It's… He lost his comrades because of the Syndicate. He was injured because of the Syndicate. It feels wrong for me to be there now, when he learns he has hope. As if I were a friend."

"But you're not an _enemy_," Misao protested. Kaoru was unmoved. She bit her lip and stared at the wall behind her companions.

"Perhaps," Kenshin said then, softly, "this is part of the atonement you spoke of before. The Syndicate harmed Aoshi, and now you have come to help set things right."

Kaoru's eyes snapped to his, her lips parting slightly. She hadn't thought to look at it that way. "I…"

"Great, then that's settled. Let's go!" Misao exclaimed, once again grabbing Kaoru and continuing on down the hall.

"M-Misao-san!" Kaoru said, but the ninja ignored her.

"Not to worry, Kaoru-san," said Okina behind them. "Aoshi may have a grudge against the Syndicate, but he is practical and intelligent. He will not react irrationally to your presence."

She might have been reassured, had she not heard of the lethality of the former _okashira_. Shinomori Aoshi's ability to become deadly was not something one could just discount.

* * *

Misao brought them outside into the carefully manicured gardens behind the Aoiya. Crossing the mossy stepping stones that twisted a path through the garden, she headed with single-minded speed toward the small shrine the _Oniwabanshū _kept tended in the furthest corner of their property. As they drew closer, the petite ninja called- nearly caroled- out: "Aoshi-sama!"

She plowed right through the low door and into the shrine, where Kaoru could just make out the seated form of a tall man. She felt her heart pick up its pace and her body shift and tense, preparing for either flight or battle.

"Misao," a voice inside the shrine said in measured patience.

_'There is no reason to be nervous,' _Kaoru admonished herself. _'He won't know you're ex-Syndic just by looking at you!'_

But Kaoru knew that Shinomori, as an ex-_okashira_, as someone trained as a _shinobi_, would see her and know her as a stranger, and want to know who she was and what she was doing in the _Oniwabanshū _HQ. And she wouldn't lie to him.

Kaoru's first glimpse of the notorious _kodachi_-wielding Shinomori Aoshi was of his straight back as he sat _seiza _before the shrine's small 'altar.' He was dressed in plain clothes, and was neatly groomed.

Misao bounded up to him and leaned to whisper in his ear- in a whisper loud enough for Kaoru and the others to hear: "Aoshi-sama, Himura is here. And we have some really good news!"

There was a pause, and then Shinomori slowly and deliberately moved. Standing up to his truly intimidating height, he turned to faced them, icy eyes tracing over their assembled faces slowly. Kaoru couldn't help but tense when his gaze lit on her and stopped.

"You hold yourself like a swordsman," he observed without any inflection on his voice. "Who are you?"

Misao, Okina, and Kenshin remained silent, allowing Kaoru to speak for herself. Kaoru licked her lips a little nervously. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru…" she said and hesitated.

"Daughter of Kamiya Koshijirō?" questioned Shinomori, recognizing the name. "You have not been active in the Rebellion in the past."

"No, I… for the past seven years I have been shackled to the Syndicate," Kaoru replied. She could see something biting come into Shinomori's eyes at the mention of the Syndicate, but he did not react otherwise. Kaoru could tell he was waiting for her to continue, likely sensing that she had not told all. She bowed to the inevitable. She lifted her chin to meet his cool, assessing look. "I was forced to fight for them as a _hitokiri_, but recently was freed. Kenshin helped me. The full story is long in telling, and I don't think we have the time."

"She's right," Kenshin spoke up. "We have information you need to know."

"Information she has provided?" Aoshi asked, not moving his gaze from her. She did her best to return it unblinkingly.

"No," Kenshin said, his voice beginning to take on a slight tone of warning. "She was unconscious when we acquired it, having been tortured by the Syndicate in punishment for turning on them. The information was found by a hacker."

Aoshi moved his gaze to Kenshin at last. "I will not apologize for my questions. Trust is something that should not be given out too freely."

"I personally vouch for Kaoru-dono's character. She can be trusted."

Shinomori's ice-blue eyes flicked between the two and then he conceded: "I have been given no reason to doubt your judgment. Very well."

And just like that, presumably, he dropped it, and turned his attention to the hitherto-silent Misao. "What is this information that I must hear?"

The heavy weight of his regard lifted, Kaoru almost wanted to sigh in relief. But as she could sense the alleviation of the intensity of his attention on her, she could also sense that the underlying tension was anything but dissipated. He still didn't trust her, despite Kenshin's endorsement. Very well. That was reasonable, Kaoru thought. She hadn't given him real evidence for her trustworthiness, so she could accept his suspicions as long as he didn't become overtly hostile toward her.

She was still musing on this when she felt the atmosphere in the room change subtly. Her body reacted before her mind realized what was going on, and she found herself in a defensive combat stance, facing a Shinomori Aoshi who had gone dangerously still.

"Hannya and Beshimi are alive." His voice was cold and sharp.

"Yes," Misao replied. A little bit of worry crept into her tone.

"And they are prisoners in the mines below the City."

"Yes…"

Aoshi's eyes- so intent and filled with the threat of violence that they seemed aglow- switched to Kenshin. The redhead didn't even bat an eyelid at the killer intent rolling off the ex-_okashira_. "_Battōsai_. What is your purpose in being here, telling me this?"

"I am an envoy from the _Shishi_. Katsura-sama proposes a joint operation of all the rebel factions. Free the prisoners in the mines."

"That is an ambitious proposal. Have you spoken to the other factions?"

"No. The _Oniwabanshū_ are the first we have come to, although other liaisons have been dispatched to the free rebels and the _Sekihōtai_. I don't know what answers have been given to them, yet," Kenshin replied.

"I see," said Shinomori. He thought silently for a moment, and then turned to Misao. "Will the _Oniwabanshū _stand with the _Shishi_?"

She looked shocked that he asked her. "I… wha-? But…"

"You are the _okashira_; it is your choice," he reminded her. She looked at him with wide eyes; it was obvious she did not truly think of herself as the leader.

"Makimachi-san, will the _Oniwabanshū _join this venture?" Kenshin repeated the question formally, as the _Shishi _liaison. Miso turned her surprised stare to him. Her mouth worked, and she glanced back at Aoshi. Then she swallowed, lifted her chin, and responded.

"Yes. We will stand with the _Shishi_."

Kaoru felt tenseness in her shoulders she hadn't realized she had release. And, "Good," said Kenshin. He looked pleased. "Thank you. I'm afraid we have no time to stay as of right now, but I will pass your response on to Katsura-sama. We will be in touch. We have to go to the _Shinsengumi_ now."

"You're leaving right away?" Misao asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"We don't have much time," Kenshin reiterated. "We don't know when or how the Syndics will react to this leak; they know a hacker has infiltrated their deepest security codes and soon they'll know that rebels have given that hacker refuge. We have to act quickly."

Misao nodded glumly.

"We will prepare in the meantime," Shinomori said. "Farewell, Himura."

Kenshin gave a small half-bow in response, and turned. Kaoru moved to follow, but caught the eye of Shinomori and paused. He met her eyes with a cool ice-blue gaze. The look clearly said "make no mistake, I don't trust you, and will be watching." Kaoru inclined her head to him and then followed Kenshin out, feeling slightly chilled. She knew she had nothing to fear for him watching her; she was no spy, would not betray the rebels, but Shinomori Aoshi had a distinct _ki_ that said he would not hesitate to kill her if she made any hint of a wrong move. That sort of thing tended to make one uneasy, no matter how innocent one was.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kaoru's nerves, she and Kenshin still had to visit the _Shinsengumi_. The _Shinsengumi_, also called the Wolves, whose motto was "_Aku soku zan_"— slay evil immediately.

_'Oh, this'll be great,' _she thought. _'Why did Katsura-sama and Kenshin ever think it was a good idea for me to tag along?'_

And yet, she knew that she wouldn't have wanted to be left behind. She didn't want to be separated from Kenshin. She felt safe with him. She trusted him, and- if she was being honest with herself- she was rather attracted to him.

Kaoru snuck a sideways glance at the redhead; he was very striking with his hair and his golden eyes… And the way he carried himself- assured, graceful, powerful… She blinked. He was walking like a _hitokiri_. That was bad; they were in public, if someone saw him and recognized him for what he was…

"Kenshin," Kaoru said lowly, so that no one could overhear. "Watch yourself. You're walking like the _Battōsai_."

He looked at her with a slightly surprised expression, and immediately his stride changed. Kaoru marveled at how easily Kenshin became nondescript, just another Citizen. It was like he'd pulled a mask on over his entire self. He slouched slightly, began making the normal sounds of a non-stealth-trained person, and somehow arranged his features so that the eye slid right over him. He faded, he blended.

Before she thought about it, Kaoru said: "You're good at that." And then promptly blushed.

Kenshin turned his face to her fully, showing some confusion. "I-"

Then something in his face changed, and he grabbed Kaoru's wrist, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and pulled her along with him into a narrow alleyway. He tucked her in the shadows between a dumpster and the wall and stood before her, facing outward.

"Syndic patrol," Kenshin said, so quietly Kaoru barely heard him. But she did, and her eyes widened. There was a Syndic patrol coming down the street, and it was likely that Kaoru's face- possibly as well as Kenshin's- would come up on their alert list. If their visors caught one glimpse of either Kenshin or Kaoru's visages, the computer matching system would flag them. A confrontation would be unavoidable.

They had to have already increased the number and frequency of the patrols. It wasn't actually all that common to run across a patrol of actual light-armoured troops; generally what rebels had to worry about were the un-uniformed informants and spies…

"Hey! You there!" Kaoru heard the shout echo down the alley, though she couldn't get a clear view from behind Kenshin. She tensed; they'd been spotted.

"Damn! Oni!" he hissed furiously before exploding into motion. Kaoru felt a wash of cold through her. Oni? They had Oni troops patrolling the City? The Syndicate must have been terribly shaken by the security breech to be sending out their elite corps on street patrols.

Kaoru reached unthinkingly for her katana, but closed on empty air. Shit! She didn't have any weapons on her, not after being sprung from the prison. How was she going to fight, to defend herself? Kenshin had promised to protect her, but there were limits to what even the _Battōsai _could do. Did he truly expect himself to fight four Oni Syndics and also keep them from harming her? Kaoru's hands clenched.

_'I am not accustomed to being a damsel in distress. I want to help! I can fight!' _she thought fiercely. She looked around for a weapon… Unfortunately, there were no perfectly-sized lengths of pipe conveniently lying around like in the old movie vids. The only weapons or items-that-could-be-used-as-weapons around were in the possession of Kenshin and the Syndics.

Kaoru could hear screams and shouts of alarm from pedestrians on the street who were noticing the fight. She ignored them as best she could, concentrating on watching Kenshin and their enemies. Kenshin had a _wakizashi _still sheathed at his waist. If Kaoru could somehow get him to give her that… She'd still be at a slightly disadvantaged state against the Oni, who all had full-length katana, but it would be better than nothing.

She watched the fight intently, internalizing the rhythm. When the time was right, she danced- there was no other word for the fluid, graceful movement- into the melee, spinning under a sweeping blade, sliding close inside the reach of one Oni and delivering a sharp strike to his elbow joint, making his katana jerk away from her before darting out of his way. Trusting Kenshin to recognize her even in the midst of the fighting, she ducked close to him. Her hand fell on the hilt of the _wakizashi _at his side, and unsheathed it in a whirl, spinning past Kenshin to engage the Oni behind him.

"Kaoru," Kenshin growled, his tone clearly demanding she remove herself from the fight _at once_. She ignored him, being rather preoccupied with her battle.

The Oni, true to the high expectations of the unit, was skilled. But Kaoru was better, though she was having some troubles matching his katana with her _wakizashi_. The longer katana gave the Oni the advantage… or it would until Kaoru found a way under his guard. The trick was getting close enough that his katana was too long and unwieldy, giving her the opportunity to use the shorter _wakizashi_.

Kaoru could sense, strongly, Kenshin's _ki _fighting behind her. As the melee rolled and evolved, the two _hitokiri _moved around each other, playing off each other's actions, fighting together without ever seeming to. They did not speak, or signal each other, but somehow they knew what each other was doing and how to complement each other's actions.

The Oni patrol was four-strong, but one had already been eliminated by Kenshin. Kaoru utilized her speed and dexterity to match one of the remaining three blow-for-blow. His helmet visor was set to transparency, so she could see the complacent smirk on his face as he crossed blades with her. He was fully aware of the advantage he currently had on her reach, and used his katana to keep her too far away from him to reach him with the _wakizashi_.

_'We don't have time for this!' _Kaoru thought, and she doubled her attacks, using not only her blade but also the kicks and punches of her hand-to-hand training. She was confident in her speed enough that she didn't fear the Syndic (Oni or not) catching her limbs with his sword. Besides, if she kept his katana occupied with parrying her sword, then he wouldn't have the chance to slash at her foot as she lashed out at his knees.

He footwork was good, and he avoided many of her blows, but at last, one solid kick landed directly on his kneecap. With a crunch Kaoru couldn't hear, but nonetheless knew was there, his leg bent back at the joint, against the normal range of motion. The Oni stumbled left, losing the battle-rhythm. Kaoru didn't hesitate; she slashed with her blade. Blood flew, some catching her face. She wiped it perfunctorily on her sleeve, turning to meet her next opponent.

Kenshin was fighting the last two Syndics at the same time; they'd teamed up against him, though he was definitely holding his own. All three showed shallow wounds scattered across their bodies, none significant enough to hamper movement or weaken them.

Kaoru joined the fray, after picking up the dead Oni's katana. It was slightly too large for her hand, but she was able to adjust to the difference. With katana in one hand and the _wakizashi _in the other, she drove one Oni off Kenshin so that each were engaged in a one-on-one fight.

The Oni scored a long, thin slice down her upper arm, and Kaoru gritted her teeth, withdrawing far enough so she could give the wound a quick glance. It wasn't life-threatening, though it was rather messy. Kaoru put it out of her mind, and went on the attack.

Desperation was giving this Oni's blows strength, but it was also beginning to make him make stupid mistakes. One such mistake left his back to her; she gave him a deep gash across the shoulder blades. He gave a cry muffled by his visor, and jerked around. Kaoru bent backwards slightly to avoid the tip of his katana as it whistled past her nose. Then she lashed a kick out at his wrist as the wild swing left him slightly off-balance and unable to change the direction of the blade. The katana clattered to the ground, and Kaoru make quick work of finishing him.

She turned to see Kenshin drop his Syndic. She exhaled, and felt her body calm a little. Kenshin flicked his blade in _chiburi_, wiped it with his sleeve, and sheathed it. Then he turned to look at Kaoru. She only just registered the bright yellow of his eyes when he moved to stand in front of her in motion so fast he blurred. Startled, Kaoru blinked at him, her blue eyes trapped by his pale gold ones. His hands cupped her face, the thumbs stroking across her cheeks.

"Are you injured?" he asked intensely. Kaoru shook her head minutely, mute in surprise. Then she remembered the splash of blood that had caught her across her face. She definitely hadn't gotten in all off with her hurried sleeve-wipe; Kenshin must have seen the leftover blood on her face and thought it might be hers.

"I have a superficial wound on my arm," she told him, "but most of this blood isn't mine."

"I'm sorry for not giving you a weapon before we started out. You should have been armed." His hands dropped from her face to her shoulders. He hesitated, then said: "You fought well."

Kaoru glanced away, "_We_ fought well."

A pause.

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. Then, as if just realizing he was still touching her, he dropped his hands away and cleared his throat. "Take one of the Syndics' katana. They might not be the best suited to your hand and style, but it would be better than nothing."

"Right," Kaoru replied, blushing lightly. "Oh. Um. Here's your _wakizashi_."

She cleaned it on her already-ruined sleeve and handed it to him hilt-first. Kenshin took it and sheathed it.

Kaoru took the _saya _off the dead Oni and cleaned and sheathed her new katana. Thrusting the _saya _through her hakama ties, she looked to Kenshin. "They'll have sent in an alert as soon as they engaged us. More Syndics will be coming."

He nodded. "You're right. Lets get moving."

* * *

Fortunately for them, they managed to avoid encountering any other patrols and made it to the _Shinsengumi _headquarters safely. Perhaps a little strangely, the battle with the Oni Corps troops had somewhat settled Kaoru's nerves. She was less afraid of meeting the _Shinsengumi _leader now. She stood straight, next to Kenshin when the leader came to speak with them.

"So what is it you want to tell me, _Battōsai_?" demanded the tall, thin man. Hajime Saitō, captain of the _Shinsengumi_. His hair was dark and strands of it fell into his face, offsetting the brightness of his eyes, which were gold like Kenshin's. Those eyes traced over Kaoru briefly, and focused on Kenshin as if dismissing her. "And how will you try to justify bringing in a Syndic into my headquarters?"

Or maybe not dismissing her. Kaoru's eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me?" she asked as Kenshin said: "She's not Syndicate."

"Is she not?" Saitō drawled. He flicked a switch on his desk and the small computer screen on it lit up, displaying what looked like a 'net alert. It had Kaoru's picture, her name, and a small description of how she was a traitor to the Syndicate and that kill-on-sight was authorized. It was an official Syndic alert, of the sort that was sent out to the troops and law-keepers on patrol. The _Shinsengumi _must have hacked the 'net and made it possible for them to receive the encrypted alerts.

"What Kenshin-san meant," Kaoru said before Kenshin could speak, "is that I am no longer Syndicate."

"Yes, that is what the alert said," Saitō replied. "But the question is whether to trust you, and trust the alert. The Syndics have pulled this sort of thing before, sending their spies or assassins in this way."

_'I am beginning to get tired of not being trusted,' _Kaoru thought.

"No doubt the Syndicate has tried every underhanded, dishonest trick conceivable," she said bitterly. "But as for trusting me, I'll do whatever you like to prove myself."

Saitō's gold eyes glittered and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin murmured apprehensively. She gave a small gesture: _I will take care of this, this is my problem._

"Follow me," Saitō said and took off without waiting for a response. His stride was long, and Kaoru had to rush just a little bit to keep up. Kenshin trailed behind a few steps.

The _Shinsengumi _leader led them down a few floors and througha couple thick, locked doors. Kaoru looked around, paying attention to where they were walking. She recognized it for what it was immediately; only a fool wouldn't have. A jail. There were cells lining this corridor.

_'Where and why is he leading me… us?'_

As if in answer to her thought, Saitō stopped in front of a cell and turned to look into it. Kaoru stopped next to him and looked. It was an occupied cell; the inmate was a middle-aged man with nondescript features. He looked out of the bars of the cell at them.

"This man is a Syndic spy who thought he could infiltrate my organization and tear it down form the inside," Saitō said, sounding somewhat amused. Like a predator playing with its prey. He drew his katana from its sheath at his side and turned to Kaoru. "Here. To prove your trustworthiness, I want you to kill him."

"The hell-?" yelped the man, as Kaoru exclaimed as well.

"I- what?" she blurted, eyes widening. "Kill him? But I… He's unarmed and it's… I can't…"

Kaoru fumbled for words. She didn't want to be just a killer, she didn't want to do this sort of thing! He may be Syndicate, and she may not like the Syndics, but… He was still human, and she was not a machine. _Sensei _had ordered to kill in a way similar to this. She hated it.

Kaoru's chin went up. She knew that the sword in Saitō's hand could easily be turned on her should she give the wrong answer. It seemed Kenshin was aware of this possibility also, as he was standing nearby with his hand hovering over his swordhilt, ready to draw and defend her. Mouth dry, Kaoru gave her answer firmly: "No. I refuse. I can't just kill an unarmed man. Not to prove myself. Not at anyone's order. Not anymore."

"Hn," Saitō said. He paused a moment, gold eyes lazily regarding her. She stood in place, and held his gaze.

_'Dammit all, I'm a fighter! I survived being a dog of the Syndicate, I can withstand you!' _she thought fiercely. _'I don't care if you kill me for it, I won't kill this man just to win you over!'_

"Well then," the Wolf said finally. He sheathed his sword. Kaoru blinked, confused, and then got angry.

"You… you bastard!" she snarled. "This was a trick! If I'd killed him, you would have killed me."

"That's right," he replied, unimpressed with her show of temper. "You passed the test."

"Saitō…" Kenshin said warningly. The taller man barely flicked a glance toward the redhead.

"Calm yourself, _Battōsai_. She is unharmed, isn't she?"

"You…"

Saitō spoke over him: "Now, lets get back to my office and discuss what is was that brought you here."

Kenshin's hands and jaw clenched and released once… twice… before he mastered his annoyance at the _Shinsengumi_ leader's attitude and reminded himself of the important matter at hand.

"As you say," he replied to Saitō, tightly. He looked to Kaoru to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were narrowed and glinted with anger, but she nodded to him and followed Saitō back down the corridor. She understood that their message was more important than chewing the man out for being an arrogant sod.

Kenshin spared a glance for the man in the cell, who was shaking and white-faced. He almost pitied the poor bastard, being Saitō's prisoner. Almost.

Back in Saitō's office, the tall dark-haired man settled himself on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. He lifted an eyebrow at Kaoru and Kenshin.

"I have a feeling whatever you are about to tell me is going to be good, considering you're delivering it while still bleeding."

Kenshin gave Saitō an un-amused look. "We were attacked by a patrol of Oni on the way here. We were just lucky they didn't have guns."

It was true. Because metal was such a limited commodity, the Syndicate couldn't afford to outfit each and every troop with a gun and ammunition. Kenshin and Kaoru were very fortunate that the patrol they fought happened to be gun-less, since they would have given the Syndics a large advantage in the type of fight that had occurred.

"Oni." repeated Saitō. "I suppose the fact that elite Oni troops have been reduced to mere foot-patrolmen has something to do with what you came to speak with me about."

"Yes," admitted Kenshin. And he began to explain everything again. Saitō listened quietly, though in typical Saitō-fashion he did so in a way that seemed bored.

"Hn," he grunted when Kenshin was finished laying out the situation and presenting Katsura's joint-operation plan. "This will strike a hard blow to the Syndicate."

"It will," Kenshin said, though by Saitō's tone it hadn't been a question.

"_Aku soku zan,_" Saitō said. With his gold eyes narrowed as they were, he looked particularly wolfish. "Who am I to turn down a perfect opportunity to bite at the heart of my prey?"

"Then the _Shinsengumi _will join us?" Kenshin asked, to get an official answer.

"Yes." Saitō grinned, showing tooth.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**onmitsu—**__another term that means a female ninja, more or less._

_**fusuma—**__paper walls._

_**shinobi—**__male ninja, usually._

_**kodachi—**__'short sword'. Similar in length to wakizashi, but different in construction. Less than two feet in length, generally._

_**seiza—**__seated with feet tucked under you._

_**chiburi—**__ the motion in which blood is flicked/shaken from the swordblade_


	13. Ch 13: Assembly

_OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS. Japan is **AWESOME **and I wanna go back. Right now. Particularly to Kyoto. Oooh, man. That trip was worth every precious penny I paid._

_Ahem. Anyway. New chapter, yay! Uh. Not much else to say, except "Read and review" please and thank you._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Ebla** By: E.S. Posthumus-Unearthed-

**2. Requiem** By:平野義久-アニメ DEATH NOTE オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**3. re-|124c41+** By: Yoshihiro Ike-Ergo Proxy Soundtrack Opus I-

**4. Get Out Alive** By: Three Days Grace-One-X-

**5. Materia** By: Tsuyoshi Sekito -Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:: ASSEMBLY**

"**It is dangerous to be right when the government is wrong."**

**-- Voltaire

* * *

**

Having completed their assignment- securing the cooperation of the _Shinsengumi _and the _Oniwabanshū_- Kenshin and Kaoru started to head back to the _Shishi _HQ. In light of their encounter with the Oni squad, they went even more carefully.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru- clad, as he was, in fresh clothes borrowed from the _Shinsengumi_- from the corner of his eye. He had been more obvious in his attachment to her recently, as events forced his emotions to the fore, causing him to react before being able to check himself. It made him uneasy. After Koshijirō had died, Kenshin had tried to avoid attachments such as that. But… Kamiya Kaoru… not only was she the daughter of his former mentor, already giving him a connection to her, but… there was something about her that commanded his attention. She was pretty, that was certain, with her vivid blue eyes and sweet, delicate features. But that wasn't it, or that wasn't _just_ it.

He tore his gaze away and redirected his attention to their surroundings. It was dangerous, this attraction. Already he had slipped up, because of his inability to keep his mind off of her. He had forgotten his disguise, he had walked with an assassin's step. It was no small thing, to have forgotten. The City was spotted with Syndic cameras, Syndic spies, and Syndic troops. It was possible that, even though Kaoru had warned him of his mistake, the slip-up had been what revealed them to the Oni. And it could have been worse. He was lucky his foolishness had not gotten Kaoru killed, or worse, recaptured by the Syndicate.

Kenshin's fingers brushed the hilt of his katana. He couldn't commit such an error again. But… here he was again, his thoughts centering on the young woman beside him, to the point of excluding all else. Kenshin's jaw tightened, and he clamped down even more on his emotions.

_'Koshijirō-sama, I'm not strong enough to protect her! I-'_

Both he and Kaoru froze, and Kaoru whispered: "Syndic patrol."

"Quickly, the fire escape," Kenshin said, and in a synchronized movement, he linked his hands and braced himself, Kaoru set one narrow foot in them and jumped as he tossed her into the air. She caught the bottom of the plas-steel fire escape that zigzagged up the side of the building they stood at the base of, and swung herself up onto the platform. Laying flat and hooking her feet around two of the vertical poles supporting the railing, she leaned over the edge and held out her hand. Below, Kenshin took a running start, kicked off the wall, and grabbed her hand.

Kaoru hissed as she took his weight, but, using her whole body, she managed to pull him up. They stood and, soundlessly, ran lightly up the stairs of the fire escape to the roof of the building.

"Go," Kenshin urged, a hand gently and firmly pushing Kaoru forward. They moved with quick, surefooted steps, not bothering to look back to sight the Syndic patrol they'd evaded. Lingering would be foolish; they wouldn't engage the patrol in any case, and they were still short on time. The two _hitokiri _ran across the roof and with firm leaps, they launched themselves from the building across to the next. The second building was a meter or so taller than the one they'd jumped from, and they had to catch the edge of the second roof and flip themselves over onto it. Gravel crunched slightly as they crouched momentarily, then fluidly they stood in unison and continued.

The next building was shorter, but the one after it was much taller. Kaoru pulled ahead of Kenshin on the running approach, half-turned, and reached out a hand to him. He took it, Kaoru knelt, he braced a foot on the thigh of her bent leg, and she launched him into the air. As he sailed toward the tall building, Kaoru retraced their steps so she could build enough momentum to fuel her jump.

Kenshin grabbed one of the protruding architectural embellishments that crowned the building and immediately turned to catch Kaoru, stretching his arm down so she could reach him. Their hands joined, clutched, and Kaoru twisted to plant her feet against the side of the building a push off. With Kenshin acting as a fulcrum and his arm a tether, she swung out and over, feet settling on the top of the roof. She braced herself and, not letting go his hand, helped Kenshin climb up. Wordlessly, they turned and ran again.

Kenshin felt a strange bubble of pure joy rise in his chest, perversely countering the weight of the situation.

He was on a Team again, for the first time after losing his mentor Koshijirō. And, ironically, his Teammate was the man's daughter. It was strange, the redhead reflected, how he hadn't even realized how much he missed being on a Team until this moment. But there was something intoxicating about bonding so firmly, working so coherent and cohesively with someone, and to be able to do so without words. He and Kaoru were alike enough, understood each other so intuitively, that they didn't need to speak to sync their actions. It simply _happened_, automatically, even though they had never really worked together before.

A rush of burning affection had Kenshin grinning fiercely at the woman who ran beside him, her black hair twisting behind her.

* * *

Kaoru marveled at how naturally she and Kenshin worked together, adrenaline and the power of that connection making her heart race. She could almost- _almost_- forget about the danger they were in and just enjoy the feel of the run and Kenshin's presence. Everything felt right, here, now.

Well. Almost everything, Kaoru amended as her hand rose involuntarily to touch the place on her chest where her parents' wedding rings would have rested, had she had the chain around her neck. Tsubame still had them, from when Kaoru had given them to her in the Sakura District. Every so often, Kaoru's fingers would creep to her throat or her wrist, two places where she would wind the chain with the rings. Finding no smooth metal links, a tremor would run through her body and panic would threaten. She hid it well; no one had noticed. But it was taxing. Facing Shinomori and Saitō without their reassuring weight at her throat or against her arm made a difficult thing harder. But…

_'I had Kenshin. I _have_ Kenshin, and that is just as good,' _she thought, trying not to look at the redhead. _'My father's pupil, my saviour, a good and honourable man. He is with me, and he will not leave me.'_

It felt good, to have him there, to know he had her back and she had his. _'Is this what it's like to have a partner? Someone you trust your life to…'_

It made her flush with happiness. The colour high on her face, and her eyes beginning to sparkle, she turned her head slightly to look at him. At that moment, he glanced at her, his eyes bright and a fierce grin on his face. She couldn't help her lips curling in response.

_'Yes. This is right. This is all right.'_

* * *

They descended back down to street level after they determined it safe enough. They knew that it would be easier to hide from the Syndicate's security cameras among the clutter and crowds of the streets, and the last thing they wanted to do was lead the Syndics to the _Shishi _HQ. They were too close to major victory to risk ruining everything through stupidity.

The headquarters were fairly buzzing with activity; _Shishi _members were scrambling to prepare things for the operation; weapons and armour were being pulled out and inspected, and systems analysts and hackers were plying their keyboards to blind and hamstring the Syndicate in preparation for the sting.

The secretary outside Katsura's office directed them to where the vice-commander was briefing a group of rebels on the finer points of the operation. Kenshin and Kaoru slipped unobtrusively into the briefing room, which was large and filled near to the brim with battle-garbed _Shishi_. They joined the mass, directing their attention toward Katsura where he stood at the front, before a whiteboard bearing a blown-up map of the subterranean City and several charts of units and unit designations.

"Remember, the main goal of this operation is to free our people who have been pressed into service in the mines down there—don't go out of your way to take down Syndic troops.

"Now. Dr Takani will talk to you about the medical treatments you will receive before commencement of the mission. Takani-san?"

With a start, Kaoru recognized the lady-doctor who stepped forward to take her place before the assembly. "Ah! T-that's…"

"What?" Kenshin murmured beside her. Kaoru blinked at him.

"She was the doctor who treated me when I was in the hospital," she said. "I didn't know she was _Shishi_."

"She's not," Kenshin replied. "But… I recall Sanosuke mentioning her as a friend. Perhaps she is _Sekihōtai_?"

"O-oh. Look, you're right; there's Sano."

The scruffy-haired fist-fighter was indeed there. He stood off to the side, partially obscured from vision by the sheer number of people in the room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes trained on Dr Takani as she spoke to the crowd.

"Each of you will receive a packet of pills when you check in with your squad leaders," she said in a strong, confident voice. "These pills will provide protection against the poisons and radiation you will be exposed to in the mines. It is _vital _that you take _all _of the pills. They take about half an hour to take effect, and from that time they will help fight the damage done to your bodies by the contamination for eight hours. Take them before you get down in the mines, and after the time limit get out of the mines. Got that? You take the pills, half an hour later their contents are active in your bodies. Eight hours from then, get _out _of the mines, because you won't be protected anymore. Remaining exposed to the contamination for longer than ten minutes without protection is essentially fatal, so _don't forget_."

Her sharp, precise annunciation of choice words drove home the message, and all of the _Shishi _in the audience nodded solemnly.

"Right. Let me tell you briefly what it is exactly that you will be taking. This pill here…" She held up a round lavender capsule and began lecturing them on its contents and effects. After repeating this for the other six pills that would be in the soldiers' regimen, she reminded them once again of the timings and then stepped down, moving to stand near Sanosuke. Katsura came forward again.

"Operation FLOODGATE will start an hour after we establish contact and sync timetables with the other rebel factions. You will be on standby until that time. Please report to your squad leaders in your predetermined areas. Dismissed."

There was a clatter and rustle and a general explosion of noise in the briefing room as everyone stood and moved toward the doors. Kenshin and Kaoru fought the current and made their way toward Katsura, who remained at the front of the room with Dr Takani and Sano.

"Katsura-sama," said Kenshin as they drew near. The vice-commander looked up.

"Ah, Kenshin-kun. And Kaoru-chan," the older man said in a pleased tone. "You've returned. News?"

"Both the _Oniwabanshū _and the _Shinsengumi _have pledged their support and participation," Kenshin replied, as both Takani and Sano exclaimed at seeing Kaoru.

"_Jou-chan_! Long time no see!"

"Shide-san?!"

Kaoru glanced at them, gave them a tiny smile, but kept her attention on Katsura. The vice-commander of the _Shishi _was nodding.

"I expected that would be the case. I'll send messengers with the details of the operation out to both groups…"

"That may not be wise, Katsura-sama," Kenshin warned respectfully. "We ran into some trouble with Syndic patrols. Oni patrols."

"Oni?" Katsura looked surprised. "Well… I dare say the Syndics are becoming nervous. Hm."

He tapped his fingers to his cheek thoughtfully. "I can send the operation briefing to them electronically, but we still need to get them their doses of anti-contamination pills. I was going to send Dr Takani out with it to give them the drug descriptions, however…"

"I'll go out with her, as a guard," put in Sano. "I won't let anything hurt her."

Katsura nodded, his expression still thoughtful. He said finally: "I believe that you will be her sole guard on this venture, Sanosuke-kun. I fear if we put too many guards where the Syndics do not expect them, it will cause suspicion. The patrols would find it odd for a doctor to ride around town with a fully armed complement. Since the good doctor is not under suspicion already, she might skirt past the Syndics if she's alone and does not appear threatening. And what could be less threatening than a shipment of medicines heading toward a hospital. I believe the _Shishi _have a medical transport van in our possession…"

"I'm going to jump past the part where you tell me exactly how you got that transport and agree with your plan," Dr Takani said dryly. "If it's just Sano and I, I think I can talk my way past any Syndic patrol. If they even stop to give us trouble, that is."

"Good," Katsura replied with a small smile. "Then I'll leave you to it. I'll send the _Oniwabanshū _and the _Shinsengumi_ warning that you are coming along with the operation briefings. I'll do that right away."

"And we'll get going as soon as the medicines are loaded into that transport."

"Very well." Katsura looked between the four of them- Takani, Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin- and told Kenshin a little wryly: "When you are finished here, Kenshin-kun, I would like you and Kaoru-chan to come speak with me. I will be meeting with Yamagata-sama in his office."

As Kenshin nodded, Kaoru was aware of both Sano and Dr Takani turning toward her. It was almost more daunting than facing down that Oni patrol. She steeled herself and looked Sano square in the eye.

"It is good to see you Sanosuke-san. And… thank you for your part in getting me out of Endoshi," she said seriously before turning her gaze on Dr Takani.

"Shide-san, you… Why are you…" Takani said haltingly.

"Actually," Kaoru murmured embarrassedly to the shocked doctor, "My name's really Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru. I didn't know you were a rebel, Dr Takani."

"Megumi, please. And I'm not. Exactly. Or, I wasn't," the doctor replied a little confusingly. "And you! You were… Your husband… You're a rebel?"

"I wasn't. And he wasn't my husband," Kaoru said, her _ki_ unconsciously shifting dangerously. "He's a Syndicate dog, and I… I was…"

She trailed off, clenching her jaw against the desire to hunt out her _sensei_ and make him bloody. Katsura coughed slightly as if to break the tense silence, but his subordinate beat him to it. Kenshin smoothly picked up where Kaoru stopped: "Kaoru-dono was a slave of the Syndicate. It is only recently she's come to the _Shishi_."

Megumi assimilated that rather speedily, and her face became quickly stormy, her cinnamon-coloured eyes narrowing. "Then that man _was _the one whohurt you."

"Ah," Kaoru said. "No. He has, before, but… it wasn't him. Not that time."

She didn't notice Kenshin's expression twist slightly in guilt. She hadn't seen the face of the assassin she'd faced off with in that building (the confrontation that had resulted in her hospital stay) so she was unaware that it had been the redhead.

"Hm," Megumi replied. "Forgive me for not believing you, but…"

Kaoru smiled crookedly. "Not at all. I understand."

"Megumi," Kenshin said with a touch of warning in his voice. "Kaoru-dono is telling the truth."

"How do you-?" Megumi started and then Sano interrupted.

"Uh, hey _kitsune-onna_… He's the_ Battōsai_… He can read _ki _like you read X-rays. He knows."

"_Battōsai_?" Megumi said sharply, looking at the redhead closely. "I've heard about you. They say you don't get injured much. Since I'm going to be playing the Rebels' pet doctor, if you keep it that way, I'm sure we'll get along quite well."

Kaoru blinked and kept her mouth wisely shut about the small wounds both she and Kenshin bore from their run-in with the Oni (they'd dressed them at the _Shinsengumi _HQ, and their borrowed clothes didn't bear the tell-tale rends of sword slashes) as Sano explained: "She doesn't like treating combat wounds."

"It disgusts me that people can direct such violence toward one another," Megumi sniffed.

"Then why are you taking a side? Why _are _you, as you said, 'playing pet doctor' to us?" Kenshin asked with no particular emotion. Megumi huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's all Sano's fault. He dragged me into this," she grumbled and then turned away. "Let's get this over with, _tori-atama_."

Sano hung back, grinning. "She's just cranky because she doesn't like admitting she's got the hots for me."

"Sagara Sanosuke!" came the doctor's voice like a whipcrack. Sano flinched, then his grin came back full-strength.

"That and she doesn't like being reminded that I was the one who won the 'Is the Rebellion's violence validated' argument between us."

"_SAGARA! _I don't have all day!"

"Duty calls," Sano said, saluted jauntily, and went after Megumi.

Kaoru and Kenshin were left behind, slightly perplexed. They stared after the doctor and Sano, and then Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. He looked back, his expression of confused amusement a match for hers.

"Um," Kaoru said. "Should we, uh, go find Katsura-sama then?"

Kenshin nodded.

* * *

"Come in," came the call when Kenshin rapped on the large, forbidding office door. The voice was a different register than Katsura's voice; it was Yamagata Aritomo's office, so Kaoru presumed the voice was the _Shishi_ commander's.

Kenshin nudged the door open, and slid through, stepping aside as he did so to allow Kaoru to enter. Once again (it seemed to be becoming old hat for her, after her last few days) Kaoru was struck rather speechless by the fact that she- a one-time Syndicate assassin- was rubbing elbows with high rebel officials.

_'Can they really trust me this much?' _she wondered. _'If they do, it's because of Kenshin. He… he must pull incredible clout for them to place so much trust in his character judgments.'_

She knew some of his own character, having been in close contact with him for a time. He was cautious. He would need to be, to have lived so long even with the Syndicate's headhunt on him. He was skilled in _battōjutsu_- hence the nickname '_Battōsai_'. He was compassionate, under that cold mask he wore. Why else would he still show signs of grief over her father- his mentor's- death? Why else would he have helped Tsubame, and herself? He was compassionate. But he did not trust easily- this was shown by the wary, sharp looks he cast toward the people around him.

_'But there are people he trusts. Katsura-sama. Sano. And me,' _she realized the last with a jolt. _'He trusts me. He does not trust easily… So then, he must trust me purely because he thinks he can_ _trust _me. _Not because he trusted my father; that's not enough. He trusts me because something about me showed him he could. And because _he _trusts me, _they _trust me.'_

The revelation sent warmth and gratitude through Kaoru's body, and she suddenly had the urge to kiss Kenshin's solemn, handsome face.

_'Woah, wait,' _she thought in alarm. _'No. No kissing. Absolutely not. Bad Kaoru. War. Soldier. Commander. Listen. No kissing. No _thinking _about kissing.'_

She wretched her mind back on track.

"…And there will be Syndicate troops in the tubes, but if we go in expecting them, they shouldn't cause too much of a problem. They might cause delays, however," Yamagata was saying.

"Yes, you're right," Katsura agreed. "Well. There is some flexibility in our plans for some delays. But we'll stress the time limit of the anti-contamination pills again, as well."

"Of course," Yamagata said. Then he turned toward Kenshin and Kaoru.

He was a tall, broad man, very commanding of presence. Kaoru found herself unconsciously straightening her spine and standing at attention before him. Here was a man whom you did not forget had power.

"Ah, Himura," Yamagata said. "I have heard of your recent exploits. Well done."

"Thank you, sir," Kenshin replied respectfully. And Kaoru was immediately struck by the obvious fact that Kenshin felt more loyalty toward Vice-commander Katsura than Commander Yamagata. It wasn't unheard of for the officer in closer contact with the subordinates to be more well-liked, though.

Yamagata glanced at Kaoru. "And you would be Kamiya's daughter. I apologize on behalf of the _Shishi _for our unforgivable mistakes regarding your safety after the death of Koshijirō."

"No apology is necessary, sir," Kaoru replied softly, "as those mistakes have been rectified now."

"Still, it shames me that we left you at the mercies of the Syndicate, letting you and our father's memory down." Yamagata bowed to her.

"Thank you, Yamagata-sama," Kaoru said, hurriedly bowing back. They both straightened. Yamagata looked to Katsura.

"Well, Kogorō, I have to try to explain all this sudden activity to our patrons. I will leave the first few steps of the operation in your capable hands. You may use this office for as long as you need."

"Yes, Yamagata-sama," Katsura bowed. The commander exited. Katsura turned to the two: "So. You ran into an Oni patrol?"

* * *

Kenshin's hands twitched into fists at the reminder of his failure- _I should have detected them earlier!_

Katsura's eyes sharply surveyed Kaoru and then him. "Are either of you injured?"

And Kenshin's teeth gritted at the memory of blood on Kaoru's face.

"Apart from a couple superficial wounds, we are unharmed, Katsura-sama," Kaoru was saying as he tried to master his reaction. A few deep breaths through his nose and Kenshin added:

"We received first-aid from the _Shinsengumi_. The wounds are dressed and won't cause us trouble."

"Good," Katsura replied with a genuine expression of relief. "I think your skill will be needed, Kenshin-kun, in this operation."

The vice-commander turned to Kaoru and told her: "I know you have already suffered much in this war, and you are not officially a _Shishi _soldier. I will not order you to take your place with us. You may stay here, with Tsubame, if you wish."

Kenshin suddenly, and painfully, hoped she would. _'Please! Take him up on it; don't put yourself in danger, because I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you… And if you are hurt…'_

If Kaoru were truly, seriously, injured, Kenshin didn't know if he could take it. His reaction to the blood that had been on her face after the fight with the Syndic patrol had been strong, and that hadn't even been _her _blood. What would he do if it happened again, and it _was _her blood staining her soft skin?

_'Dearest gods… Please do not…'_

"Katsura-sama," Kaoru said, and as her chin lifted, Kenshin's heart sank. "I thank you for your consideration, but it is long past time for me to actively fight against the Syndicate. I have been constrained the past seven years, and now I want to make them pay for all they've done."

Katsura smiled a little sadly. "Well said, Kaoru-chan. I welcome you to fight with us, though I had somewhat hoped to spare you this."

"This is my place," Kaoru said softly. "I will not shy away from it."

Kenshin bit his tongue not to shout at her, not to demand Katsura refuse to let her participate. He held his hands stiffly by his sides to keep from shaking her and demanding she stay behind.

"I would like to see Tsubame-chan, though, before we move out. Is this possible?" Kenshin heard Kaoru ask through the haze of his emotional thoughts.

"Of course. Kenshin-kun, Kaoru-san will join you for Operation FLOODGATE. You will be a two-man cell within seventh squad. Understood?"

Kenshin had enough presence of mind to nod and murmur some affirmation.

"Alright then. You'll want to bring Kaoru-chan to the armoury before heading to the meeting place; she'll need some proper weapons, better suited to her hand than some scrounged blades," Katsura continued. "You know where the meeting place for your squad is, yes? Excellent. Try to make it with at all possible speed."

"Yes, sir," Kenshin replied. Katsura nodded.

"Then, I must see to other matters," he said in dismissal. "Good luck. I will see you both when this is over."

* * *

"Kenshin, what exactly is our part in the operation?" Kaoru asked as she readjusted her new _daishō _at her waist. Entering the armoury had been almost like entering a candy shop. The array of weapons to choose from might have been dizzying had Kaoru not known she should stick with what she knew best. There would be plenty of time after FLOODGATE was completed.

_'Optimistic, thinking that you'll both be alive, let alone that the operation will succeed.' _The cynical part of her mind whispered. She winced and beat the thought down.

"We are to move ahead of the normal troops and pick off as many Syndics as we are able to. Clear the way, so to speak. Of course, if we encounter a force too strong for us to take on ourselves, we do not engage, but instead report back to the squad leader to warn him of the upcoming obstacle." His voice sounded tense, clipped. Kaoru wondered briefly if he was upset with her, but then nearly shook herself for being so ridiculous. It was right before a major mission, of course he was tense. _She _was tense, as exhibited by her tendency to babble, either in her thoughts or out loud.

Her fingers slipped under the _tekko _covering her right wrist. She'd met with Tsubame before Kenshin took her to the armoury, to tell the girl what was going to occur, and where she would be… She refused to admit that she wanted to say goodbye to Tsubame, just in case.

But in any case, Tsubame had given Kaoru back her necklace and rings, and they were now tucked carefully under the armguard. The feel of them, and the feel of the _tekko, _were as familiar to Kaoru as… as the beat of her heart.

She took her fingers from the bumps of her parents' wedding rings and exhaled a shaky breath. Kenshin glanced at her, hearing it, and she gave him a wry smile. "Nerves."

He nodded minutely and turned back around. He was leading them to the meeting place where they would check in with the squad leader, take the anti-contamination pills, and stage their primary entrance into the subterranean system of the City. It seemed the meeting point would be one of the abandoned subway train stations that dotted the City. There were several of them; stations where the trains leading into and out of the City used to run, back before the Cataclysm. The trains whose tracks cut honeycombs through the earth just below the City were still in use carting people to and fro, but since there was no travel outside the SAM-C, the stations where trains to the Outside used to pull in were no longer necessary. They were closed off immediately after the Cataclysm.

And now the rebels used them as bases and storage. It apparently never occurred to the Syndicate that they did so. Kaoru thought it a terribly foolish oversight, and mentioned it to Kenshin: "The Syndics are idiots for not realizing the stations are used like this."

"They suspect it," Kenshin said, "but we are very good at hiding our presence."

And they were, as Kaoru witnessed a few minutes later, when they'd finally made it to the meet point. The way had been long, and roundabout, since they'd had to make use of the narrow, infrequently-used service tunnels that snaked from basement to basement to train tunnel to train tunnel under the City. It was too dangerous for them to move about on the streets in their numbers, so this way was the way they had to take. It limited their time out in the City where patrols might be. They took the tunnels in the basements of the buildings in which their HQs were to other buildings, and tunnels in those buildings to other buildings, to other buildings, to subway train tunnels (these were often dangerous because it meant walking along active train tracks to find the opening to the next service tunnel), to other train tunnels, etc. Until they reached their own designated meeting areas. The train tunnels had access tunnels to the lower levels of the Subterranean system, and would afford them their entrance into the mines.

The abandoned train stations looked just like that- abandoned. Any sign that they were in use, by rebel or otherwise, was carefully hidden so that it appeared the only living things that set foot (or paw) down there were rats. The façade held up until Kenshin expertly revealed a false door in one of the sloped walls of the train tunnel.

Kaoru's eyes widen almost imperceptibly at the room ('_rooms_,' she amended, seeing a hall and other rooms beyond this one) that was revealed. Clearly not an original part of the station, rather Spartan, and filled with rebel soldiers armed to the teeth.

"_Battōsai_-san," said what appeared to be the leader of the squad. He held a PDA in one hand, and tapped its screen adroitly with a finger. Then he looked back at Kenshin and Kaoru and nodded toward another of the rebels: "Get your pill-packs from Shimizu and take a place around here. Don't take the pills yet; we've not gotten the call."

They did as he said, and squinched in among the others, shoulder-to-shoulder. Kaoru clutched the packet of pills in her hand and felt herself sinking into her _hitokiri _mindset. She cleared her thoughts, set aside her emotions, and felt nervousness leech from her muscles. Her breathing settled into a steady, deep rhythm.

After a few long moments of tense silence and strained attempts at conversation, the leader's PDA chirruped and everyone's head snapped toward him as he tapped at it. Then he stood, and looked at them in solemn silence for a space of a breath.

"The order's come. Let's move out. _Hitokiri _forerunners," he looked at them, "are to take the west fork of the access tunnels. That way is quickest, and will put you are the fore, where you should be. The rest of us take the south fork. Right. Pop those pills and move. It'll take about half an hour to get to the mines from here."

There was a flurry of movement as all of them ripped open the pill packs and tossed them back. There were a few grimaces as they swallowed them dry, but the expressions were fleeting, replaced quickly with grim looks of intensity. Weapons received pats or readjustment, and then they were filing out of the small room, back out into the train tunnel. The lower level access was a few meters down the tunnel from the abandoned station; they walked to it and waited as two of their number hacked the security system on the hatch closing the access tunnel off. With a slight hiss, the hatch opened.

The access was only wide enough for one person, and steep, with a built-in ladder. From what Kaoru understood, though, it was a short climb down before they reached the tunnels below. It was there that they would split up, the _hitokiri _going one way, the squad another.

It took some time for all of them to climb down, but everyone was energized and quick of movement, so it didn't take as long as if might have. Once they were all down, the squad leader gave Kenshin and Kaoru some handsigns, nodded to them, and turned to flash some other signs to the rest of the squad. Kenshin jerked his chin in a 'lets go' gesture to Kaoru, and led her off down the west fork.

The tunnel was rather dimly lit, and eerily quiet. Kaoru ghosted closer to Kenshin and murmured in a barely audible voice: "Do the Syndics even use these tunnels?"

"Yes," Kenshin replied just as quietly. "They sometimes use them to get to the lower levels, as we are, and sometimes they use them to move things they don't want people in the City to see."

He paused and then added: "Mostly, though, they are just patrolled by automated security drones. Machines."

"Ah."

They continued on, moving at a fast clip.

Interspersed along the tunnel at regular intervals were power closets, tiny locked rooms where the power converts and access boxes for the tunnel were. It was just when they passing by one that Kenshin paused suddenly. Kaoru stopped too, and looked back at him. He was staring at her. She blinked and walked back.

"Kenshin? Is something- ulp!" she broke off and squeaked when he grabbed her and swung her around to her back was against the power closet door. Kenshin's arms caged her, one beside her head, the other beside her hip. His hands pressed to the door on either side of her, he bowed his head slightly and said quietly:

"Kaoru, I swore to you father I would protect you."

"I-I know. You told me…" Kaoru stammered. Kenshin continued on right over her words.

"I haven't kept that promise as well as I would have liked. I've let you suffer. I've let you bleed. I will pay for what I've let happen to you, but _I swear to you_ _I will not allow further harm to come to you_."

Kaoru stiffened at the raw emotion in the last fierce declaration. "What're you-?"

"I'll tell some of the others where to find you, so if I am unable to they can come for you. I'll also leave my cell with you so you can try to call Katsura-sama if no one comes." Kenshin thrust his phone into Kaoru's hand as she tensed further.

"What do you mean? Kensh-" she cut off in shock as his arms tightened around her and his hands pressed her against him in a warm hug. His mouth was at her ear and he whispered:

"I'm sorry."

And then he struck her sharply on the nerve cluster at the base of her neck. The pain it caused overrode any nerve signal for movement in the rest of her body, and made her go limp in his arms. She couldn't even cry out. Her arms and legs were numb and tingling, as if he'd just hit the 'funny bone' equivalent of her whole body.

_'Ah!' _was all she managed to think the instant after it happened. And then she heard the hinges of the door to the power closet squeak open, and understand and rage rose in her. He must have hacked the electronic lock on the door while he had her pressed against it—that hand that had been near her hip… _'He's going to lock me in there and go on without me!'_

She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to rage at him. This would not protect her! She could protect herself, in any case, and _she wanted to be beside him_! How dare he make this decision for her?

Kenshin propped her against the wall, tucking her legs in close to her body so she would fit in the tiny closet. He must have seen the fury in her eyes, because he touched her cheek gently and murmured again: "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

His use of her name sans honorifics would have at any other time sent a happy glow through her, but right now… Kaoru fought madly to move, as the numb feeling began to recede. Her fingers were just beginning to twitch as he stepped back and shut the door. Kaoru heard the lock engage, and a few moments later, she got to her feet, ignoring the last few tingles of pain.

"Kenshin!" she said, sharply, hoping he could hear her on the other side of the door. "Dammit, Kenshin, let me out! NOW! KENSHIN!"

There was no response. He'd left.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**kitsune-onna—**__'fox woman'. Sano's nickname for Megumi_

_**tori-atama—**__'rooster head'. Megumi's nickname for Sano._

_**tekko—**__the armguards you see Kenshin wear in Samurai X. Some Shinsengumi members also wear them._


	14. Ch 14: Descent

_So this fic is taking on a lot of stuff from my classes. Especially my ethics classes. I was writing the last couple pages of this chapter and I suddenly realized this. I put Kaoru into a quintessential Ethicists Dilemma, and there's other ethical things going on, like with Megumi's patient confidentiality problem, Kenshin's struggle with duty, etc. Wow. It's like, my Moral Philosophy and my Ethics classes rolled neatly into story form. With Kenshin added. Which, really, makes everything better. Anyway… it just goes to show you, you really DO use what you learn in school, even if you're just taking the course to fulfill requirements. :)_

_Anyway. Please read and review! Luffs joo!

* * *

_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Sorrow **By: Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard -Gladiator Soundtrack-

**2. Pale** By: Within Temptation -The Silent Force-

**3. Journey's End** By: GrayLightning, Pixietricks, Sephfire -Overclocked Remix (website)-

**4. City of Delusion** By: Muse -Black Holes and Revelations-

**5. Eien E No Shunkan** By: Victor Entertainment -Gundam SEED OST I-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:: DESCENT**

"**Alea jacta est."**

**(The die is cast)**

**--Julius Caesar

* * *

**

Kaoru cursed at the door (and maybe Kenshin) once or twice before settling down and approaching the problem objectively. There were two ways out of this. Either someone outside opened the door for her, or she opened it herself. If she were to go with option one, she could either pound on the door to attract attention, or she could use Kenshin's phone to call someone. Pounding on the door risked the chance that whoever opened it would be Syndic; since there were more Syndics down here than rebels and probability would suggest that be the more likely scenario. If Kaoru tried to call one of the people programmed in Kenshin's cell, it was likely they wouldn't answer, since all of them were rebels actively participating in FLOODGATE. Or if they did answer, they wouldn't be able to skip out on their objectives just to let her out. She wasn't really a vital part of the operation, so there would be no reason not to tell her just to sit tight until someone could be sent.

That left opening the door herself.

Kaoru opened Kenshin's cell and lit the screen, holding the phone up to illuminate the tiny power closet with the blue-white glow. Her eyes traced over the shallow shelves lining one wall, taking note of the set of basic tools on one, the old (apparently nonfunctional) ammeters, the dusty spools of wire, the electric tape… and then shifted to the door itself. The locking mechanism was an old one, of the electronic-box-set-into-the-door variety. The back panel was held on by a couple screws. Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

The screws were made short work of by the screwdriver in the tool set, and in moments Kaoru was inspecting the innards of the electronic lock with both hands- Kenshin's phone (screen still lending its dim but serviceable light) held in her mouth precariously. Phones were not exactly designed to be easily held like that; not like penlights. It slipped and fell a couple times as Kaoru tried to keep it steady and yet not drool all over it.

She finally got the sense of the mechanism and developed a plan. Setting her jaw, Kaoru got to work.

First she took the spools of wire from the shelf. She didn't have anything to cut them with, so she had to use a whole spool for each connection she wanted to make. Lucky for her there were a number of spools. She opened up Kenshin's phone, hoping that he was wise enough to have the type of cell that would make this possible.

Fortunately, Kenshin was always the practical rebel, and his phone did indeed have the type of battery that would allow Kaoru to connect the wires to it. She smiled grimly.

Because hooking the wires to the battery would mean losing her source of light, Kaoru first set the one end of each wire spool where she needed them on the door lock. Then, holding the other wire ends carefully so she knew which was which, and could easily get them, she pulled the battery out of the phone. The light went out, leaving Kaoru blinking slightly at the sudden and total darkness. She didn't hesitate, though, and by feel connected the wires to the battery. As soon as she finished the circuit, she heard the lock mechanism give a thoughtful _queep_.

Kaoru allowed herself a smug chuckle, and then dissembled the network, restoring the battery to the phone. If she was correct in her inspection of the lock and its circuitry and features, she'd just reset the security code.

Kenshin had more than likely used a small hacking device to run the probability and test the password combinations of the lock mechanism; Kaoru didn't have that kind of tech, and didn't have the time to run through the thousands of possible number combinations, so this method was her only choice. It seemed, fortunately enough, to be working, however.

She got the cell's screen glowing again, and started laying out the array for the next step. Since she'd reset the security code, it should just be the default combination that was coded into the mechanism at manufacture: 000000. Now she just needed to rig up a makeshift keypad.

Kenshin had made a huge mistake, leaving his phone with her.

Kaoru needed to hook the wires up from the phone's keypad input to the lock's circuitry, and those just happened to be behind the battery. So she rigged up a wire circuit connecting the battery to the phone, and then another circuit connecting the phone to the lock.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, holding her breath, and then typed in: 000000.

The lock thought about it…

And then…

_click_

From the time the door had bolted shut behind Kenshin to the delightful snick as the lock disengaged, about one hour had elapsed. Not all was lost. Kaoru smiled smugly, triumphantly.

"I win," she whispered.

* * *

The path was strewn every so often with the signs of combat, and the results thereof. Kaoru checked each human corpse before moving on, fearing to find Kenshin each time, but the redhead was never the losing party. Most of the casualties were, thankfully, not human but rather the automated security drones. Their mechanical parts were shattered and crushed, scattered across the floor. Kaoru blinked at the strength and ferocity implied in their total destruction.

She also took a moment to gape in awe at how sharp Kenshin's katana would have to be to cut the grade 2 plas-steel plating of the drones. She hoped the blades she'd borrowed from the _Shishi _were as good, her hand hovering above her katana hilt warily as she continued on.

Kaoru ran lightly down the tunnels; largely the path she took was whim and blind guess. She couldn't tell which way Kenshin had gone most of the time (the corpses of the Syndic security, human or otherwise, were too few and far apart for her to really use them as clues once she was presented with the branching and intersecting tunnels). But she figured with the sheer number of rebel soldiers infiltrating the Subterranean she would eventually run into _somebody_ and then she could join whatever group they were in and do her part then.

She met a few Syndic security drones, and discovered her borrowed swords were indeed as sharp as she'd hoped. The drones hadn't been too much of a challenge for her; their programming was simple, and while they would have been effective against any run-of-the-mill trespasser or generally-trained soldier, the machines were no match against someone who had been deliberately molded into a lethal force able to take down groups of targets on her own. Kaoru left their ruined shells behind her, winding ever steadily down the levels of the Subterranean.

_'Faster, faster,' _she urged herself, glancing down at her watch. That hour it had taken her to escape the closet left her with seven more until the anti-contamination pills stopped working. She didn't want to waste a second, because she didn't know if she might need it later. So she moved as fast as she could without overextending herself.

_'By this time, Kenshin and the first groups will have reached the lower levels.' _Kaoru barreled around a turn in the tunnel, entering one of the pocket caves that dotted the passage. This one contained a crop of half-grown bamboo. She dodged the sturdy culms- each reaching about to her shoulder- and zeroed in on the exit on the other side of the cave. _'I think I'm about two levels away from the start of the restricted area, and maybe five away from catching up…'_

She kept her breathing even, marshaled to a steady rhythm.

_'The Syndicate will have been alerted to the breech. They'll move quickly; we should expect to be facing more Syndic troops soon. Even, or perhaps especially, Oni.'_

Look out; there. A drone, already on alert. Kaoru pressed herself to the wall carefully as the thing's 'face' swung around, scanning the tunnel. Just as it was nearly on her, Kaoru ducked and rolled. However, she hadn't moved fast enough, because the drone picked up her movement on the edge of its sensors. It screamed at her, and spat a barrage of ceramic needles in her direction. She cursed and dodged frantically; the needles were long enough and had enough velocity that, if they hit, they could penetrate far into their target. Deep enough to kill, even, if they hit in the right spot.

She flinched as one drew a furrow across her thigh, which immediately welled with blood. Hissing, she jerked herself to the side, rolling over and over as the drone tried to follow her movement. The roll took her closer and closer to the machine; she spiraled in like a predator on its prey. It spat more needles, and Kaoru just managed to keep ahead of them. Once she got close enough, she popped to her feet, striking and shoving the drone with one hand and her shoulder, her other hand swiftly unsheathing her katana. The security drone wobbled in mid-air at her firm push, its ability to target and fire on her temporarily thwarted. Before it could steady itself, Kaoru lifted her katana in a two-handed grip and brought it crashing down on the machine. There was a clang, a crunch, and a little spark, and the drone wobbled even more erratically, a long hole cleaving its top armour plate nearly in two. Kaoru quickly raised her sword once more and finished it off with another blow, which severed and smashed some of the inner workings of the machine. The drone crashed to the floor, and Kaoru took off at a sprint. The drone's alarm would have alerted any other nearby Syndic security (human or machine), and Kaoru didn't much want to waste time beating them back.

She did spare a glance down at her leg; the needle had only grazed her, thought it was a deep graze. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet, but it wasn't too much of a problem as it didn't interfere with movement of the limb. Kaoru put it out of her mind and ran on.

She froze again, however, not too much further down the path, where the tunnel branched. She could sense someone coming towards her from down one of the other paths.

_'A human guard?' _she wondered. She drew her sword soundlessly, and braced herself. What came around the corner, however, was not anything she would have expected.

"You!" she exclaimed, recognizing the unruly head of black hair and the short, young figure. The kid's head jerked up at her voice, eyes wide, hands going to the sword he had slung across his back. "You're Tsubame-chan's friend."

He froze, hand on the hilt of his weapon, and glared at her suspiciously.

"Oh," he said finally, dismissively. His hand dropped away from his sword. "You must be Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyebrows rose and she leveled a look on the boy, and he amended: "Kaoru-san. Tsubame-chan's talked about you."

"I'm afraid I've forgotten your name," Kaoru admitted. The kid's chin jerked up proudly.

"I'm Myōjin Yahiko!" he declared.

"Right, then, Myōjin Yahiko. Talk and walk; I'm in a hurry here," Kaoru said, waving him on as she set off at a fast clip. A little surprisingly, he obeyed readily, trotting along with her.

"What are you doing here on your own, Yahiko-kun?" Kaoru asked, wondering whether his assignment had been solo or if he'd been separated from his squad. He looked young… he was probably only a couple years older than Tsubame. Did the _Sekihōtai _really use such young operatives?

"Don't call me 'kun'!" he growled agitatedly. "And what about you? Why are you alone?"

So defensive… Kaoru's eyebrows lifted again, and then lowered as she narrowed her eyes at the boy, who was avoiding her gaze. "You aren't supposed to be here at all, are you, Yahiko-_kun_?"

She saw the boy's jaw tighten, but he refused to answer. Vocally, anyway. Kaoru took his silence as answer enough. Anger and fear rose in her in a flash. What did he think he was doing? Not only was he likely disobeying his leader, he was simply too young… He shouldn't be here…

"You little brat! You could be killed down here; it's no game! Go back to where ever you're supposed to be!" she snapped, stopping and pointing a firm finger back down the path they'd been walking. Yahiko stopped too, but folded his arms rebelliously.

"No way! I know it's dangerous, but I'm a member of the _Sekihōtai_; I have every right to be here with everyone else! And I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen; I'm old enough to fight. The _Battōsai_ was younger than me when he started fighting for the rebellion!" His jaw set. "You can't force me back, and if I have to, I'll keep going on alone!"

Kaoru nearly growled in frustration. He didn't get it; it wasn't merely dangerous, it was life threatening, it went beyond dangerous. "Do you even understand where we're heading? The _mines_, Yahiko-kun. You're not protected-"

"Actually, I am," he interrupted. "I took the anti-contamination drugs…"

Kaoru blinked. If he wasn't supposed to be participating in FLOODGATE, then no one would have given him the pills, which meant… "You _stole _a dose?" she said incredulously.

"It was an extra!" he defended hotly. "It's not like I took it from a soldier who was going to use it!"

He was a fool; a young, naïve fool. There would be fighting, there would be killing, there would be dying. Did he really think, this fifteen-year-old boy, that he was ready for such things? Kaoru had spent the last seven years trying to protect Tsubame from the worst of those things, and it felt natural now to want to do the same for this boy, only a year older than Tsubame. But Tsubame wasn't a brash young boy raised by hardened rebels. Perhaps Yahiko knew a little of what he was doing, though Kaoru was completely certain he didn't _fully understand _all of it. What was also certain was that the kid was dead set on fighting with his _Sekihōtai _brethren. Kaoru thought quickly, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

_'Dammit,' _she thought fiercely.

She couldn't leave the kid on his own, and she couldn't send him back to the City level (she was kidding herself if she thought he'd obey her and go), and she couldn't waste the time to haul him bodily back up. She clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Tch! There's nothing else I can do…" she muttered, and then snapped at the kid: "Fine, brat! Keep close to me and _do as I say_, understand?"

"Whatever, ugly!" he snapped back, but she could see the smug triumph he felt at her capitulation. It made her grind her teeth.

"You're _Sekihōtai_, huh? Well, you're getting a little 'talk' from your captain after all this," she told him darkly. And was pleased to see a flicker of unease pass across his face. "What? Surely you didn't think he wouldn't find out about your being here? If he doesn't see you, one of your fellow _Sekihōtai_ members will, and I'm sure they all know you're not supposed to be here."

"Shut up," Yahiko muttered. "I don't care if I get in trouble. I want to help! I want to fight! I-"

They rounded a corner and found themselves in the entrance of a cave. A cave filled with nine or so Syndic troops. Kaoru reacted immediately, snagging the back of Yahiko's collar and jerking him back.

"Run!" she said, not relinquishing her hold on him as she took to her heels herself. Once she was sure he had his feet under him, she let go, and they ran on, hearing the shouts of the Syndic soldiers and the sounds of pursuit behind them.

"Why are we running?" demanded Yahiko. "Are you a coward or something?! Let's turn around a fight!"

And he tried to do so, but Kaoru snagged his collar again and kept him moving. "It's called tactics, brat. When facing-"

She paused, turned and, releasing Yahiko's collar, flashed across the ten yards separating them from the frontrunner Syndic. A few swift and vicious moves, and the Syndic was down on the floor and Kaoru was driving Yahiko onward once more.

"As I was saying, when facing a larger force, you can separate and engage your enemies in smaller groups by forcing them to pursue you. They separate out because people all run at different speeds."

So saying, she turned again and made short work of the next two Syndicate soldiers. The others were still after them, not far behind.

"Of course," Kaoru said, taking off again, "you need to be sure you can outrun most of them."

They came to the split path at which Kaoru had run into Yahiko; Kaoru didn't know exactly what was down the path the youth had come, so she backtracked down the path she'd taken.

The next time she turned to engage the next group of Syndics, Yahiko drew his sword as well, and fell upon one of the soldiers with a yell.

Kaoru had to admit: he made a pretty good account of himself. He managed to get the soldier in an entirely vulnerable, open position… but then the kid hesitated. Before the Syndic could recover to take advantage of Yahiko's hesitation, Kaoru (who had already dispatched her two opponents) stepped in and ended it. Or rather, ended the Syndic. Just because she was going to let the boy tag along, like he wanted, didn't mean she was going to let him take that particular step. Protecting him from the ugly experience of a first kill came as naturally to her as protecting Tsubame from the harshness of the Home. But the two young teenagers' reactions were completely different. Tsubame showed her thanks by supporting Kaoru mentally and emotionally. Yahiko just glared at her.

"I could have done it!" he snapped. "I could have finished him myself!"

"You've never killed before," Kaoru said. It wasn't a question; it was an observation. Yahiko's mouth thinned, but he didn't deny it. Kaoru continued: "And you won't, not on my watch. You shouldn't be eager to become a killer, even of Syndics."

"What about you?" Yahiko demanded. "You just killed a bunch of them!"

"I'm already a killer," Kaoru retorted. "Now brace yourself, the last of them are coming."

To his credit, Yahiko didn't argue, he simply turned, lifting his sword. "How many?"

"Three."

They were cut down as well, though once more, Kaoru jumped in at the last moment to ensure that Yahiko did not have any deaths on his conscience (though he did not hesitate this time). Her eagerness to jump into the middle of the fight earned her a shallow slice down an arm, though. Yahiko glared furiously at her, and likely would have yelled at her, but she got him moving back the way they'd fled and he didn't have the spare breath. They needed to get through the cave where the Syndics had come from, because beyond it was the entrance to the next level of the Subterranean.

"How long ago did you take the pills?" Kaoru asked Yahiko as they stopped at the threshold of the next level.

"Uh. About fifty minutes ago," he replied. Kaoru nodded, filing the information away, noting the time on her watch as she did so. She was down an hour and a half. Only six and a half left. In contrast, Yahiko still had over seven hours.

"Alright," she murmured, half to herself. "We need to hurry. Let's go."

* * *

Kenshin was spattered rather liberally with blood, though not much of it was his. The only wounds he had were a slash across the collarbone (it stung a bit when he lifted his arms, but wasn't life threatening) and a wound where a bullet had hit his torso, traveled through without hitting anything vital, and exited his back (though it had bled heavily at first, he'd bound it so tightly that the bleeding had diminished). The majority of the blood staining his clothes and skin was from his enemies; in contrast to his assassinations, when he had full control of where, when, and how he engaged his enemies, this operation afforded him no chance to avoid getting his opponents' blood on him. He was quickly reminded of how he hated the way the congealing fluid stuck his clothes to his body.

About one level from the mines, Kenshin had started seeing large groups of human Syndicate soldiers rather than the security drones. He wondered briefly whether this was normal, or if the human troops had been sent down to thwart any rebel move on the mines. Although, if that were the case, they would fail miserably. The number of Syndic troops there now would not be enough to stop the tsunami of rebel soldiers bearing down on the mine entrances.

_'No, it would be wise to expect another, larger, counteroffensive from the Syndicate…' _Kenshin thought absently, as he cleared the way. It was taking him longer and longer to advance a kilometer down the tunnels; the first rebel squads- his own from the _Shishi_, and the First and Fourth Units of the _Shinsengumi_- heading down after him would soon catch up. He hoped the other _hitokiri _forerunners would have worked forward at a rate comparable to his own, so that the many prongs of the attack on the mines would be ready for the final approach at the same time.

* * *

Right at the entrance to the mines, Kenshin hit a snag. The entrance was set at the juncture of two tunnels, the two paths curving sharply apart at the large seal-door. Kenshin was crouched just around the bend of one of the tunnels, where the Syndics couldn't see him. He took a small mirror from the small pouch of useful items he carried with him, along with some sticky tack. Removing the sheathed katana from his side, he adhered the mirror to the tip of the sheath with the sticky tack. Surreptitiously, he extended the makeshift contraption around the bend, tilting it so he could see the mine entrance in the mirror.

The Syndics were setting up a block; there were at least a dozen troops visible, and probably more behind the plas-steel barricades. And some of them had guns; Kenshin could see the muzzles resting on the tops of the shorter barricades. His pale gold eyes narrowed. Now, how would he do this…

Sharp mind clicking away behind his cold expression, Kenshin dismantled his jury-rigged mirror, returning the components to their rightful places. Standing, he brushed imaginary dust off his clothes (not that is would have matter, had they been dusty; they were already filthy with gore). Settling his _daishō _comfortably against his hip, he put his back to the mine entrance and silently jogged away.

* * *

The Syndics arrayed behind the barricade weren't nervous, much. They were, as they saw it, in the advantageous position. They had cover; anybody coming up the tunnels toward the seal-door would not. They had guns; most rebels did not. And they had a fair number; most reports they'd heard were of small groups of rebels.

Still, they were disciplined, and didn't take their assignment lightly. They kept watch over the tunnels and kept their weapons at hand. They didn't expect, however, to face the _Battōsai_. And that was their first mistake.

The first Syndic to see Kenshin's approach squinted in confusion at the advancing figure, because the light in the tunnels was dimmer than normal ambient light, and the shape of the person was off. Still, the trooper signaled his fellows, and they all trained their attention on the approaching figure.

About thirty yards away, they realized he wasn't one of theirs, and that the shape of his silhouette was strange because he was holding before him what looked to be the battered upper-armour plate of one of their security drones. In the brief, shocked pause that followed, Kenshin- sensing their sudden realization and the impending reaction- broke into a sprint. He covered most of the remaining distance between him and the blockade before the Syndics with the guns fired on him.

The curved plate of armour he'd scavenged from one of the security drones he'd destroyed up the tunnel deflected most of the bullets, and the others were wild and hit the floor or the walls instead of his legs, which were the only part of him visible.

Once he got close enough that they couldn't bring their guns to bear without risking hitting their comrades (some Syndics might not cringe at the thought, but these general Syndic troops wouldn't take the risk), Kenshin threw the armour plate like a discus, straight into the faces to two nearby troops. Drawing his sword in the same motion, the redheaded _hitokiri _took them out while they were still blinded with pain and blood.

"Oryaaa!" One of the katana-bearing Syndics screamed as he attacked, and Kenshin tucked his shoulder under the sword thrust and span neatly around the soldier. On the other side, he locked hilts with another Syndic, and had to force the one behind him away with a strong back-kick.

The fight was fierce, and the odds not much in Kenshin's favour. But it was what he was used to, being a _hitokiri_. He'd trained to fight, alone, against multiple opponents. But that wasn't to say he was upset when he realized suddenly that there were men in blue-and-white _haori_ fighting along-side him. One of them, pausing in his attack, flashed a bloodthirsty grin at the redhead.

"Mind if we take a few of these guys off your hands, _Shishi_-san?" he called, meeting Kenshin's gaze. It was a rhetorical question, intended mostly to inform Kenshin of the other rebels' presence in the fight. The _Shinsengumi _member turned back to his opponent without waiting for an answer.

The redhead blinked and spared a glance around- it seemed one of the _Shinsengumi _units that were supposed to follow the path he cut them to the mines had caught up with his progress. Grateful to share the effort of eliminating the barricade the Syndics had erected at the mine entrance, Kenshin tempered his actions to work in tandem with the Wolves'.

In a short time, all the Syndics had been eliminated, though not at a price. One of the _Shinsengumi _had been mortally wounded. His captain knelt by him as he died, spoke to him words of honour, and then granted him mercy. After it was done, the captain straightened, cleaned his swords, and looked to Kenshin. The remaining _Shinsengumi _gathered around their comrade's corpse, arraying it neatly and putting flashfire powder on it. The powder would ignite and burn the body (at great temperature and without smoke) so that it wouldn't fall into Syndic hands—the man might be dead, but if the Syndics ID'd him, they would persecute any family he had. The preparations for the informal pyre were horribly familiar to Kenshin, who had had to do the same thing, seven years ago. He swallowed past a tight throat and focused his attention on the Unit's leader.

The _Shinsengumi _captain was young, though still perhaps a couple years older than Kenshin, with dark hair and brown eyes. There was a muted shine of good humour in his gaze, dampened somewhat by the loss of one of his men.

"You must be Himura Kenshin-san," he said, approaching Kenshin. "It is an honour to meet the infamous _Battōsai_. I am Okita Sōji, Captain of the First Unit."

"Okita-san," Kenshin replied with a polite bow. "I am glad for your help. Though I am… sorry for what it has cost you…"

"Fushiyaru-san knew the risk, and was happy to give his life," Okita said, apparently sincerely. "There is no call for you to apologize."

"Still I give it," Kenshin said steadily. Okita inclined his head.

"Then thank you." The UnitCaptain straightened and glanced at the seal-door. "The Fourth Unit was close behind us; they will arrive soon. Is your _Shishi _squad nearly here?"

"They should arrive in the next few minutes," Kenshin replied, calculating swiftly how far he had been from them at the start, how much time had passed, and how his rate of progress had changed. Yes, they would be coming soon. And then they could break through the seal-door and enter the mine-proper.

The wait was indeed not very long, which was fortunate because the acrid stench of the flashfire powder and burning body lingered in the air long after the body was gone and the flames faded, and the smell was making Kenshin's stomach roil. He hid the reaction, as he hid his other emotions, behind the cool, flat mask of the _Battōsai_. But when the other two groups of rebels arrived and the hackers had gotten the seal-door entrance open, the redhead wasted no time in passing through.

Once the smell of memories was cleared from his nose, Kenshin settled back a little from his tense state; he didn't have to try so hard to cover his emotions if they weren't beating at his mental walls.

They sealed the door back up behind them; the contamination in the mines would seep up into the upper levels of the Subterranean were the seals left open. The spread would be slow, and could be contained by emergency seal-doors on every level, but it still wasn't a good idea for even a little contamination to poison the precious ground. Besides, the hacks in the seal-door's mechanism would allow the rebels to freely engage and disengage the door's locks at any time. They didn't have to worry about being locked down there.

"One level down should be the prisoner barracks we are assigned to liberate," Okita said after the door had been closed. He smiled, and more of the good humour Kenshin had noticed earlier brightened his face. "Let us go get our people back."

* * *

"Why won't you let me fight?" asked Yahiko, stopping abruptly in his tracks. There was no trace of petulance in his voice, only aggravation. Kaoru glanced back at him, a little surprised. He hadn't spoken much, he only followed her as she led them down the tunnels, and fought when they encountered enemies. Those enemies seemed to be becoming scarcer… Perhaps that was why the kid decided to start a conversation.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru said, stopping and turning to face him.

"You _heard _me."

"I let you fight."

"You jump in every time, finish my opponents before I can. Every time! Fine, I admit the first time I hesitated. But after that, you kept doing it! I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I explained already," Kaoru cut the youth off.

"I'm not a _child-_"

"You're not a killer, either!" Kaoru snapped. "And damned if I'm gonna let you become one on my watch! You don't _understand_. Killing a person changes you, and not for the better, generally. You're _fifteen_. It could destroy you; I've seen that happen."

"_Battōsai _became a _hitokiri _when he wasyounger than me, and he's fine!" Yahiko snapped back, scowling. "He's alive, he's a hero…"

"Are you _blind_?" Kaoru asked, in shock. "You've met Kenshin, the _Battōsai_. Didn't you see how _broken _he is?"

"What the heck are you talking about, ugly?"

"Kenshin hurts. He hurts for every life he takes. He understands what he's doing; he understands how, in the end, he isn't just taking the life of a Syndic. He's taking a human life."

"You don't know what the _hell _you're talking about," spat Yahiko, furious. "The Syndics killed my parents. The Syndics kill a lot of innocent people. _They deserve to die!_"

"Maybe that's true, but it doesn't mean we can't treat them like people!"

"You don't understand, you don't know what you're talking about…" Yahiko muttered heatedly. Kaoru fought to calm herself down. It was a lot harder than it had even been when she was trying to calm down in front of _sensei_. Maybe because she really cared about what she was saying, what she was trying to tell this boy.

"Kenshin and I are the same," she murmured finally. "We both killed before we were ready to. The difference is, _I _was forced into it. Kenshin chose this path. And he hates himself for it."

"If he hates it so much, why doesn't he stop?" grumbled Yahiko, unconvinced. "And you aren't being forced to fight, so why keep doing it?"

"Duty. Promises. If we stop now, give up, what would all those we'd killed up to now have died for? We have to see it through to the end. One way or the other." Kaoru was speaking more to herself now, gaze going melancholy and thoughtful. Yahiko mumbled under his breath at her side, but the militant expression on his face was softening.

Stiffly, Kaoru turned back around and started jogging down the tunnel again. She heard Yahiko's light footfalls behind her. After a moment, he announced: "I don't think I like you."

Kaoru shot a glare back at the kid.

"You make me think too much," he explained grumpily. Ah. Ah, so that what it's like. Classic teenager. 'I don't like you, you make me think too much' really means 'I see what you mean, and I'm mad that I have to admit it.'

"That's me," Kaoru said dryly. "A regular miracle-worker."

Yahiko harrumphed at the implied insult, but didn't rise to it. "You're kinda like the Captain like that, making me think. Except he doesn't yell at me like you do."

"Maybe he should," muttered Kaoru.

"Nah, he's got his own way. He just does that 'I'm real disappointed in you, I thought you were better than this' look, that makes you wanna crawl in a hole and die," Yahiko confided. Hm. Interesting. It seemed going toe-to-toe with the kid had won her his respect…

"Effective in it's own regard," Kaoru opined. "You're going to get a hell of a look when I deliver you back to your Captain."

Yahiko winced.

"How the heck did you even get down here, anyway? It's not like there's a Subterranean access in the _Sekihōtai'_s HQ," Kaoru wondered. Yahiko immediately puffed up.

"Ha! If I couldn't find my way to an access and get it open, then I don't deserve to be called _Sekihōtai_ or hacker," he declared.

"Ah, I see," Kaoru smiled slightly. And then the smile dropped, and she slowed suddenly as the smell of blood- lots of it- and flashfire-burnt flesh came to her nose. "Yahiko-k…san."

The kid took one look at her face, and slowed as well, hand going back to clutch his katana hilt. The path in front of them curved sharply to the right, and Kaoru silently, carefully, edged around it to steal a glance at what was beyond.

"Hn," she said, relaxing slightly. She stepped around the corner and waved to Yahiko. "It's fine. I don't think there're any left."

"Any _what _left? Ugh." Yahiko made a disgusted noise as he rounded the bend and saw what Kaoru meant. The Syndic bodies had been moved and neatly arrayed along the walls, but that hadn't done a thing for the puddles of congealed blood dotting the floor. Nor had it hidden the more gruesome wounds that had ended the troops' lives. Kaoru studied Yahiko's reaction, one hand covering her mouth and nose. The blood was less bothersome than the lingering stench of a flashfire pyre.

"Any Syndics left alive," Kaoru responded to Yahiko's question as if the scene hadn't. She gestured. "I'm guessing that's the entrance to the mines. It should be unlocked, since it would appear the others have come through here already."

"Guuuhhh," Yahiko made a noise in agreement, the sound nasally from his pinching his nostrils shut against the smell. Kaoru walked over to the wall panel beside the seal-door, and tapped a few buttons. The door's seal broke with a hiss, and gears ground softly as the large, heavy door began to open.

"Voila," Kaoru said, smirking. _'I'm coming, Kenshin…'

* * *

_

**TERMS**

_**daishō—**__the two swords that were the trademark of samurai. Comprised of the katana and wakizashi._

_**haori—**__a sort of overcoat. The Shinsengumi wear specialized ones, very distinctive in colour and pattern._


	15. Ch 15: Liberation

_*GROVEL, GROVEL, GROVEL, GROVEL* This is sooooo late, and I'm sooooo sorry! I don't exactly have an excuse except for that I had writers' block. Which is a lame, if true, excuse. Please accept my humble apologies._

_On a happier note: broke 100 reviews with the last chapter! Yay! That makes me happy. Thanks to all y'all who reviewed (and faved and all). Much appreciated. It's good to know I'm not writing to crickets. (although this story has been fun to write)._

_Anyway, on with the show! Please read and review!_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. To the Eternal Land** By: Motoi Sakuraba-Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- OST-

**2. Ruled By Secrecy** By: Muse-Absolution-

**3. Fuan** By: Taniuchi Hideki-アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**4. Organization XIII **By: Yoko Shimomura-Kingdom Hearts II OST-

**5. Fake Wings** By: See-Saw -. hack//SIGN Original Soundtrack Vol. 1-

**6. In the Shadows (Radio Edit)** By: The Rasmus -Dead Letters-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:: LIBERATION**

"**The question of whether it is moral to kill a man who tortures**

**or kills others is a debate I feel will never end. All I know is**

**that if I kill that man, he won't harm anyone else again, and that**

**is good enough for me."**

**-- young Shinomori Aoshi, as **_**okashira

* * *

**_

Kenshin's first glimpse of the Vanished prisoners in the mines was through the plas-steel bars of their containment cells, where, forty thick in rooms sized to hold a quarter of that number, they lay and slumped in varying states of sickness and exhaustion. Kenshin's mind flashed to the Second World War and the images of concentration camps, images which, though Syndicate-banned, all rebels had seen at some point. The connection of that atrocity and the one Kenshin was witnessing now made his stomach roll uncomfortably.

"Fuck," he heard Okita breathe feelingly. Privately, Kenshin agreed, but he was now firmly behind the mask of the _Battōsai_, and didn't voice his curses aloud. The other rebels, and the _Shinsengumi _Fourth Unit captain and the _Shishi _group's leader, could be heard cursing lightly under their breaths as well.

"Lets get these cells open," Kenshin said. His voice was clipped, trying to control the tone of fury in it. After exchanging a glance with the other two rebel unit leaders, Okita gestured to a few of his men, and with grim, horrified expressions, they came forward and went to work on the door locks. A few of the more coherent prisoners lifted their heads and stared, uncomprehendingly, at the _Shinsengumi _and _Shishi _soldiers who stared back in morbid fascination. Then…

"_Shinsengumi…_" murmured one of the prisoners in a dazed, absent manner. Then his hazy eyes focused a little more clearly and his head lifted from where it rested against the wall. "_Shishi! Shinsengumi_!"

As if that had awakened them, the others began stirring, lifting eyes that didn't dare show hope to the faces of the rebels standing on the other side of the bars. Some began staggering to their feet, pressing against the bars, talking, mumbling, praying, reaching hands out to touch the rebels.

The rebels, for their part, reached back, reading in the wasted, dirty, tired prisoners a painful _need _for the reassurance of human contact. They _needed _contact with someone outside their existence of suffering, outside of the mines. So the _Shinsengumi _and the _Shishi_ reached out to the stretching hands, and clasped them; stepped up and allowed the prisoners to clutch handfuls of clothes; met desperate gazes with calm assurance, hiding their horror.

The situation was as bad and worse than they had expected. It is one thing to know what to expect, it is an entirely other thing to actually witness it. They were filled with horror, yes, but also with the burning feeling of purpose, of determination. The rebels knew there were more prisoners like these, and they were now wholly devoted to getting them out.

"Got it!" exclaimed one of Okita's hackers suddenly, satisfaction thick in his voice. The two hackers scrambled to their feet as some of the other rebels threw open the cell doors.

The resulting chaos of newly liberated Vanished pouring (or at least moving at a speedy shuffle) out of the cells and embracing their rescuers lasted for several long moments. During this time, Okita, the Fourth Unit captain Matsubara, the _Shishi _unit leader Chikusei, and Kenshin met for a quiet conference.

"My squad was assigned the first extraction escort," said Matsubara. "The Fourth Unit will guide these prisoners up to the surface, deliver them to the rebel medical teams that are waiting."

"Right," said Chikusei, he looked grim, thoughtful. "I have the feeling, though, that just your Unit won't be enough…"

"We have the weapons we took off of the Syndic dead," said Okita. "We could hand them out to the prisoners who could use them."

"That would be wise," Kenshin noted. "I agree with Chikusei-san. The trouble won't be moving about the mines. The Syndic counterattack will come as we try to _leave. _I think if you try to bring these prisoners up to the surface now, with just your Unit, you will walk right into a massacre."

They were silent, contemplating this. Okita murmured: "You're right. Damn."

"If you're right, and the Syndics won't bother to come down here to attack us, then Fourth Unit and the liberated prisoners can wait here until First Unit and the _Shishi _group gather the rest of the Vanished in this area. Then all three groups can make for the surface together; that would give us more numbers to face whatever Syndic counterattack that might be waiting for us," Matsubara suggested.

"That's what we'll do," Chikusei said, and Okita nodded.

"Himura-san," Matsubara looked at the _Shishi hitokiri_, "would you also remain here? Should the Syndics decide to come into the mines, we will be the frontline; we'll need all the soldiers we can get."

A sudden, thoughtful look crossed his face, and he murmured, "I thought there were supposed to be two _hitokiri _forerunners in this wave…"

"Kaoru-san won't be coming," Kenshin told them. They blinked at him, looking uncertain of how to respond to that. Kenshin didn't elaborate, though, and allowed them to draw their own conclusions. Which were probably that Kaoru had been killed, but Kenshin didn't see any reason to correct them on this count, since an explanation of the truth would take too long, and annoy Kenshin. So the redhead redirected the conversation back to the matter at hand: "I will stay here with the Fourth Unit and the prisoners. First Unit and Chikusei-san's group won't require my skills, so it will be alright."

He didn't think the Syndicate would come down into the mines, though. That strategy was flawed; it allowed the rebel to choose where the battle took place. The Syndics would set themselves up where _they_ wanted the battle to be. It was basic tactic of war. Besides, the Syndic higher-ups might not value the lives of their soldiers, but they wouldn't waste so many of them by sending them into the toxic mines without protection. And it was unlikely that they'd give their troops anti-contamination pills (such as the rebels took) because 1) there wasn't enough time, 2) it would be costly to dose all of the troops they would send, and 3) the rebels had stolen their pills from the stockpiles, meaning that the Syndics would have to scrounge up more from somewhere. No, the Syndics would wait until the rebels were coming up out of the mines, tired, burdened by hundreds of newly-liberated prisoners… vulnerable. Kenshin smirked. They were in for a bit of a surprise…

"Alright, then. Let's keep to the timetable, gentlemen, and move it," said Okita decisively.

The _Shishi _group led by Chikusei and the _Shinsengumi _First Unit broke off from the others, after they'd handed out a couple swords and guns to the prisoners who admitted to the skill to use them and who looked as if they also had the strength. Matsubara took charge of the ex-prisoners as well as his Unit, posting a few men on sentry a couple yards down the corridor and getting his field-medics circulating among the Vanished to do what they could for the ones sick or injured.

Kenshin stood watching, standing with his back to a wall, quiet. He wasn't completely divorced from the group though, as the liberated Vanished did come to him, some weeping, some laughing, some dazed, numb in disbelief or relief… All offering fervent thanks. He nodded to them gracefully, clasping proffered hands, touching shoulders. By force of habit and battlefield wisdom, he made sure to keep the area around his sword-arm free, so he could draw if he needed to.

"Himura _Battōsai_…" said one of the Vanished, tears silently running down his gaunt face. He gripped Kenshin's forearm in surprisingly strong fingers, eyes focusing on the redhead's face. "It is, the _Battōsai_! I was… am… _Shishi_! Sasaki Hikaru, of Squad Seventeen, He Brigade!"

"Sasaki-san," Kenshin replied, not really knowing exactly what to say. He hadn't really ever had anyone react to him, the _Battōsai,_ like this. It was odd, and slightly uncomfortable. After a nearly imperceptible hesitation, Kenshin told him the first thing he could think of: "Welcome back."

It was a simple response and, Kenshin thought, weak, but despite that, the man's tears increased and he gasped: "Thank you! Thank you!"

The man wandered away, walking among his fellow ex-prisoners a little mindlessly, as if unsure what exactly he should be doing now that he was finally out from behind his bars and _free_. Kenshin watched him go, before feeling a weight lean against his leg. The redhead looked down at the man who'd prostrated himself at his feet, and who was currently weeping into his _hakama_. The man's hands were clutching at the fabric of the _hakama_, his thin shoulders heaving with his sobs.

Tentatively, Kenshin reached down and placed a hand on one of the man's shoulders.

_'It… It's nice…' _Kenshin thought hesitantly, _'Saving lives, instead of ending them…'_

* * *

Kaoru led Yahiko carefully down the tunnels of the mines. She didn't see much, if any, evidence of resistance. There was really nothing to show that the Syndicate was opposing the rebel incursion. But that lack didn't make her comfortable enough to let down her guard. In fact, it rather made her a little uneasy.

_'They're just… letting us come down here. Why? Is it a trap?' _her lips thinned. _'The hacks and viruses the rebels put into the system to open the mine entrances should prevent the Syndics from locking us down here… which would have been a very clean and effective way of eliminating the bulk of the Revolutionaries. But we knew the Syndics would want to do this, so we made triply sure that they wouldn't be able to. At least, not without a lengthy, difficult struggle.'_

Kaoru paused, and held a hand up to signal to Yahiko to stop and be silent. He did so immediately.

_'So then, will they still try to lock the mine entrances while we're down here?' _Kaoru thought as she listened intently for a moment before signaling Yahiko that all was clear. _ 'Of course… But they'll have to buy themselves the time, and try to keep most of us down here as they break the rebel hacks. They're fools if they think we'll wait down here patiently while they figure out how to lock us in. The plan is a fast in-and-out mission. Get the Vanished prisoners, get out.'_

Kaoru stopped again, and Yahiko stopped without the hand-signal. Kaoru's face was tilted slightly up, as if she were scenting the air. She blinked, brow furrowing. She could sense a couple humans up ahead, but their _ki_ was… Not hostile, not defensive. They were… wary. Horrified. Heartsick. Angry. Their _ki _were muted messes of emotion. Kaoru nibbled her lip. She believed that they were rebels, from cues she gleaned from their _ki_, but how was she supposed to approach them, now that she'd found them? They were so twisted up emotionally that she was afraid they'd attack her before asking questions. Maybe if she gave the call-sign the rebels had agreed on before entering their lines of sight…

Kaoru and Yahiko edged forward slowly until they were just short of where the two rebels were, and Kaoru placed a hand on the hilt of her sword (_just in case_) and took a deep breath.

"From the cage," she called the first half of the call-sign down the tunnel. She felt the _ki _spike, and there was a pause before the reply came.

"The crow flies," echoed down the tunnel, and Kaoru relaxed minutely. That was the appropriate response.

"Let's go," she told Yahiko, who nodded.

"They're rebels?"

"Yes, probably," she responded as she led the boy forward. A little ways down the tunnel there were two men, watching the passage with sharp-eyes, naked weapons in their hands. They wore _Shinsengumi haori_. They watched as she and Yahiko approached. Kaoru held her hands up, empty, and nudged Yahiko to do the same.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the _Shinsengumi _once they'd gotten close enough for normal conversation.

"Kamiya Kaoru. I'm a _hitokiri _attached to the _Shishi_," she replied. This didn't seem to placate them, so she added after a tiny pause: "Is Himura Kenshin nearby? He could vouch for me."

"He's up ahead," said one, eyeing her warily. He addressed his companion: "Tsuchigama, escort them to Matsubara-_kumichō_. I'll remain on watch here."

"Right," replied the other. He gestured to Kaoru and Yahiko curtly. "Walk ahead of me."

Kaoru tried to choke down her unease at having an armed stranger pacing behind her, his _ki _informing her that he was fully prepared to kill her and Yahiko as soon as one of them made a wrong move. She glanced at the young boy stalking along beside her, his face clearly showing just what he thought of being considered an enemy. He wanted to shout abuse at the _Shinsengumi _but was holding on to his silence. Good, it seemed he understood that it would be bad for them if he started yelling.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

When they did, Kaoru froze, stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened, and she heard Yahiko gasp beside her. She was vaguely aware of her hands rising to cover her gaping, horrified mouth.

_'These… these are the Vanished? The prisoners sent down here?' _ The sight was gut-wrenching. Her eyes burned with the beginnings of tears. She swallowed thickly, forcing her mouth closed, but she couldn't seem to lower her hands. They hovered in front of her chin, as if in preparation to hide her face from the reality.

"Miss," said the _Shinsengumi _who'd been leading them. His expression was more open now. Apparently her and Yahiko's reactions to the sight of the liberated prisoners spoke for their truthfulness. "Matsubara-_kumichō_ and Himura-san are just this way."

"R-right," Kaoru said, unable to keep her voice from trembling. She had seen a lot in her time as a Syndic dog, everything from tortured bodies to the empty shells of the other Children. But this… this was easily the worst thing she'd ever seen. These people, these Vanished were so obviously weak, ill, wasting away slowly and painfully. Their suffering was so apparent that you couldn't help but feel its echo in your own body.

Kaoru gathered her shattered calm about her, taking a deep breath and smoothing her agitated _ki_. She followed the _Shinsengumi _through the crowd of ex-prisoners, and Yahiko shakily followed her.

The first glimpse of Kenshin Kaoru had was his back as he stood with the _Shinsengumi _Unit Captain. The sight called back the fury she'd been seething with up until the sight of the prisoners had struck her dumb. Instantly incensed, Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"Himura Kenshin!" she snapped, brushing by their escort. The redhead's shoulders stiffened and he turned, his golden eyes wide.

"Kaoru-dono-!" he said, obviously not expecting to see her. Kaoru pulled out Kenshin's cell phone and slapped it into his chest. She'd left the coils of wires attached and the phone partially dismantled so that he could see exactly what use she'd put it to. Kenshin's hands rose automatically, and once Kaoru let go of the bundle of phone and wire, the mess fell into his hands. He blinked at it.

"Thanks for the use of your phone," Kaoru said sweetly. The tone of her voice make Kenshin lift his head to meet her eyes again. And then Kaoru socked him in the face.

All sound and motion in their immediate vicinity stopped (except for Yahiko, who made a sort of strangled sound before falling silent). The _Shinsengumi _gaped at the girl who'd just punched (oh, dearest gods) the _Battōsai_. The liberated prisoners watched in confusion, astonishment, horror (for those who knew who the redhead was). The _Battōsai _was forced to slide one foot back to prevent himself from being knocked over, and his head turned to the side with the blow.

"_That_," Kaoru growled, "was for locking me in a closet, you stupid man."

You could see the ears of all those around them prick up at that: 'Closet?'

One of Kenshin's hands slowly rose to touch his tender cheek. The other clutched the mess Kaoru had made of his cellphone. He turned his head back to stare at her, apparently as astonished as the spectators. "You… hit me…"

"You're damn right I did!" Kaoru fairly crackled with agitated energy. "And if you _ever _try to do something so _idiotic _ever again, I'll do something worse!"

Kenshin blinked at her, twice. Then, still astonished, he offered uncertainly: "I'm… sorry?"

The spectators' jaws dropped.

"Yeah, you'd better be," Kaoru said. Kenshin was beginning to pull himself together. He took his hand away from his face, which was swelling slightly.

"But I promised your father-"

"I _know _what you promised my father," Kaoru interrupted in exasperation. "You've told me. But the situation as expanded beyond anything my father could have possibly imagined, so I'd say you're allowed to be a little less _absolute _about it."

* * *

Kenshin was more than a little shocked. A part of his brain pointed out that he really shouldn't be surprised that someone as resourceful as Kaoru, someone who had survived years as a _hitokiri_, had found a way out of that power closet. That same part also told him in no uncertain terms that he was an idiot for also being surprised by her reaction. He really rather deserved that punch…

"But…" Kenshin started, that serious expression coming back to his countenance. He stopped at the look on Kaoru's. It seemed as if the both of them had forgotten about their audience.

"_What_?" she asked dangerously. _'It would perhaps be best if I did not continue with what I was going to say…'_

"Ah… it is nothing. I am sorry," Kenshin subsided.

"You said that before, when you were stuffing me in that closet. I don't think you meant it then, but I think you're beginning to mean it now," Kaoru muttered. Then, like a plug had been pulled on her anger, her shoulders lowered slightly and the uncompromising look in her eyes softened. "Hey, I didn't hit you too hard, did I? I didn't mean to injure you."

She reached to touch his face. He hand was cool against his swelling jaw, and Kenshin couldn't help but lean a little into it. It was for maybe half a second, and then- at a tiny choking sound from the spectators around them- the two _hitokiri _jerked back from each other.

"No. I'm fine," Kenshin replied quickly, turning his face away.

"Good," Kaoru said briskly. Was that a slight stutter he detected in that word? No… not possible.

A polite cough called their attention back to the _Shinsengumi _who stood close to Kaoru- one of those Wolves who had been sent down the tunnel as a sentry… he must have been escorting her here. The man gestured vaguely: "Matsubara-_kumichō_, this is woman came down the tunnel where I and Honda-san were standing sentry. She challenged us with the call-sign, and we responded. She claimed to be Kamiya Kaoru, a _Shishi hitokiri_, and to know Himura-san…"

He trailed off, and Matsubara lifted his eyebrows. "I would say that it seems she _is _known to him. Would this be the 'Kaoru-san' who you mentioned would not be joining us, Himura-san?"

Kenshin bit his tongue briefly, fully aware of Kaoru narrowing her eyes at him again. He replied: "Yes. It seems I was mistaken. I apologize for the inconvenience my error has made."

"Hm. Well it seems there was no real harm done, and now we have one more sword to our side," Matsubara said. Curse the man, was that amusement he was hiding? Matsubara added: "Oh, excuse me, _two _more swords. Forgive me, young sir."

_'Young sir?' _Stuffing his cellphone into the layers of his uniform, Kenshin wondered who Matsubara was addressing, and then noticed the boy who stood half-hidden behind Kaoru. Kenshin blinked.

"Yahiko-san," the redhead said. "This isn't a _Sekihōtai _area… what are you doing here?"

The rebels had divided up and each group had gone down different paths into the mines; the paths had been determined so that they could cover all the prisoner containment areas, and it was unlikely for groups to encounter other groups (aside from those with whom they were meant to rendezvous). For Yahiko to be there, he had to have gotten tremendously lost. Or he didn't go down the correct path to start with.

The boy flinched at being noticed, and his face flushed as Kenshin's words.

"_Sekihōtai_?" repeated Matsubara, with some surprise. He looked between a sternfaced Kaoru, the embarrassed-and-surly Yahiko, and the suddenly suspicious expression on Kenshin's face and sighed. "What a mess…"

"Don't worry, Matsubara-san," Kaoru said. "I will take responsibility for the boy."

"Very well," Matsubara paused, and then shook his head slightly, presumably in exasperation. Under his breath he repeated: "What a mess…"

And then he motioned to his men for them to go back to their business. He told Kaoru's erstwhile escort: "Tsuchigama, return to Honda and sentry duty for now."

Then he turned to Kenshin and said in parting: "Himura-san, I expect you will want to appraise Kamiya-san of the situation. Please do so quickly; we don't know exactly how long it will take Chikusei-san and Okita-san to return with the others."

"Of course," replied Kenshin, and Matsubara left, presumably to attend some other matter. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Yahiko-san. You are not supposed to be here, are you?" Kenshin asked shrewdly.

"_Che-!" _Yahiko jerked his head to the side, upper lip curling in aggravation.

"He's down here without his leader's permission," Kaoru put in. "I found him in the tunnels, and brought him along with me because I couldn't just let him wander by himself. I was going to turn him over to the _Sekihōtai_'s leader after this all."

"I would have been _fine _on my own!" Yahiko snapped, his tone revealing that the words were more just a token protest than anything.

"Did Sagara-sama order you to stay out of this operation?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko hesitated.

"I… Well, yes…"

"Then you are disobeying him by being here. Insubordination. You'll be punished once we get out of the mines and give you back to him," Kenshin said. "I advise you practice sounding apologetic for when you beg for his forgiveness."

Yahiko looked properly abashed, and Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

* * *

Kaoru watched Kenshin's back as he stood a couple steps away, back to her, in a quiet (relatively) corner of the cell that had once housed the Vanished prisoners. The redhaired _Shishi _was silent for a moment or two, and then:

"I _am _sorry," he said, not turning to look at her just yet, "for my… my foolish attempt to keep you out of this. I…"

"I forgive you," Kaoru interrupted bluntly. Kenshin looked at her over his shoulder, turning slightly. "You respected my father… maybe even loved him. You were trying to keep your promise, by any means necessary. But! But. _I am my own person_, Kenshin."

"I know that. I _know_," Kenshin turned around fully, now. He took one step towards her. "That's why it's not just the promise anymore! That's why-"

He stopped, shut his mouth. Kaoru could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, as if he was clenching his teeth. She stared, fascinated by the blazing gold of his eyes. Then he looked away, and she blinked.

"Kenshin," she said. "Then, _please_, Kenshin. Let me do what I have to do. I don't mind if you watch my back in missions; that's what comrades, friends, partners, do. But please, afford me the respect of letting me make my own decisions."

"Respect…" Kenshin murmured. He turned back to face her abruptly, taking one step back and bowing low in front of her. Very formally, he said: "Please, Kaoru-dono, grant this unworthy one your forgiveness. I've insulted you."

"Kenshin, stand up," Kaoru said sharply. The redhead did so, solemn-faced. Kaoru sighed. "I've already said I forgive you, and I meant it. Please don't prostrate yourself to me."

Kenshin met her gaze squarely. "Kaor-"

"Fourth Unit! Form up! We're heading out!" Matsubara's command rang sharp across their low conversation, breaking it. The First Unit and the _Shishi _unit must have returned with the rest of the Vanished.

"We're going to talk after this," Kenshin told Kaoru. And then he was striding away, heading toward the rebel unit leaders. Kaoru trailed after, and Yahiko appeared out of a group of _Shinsengumi _to follow her. A distant part of Kaoru's mind noted this with some amusement. Evidently, for all his declarations of not liking her, he'd decided to stick with her.

_'Good, that means it'll be easier for me to make sure he gets back to the _Sekihōtai _alive,' _she thought.

"Okita-san, Matsubara-san, Chikusei-san," Kenshin said once he'd reached them. Kaoru hovered a couple steps behind him, close enough to be a part of the group, but not so integrated into it that attention was drawn to her. Kenshin continued: "Kaoru-dono has joined us. Shall we _hitokiri_ take point on the withdrawal to the surface?"

Okita and Chikusei (Kaoru recognized the _Shinsengumi _First Unit Captain from his file in the Syndicate 'banks, but the _Shishi _man was relatively unknown to her) looked momentarily curious and confused. Their eyes cut to her before looking away, politely avoiding staring. _'Kenshin apparently told them I wasn't coming, so they're wondering what I'm doing here, I guess…'_

"Don't worry about it," Matsubara told his fellow leaders. "It's not important, and it'd take too long to explain."

"While that does help expidite things, it rather does increase my desire to hear the explanation," Okita said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But anyway. Yes, Himura-san. We'll have the _hitokiri _take point. As we said before, it's not likely we'll hit much resistance until we leave the mines."

The theory was new to Kaoru (having not been present for the previous discussion), but upon hearing it, she understood the logic behind it. It made sense.

"Right. You two keep your senses pricked sharp for the Syndics, we'll need to know exactly when to expect them. Fighting with all these Vanished to protect will be a little tricky. We'll need every advantage we can get," added Chikusei. The others murmured agreement.

"Understood," Kenshin and Kaoru said.

"Oh, and Kamiya-san," added Matsubara as everyone began to separate to their positions, "you can leave the _Sekihōtai_ kid with me and the group. The point isn't the best place for him, I'd say. We'll watch over him for you."

Kaoru looked to Yahiko, who looked a little uneased, and then back at Matsubara. What he said was true; the point was the most dangerous position. Yahiko would be safer surrounded by all the other rebel soldiers. She nodded: "Alright. Yahiko, stay close to them, understand?"

"What are you, my mother?" demanded the teen.

"No, I'm your ranking superior," Kaoru said. She gave Yahiko a smile that was all teeth. "Understand?"

Scowling, the boy nodded.

"Well, then," Matsubara said, seemingly smothering a smile, "let's move out."

* * *

**TERMS**

_**kumichō—**__we'll keep with the consistency and just say this means 'Captain.' It's the rank Okita, Saitō, Matsubara, and the other Unit leaders of the _Shinsengumi _hold._


	16. Ch 16: Rising

_**READ ME!!!!!**_

_As you all may have realized, this fic is wrapping up. I estimate maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Just thought I should inform you all. It's been a blast, guys. Thanks for everything. Especially the HUGE response I got for the last chapter. Wow! Seriously, you guys rock my socks._

_Okay, so just in case, I want to make it clear that I know Saitō isn't the leader of the Shinsengumi. But this isn't the historical group that I've got in my story. So I've made some changes. It was just better to have him the leader, so that Kenshin and Kaoru could interact with him more and more easily. So. No Hijikata (sorry). Saitō's the man._

_Right then. Onwards and upwards! (haha, that actually works… because Kenshin and Kaoru are coming up from the mines? Get it? haha…. yeah. cough.)

* * *

_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Kuroi Light** By: Taniuchi Hideki -アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**2. Kodou** By: Taniuchi Hideki-アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**3. Tell Me What The Rain Knows** By:Maaya Sakamoto-Wolf's Rain OST 2-

**4. Melody** By: Yuki Kajiura-Overclocked Remix (dot) com-

**5. No Such Thing as the Promised Land **By: Sephfire, sgx-Overclocked Remix (dot) com-

**6. In Mem'ry of Sir Anthony** By: Disciple of the Mix -Overclocked Remix (dot) com-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:: RISING**

"…**who overcomes**

**By force, hath overcome but half his foe."**

**--John Milton, **_**Paradise Lost

* * *

**_

The _Shinsengumi _Units Four and One, and the _Shishi _squad under Chikusei had traveled a prescribed route to reach the mines' entrance they had been assigned. The rebel units had been divided and sent out with very specfic orders as to where and when they were supposed to go, so that they were certain to liberate all of the Vanished prisoners who had been sent to the mines. In the interest of making sure they got out alive, the rebel groups had orders to take different routes out of the Sunterranean than they had taken in. Out of the _Subterranean_, not out of the mines; they didn't have the time to waste trekking through the tunnels of the mines looking for other seal-doors out. They had a limited timeframe to work with, since the anti-contamination pills they'd taken wouldn't last forever. So, they took the same path out of the mines as they had taken in. But once they passed the threshold of the seal-doors, the rebels were to take their secondary routes out of the 'normal' Subterranean. They wouldn't emerge onto the streets of the City in the same places from which they'd descended.

This was not just a precaution (as small a precaution as it may be) against the Syndicate figuring out where they'd accessed the Subterranean and laying in wait for them to re-emerge. This was also a consideration of the addition of the Vanished who had increased their numbers. The ways the rebels had taken down wouldn't accommodate the increased numbers easily, especially since the extra people were weak and vulnerable. The rebels wanted to keep to areas where there'd be ample room for defending the Vanished and fighting, in case the Syndics _were_ waiting for them.

Operation FLOODGATE might have been developed quickly, but it was also developed comprehensively. The rebels had made it a point to think through each stage fully, trying to eliminate uncertainties and to increase the probability that the operation would succeed. It was not an exaggeration when they said that the fate of the City was riding on the success or failure of the operation. Hell, it was called FLOODGATE because that's what it would be, were it to succeed. It would open the floodgate to the reservoirs of the Syndicate's power, draining the corrupt government of potency. The outpouring of the Vanished would reveal to the people of the City the full extent of the Syndicate's corruption, further the Rebellion's cause. It would change the course of the long war that had been raging between rebels and Syndics.

Oh yes, FLOODGATE had been planned in a heady rush, but it had been planned well. Afterall, the Rebellion had been waiting for a chance like this for decades.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she stood beside Kenshin, whose expression mirrored her own. Both regarded the seal-door that would open to lead them back to the Subterranean proper.

"I don't sense anything," she murmured.

"Nor do I," Kenshin replied slowly. His pale yellow eyes traced the width and breadth of the seal-door sharply, as if he were willing the heavy true-metal door to become transparent and reveal what lay beyond.

"They could be… hiding somehow?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. She didn't believe that was possible, but… The fact that neither she nor Kenshin could sense any _ki_ beyond the seal-door was unnerving.

"That shouldn't be possible," Kenshin replied. "Some people have the ability to cloak their _ki_, but that is relatively rare. It is perhaps one person in fifty who has the ability. The Syndicate _could_ have a small squad of such people posted on the other side of this seal-door, however…"

"However, they already tried to stop us with a small squad and it didn't work. So the next attempt will be with more soldiers," Kaoru finished for him. Kenshin nodded.

"And it's unlikely that they have enough troops with the ability to mask _ki _to create a large force."

"Then it must be that we don't sense any _ki _because there is no _ki _to sense. There are no Syndic troops behind that door," Kaoru concluded. Kenshin raked the door once more with his fiery gaze, and then glanced at her.

"That's what I believe," he agreed.

"We'll tell Okita-san, Chikusei-san, and Matsubara-san to put their soldiers on guard when we open the door anyway, though."

"Yes."

* * *

It might have been funny, how Okita, Matsubara, Chikusei, and those rebels close enough stared at the seal-door with their eyes narrowing in the exact same way Kenshin and Kaoru's had. It might have been funny, had the situation not had such gravity.

"So there are no Syndicate troops waiting for us on the other side?" asked Chikusei.

"It would appear that way," replied Kenshin. "We could not sense any _ki_."

A couple of those listening hummed thoughtfully, processing that.

"How much time do we have left before we're at risk from the contamination?" Matsubara wondered aloud.

"About one hour," replied Okita, as they all glanced at their watches.

"We can't wait too long to decide what to do," Matsubara said.

"No," agreed Chikusei absently, rubbing his chin as he thought. "However unlikely, it is possible for there to be Syndic troops on the other side of the door, masking their _ki_."

"It is possible," Kenshin admitted.

"Well, better safe than sorry. We'll have our men stand ready as we open the door," said Okita sensibly. His fellow leaders nodded agreement, and separated to give out their orders.

The tension that surrounded the rebels and the Vanished, which was already palpable, rose a couple notches as the situation was explained and their course of action described. Some of those more sensitive to feeling _ki _or emotional climates began shifting agitatedly where they stood. Kenshin, though he was one of those people, managed to restain himself, and instead stood stock-still, muscles tensed hard as rock, hand on his katana hilt. Kaoru, beside him, was stroking the _tekko _covering her right forearm. It seemed to be her preferred nervous habit, as Kenshin recalled her doing the same thing before the operation had begun.

"We're go!" came the shout from the hackers at the seal-door's control panel.

"Eyes up, swords out!" came the order. There was a flurry of movement and a sea of flashing blades.

Kenshin and Kaoru were standing that the fore of the group, first at the door. _Hitokiri _were generally faster in reaction and movement than the typical soldier, so the two assassins had been placed in a position where they could utilize their superior speed to their advantage. At the order, Kaoru drew her katana and brought it into a high ready position. Kenshin, whose technique was mostly _battōjutsu _(incorporating a cutting strike into the same motion as the draw), left his sword sheathed, but gripped the hilt in preparation.

The seal-door opened…

And revealed an empty corridor. There was an audible exhalation from the rebels, and tense shoulders sagged minutely.

"Haaaaaaa…" Okita sighed. "Well. I suppose they're laying in wait somewhere else, then, eh?"

"It would seem that way," replied Chikusei as he sheathed his sword.

"Hmm," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "If it's not here, then it'll probably be on the streets of the City."

"The streets? Would they want that sort of… well, for lack of a better term, 'publicity'? The Syndicate doesn't like for the Citizens to know that there's a Rebellion. Or at least that the Rebellion is as large as it is. Fighting us head-on in the streets seems counter to their desires," said Okita.

"We've changed the game," Kaoru said quietly. "We've upped the ante. Now they have a lot more to lose, if we get out. Instead of hiding how much dissent there is, they're going to publicly crush us. We're going to be a lesson to the rest of the City. Our defeat in the streets would be a very visible message of 'don't oppose the Syndicate.'"

Okita, Matsubara, Chikusei, and Kenshin stared at her a moment, solemn-faced. Then Kenshin said: "Then, we just won't lose."

"Damn straight," said Okita, flashing his teeth in a grin. It was a truly wolfish expression, Kenshin reflected, and seemed right at home on the First Unit Captain's face. The sharp, dangerous edge to it was infectious, and Kenshin felt his lips quirk in a smirk.

Any Syndic who'd had the unfortunate opportunity (unfortunate because they invariably died afterwards) of seeing the grim battle-face of the _Battōsai _would agree that the unsmiling expression that had heralded their bloody deaths had been terrifying. The smirk that graced the redhaired assassin's face now went beyond simply terrifying and was, in fact, truly demonic.

"Holy shit," said a young voice, a couple octaves higher than it normally was. They turned to see that Yahiko had elbowed his way through the crowd (he'd been sent to the back of the group for safety while they opened the seal-door) to join them. The kid was staring at Kenshin, his expression a mixture of fear and awe. "Forget fighting, you just need to _look _at the Syndics with that face and they'll piss their pants and give up."

The proclamation lightened the mood a little bit, and refocused their attention. As Okita snorted quietly once ("_Ha!_"), Kenshin saw Kaoru rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You've been hanging around Sano far too much," she told Yahiko, who looked injured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It means you talk like him," replied Kenshin, the smirk fading from his face. Yahiko's face morphed into one of indignation and horror. Kenshin continued: "We'd better get moving."

"Right," Okita said, and then raised his voice to the rest of the rebels, "Form up! Move out!"

"I do not sound like Sano!" Yahiko's protest was lost in the shouted order and the noise that resulted. Kaoru turned to him slightly as she and Kenshin moved toward the front of the group.

"Stay with Matsubara-san, Yahiko!" she told him sternly, and disappeared to the point position. The young _Sekihōtai _member grumbled under his breath, but as the rebel group began moving forward after the two _hitokiri _point-runners, he had no choice but to obey her.

* * *

"Look, there," whispered Kaoru suddenly. An untrained Citizen would follow her pointing finger with confusion—she was indicating a blank tunnel wall, afterall—but she knew Kenshin would understand the 'look' in her statement to mean 'with _ki_.' And apparently, he sensed what she had, immediately.

"That's them," he agreed.

Because the rebels didn't want to use the same access tunnels on the way out as they'd used on the way in, some of the groups had to meet up on the way out and use the same exits. The layout of the Subterranean made it necessary, unless the rebels wanted to be wandering halfway across the City to find an exit that _wasn't _being used. Kenshin and Kaoru's group was meeting up with another group, the _Shinsengumi _Third Unit and the _Oniwabanshū_. Because the ninjafaction was small, the whole of the _Oniwabanshū _was in that single group. Instead of a _hitokiri _forerunner, one of the ninjawould be on point for that group, since they had some similar abilities to _hitokiri._ Like _ki _sensing and stealth. And although the _Oniwabanshū _was mostly concerned with information-gathering and not fighting or assassination, they did train their members to be proficient in weaponswork and barehanded fighting. Not to the level of _hitokiri_, of course, but they wouldn't be totally defenseless should they happen upon a pocket of Syndic resistence on their way through the mines or Subterranean.

_'Well, here we go…' _Kaoru sighed mentally. It wasn't that she didn't want the other rebels to join them; she had nothing against the _Oniwabanshū_… heck, their _Okashira _had been one of the ones to help Kenshin save her from the Endoshi Block… But she also knew what meeting up with the _Shinsengumi _Third Unit meant. _'I swear, if that man provokes me again, I can't be held accountable for my actions.'_

The two _hitokiri _moved at speed down the tunnel until they reached the juncture where their path and the other rebel group's tunnel joined up. They waited at the intersection. It didn't take too long for their _Oniwaban _counterparts to arrive. They stayed out of sight and gave the call-sign. After Kenshin replied with the appropriate reply, Misao and an _Oniwabanshū _member Kaoru hadn't met yet trotted into view.

"Hey Himura! Kaoru-san!" greeted the young _Okashira_. She was grinning.

"Misao-chan," replied Kaoru. "So I take it you've found your missing men?"

"Hannya and Beshimi. Yep! They're a little rough for wear, but they're alive!" the ninja girl pumped her fst in the air. Her companion smiled, bowing slightly in greeting to the two _hitokiri_, quietly citing her name as Okon. Kaoru bowed back, as Kenshin asked Misao:

"Did Shinomori-san go with the _Oniwabanshū_?"

"He did," affirmed Misao. Her grin grew a little. "And he's _pissed_. I almost feel bad for any Syndics we run into! He's gonna tear them apart!"

Her joy, Kaoru thought, had to come from the fact that Shinomori Aoshi was interacting with his old group again, and not from the fact that he was mad enough to rip out throats.

"Well, he'll be getting a chance, like as not, when we get out of the Subterranean," said Kaoru. Misao sobered a little bit and nodded.

"So you guys thought that, too? We didn't hit any Syndic resistence coming up, so far. We figured they'd be waiting on the streets for us," the _Okashira _said.

"That is the conclusion we reached," said Kenshin. His head canted to the side a little bit, and he added, "Our group is coming… And yours is very near as well, Misao-san."

The two women paused, and then nodded agreement. "You're right."

_'Alright…' _Kaoru thought, and braced herself.

"You'd be the _Oniwaban _frontrunner, then?" asked Okita, when Kaoru and Kenshin's group had arrived at the intersection. He looked at Misao and bowed slightly, "I'm _Shinsengumi _First Unit _kumichō _Okita Sōji."

"Makimachi Misao, _Okashira _of the _Oniwabanshū_," Misao's voice became polite and disciplined, as was proper for a leader. She couldn't quite keep all her cheerful energy out of her tone though, and so there was a lively undercurrent to her words.

"Ah, you're the young _Okashira_… Pleased to meet you, Makimachi-san," Okita smiled. She bowed back, and then Okita half-turned toward the branching tunnel beside them. "Saitō-sama! You've arrived."

The gathered rebels turned to watch the second group joined up with theirs. Kaoru recognized Saitō Hajime and Shinomori Aoshi as the two men came forward to join the clustered leaders and frontrunners. The former _okashira _did indeed look pissed, as Misao had said. His was the sort of fury that burned icy rather than fiery, turning his pale-blue eyes spine-chillingly sharp, like razor edges of ice. Behind him were, Kaoru supposed, the two subordinates he'd come down to rescue. They were both as emaciated as the other prisoners, and pale in a sort of sickly way. One was wearing a scrap of cloth like a mask over his face, but Kaoru could see the tracery of thick scars on the skin that showed around his eyes, which were left uncovered by the makeshift mask. She supposed that Shinomori's anger was more than warranted.

"The First and Fourth Unit, and the _Shishi_ group have also come to the conclusion that the Syndics counterattack will be on the streets," Misao reported when they came near, mostly to Shinomori, but also to Saitō. The _Shinsengumi_'s Third Unit Captain and combat leader grunted, and swept past Matsubara, Chikusei, Kaoru, Kenshin, Okita, Misao, and the second _Oniwaban _fore-runner (Okon) without stopping.

"Good," he said over his shoulder. "Then we don't have to wait around here, explaining things that should already be obvious."

He raised his voice and commanded all of the gathered rebels and ex-Vanished: "Move out!"

The sharp order had everyone instantly, unthinkingly obeying, Kaoru noted with some exasperation. The _Shinsengumi_ leader's undeniable force of presence and command was made somehow intensely irritating by her previous encounter with his abrasive (arrogant) character. As if the sting of his attitude would have been lessened had other people not acknowledged his authority.

She growled under her breath as she and the other frontrunners of the group hustled to their point position. But she didn't let her poor regard of Saitō's character colour her attitude for too long; she was in the middle of a mission and however much the gold-eyed Wolf irritated her, he was her ally. Her personal feelings had no place in the mission. Especially not one so important as this one.

Kaoru and her fellow fore-runners lead the joined groups up the final levels of the Subterranean. The surface, and the confrontation with the Syndics, was near.

* * *

"We were right," whispered Misao. "The Syndics are out there, waiting for us."

She made a tiny gesture toward the exit, which led to the City's streets. The others nodded.

"They think they have us surrounded," murmured Kaoru. "Idiots."

"We gave them no reason to think otherwise," reminded Kenshin. "And, idiots they may be, but they're still dangerous. I'd say about one in fifty has a gun."

"Even if only one of them had a gun, I'd be upset. One gun is one gun too many," muttered Misao. "I hate those things!"

"Agreed," said Kaoru.

"Saitō-san said to disrupt the Syndic line when we found it," Okon put them back on topic. "How should we do that?"

"Allow me," said a cold voice behind them. The tone of it promised violence. The frontrunners turned, not terribly surprised, since all of them had sensed the approach of the rest of the rebels behind them. Aoshi stood close by them; he was the one who had spoken. His eyes looked over their crouched forms, toward where the Syndics were waiting behind their roadblocks and shields. He spoke again: "Allow me to strike first. I will… _disrupt_ them."

Kaoru couldn't help the fierce grin that stretched across her face, answering the dark hint of humour in the ninja's voice.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao said. His eyes flickered, for the first time, meeting the petite _Okashira_'s gaze. It was brief, and then then Aoshi was looking toward the Syndicate, his enemy, again.

"Do not worry, Misao," he said, perfectly calmly. And apparently that was enough, because Misao subsided with a reassured expression.

"Alright," Kenshin said quietly. He was inspecting Aoshi's expression and bearing with hawk-like eyes, analyzing the other man's composure. "Alright. We just need a bit of chaos introduced into their ranks, to cut the attention they've got trained on the exit."

"I understand," replied Aoshi. He pulled his dual _kodachi _from their sheaths.

He moved fast. Not, perhaps, as fast as a _hitokiri_, Kaoru thought, but very fast otherwise. He was halfway to the frontline of the Syndics before they even realized he was coming. There were some shouts—alarms, orders—and then Aoshi was on them, before those with guns could fire a shot. The ninja's grace was a thing of beauty, different, somehow, from Kenshin or Kaoru's _hitokiri _grace… it was flitting, softly deadly. _Hitokiri_ were shadows; Aoshi was smoke. His opponents were no less dead than if it had been Kenshin or Kaoru out there, but there was a definite undertone to Aoshi's movement that suggested its first purpose was not assassination but espionage. It just happened to be compatible with killing. Especially, it seemed, when it was possessed by someone like Shinomori Aoshi.

Kaoru watched him with professional and aesthetic appreciation, as the rest of the rebels arrayed themselves for their charge. Aoshi had definitely completed his objective; the battle would soon start in earnest. Kaoru herself loosened her katana in its sheath, preparing it for a swift draw.

"Stand ready!" came the order, hissed down the ranks. Okita, evidently elected wordlessly by the other group leaders, stood at the fore, at the middle of the first line. His sword was drawn, and his face serenely composed. He looked utterly at ease, as if this was his life, his purpose. He was where he was meant to be, doing what he was meant to do.

Okita's chin rose minutely, and he said, softly, almost thoughtfully: "Go."

Somehow, the gently spoken word seemed to carry through the air, reaching all the rebels easily. They charged.

* * *

Later, Kenshin would review the charge and wonder at it. By some unspoken agreement, nobody voiced a warcry. Not a sound escaped anyone's lips. Their approach was heralded only by the rolling thunder of their footsteps. It was almost certainly a frightening sight to those Syndics who happened to be paying attention in that direction.

Thanks to Kenshin's speed, he quickly pulled ahead of the other rebels, even a few steps ahead of Kaoru, whose Syndicate _hitokiri _training had given her above-average speed as well. Behind her, Okita, Saitō, and Misao ran lightly, faces set, weapons ready.

Kenshin felt a thrilling swirl of emotion rise in him at having Kaoru beside him, and the rebels at his back. His knuckles creaked as he tightened his grip on his katana hilt, and then he was hitting the massed Syndics and the sword was lashing out in _battōjutsu_-style to spray red in garish archs in the air.

For a moment, a stretch of unknown length, Kenshin forgot about everyone else. He forgot about the _Shinsengumi _and the _Shishi_. He forgot about the _Oniwabanshū_. He forgot about Kaoru. For that timeless moment, Kenshin was simply a _hitokiri_— a force, a faceless, nameless, inhuman embodiment of the concept of a _killer_. He recognized who was friend and who was foe, but the thought of who each individual person was escaped him. He saw uniforms only, not people. Targets, or allies.

Then, for whatever reason, he suddenly came back to himself. He thought for a split second that he heard the echo of Koshijirō-sama's voice on the air. Though his movements in the thick of the battle did not falter, it shook him. There was blood on his face—he could not remember if it was his or an enemies. He felt the sting of some superficial wounds on his body.

_'I remember when I would go on missions and not come back with a single scratch,' _he thought absently in a corner of his mind. _'Everything has changed…'_

He knew that he couldn't have heard his mentor's voice in anything except his own memories. He wasn't naïve enough to think otherwise. But he was now acutely aware of the presence of Koshijirō-sama's daughter—no. That distinction wasn't the reason he felt so attuned to her. Or at least, not the only reason. As she had informed him so forcefully, she was her own person. She was _Kaoru_. Not just 'Koshijirō-sama's daughter'. That was but one facet of her person. There were many others, and Kenshin… He respected them all.

He spotted her in the fray, and began slowly cutting his way through the battle to reach her. Not to 'protect her' so much. She had proved amply that she could handle herself. This was as much her fight as it was Kenshin's, and he wasn't going to dishonour her by not allowing her to contribute to it (at least not since she'd decked him for the first attempt). No, Kenshin was going to respect her autonomity, her honour, and let her fight. But he would fight beside her, where he felt it _right _for him to be. He would watch her back, and she would watch his. They were a Team. Two halves of a whole.

She gave no overt sign of acknowledgement as he joined her, but she shifted her fighting style automatically to play off of his, and he did the same. They moved together, around each other, movements concerted. They formed a knot of death in the middle of the battle.

And yet, the rebels were sorely outnumbered. There were just too many Syndics, and most of them had better armour than the rebels—a benefit of being managed and outfitted by a rich governing body. The rebels were whiling away at the Syndic forces, but the enemies felled came at a dear price. The rebel ranks had swelled since liberating the Vanished, but those additional men and women were not all soldiers. Even if they had been fighters before being sent down to the mines, their stay down deep below the City had left him in poor shape. Hardly able to fight a pitched battle. Most of them were slipping out of the Subterranean and away down side streets away from the combat; the Syndics were trying to stop them, by any means necessary, but the rebel fighters were covering their escape with a burning fierceness.

Kenshin leaped ontop of one of the Syndics' armoured barricade cars, feeling the minute vibrations from its electric engine hum against his soles, ran along its length and flipped off the hood, executing a _Ryū Tsui Sen_ as he desended. Kaoru slid smoothly around the car, using its bulk to shield her back from attack as she fended off a handful of Syndics at the same time. She rejoined Kenshin, and in a short lull, stood almost touching back-to-back with him. Kenshin turned his head slightly to say to her: "Our backup is here."

He had seen, from his brief glance around as he was on the car, above the milling mass of enemies and allies, them. They'd hit the battle in seconds.

Kaoru nodded her understanding, and whirled away as a new wave of attacks came their way, her katana a blur.

Over the tumult, Kenshin could hear the yell that signaled that the rebels' reinforcements had arrived: "_HITEN MITSURUGI __Ryū__: __Dō Ryū Sen__!"_

_'Shishou's quite loud,' _Kenshin thought, allowing himself a small ripple of amusement. _'But then, he's always had a flair for the dramatic…'_

The _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū _Master had played his part of the plan well. As the other rebels went down into the Subterranean to rescue the Vanished prisoners, he and the Free Rebels he had managed to gather had staked out in the City, listening in on Syndicate communications to determine where the barricades would be placed. So when the time came and the rebels returning from the Subterranean needed a bit of help beating back the Syndics, Hiko's forces could help.

Although, truthfully, Kenshin was surprised by the number of Free Rebels his _Shishou _had managed to gather. This was only one of the points where the rebels were exiting the Subterranean, and there were a couple dozen Free rebels charging into the fray. Presumably there were similar groups of Free Rebels at the other points as well.

Kenshin's lips quirked minutely into a smile, and he redoubled the speed and ferocity with which he fought. The Syndicate would fall! Today was the beginning of the destruction!

A Syndic tried to catch hilts with Kenshin, but the redhead, blood running high, twisted his sword so that it flickered like a silver snake through the air. The Syndic's sword came down to grate upon the concrete street, and Kenshin stepped into the poor fool's guard. The redhaired _hitokiri _snarled once at him, and slashed his throat. The Syndic collapsed instantly. And Kenshin moved on.

The Free Rebels had coordinated their entry into the fight so that the bulk of the remaining Syndics were caught between the two forces of rebels. Hemmed in, the Syndic soldiers were becoming desperate, and in their desperation, were making mistakes, leaving gaps in their guards, executing suicidal moves. Divorcing themselves from their consciouses for the time being, the rebels exploited those errors, and were turning the tide of the battle back toward their favour.

But, as usually happened when Kenshin began to feel hope and joy, something changed abruptly.

"_KENSHIN!" _he heard Kaoru's scream, laced with a fearful desperation ring out clearly over the sounds of the battle. Fear struck him, then, like a great soft blow to his chest.

No. No, Fate would not be so cruel as to take her from him just when he was beginning to…

Halfway turned in the direction of her voice, Kenshin's body suddenly burned with pain. His vision exploded in black and red dots, and he dimly felt the jolt as he fell, spinning the rest of the way around, to the ground. He could feel the abrasive concrete against his cheek… and the indescribable icicle-pain of cold steel scraping against his ribs.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**kumichō—**__we'll keep with the consistency and just say this means 'Captain.' It's the rank Okita, Saitō, Matsubara, and the other Unit leaders of the _Shinsengumi _hold._

_**kodachi—**__'short sword'. Similar in length to wakizashi, but different in construction. Less than two feet in length, generally._

_**Ryū Tsui Sen-- **__one of the most basic moves of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū style. It is used often, because most swordsmen have a blind spot in countering attacks from the air. It is simply a powerful sword slash descending from above._

_**Dō Ryū Sen-- **__move of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū style; the user swings his sword right above the ground. The pressure uplifts dirt and rock that flies in the direction of the slash._


	17. Ch 17: Revelation

_**READ ME!!!!!**_

_I think that this is the second-to-last chapter. That's right, next chapter is the end, unless something crazy happens. An epilogue might be possible, but IF it happens, it'll be really short._

_Anyway. Here we go! Please read and review!_

_Chapter playlist_

**1. Suiri** By: Taniuchi Hideki -アニメ DEATH NOTE II オリジナル・サウンドトラック-

**2. Ein Anderer Abschied **By:PriZm -Overclocked Remix (dot) com-

**3. An Ancient Hymn Sung by the Water** By: Takeharu Ishimoto -Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- OST-

**4. Tragic Scene of Doom** By: Motoi Sakuraba -Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- Original Soundtrack-

**5. Shinnen** By: Fukasawa Hideyuki -Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto OST 1-

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:: REVELATION**

"**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss**

**is what dies inside us while we live."**

**--Norman Cousins

* * *

**

When Kaoru had first been forced into the role of Syndic _hitokiri_ she had discovered very quickly that if she wanted to keep her sanity, she needed to divide herself into two 'selves' which were separate from each other. Her emotional self, and her _hitokiri _self. The latter was divorced enough from her feelings of regret, grief, anger, and guilt to continue to function in doing what she had to do… namely, killing people. It had been her greatest fear in the years she had been under _sensei_ that she would forget how to NOT be the _hitokiri_, that she would lose her other self and just become the emotionless (or nearly emotionless) killer. It was in her to be able to, but it was also in her to hold out and remain human. It was the humanity that was strongest; she had held out. And now she found herself thinking that, even though she still pulled on her _hitokiri_-persona to fight, she would never be in danger of losing herself ever again.

She wondered how much of that was because of Kenshin. He made her feel hope. He made her feel hope even more than Tsubame had, or memories of her father and what he had taught her. When he was beside her, she felt whole. When he was fighting beside her, as now, she felt safe.

Kaoru knew better than to let her emotions influence her attention, and so she managed not to look over at Kenshin as he joined her in the fray. She didn't say or do anything to distract her from her battle, but she shifted her movements to play off and cooperate with Kenshin's. This fight was too important to let herself slip up. Kaoru shoved her feelings aside and let her _hitokiri _self take more control.

_'Parry, sweep… engage, advance. Ah! There!' _The razor-sharp tip of her katana parted flesh as easily as it might have cut synth-paper, tracing a garish red line from the bottom left of her opponent's ribcage to his right shoulder. A swift, precise flick of Kaoru's wrists reverse her katana and sent it back through the air in a second cut, this one across the injured enemy's throat. He fell.

She used his falling body to shield her as she thrust at the Syndic behind him. She scored a superficial wound across the Syndic woman's bicep, but it was nothing to even bother the woman. Kaoru's eyes narrowed. The Syndic was lighter and slimmer than the usual; her movements were lighter and quicker, her sword a thinner and smaller blade than what her larger compatriots wielded. Kaoru would have to out-manuever her. Fortunately, the she was faster than the Syndic woman. It was hard to beat the speed of a _hitokiri_.

Kaoru defeated the woman in a few seemingly-quick moments. Time during battles was an uncertain thing. It was hard to say whether it took a long time or a short time. But in the end, only Kaoru stood. She shift, hyper-aware of Kenshin's movements behind her.

Kaoru let her eyes scan the faces of those fighting around her. She noticed Shinomori fighting with Misao at his side. The two _Oniwaban _ninja who had been Vanished, Beshimi and Hannya, if she remembered correctly, were also close to them. Kaoru was vaguely surprised to see the two fighting; they hadn't seemed like they would have been able to, the state they were in, but they seemed perfectly able to take care of themselves. Kaoru continued to let her eyes flick across faces. Most of them were rebels she didn't know by name, but she recognized one as one of the hackers who had opened the mine seal-door. As she watched, he fell beneath a Syndic blade. The suddenness hit her like a slap across the face, but she kept herself from faltering.

Kenshin was moving around the obstacle of one of the Syndics' electric cars at the corner of Kaoru's awareness. Automatically, she moved to match him, sliding around the car. The Syndics there stood no chance against the united front of the two _hitokiri_.

Battle ebbed around them, and as sphere of momentary stillness grew around them. Kaoru inhaled, almost feeling her clothes brush Kenshin's as they paused back-to-back. He half-turned his head to her and said: "Our backup is here."

_'Hiko-san,' _Kaoru thought. _'I'd nearly forgotten!'_

The knowledge that more rebels would be joining the fight, evening things a little more, lifted Kaoru's spirit. She nodded absently to Kenshin, and launched herself into a flurry of attacks, buoyed up by the arrival of the Free Rebel reinforcements.

Over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears and the metal-on-metal ring of swords around her, Hiko's full-throated yell resounded in her hearing. The shout was less an announcement of what attack he was executing and more of an intimidation factor; not only did his opponents get blasted with a loud, strong _kiai_, but they also were informed, indirectly, that they were facing a disciple of the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū_. That fact alone would be enough to make them tremble in their armour, simply as an idea. The Syndics facing Hiko in reality now were probably wetting themselves in terror.

Kaoru couldn't help the grin that stretched her lips at Hiko's arrival. Blue eyes sparked wth new, fierce determination and confidence, the look in them truly intimidating. Her opponent stepped backward, and Kaoru took the opening and pressed her advantage, driving the Syndic back further. The shifting battle separated Kaoru from Kenshin, but she didn't consciously take note of it. Neither she nor he had been injured, so there was no distress in either of their _ki _to twitch at her awareness and call attention to the fact. Her subconscious was aware that the pulse of his _ki _was at a distance but, with no pressing reason to cling close, did not impinge upon her conscious decision to follow the flow of her own personal battle, even when that flow carried her away from him.

Everything was going well, until Kaoru's mind was jerked from its trance-like battle focus by a prickling at the limits of her senses. With a sudden spurt of speed born of the need to finish her current opponent and search for the source of her disturbance, Kaoru ended the Syndic and span in a quick circle.

Partway through the turn, she froze, her eyes snagged. Horror stole her breath, and for a moment, she wasn't sure she was even still alive. She knew the face she was looking upon now, and knew that not many lived long after seeing it. He wasn't a Child; at least, not anymore. He had 'graduated' from the Home by the time Kaoru got there, having become too unstable a presence to be kept with the other Children. But his legend was known, by both Syndic and Rebel. The Home had broken him, but not in the way the other Children had broken. He wasn't a cold, emotionless machine like the others. What he was, was twisted. He was often seen with a grin on his face, a grin too wide and toothy to be an expression of anything sane. He taunted his targets, played with them before killing them. And they said he reveled in the kill, licking the blood off his weapons, laughing as the life left his victims. He was kept carefully constrained by the Syndicate, which feared him despite the fact that they created him. Kaoru, who was comparatively more stable and effective an agent, saw more missions than he did. The Syndics only let him off the leash when they didn't care how much collateral damage there was afterwards.

Kaoru's lips moved, whispering: "Jin-e…"

The other Syndicate assassin, his attention until then apparently on something else, turned his eyes to meet hers. His grin widened, showing the pink of his gums around his teeth. It was an unnatural expression, and had Kaoru gulping compulsively. His eyes flicked back to whatever he'd been looking at before, and Kaoru automatically followed his line of sight.

She sucked in a gasp. Her heart constricted. Jin-e's arm rose, a short sword flashing in his grip.

_"KENSHIN!" _Kaoru screamed, the name ripped from her throat in a plainly terrified shriek. Kaoru saw the redhead begin to turn, just as Jin-e's arm snapped forward, throwing the short sword like a giant _shuriken_. Somehow, it whizzed through the air, managing not to hit any of the other soldiers in the area, unerring in its course toward Kenshin.

Kaoru lurched toward the redhead, as if she could somehow close the distance between them and knock him from harms way. But it was impossible. He was half-turned when Jin-e's sword struck him in the torso, knocking him down. He fell in a twisted heap, disappearing behind the mass of bodies between him and Kaoru.

She screamed again, this time a incoherent cry of rage and fear and grief, and before she could consider otherwise, was charging toward the cackling Jin-e, sword in hand.

She didn't know how many Syndics she had to cut through to reach him, or how far exactly she sprinted— and it would only be much later that she had the presence of mind to worry whether she'd inadvertantly wounded or killed any allies in that berserker dash. But somehow, she got from where she was to where Jin-e was in what seemed like a blink.

"_Jin-eeeeeeh!" _she roared, as much as her feminine vocal cords would allow her to roar, as she descended upon him like a vengeful goddess. The older Syndic assassin only laughed louder, and dodged her first barrage of attacks.

As he moved to try to force her into a more defensive position, he jibed: "Was that the infamous _Battōsai_? How weak! What a pathetic totem the Revolution has propped itself on! Your beloved _Hitokiri Battōsai _is down, why don't you give up now?"

Kaoru snarled wordlessly, her attacks coming more viciously and quickly than ever they had. She had given over entirely to the _hitokiri _persona. Her eyes were blazing with intensity, pale with fury. The sight made Jin-e laugh in delight.

"Going to kill me, _hitokiri_? Come on, try harder than that!"

Koaru didn't need the spurring, she was already building more intensity in her attacks. Jin-e was beginning to have to work to keep her from landing any hits, but rather than upsetting him, it thrilled him.

"Faster! More!" he laughed, flicking his katana through a gap in Kaoru's guard, stinging her shoulder in a tauntingly light graze. She ignored the tiny trickle of blood from the wound; she knew he was playing with her, knew it was only superficial. In some ways, Jin-e was a better swordsman than she was, even though the Syndicate had given her more missions as a _hitokiri_. She was more stable and thus more reliable than Jin-e, but he was more deadly.

She could feel his _ki_, sharp with killing-intent and erratic with insanity, rippling across hers, pricking, stabbing. She knew if he found any weakness he'd strike at it, crippling her. It was claimed that he could paralyze his weaker targets with a look, overwhelming them with fear so their muscles seized. But she was a strong enough swordsman with enough _ki_-manipulation training to guard herself against his psychological attacks. She wouldn't give him an easy fight.

_'I'll KILL him for touching Kenshin!' _she thought fiercely. Her eyes burned.

* * *

Half of Kenshin's mind was still clicking along as normal, analyzing his position, the location of his sword and his enemies, playing out what he should do, where and how he should move. The other half was dazed, hazy with shock and pain. His body seemed similarly dazed, and wouldn't respond to his brain's commands. Then he came back to himself, and, fingers twitching, his free hand crept to the wound and the sword still in it. His other hand tightened its grip on his own katana.

_'Blood… the weapon's hit the ribs… some muscle injury's present…' _thought his coherent mind. By some amazing stroke of luck, the sword that had struck him had not stabbed through his torso. It had hit him in a broad-sided slash, near the middle of the sword's length, rather than a penetrating stab with the razor-keen point. Small favours. He'd rather have not been hit at all by the blade, but it could have been worse. The blow hadn't hit any internal organs or, by the amount of blood (or lack thereof) currently plastering his clothes to his side, major arteries. What it had done was enough, though. The sword (somebody had evidently thrown it, like one of those Western contraptions—boomerangs) had lodged itself in his side, biting between two of his ribs and grating against the bone, severing muscle but not anything more vital. Typically, only the first couple inches at the point of the katana were used for slashing and cutting, and were thus the keenest point on the blade, but the sword had hit Kenshin closer to the hilt, where the edge was marginally duller. It wasn't much of a difference, but enough so that the bone of Kenshin's ribs had been enough to stop the blade.

_'Kaoru… where's Kaoru? Is she alright?' _Kenshin had to get up. He had to see if she was okay…

Taking a fortifying breath, he pulled the sword from his side, body convulsing with the new wash of pain and blood. He bared his teeth and hissed, but otherwise didn't react. Pulling the katana sheath from his waist, Kenshin used it to prop himself up, easing his climb to his feet.

"Himura!" said a voice, sharply, as if it wasn't the first time his name had been called. Kenshin jerked his attention toward it. Okita Sōji was fighting nearby, holding off the Syndics that would have struck at Kenshin while he was down. Okita realized that Kenshin was paying attention to him, and lifted his eyebrows in question before crossing swords with a Syndic.

"I'm fine," Kenshin replied, eyes already moving, searching. "Where's Kaoru-dono?"

"She went after the guy who got you," replied Okita, and jerked his chin vague to the left. Kenshin looked, and without another word, was forcing his way toward where the black-haired woman was engaged in a fierce fight with a tall, ashen-haired Syndic.

_'Shit,' _he thought, recognizing the Syndicate's _Kurogasa_, Udō Jin-e. He hadn't thought the crazed assassin was still alive; he'd thought the Syndicate's fear of him would have outweighed any usefulness and that they'd have had him disposed of years ago. Certainly the Rebels hadn't heard any reports of his activation. Not since… Well, not since Kaoru had been captured and forced into her Syndic _hitokiri _position. Kenshin had a brief moment to wonder whether that was a coincidence or if they had intended for Kaoru to take his place before his sprint brought him to their sides.

Kaoru was, he noted absently, fighting well, even if it was apparent that Jin-e was only playing with her. She was making Jin-e work at his games, which it seemed was entertaining enough that he hadn't unleashed his full lethal intent upon her yet.

_'And he won't,' _Kenshin thought darkly, the promise of blood in his mind. He fully intended to take the fight away from Kaoru, nevermind his promise to her, nevermind the fact he was injured. Love makes fools of us all. And maybe it was partly that her father had been his mentor and friend, maybe it was partly that he respected her strength for having remained sane under the Syndic fist, maybe it was partly the similarity between their _ki_, and her understanding of what he felt and did, but Kenshin thought that he could love her. Very easily, he could love her, if he let himself.

But that wasn't a choice he could give himself the luxury of debating, here in the middle of the greatest battle since the Revolution started. Here in the middle of a battle in which Kaoru was fighting for her life. The only choice before him now was whether to help her. Kenshin slashed through a couple of the Syndics who separated him from the fight.

_'I won't let her die! I won't!'_

Kenshin's mouth opened, and his voice cracked through the air: "_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū: Dō Ryū Sen!"_

It was, perhaps, not the best idea to surprise Kaoru so. He had approached from her blindspot, and she was clearly in an almost-berserker state. In that state, she didn't notice much of her surroundings, and thus hadn't realized he was near. She probably wasn't even expecting him to be up and moving around after taking a sword to the torso; she hadn't known the extent of his injury and had only seen him fall. Whatever the cause, the sound of his voice so close, shouting a _kiai_, startled her from her trance for a split second.

A split second was all Jin-e needed to get through her defenses.

Kaoru recovered, and twisted, but too late. She couldn't completely avoid his blow. She dodged the cutting edge of Jin-e's sword, but the hilt flashed up and hit her solidly in the chest, forcing her back and knocking the breath from her lungs in an audible huff. Kenshin's _ki _sensing also told him that Kaoru had also gotten an intimidating blast of Jin-e's mad _ki_. She tumbled to the ground, unmoving.

Kenshin's own breath caught, and he hurled himself forward, placing himself between the black-haired girl and _Kurogasa_ before the latter could administer a _coup de grâce._

"Ah, _Battōsai_," Jin-e said in a twisted, cheerful tone. The Syndic _hitokiri _traced his eyes from Kenshin to Kaoru, too observant, too sharp. "So glad you could join us!"

Kenshin growled at him, somehow his human throat managed to make the sound frighteningly bestial. Jin-e was unimpressed.

He laughed: "Have I made you angry by breaking your little doll?"

Kenshin attacked.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't breathe. It was just like when _sensei _used to whack her across the back or chest with his _bokken _during training; that horrible tightness that sqeezed her lungs like a vice and sent stabs of panic into her heart. Except she knew that to regain her breath after having it knocked out she only had to keep trying, keep pulling deep, calm breaths. This was not so simple to fix. She hadn't been hit by just the tangible blow; what had hit her was first shock—hearing Kenshin's voice, it sent surprise and tingly relief through her, but also froze her muscles momentarily—and then, both of Jin-e's attacks slipped past her defences. She shifted weakly, limbs trembling in reaction to the black, cruel, _insane_ touch of Jin-e's _ki_. The attack was essentially a pulse of _ki _that Jin-e built and released in a tight knot toward his target or targets; mostly anyone who was trained to sense and manipulate their own _ki _could do it. What made Jin-e's work the way it did were his utter madness, and his cruelty. It was so strong, so thick, that it forced you into a primitive reaction. Frozen panic, like prey before a predator. That is, if it got past your defences first. Had Kaoru not been distracted by Kenshin's ill-advised _kiai_, she would have never succoumbed. Her defence would have been enough to prevent Jin-e's attack from succeeding. But…

Kaoru writhed, fighting the involuntary reaction of her body, trying to get herself under control once more, so she could stand and fight. She knew she was an easy target, sprawled on the street, trapped in her body's midless terror. She needed to pull herself together before somebody took the opportunity to kill her.

Her heart gave a lurching _thump _of fear as she felt cloth brush against her prostrate form. There was someone standing over her.

"Kamiya-san, are you alright?" Okita-san. Okita-san's voice, above her, sharp with a trained soldier's battle-born intensity.

Kaoru squirmed, managed to take a shallow breath, and squeaked a breathy keen—the only sound of any sort she could make. She tried to make it sound as affirmative as possible. She would be fine once she broke free of the fear; Jin-e's other attacks hadn't let any serious physical wounds. Okita reached down with one hand, fingertips brushed her shoulder, reassuring.

"Pull yourself together. Himura needs you," he said, quickly, and then he was moving. "I'll keep them off you!"

Kaoru let her eyes close for a moment: _'thank you.' _Then she applied herself to slowing her fluttering heart and bringing her terror-stuck arms and legs back under her control. It didn't take very long, but in battle, seconds can be as long as hours. Okita was trying to keep enemies off her back, and Kenshin was fighting Jin-e. Anything could go wrong, in one second everything could change. So Kaoru fought to escape Jin-e's technique.

_'Dammit! Dammit, dammit! That was idiotic, Kamiya,' _she berated herself as she did. _'As if _sensei _hadn't trained you to never lose focus…'_

She gathered her _ki _close around herself, concentrated, and then let it flare, washing over her skin. It was as if the horror of Jin-e's black touch had shattered and crumbled from her. She could curl and straighten her fingers on command, and her breath was now deep and calm. Kaoru lifted her head and looked around. Okita was around her, never farther away than a couple paces, keeping a clear ring of space around where she sprawled. And Kenshin…

Kenshin wasn't much farther away, locked in what was obviously a furious battle with Jin-e. He didn't seem aware of her recovery. His attention was locked on his opponent.

Sudden annoyance and anger flared in Kaoru's chest. Her hand, having never totally released its hold on the thing, tightened on the hilt of her sword. Watching Okita's blade flash above her head, she discarded the option of standing up there.

Kaoru burst into motion, rolling along the ground toward Kenshin and Jin-e. Either they didn't notice her on the ground or they dismissed her as nonthreatening, but they both didn't react much as she barreled under their feet. More fools they.

She reached Jin-e and in a flash, scissored her legs against his shins.

The Syndicate's _Kurogasa_ stumbled, fell.

Kaoru leapt up, shouting at Kenshin: "This is _my _fight, Kenshin!"

The tip of her katana just barely missed Jin-e's throat as she slashed and he rolled. His sword flicked out toward her ankles, and she jumped over it, her katana inscribing a figure-eight pattern in the air above him to keep him on the ground until she landed.

"Kamiya-san!"

_"Kaoru!_"

Okita and Kenshin's voices, raised and urgent, made her twist and duck just as she heard the rapport of a gunshot crack through the air. Almost at the same time, she heard a _pwing! _and a grunt next to her. She completed her twist and saw Kenshin crouched beside her, sword still in a raised defensive posture. Just as it was processing in her mind that Kenshin had saved her from a gunshot wound by deflecting the bullet off his katana blade, she heard a hiss and a _clang _of metal on metal on her other side. Her head snapped that way, to see Okita-san's sword crossed with Jin-e's, keeping it from her and Kenshin. A breath, and then…

All three Rebels moved at the same time, in a beautifully spontaneous orchestrated motion. Kaoru ducked around Jin-e and Okita, spinning as the Wolf pressed against the crossed blades, throwing his weight into Jin-e and making the Syndic jump back. At the same time, Kenshin crouched and slashed at Jin-e's knees, making him fall back further.

Kaoru's spin took her out the way of her comrades' swords, and also gave her the chance to look for the gunman who'd shot at them. _There_. Automatically, her free hand dropped to the hidden knife-sheath on her leg, drew the light, sharp ceramic blade, rose, flicked out… The knife flew unerringly into the eye of the Syndic marksman, who hadn't been fast enough to line up another shot to stop her. Without missing a beat, Kaoru stepped around to face Jin-e again.

Kenshin was still fighting the Syndicate assassin, and Okita was back to keeping other Syndics out of the way of their fight.

Jin-e was laughing continuously now, and was fighting at full strength. He seemed unworried. Rather, the edge in his laughter suggested that the difficulty and the danger of the fight delighted him more than anything else to this point.

Kaoru reached down, snatching a short sword from a body nearby, hefting it and straightening, she shouted: "Kenshin, _down!"_

Kenshin dropped, and Kaoru hurled the sword at Jin-e. The ash-haired assassin didn't block the short sword with his own katana, as Kaoru had hoped he might. It would have opened his defense to an attack from Kenshin. Instead, Jin-e knocked the blade away from him as it approached with the back of his other hand. It cut him deeply, possibly severing tendons, but Jin-e didn't flinch.

But even though the distraction failed to open the Syndic _hitokiri_'s guard, Kenshin lunged forward as if it had. For a moment, Kaoru's breath caught, and then Kenshin's _saya _cracked into Jin-e's elbow, making the Syndic's katana blade bend away from the redhead's body. Kenshin's katana, held in his other hand, followed after the _saya _blow.

Crimson bloomed across Jin-e's chest. The crazed _hitokiri _fell backwards, crashing to the ground, katana clattering against the cement of the street as it fell from his nerveless hand. He wasn't quite dead, but the fight was over.

Chillingly, though, Jin-e did not stop laughing even as he lay motionless, defenseless, on the ground with Kenshin standing over him. Jin-e's eyes were trained on the redhead.

"Thank you, _Battōsai_," he laughed, "for giving me such a beautiful fight! A fight worthy of the _Hitokiri Battōsai_, of the legendary manslayer of the _Shishi_… Goodbye, _Battōsai_! I'll see you in Hell, sooner or later…"

Kenshin's face tensed, his katana wavered… and Kaoru swooped in, slashing Jin-e's throat as Kenshin flinched at his condemning words. A gurgle, and the mad _Kurogasa _died. Kaoru ignored him, her attention on Kenshin, who stared at her with some surprise at what she had just done.

"Kaoru," he started, his gold eyes flickering uncertainly.

Kaoru dropped her bloody katana. Without knowing exactly what she intended to do, she stepped up to him. Grabbing him on either side of the face and jerking him down to her seemed the natural progression, automatic action. Their lips smashed together, and Kaoru tasted blood—either from the force of their kiss or from the gore of battle that adorned them both; she wasn't sure. She felt Kenshin's hand, the one not holding a sword, press against her shoulderblades. His tongue touched her bottom lip, and then—

"As sweet as this is, _we are still fighting here!_" Okita snapped at them, jerking them apart. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, and he gave her a promising look. _Later_. _We will figure this out later. _Kaoru smiled at him, turned to Okita, let her lips part to show tooth.

"You really are a _baka deshi_," said Hiko's dry voice behind them. Kaoru turned to look at the large _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū_ Master. He was shaking his head at Kenshin. "You're supposed to kiss the girl _after _the battle, not during it."

"Look around, _shishou_," said Kenshin calmly. "The battle almost is over."

Kaoru looked, surprised. It was true. Apparently, as she and Kenshin had been fighting Jin-e, the other Rebels were making short work of the Syndics. The Rebels were pushing them back. The Syndics were retreating. They'd already withdrawn from the immediate vicinity of Kenshin, Kaoru, Hiko, and Okita.

"Almost doesn't count," said Hiko. Kaoru felt her grin/smile widen even more.

"Well, then," she said. "We should fix that."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "Lets—"

In the middle of taking a step away, Kenshin suddenly wavered, and fell to one knee. Kaoru lunged toward him. "Kenshin!"

"Maybe I should drop the _deshi _and just call you _baka_," grumbled Hiko, also crouching near the redhead in concern. "I can't believe you actually intended to fight more in your condition. Idiot! I taught you to at least bind your wounds before you fought more! And this wound's enough to preclude any more heroics from you for a while."

"I'm fine," gritted Kenshin, even though he was panting slightly, hand to the wound on his torso.

"No, you're not," Kaoru said, paling a little as she saw the amount of blood that wetted Kenshin's dark clothes. Up close it was easier to see. He was more injured than his bearing had shown. "We need to get you to a medic."

Kenshin's hand grabbed her wrist suddenly, painfully tight. Kaoru met his blazing eyes. "If I go to the medics, then you're also staying out of the fight."

The demand didn't make Kaoru as irritated as it might have. Instead of protesting, she simply nodded. "Fine."

Kenshin relaxed his grip with a small breath. "Alright."

Kaoru glanced at Hiko, whose face was vaguely smug, and asked: "Could you help get him to the medics?"

"Of course," he answered. Ignoring Kenshin's protests, he lifted his one-time apprentice bodily. With Kaoru trotting along beside him, he started back toward the core of the Rebels, where the medics would be. Kaoru glanced back at Okita.

"Thank you, Okita-san, for your help," she said sincerely. He inclined his head.

"Not at all," he replied. Then he gave a small grin. "I hope to work with you and Himura sometime again. For now, I have to see to my men."

"We'll see each other again soon," Kaoru predicted, returning the _Shinsengumi kumichō_'s grin. "Goodbye for now."

They parted ways.

There were other wounded Rebels limping, staggering, wandering back too. Kaoru watched as Hiko set Kenshin against a wall and seized a medic by the arm, hauling her around. "There. Treat him."

The medic huffed in indignation at being manhandled, but saw Kenshin's need and settled down to clean and bandage the wound in his ribs. Suddenly exhausted, Kaoru slid down the wall to sit beside the redhead. She let her heavy eyelids drop halfway, and watched the medic treat Kenshin. She also kept an ear pricked toward the conversation she heard nearby.

"The Syndics are retreating, and we've got all the Vanished evacuated from the area. I think that HQ is sending some cars here to help get the wounded back to base…"

"Good; we've got a fair few who can't move on their own. And what about the dead?"

"Flashfire, I'm afraid. We can't take the time to pick up both our wounded and our dead without presenting a huge target. And we don't want to get complacent so soon after our victory."

"Victory? So the other areas have succeeded as well?"

"For the most part. Some are still fighting, or so they say on the wireless. Some, though, had an easier time that we did."

"But overall…?"

"A victory."

Kaoru sighed, relaxing more muscles than she had realized she'd tensed. She let her eyes close all the way. A victory. They'd dealt a crippling blow to the Syndicate. The war wasn't over yet, by any means, but… they were closer than they had ever been to ending the Syndicate's twisted rule.

Exhausted by her relief, her wounds, the effort of battle, and the strength of the various emotions that had coursed through her during this wholoe ordeal, Kaoru slumped against the wall and against Kenshin beside her. It seemed too much a trial to open her eyes again…

* * *

Kaoru woke halfway when the electric cars the different Rebel Headquarters had sent to carry the wounded arrived. A pair of medics were attempting to collect Kenshin to place him him one of the vehicles, but he'd taken Kaoru's hand sometime as she'd slept and then fallen asleep himself, and the medics couldn't get him to let go. Once they noticed she was awake, they enlisted her half-sleeping, fatigue-dazed help in getting him to a car. She climbed in with him, clutching his hand as tightly as he clutched hers. She fell asleep again as they sat there, and didn't wake up for a long while, not even when they drove back to the _Shishi _HQ. Not even when they unloaded everyone. She drifted deep in exhausted sleep.

* * *

**TERMS**

_**kiai-- **__commonly refers to a short yell before or during a strike or technique. Can be used to: prime oneself for combat, by "amping up"; protect the upper body from a strike by providing an escape route for exhaled air; protect the lower body by rapidly contracting the transverse abdominals and other core muscles, shielding the internal organs; provide solid abdominal support for striking techniques; startle and demoralize actual or potential adversaries._

_**shuriken—**__throwing star._

_**Kurogasa—**__"black hat." Jin-e's nickname._

_**Dō Ryū Sen—**__ move of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū style; the user swings his sword right above the ground. The pressure uplifts dirt and rock that flies in the direction of the slash._

_**coup de grâce—**__killing blow to an already injured animal or person._

_**saya—**__sheath._

_**kumichō —**__we'll keep with the consistency and just say this means 'Captain.' It's the rank Okita, Saitō, Matsubara, and the other Unit leaders of the _Shinsengumi _hold._

_**baka deshi-- **'idiot apprentice.'  
_


	18. Ch 18: Completion

_Oh man, this is the last chapter! I hope I got all the last bits tied up. I think so… My boyfriend kept telling me to kill off Kenshin. Don't worry, I scolded him. Of course I couldn't do that. I already made Kenshin and Kaoru's lives suck, I'm not going to make them absolutely dismal._

_Anyway, that's about all I have to say about this... Stay tuned for a huge thank you at the end of this chapter!_

_**Chapter playlist**_

**1. Crawl, End Crawl (from the Motion Picture "Quantum of Solace")** By: Four Tet -Quantum of Solace OST-

**2. Rising** By: Yoshida Brothers-Best of Yoshida Brothers-

**3. Advent** By: Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra -Fafner -No Where-

**4. The Messenger** By: Your Favorite Enemies -Final Fantasy Dissidia OST-

**5. The Rock Main Theme** By: Hans Zimmer

**The Overall-Story-Theme (seriously, listen to it, it's like perfect. And good anyway)—**In the Shadows (Radio Edit) By: The Rasmus

* * *

**CITIZEN SOLDIERS

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:: COMPLETION**

"**The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical **

**substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**

**--Carl Jung

* * *

**

Kenshin woke to the feeling of Kaoru's fingers slipping free of his hand. Still half asleep, he didn't quite understand what was happening or how long it had been since he had first closed his hand around hers. All that really registered in his mind was that she was being taken away. Kenshin made a small noise of protest, trying to shake off the thick blanket of lethargy that lay over him, and flexed his fingers as if in an attempt to keep hold of her. But her hand had already removed itself from his grip. Kenshin sat up, blinding reaching. Or at least, he tried to. The stabbing pan in his side arrested him halfway, making him gasp and fall back. The pain cleared the last bit of hazy sleep from his mind and vision.

"And here you are, messing up all my hard work, of course," said a dry, exasperated voice. Kenshin turned his head, stiffly, toward it and opened his mouth to try to speak but all that came out was a hoarse cough.

"Ah, you're parched, I'll wager. Severe blood-loss will do that to you," Dr Takani Megumi told him pointedly. Kenshin closed his mouth and grimaced. The lady-doctor turned to the small table in the corner of the tiny room—it looked to be one of the small 'hospital' rooms that the _Shishi _had on the third floor of the HQ—and poured a cup of water from the pitcher there. As she did so, she continued: "It looks like all the hype about the _Battōsai _being all untouchable was a bald-faced lie—" Megumi plunked a bent-straw into the cup and held it to Kenshin's face for him to drink "—Or perhaps something changed to make you less cautious? Like, hmmm, a girl?"

Kenshin spat the straw from his mouth, swallowed the last gulp he'd taken, and told the doctor, a little severely: "If you're blaming this on Kaoru-dono…"

Megumi gave a little derisive snort. "Did I say it was her fault? No, it's been my experience that all the problems stem from men. That means you, O Great _Hitokiri Battōsai_."

Kenshin was silent, having no arguments there. Then, as Megumi propped her clipboard on one hip and inspected the handful of machines hooked up to the heavily bandaged redhead, he asked quietly: "Where is Kaoru-dono?"

"Hm? Oh the girl. She's just gone off to get herself checked over. Wouldn't leave your side until your boss himself came down and persuaded her to get herself taken care of. Even then, she lingered here about an hour after he'd left before finally giving in. You know, you two came in practically fused together. Even though you were both asleep, or unconscious, we just couldn't get you to let each others' hands go," Dr Takani said, scribbling on the clipboard. She looked up long enough to flash Kenshin an amused look. "Real cute."

Kenshin kept his face impassive. "Was she injured?"

"Not as badly as you were," she replied dismissively. "Now, let me check your bandages."

Megumi leaned over Kenshin in the hospital bed, brushing aside the light blankets so she could see the linen and gauze that swathed Kenshin's torso. She also flicked something metallic from his chest with a brusque-yet-gentle hand so she could pull up the edge of one bandage slightly. Kenshin sucked in a breath as he realized that the metallic thing was, in fact, a necklace with two rings strung on it like pendants. He recognized those rings, this odd necklace. It was Kaoru's, it had been Koshijirō's. The rings he, Kenshin, had given to Kaoru at her father's funeral, those years ago. Evidently, she had left them with him.

Kenshin's hand twisted around the light chain necklace, the rings bumping his palm. He didn't much notice the rest of Dr Takani's inspection.

"Well, I don't believe you are in any immediate danger from your wounds. Not anymore," the russet-eyed doctor finally pronounced. Kenshin's eye flicked back to her face.

"Thank you," he said automatically, but still sincerely.

"You'd better," she replied sardonically, leaving the room. "You'll be looked in on from time to time, and I'll have food sent in later. Right now you're body isn't quite ready for solid food."

She was out the door before Kenshin responded. It was true that he didn't feel particularly hungry, though it must have been quite a few hours since he'd last eaten… perhaps even an entire day. Actually, he felt a touch nauseous. Likely from his wounds, and whatever painkiller they had him on. Kenshin eyed the IV drip hanging over his head.

He hated being on painkillers.

_'But there's no reason to be so uptight here, now. The painkillers might make you a little fuzzy-minded, but it's not like it matters much now. It's not like you're in any shape to fight even if anything were to happen, anyway.' _With some application of will, Kenshin managed to relax a bit. He closed his eyes.

And when he opened them next, he had the disoriented sensation of time that one gets after waking up without realizing one had fallen asleep in the first place. He blinked, confusion creasing his brow, and then realized that Kaoru was standing in the doorway of his tiny 'hospital' room. He struggled to sit up, and mostly managed.

"_Kaoru_," he said, a whole slew of emotions thickening his tone. Then, visibly reigning himself in, more moderately: "Kaoru-dono."

"I…" she said hesitantly, taking a few tentative steps closer. "You don't have to call me 'dono.'"

Her eyes flicked to his throat and then away again, very quickly. And Kenshin realized that his fingers were still tangled in the ring-necklace she'd draped around his neck. He carefully uncurled his fingers from it, let it rest gently on his chest, and held out the now-free hand to her. With a hint of warmth in his voice: "Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru froze at the door as Kenshin stirred and opened his eyes just as she reached the threshold of his small room. She hadn't really expected him to be awake so soon. Unprepared for the confrontation, as peaceable as it might be, she was thrown off balance and all her insecurities and fears flooded her mind at once.

_'I love him, but what if he doesn't return the feelings? He did kiss me back, when I threw myself at him during the fight… but what if that was just a response fueled by a fighters' high? What do I do now that I've kissed him?' _her mind babbled. All her confidence and expertise on the battlefield was fled in the face of this unknown situation. What soldier's training included how to function in a social relationship? Particularly a Syndicate assassin-soldier. Her set of life-skills was woefully lacking in that department, relegating her to the status of a love-struck adolescent.

And then—

"_Kaoru_," Kenshin's voice said, the syllables tumbling from his mouth accented with intensity. In that one word she heard every answer to the questions and uncertainties she'd just been assailed with. She looked at him in time to see him control and correct himself: "Kaoru-dono."

He shouldn't hide behind that mask anymore. Kaoru remembered everything she'd been told about him by Hiko, everything she'd come to understand about him by her observations of his actions. Kenshin should let go of that mask of emotionlessness.

"I…" Kaoru started automatically, stepping toward him. She stopped and started over: "You don't have to call me 'dono.'"

About halfway through it, she realized that the flash she'd seen as she took those couple steps toward him was the light reflecting off the necklace she'd strung around Kenshin's neck before she'd left his side a couple hours ago. She glanced at it, then forced her gaze away.

_'What if he only treats me the way he does because of my father?' _asked that cursed part of her mind that seemed intent on causing trouble. _'Idiot,' _Kaoru told herself in annoyance. She'd seen the look in his eyes when he looked at her without his shield. She'd just heard the unguarded emotion in his voice as he spoke her name. What a fool she was, to doubt him.

"Kaoru," he said again, and the softness of his voice kindled a ball of warmth in Kaoru's heart. He was reaching a hand out to her, the hand that had been twisted around the necklace at his throat. Kaoru took the hand.

Kenshin ran dark amber eyes over her, searchingly. "Wounds?"

She made a dismissive gesture. "Nothing serious." And then, swallowing, "You… almost died."

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere. There was a slight, awkward pause.

"Kenshin, I don't think I've ever really thanked you for everything you've—" Kaoru started.

Even injured, the redheaded _Battōsai _moved gracefully, surging up and wrapping a hand around the back of Kaoru's neck, pulling her gently, swiftly down and kissing her as his other hand tightened around her fingers. Kaoru, hyper-aware of his presence as she was, felt the slight tremble of strain that Kenshin tried to hide from his muscles. She gently pressed him back to the hospital bed without breaking contact. After a moment, Kenshin pulled away, and locked eyes with her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, and thank you," he whispered and pulled her forehead down against his. Kaoru crawled onto the narrow bed and, very carefully, slid her arms around him. There was nothing more to say.

* * *

It was about two more days before Megumi declared Kenshin fit enough to handle reporting in to Katsura. Kaoru accompanied him, ostensibly to push Kenshin's wheelchair (he wasn't completely healed, after all), but in truth because neither of them tolerated unnecessary separation very well. Not that anyone blamed them much, though Megumi did complain about always having to work around Kaoru. Katsura did not so much as bat an eye as the two entered his office together.

"Kenshin-kun," the _Shishi _Vice-Commander smiled, genuinely happy, "I'm glad to see you are recovering. Kaoru-chan, a pleasure to see you as well."

The two _hitokiri _bowed (Kenshin as best he could with his torso bound tight) and couldn't help but smile back at Katsura, whose smile widened a little at the expressions on their faces.

"You'll be happy to know that Operation FLOODGATE is going down as a complete success. And that Rebel doctors are predicting total recoveries for about ninety-percent of the liberated Vanished," he told them, tapping the front of one of the sizable files on his desk. "But now… I've been told that your doctor wants you back under surveillance as soon as possible, so. Let us hear your report on the operation."

Kenshin nodded, and jumped in to it. For the most part, Katsura remained quiet, listening attentively, occasionally making a note on this or that. The whole report was being recorded audially, but the notes were things of particular interest to Katsura. He did interrupt once, though.

"A power closet?" he asked, eyebrows rising.

"A power closet," confirmed Kaoru wryly.

"Ah," Katsura passed a hand over his face to hide his amusement, then told Kenshin politely, "Sorry, please continue."

Kenshin cleared his throat and did so, continuing on to the end of the conflict. "…And Kaoru killed Udō, and then I collapsed and was brought to the medics."

The redhead seemed to ignore the amused look Katsura was giving him, a look that said that the Vice-Commander knew just what omissions Kenshin had left from his telling.

"Hm," said Katsura, folding his hands together on top of his desk. He glanced at Kaoru, who gazed placidly back. Katsura's lips twitched. "Well, then. Thank you for your report Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin inclined his head. And then hesitated. "Katsura-sama… You told us that FLOODGATE was a success, but…"

"But what does it mean for the Revolution?" Katsura finished for him. The older man stood and walked to one of the few spare paintings that were hung on his wall. This one was an old ink painting of an aesthetically positioned sprig of plum blossoms. He clasped his hand behind him and traced the lines of the painting with what seemed to be fond familiarity. Then, smiling softly, he turned his head to look at Kenshin and Kaoru, sitting in front of his desk. "I can't say for certain whether it has won us the war, but I can assure you that because of it, there will be fewer black envelopes."

Kaoru, a little perplexed at the phrase, glanced at Kenshin. The redhead had frozen, eyes a little wider than normal. He stared at Katsura, barely breathing.

"Fewer…" he murmured, a catch of painful hope in his voice. Kaoru placed her hand over his, hearing that sharp emotion. The black envelopes were something significant, she inferred easily. Kenshin's hand flipped and gripped hers tightly.

"Yes, Kenshin-kun," Katsura assured him gently. "Fewer missions. Fewer deaths. Our success with FLOODGATE shook the Syndicate greatly. They're unstable enough as it is; it's not likely we'll need as many assassinations to weaken them."

Kenshin's eyes closed and he took a shaky breath, held it for a count of five, and then let it out slowly. He met his leader's eyes and said, sincerely: "Thank you, Katsura-sama."

"Not at all, Kenshin-kun," Katsura replied. "I am glad… that you have this chance to live again."

It was clear what he meant. Kenshin's grip on Kaoru's hand tightened slightly. She squeezed back.

The _Shishi'_s Vice-Commander transferred his gaze to the young woman, that small gentle smile still evident on his face. "And for you, Kaoru-chan. I understand you wanted to be a part of FLOODGATE since you felt a need to help rectify the wrongs the Syndicate commited while you were working for them. You've done well. I'm giving you this opportunity to end your soldier's career. I understand that killing is as disagreeable to you as it is to Kenshin-kun. If you'd like to lay down your sword, you may."

Kaoru glanced down, swallowing, then looked up. "Thank you, Katsura-sama, but if Kenshin is fighting, then so am I. We are a Team."

Katsura's eyes flicked almost automatically to Kenshin's face, to gauge the reaction to the declaration. The _Hitokiri Battōsai_ did not fight on a Team. But Himura Kenshin tipped his head in tacit agreement with Kaoru's statement, causing a full-blown smile to spread across Katsura's face.

"Well, then," Katsura murmured. "Well, then."

He laughed. "Alright, you're a Team."

Katsura paused, surveying them. Then he gave them a bow that pushed the limits of what a superior afforded his subordinates. "Thank you, both of you."

"Sir," Kenshin protested, as Kaoru shook her head, blushing and bowing back, deeper.

"No," Katsura waved away their polite denials. "I'm grateful for your service, so I am thanking you."

They swallowed their protests, as etiquette demanded. Katsura shook his head and gave a wry smile. "And now, I believe you should head back to the medical wing, before Dr Takani decides to come scold me for keeping you too long."

Kenshin bowed and looked to Kaoru for her to begin to wheel him away, but her attention was still on Katsura. She hesitated before asking: "Katsura-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I… have a request," she said, and paused for Katsura's nod before continuing. "You were right when you said earlier that I wanted to help fix what the Syndicate has ruined… And there's one more thing that I feel a personal responsibility for."

"Tell me," Katsura said, calmly, entirely the professional commander now.

"The Home," Kaoru said. "And _Sensei_. I want to be the one to put an end to the program."

Katsura was silent a moment, weighing the request. "Himura would be going with you."

"Yes," they replied in unison, without hesitation, without the need to converse. Katsura considered a moment more. Then—

"Very well. Yes," he said. "As a former Child, you would be best suited for the mission. You know what to expect, what the abilities of the other assassins and this '_sensei' _are. Yes."

"Thank you," Kaoru breathed.

"Don't thank me yet," cautioned Katsura. "It will probably be a while before the order for such a mission is given. You two still need to recover, and then it is likely that the Home will have moved from its former location. We'll have to get our intel department on figuring out likely locations for a new Home."

"Yes sir," Kaoru said. "I can help with that."

"Right," Katsura nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are both dismissed."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru got back to Kenshin's room in the medical wing of the _Shishi _Headquarters to find Tsubame sitting quietly in a chair, waiting for them to return. She stood up when they entered.

"Kaoru-san!" she exclaimed, and then blushed at her outburst.

"Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru said, and came around Kenshin's wheelchair to embrace her. The younger girl returned the embrace happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Tsubame said, a little tearfully.

"Of course, of course," Kaoru murmured. They separated, but Kaoru kept her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "How are you doing, Tsubame? Are you okay here at the headquarters?"

She nodded. "Tae-san visits me a lot. She says I'll be able to go live with her soon. And I just saw Yahiko. He and two of the _Sekihōtai _were just here looking for you and Himura-san."

"Sagara Sanosuke and Sagara Sōzō?" Kenshin asked, shrewdly. Tsubame nodded.

"They said they wanted to thank you for watching over Yahiko during the Operation," Tsubame told Kaoru. "But they had business to attend to and couldn't stay to wait for you."

"I see," Kaoru said. "Well, I'm sure we'll see them again."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. He was looking wan, Kaoru thought. He was still injured, after all. He was drained from reporting in to Katsura. Evidently, Tsubame noted his pale, drawn face, because her next words were a farewell.

"I should go. I also told Dr Takani I would tell her when you got back."

"Alright," Kaoru hugged her again. "I will see you later, Tsubame-chan."

"Goodbye, Kaoru-san. I hope you will get better soon, Himura-san," the girl said before disappearing out the door. Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Here, take my arm. You should get back into bed."

Kenshin had to have a little help to stand—he winced as the movement made muscles in his torso stretch and flex, which pulled at his wound—but he walked the few steps to the hospital bed under his own power. Lying back, he breathed deeply and slowly to combat the pain that had awoken in his side. Kaoru stood at his side, eyebrows drawn together.

Megumi walked in with firm strides, then, saying: "Well, about time you're back. I'll bet you could use some pain meds right about now. It's also time for another treatment of antibiotics."

Kenshin grimaced; he, like all other _hitokiri _or ninja, or others who used their senses to an extreme extent, didn't like how painkillers fuzzed his mind and reactions. But Megumi either didn't notice the expression or ignored it, because she said nothing as she handed Kenshin a couple pills and a cup of water. She watched as he swallowed them, and then took the empty cup back.

"Those'll work pretty fast," she warned belatedly. "And they'll put you to sleep."

Kenshin was already relaxing back into the cushion of the pillow behind him. Already tired from moving around and reporting in, the drowsiness from the pills was tipping him over the edge of sleep.

"It's alright if I stay here, isn't it?" Kaoru asked Megumi, who flicked a look between the young woman and the redhead on the hospital bed.

"Just don't bother my patient too much," she warned, not really seriously. She just liked it better when she ended a conversation on her terms.

Kaoru just nodded, her eyes on Kenshin. Megumi gave a small smirk and left quietly.

* * *

A few days later, when Kenshin was nearly completely recovered, Yahiko, Sagara Sanosuke, and Sagara Sōzō did indeed come back to thank Kaoru in person. Misao stopped by as well, a day before the _Sekihōtai _trio, bringing news of the ex-Vanished _Oniwaban _members and Aoshi, and some 'get well soon' wishes. Hiko came by to "make sure his _baka deshi _wasn't doing anything stupid" and Tsubame stopped in to visit every once in a while.

In a way, it was almost as if the war were over, though they never really believed it, not even for a second. They were too aware of what was left to do, but there was nonetheless a happier, more relaxed atmosphere among all the Rebels. Kaoru noticed that Kenshin's face was softer now, his expression not held as rigidly as it had been when she'd first seen him.

When he was fully healed, they went to the top of one of the Rebel-controlled buildings and sat out looking at the City. Kaoru inhaled deeply and looked up at the SAM-C sky.

"Do you think," she asked, "that people will ever be able to live Outside again?"

"Maybe, eventually," Kenshin responded after a moment. "The poisons from the Cataclysm aren't quick to decay. It's only been a couple hundred years; maybe in a couple hundred more, we won't need the SAM-C."

"I hope," sighed Kaoru, closing her eyes again. "I hope. The SAM-C, it… It's a cage."

"Without the Syndicate in power, it will be less of one."

"Yes," Kaoru breathed, wearily. Kenshin turned his head and surveyed her with careful amber eyes. He turned back forward, so that only the curve of his cheek and a mess of red hair were visible to Kaoru, before speaking again.

"Katsura-sama gave you a way out. You… don't have to do this. Your father may have been a soldier, one of the _Shishi_. He may have killed. But he believed that blood wasn't the best answer, though in the case of the Revolution, it was the only one open to us. He waited and worked for a day in which violence became obsolete. He despised killing, wanted to protect life. I'm sure he passed these ideals onto you when he raised you. And I know that you hate how your life has forced you to a path contrary to them."

With his face hidden to her, his voice and _ki _ perfectly composed, she couldn't tell his feelings on what he was saying were. She watched his shoulder and the sliver of face she could see and opened her mouth. "Ke—"

He turned abruptly, and Kaoru's teeth clicked together. She could see in his bright gold eyes just how much it was costing him to tell her she could walk away. "I chose this life, you did not. The Syndicate forced you into it; you're _not _obligated to see it through to the end. You don't have to suffer through it."

"I didn't choose it then, I do choose it now," Kaoru told him firmly. "And _you _shouldn't suffer through it alone. We are a _Team_. Don't try to send me away. I won't go."

Kenshin moved, reaching out with all his _Hitokiri Battōsai _speed and seizing her. A quick jerk and she was half across Kenshin's lap, her face pressed against his shoulder, his arms tight around her.

"Good," he growled into her hair. "I don't want you to go."

Kaoru shifted a little and put her arms around him, too. She could feel him trembling slightly. They held each other for long moments, each savouring the feel another person's touch and care. Eventually, Kenshin lifted his face from Kaoru's hair and tipped it back to look up at the 'sky' as Kaoru had before.

"You've never been to your father's grave, have you? After his funeral, I mean," he asked Kaoru very quietly. Kaoru twitched a little, surprised by the sudden question.

"No," she answered. "It was too dangerous for me to be seen at my father's grave, if the Syndicate wanted to keep me unknown. A Rebel visiting my father's grave might have seen me, might have recognized me. If that happened, I would have had to kill them. So I stayed away."

A beat of silence, and then Kenshin asked: "Would you like to go there?"

Kaoru turned her face up to look at him, blinking. "What, now?"

"When you like," replied Kenshin.

"I would like that," Kaoru said. She settled her head back on Kenshin's shoulder. "But not right this moment…"

Kenshin slid his fingers into her hair, hesitantly. Softly: "Alright."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru murmured. "You _will _let me stay with you, right?"

Evidently, the episode with the power closet hadn't just annoyed her. It had also put a bit of fear into her. Fear of abandonment. Kenshin tightened his arms around her.

"As long as you want," he said. Then he closed his eyes and put his mouth against her ear and whispered: "Nothing less than forever."

The tone was hopeful, a question, a suggestion, a demand. Kaoru's hand slid to the back of Kenshin's head and she tucked his forehead into the crook of her neck.

"I'll agree to that," she said, smiling.

* * *

**--Several Months Later--

* * *

**

_The sight of two figures standing before the gravemarker would be a familiar one, were there anything in the small cemetery to record such things. The two came every week, had done so for some time now. There was always fresh incense smouldering before the marker, or fresh _sake_ sitting in a plain ceramic _ochoko_ in front of it. Sometimes they came in the day, when the SAM-C rained light down on the City. Sometimes they came, as they did now, in the night, surrounded by darkness.  
_

_One of the figures was carefully lighting a stick of sandalwood-scented incense, crouched low to the base of the grave. The scent wafting up, the figure stood to join the other. Both were dressed in dark clothes, almost indefinable from the night._

_They stood with their heads bowed a moment, and then their chins lifted. Thin chains glinted at both their throats, hung on each was one ring. A matched set, each with half. The one who had lit the incense laid a hand against the smoothly polished marker._

_"Another step toward a free City, Father. Tonight the Home falls."_

_"Another support stuck out from under the Syndicate," added the other. They turned away from the grave._

_"One of the last."_

_"Yes. Shall we?"_

_"Lead on."_

_"Keep up with me."_

_"Always."_

_

* * *

_**The End

* * *

  
**

_AUTHOR'S END NOTE:: "Effing eff, Relik, why'd you leave it there?!" Because I figured you all were smart enough to figure out what happened next. I laid it all out nicely for you. Obviously they destroy the Home, get married, blah blah. You can decide whether Kenshin and Kaoru see the actual complete fall of the Syndicate in their lifetimes, or if they simply see it weakened and then retire and whatnot. I didn't show the fight with Sensei because I didn't want to cheapen the whole big fight to free the Vanished by plunging Kenshin and Kaoru into another fight right after it. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the ride, it was certainly a fun time for me. And now the big finale of thanks and groveling at the feet of my readers. Seriously, you people rock.

* * *

_

**BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO READ, FAVED, ALERTED, OR COLLECTED THIS STORY. PREEMPTIVE THANKS TO THOSE WHO WILL READ IT AFTER THESE.**

**akiyan **_Alex-Simmons _**angelstarhikaru **_AngelWingsbaka_** animefaves **_animelord91 _**Artemis Bloodshadow **_AutumnsFall_** anreg **_Back-up'girl _**blackunicorn101 **_BlondieBubbles _**breizhbit **_camawa _**caseyedith **_ChosenOne _**Dark-Fate17 **_deliriou599 _**dragonbharg **_eleventh _**Falke-ness **_Fickle Luck _**flower miko **_fugiapple _**Gabi1994 **_Ghost Reader _**Golden Mean **_Gotta Dance 88 _**Guest **_happyloveygirl _**horsegirl135 **_icekitty222 _**IceQueenBarbarien **_Illico _**IncandescentKitsune **_iratecat _**Isiri **_Ivy Tearen _**J Luc Pitard **_JNgirl _**Jasmine blossom625 **_jayekin _**kagomes heart **_Kao-Misao1728 _**kayarn **_kenshinno1hk _**. **_kokoronagomu _**Kunoichi-No-Kokushibyou **_Lady Storm _**LadyRhiyana **_LaLa _**Lil' Nozomi **_LilyFox _**LimeGrass **_meteora12 _**miniwoo **_Murasahki-chan _**Nadya Lubov **_Nathalia Oliveira _**Nagasasu **_Nibbs _**Otaku's Moon **_Paramecio _**PinoyBeaner **_poems2songs _**PoPlAr **_Pyratical Dreams _**Quirming **_RabidMoneys _**Reignashii **_reitahomoeshi _**RiikiTikiTavi **_RoseCrystal _**rose-of-alabaster **_rurouni dee _**RurouniKenshin-chan **_Scarylady _**ShadowDanseur **_Shadowed Secretz _**ShatteredHeartandSoul **_Sheen _**silverwingedwitch **_Sinuriel _**skenshingumi **_Skizzy _**solarcaine **_SoulSummoner _**SRAS9 **_SriHellgirl25 _**Starburstia **_strawberry08 _**sulou **_The-Lone-Lemon _**Tree of Ashes **_truthfulies _**tsunami1156 **_tweakinuears _**twishinky **_V EPSILON _**Valhara **_Vanilla Cinnamon _**VoltActionSniper **_whereyouwho _**Wild Rose 07 **_xXAnimeFreakXx1000 _**-xx-tomari-xx- **_Yamashina Risaki _**Yarianah **_Yoru Asahi _**ZacerioSan**


End file.
